Malfoy, Détective Privé
by Jess HDH
Summary: Traduction. UA. Slash HPDM. Quand Draco, détective privé à L.A., se voit embauché par Harry pour le disculper d'un meurtre qu'il n'a pas commis...la magie n'est jamais loin.
1. Chapitre un

**_Titre anglais_**: _Malfoy, P.I._

_**Titre français:** Malfoy, Détective Privé_

_**Auteur:** Nancy_

_**Traductrice:** Jess HDH_

_**Catégories:** Mystère, Action/Aventure, Romance, Suspense_

_**Couple:** Harry/Draco_

_**Rating:** R_

_**Spoilers:** les quatre premiers livres de HP_

_**Etat actuel de la fic:** en cours d'écriture. 10 chapitres sont pour le moment disponibles._

_**Où trouver la fic anglaise: **Schnoogle_

_**Résumé:** "Je suis Draco Malfoy, détective privé. J'ai vu beaucoup de choses...j'ai fait beaucoup de choses, et je ressemble beaucoup à un gentil garçon de dix-sept ans. Je croyais avoir tout vu, jusqu'à ce qu'une paire de yeux verts entre dans mon bureau". Un Univers Alternatif (AU) à la manière des romans policiers noirs situé à Los Angeles où la passion et la magie se rencontrent. Slashy et sexy._

_**Disclaimer: **cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K. Rowling. Aucun argent n'en est retiré. L'histoire de cette fic appartient à son auteur, Nancy, et la traduction à sa traductrice, Jess HDH. _

_**Note de la traductrice:** coucou, tout le monde! J'ai pris ma décision, je vais continuer les trads pendant encore un moment, mais en prenant plus mon temps. J'espère que ça vous fait plaisir! J'ai décidé de traduire cette fic, parce que je l'aime beaucoup. Si vous cherchez une fic originale, où il y a une intrigue passionnante, de la romance H/D (évidemment!) et une bonne dose d'action, de mystère et d'humour, ne cherchez pas plus loin! Par contre, vous risquez d'être un peu déroutés au début, et peut-être que vous allez vous demander ce qui se passe, mais je peux vous assurer que tout va s'éclaircir petit à petit...Faites-moi confiance! Voilà, j'espère de tout coeur que cette fic vous plaira autant qu'à moi, et surtout, n'hésitez pas à me reviewer pour me dire ce que vous en pensez! Bonne lecture!_

**_Dédicace de la traductrice:_** _cette fic est entièrement dédiée à une personne que j'adore: Caro alias BabyDracky alias choupi-choupinette, cette traduction est pour toi! Je sais combien tu aimes Draco et Harry (au moins autant que moi!) et j'espère que tu apprécieras cette fic! Gros mimis, choupi, et continue de me faire rire avec tes magnifiques fanfictions: cette fic est entièrement dédiée à une personne que j'adore: alias alias, cette traduction est pour toi! Je sais combien tu aimes Draco et Harry (au moins autant que moi!) et j'espère que tu apprécieras cette fic! Gros mimis, choupi, et continue de me faire rire avec tes magnifiques fanfictions!_

* * *

**CHAPITRE UN**

Los Angeles. La Cité des Anges. Excepté que la plupart des anges se baladent avec la chaude-pisse. Oui, L.A. a quelques femmes sacrément belles - dont la majorité serait heureuse de passer du temps avec vous si vous avez du fric - mais sinon, c'est dur d'y vivre. Dur, enfin, si vous vivez du même côté de la ville que moi. Toutes les rues sont sombres, tous les motels sont bon marché, et presque toutes les histoires sont tristes du côté frauduleux de la ville.

Permettez-moi de me présenter. Je suis Draco Malfoy, détective privé. Vous pensez que votre bien-aimé couche à droite à gauche dans votre dos et vous voulez des preuves? Votre chien Touffu a disparu? Grand-mère s'est entiché d'un tombeur dans le vent qui la persuade petit à petit de dilapider la fortune familiale? Je suis votre homme. Ce n'est pas la grande vie, mais ça paye les factures. La plupart du temps. Dehors, c'est un monde minable, et je suis un expert sur le point sensible de la vie.

Vous savez comme on dit que lorsque l'on attend le moins quelque chose, ça vous tombe dessus? C'est ce qui m'est arrivé. Je suis un mec malin. Je sais qui ne dit pas non à des dessous-de-table. Je sais qui escroque le gouvernement. Je sais quels flics sont pourris, et je sais quelle putain vous fera un petit cadeau à l'oeil de temps à autre. Mais l'amour? L'amour n'arrive pas à des gars comme moi. J'ai une bonne mémoire.

Mémoire. Tout le monde dit que la mémoire est votre amie.

Tout le monde dit aussi qu'ils ne jouiront pas dans votre bouche.

J'étais fier de savoir ça. Je savais comment jouer le jeu. Je connaissais les règles. J'étais encore en vie.

Mais, seul dans mon bureau, je suis hanté. Non pas par quelque chose d'aussi dramatique qu'un corbeau. Quand je ferme les yeux, je vois une paire de yeux verts.

Mais je m'écarte du sujet. Je suppose que cette petite histoire sera plus logique si je commence par le commencement.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Tout a commencé lors d'un après-midi étouffant. Le genre d'après-midi qui donne des vapeurs aux femmes, qui fait ramper les chiens sous leur niche, et qui fait faire à mes cheveux ce qu'ils veulent, malgré tous mes efforts. Et je déteste être mal peigné. Je n'étais pas de bonne humeur.

J'étais assis dans mon bureau, à m'enfiler un verre de whisky. Ca ne fait peut-être pas disparaître mes problèmes, mais ça tient tout de même les ténèbres à distance. Ca me faisait oublier le fait qu'il faisait bigrement chaud dehors. Ca me faisait oublier un homme aux cheveux blond roux, aux yeux bleus rieurs, et dont les biceps vous faisaient croire en un pouvoir supérieur.

J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, et quelqu'un entra. La porte de mon bureau était ouverte, puisque ma secrétaire, Jennifer, qui m'avait sauvé la peau un bon nombre de fois, était partie manger à l'extérieur. Elle était le genre de nana qui éveillait en les hommes les émotions nécessaires pour la propagation de l'espèce.

"Je suis là" fis-je d'une voix forte.

Et alors il entra dans mon bureau. Je n'étais pas préparé à ce que je vis. Grand, mais mince - pas maigre, mais mince, comme une tranche de viande de premier choix - des cheveux noirs en bataille, et de grands yeux verts. Je n'avais jamais vu ce ton de vert - bien plus profond que l'émeraude - et je me demandai s'il portait des lentilles.

"Vous voulez me vendre quelque chose?" demandai-je.

L'homme s'empourpra légèrement et je haussai mentalement les sourcils. Plutôt sexy, si vous voulez mon avis. Et je sais de quoi je parle.

"Euh, non, je cherchais M. Malfoy"

"Et vous l'avez trouvé". Je lui fis signe de s'asseoir et lui proposai un verre, mais il refusa.

"Et vous êtes...?"

"Oh!". Ce gars-là était plus nerveux qu'un chat avec une longue queue dans une pièce remplie de fauteuils à bascule. "Je suis Harry Potter"

"Eh bien, bonjour, Harry Potter. Que puis-je faire pour vous?"

Ces yeux verts me regardèrent et virent tout droit jusque dans mon âme.

"J'ai des ennuis. J'ai besoin de votre aide"

Je plissai les yeux, me souvenant de ce que j'avais lu dans les journaux. Harry Potter, un conseiller financier très réputé, avait été arrêté pour meurtre. Il avait facilement été remis en liberté sous caution. Il avait du pognon. La rumeur disait qu'il avait tué son amant par jalousie. La même vieille histoire. Je lui tendis une perche.

"Meurtre. Certains disent que ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez commis"

Il cligna des yeux, puis acquiesça. "Oui. J'ai été inculpé de meurtre et risque la peine capitale"

"Vous l'avez tué?". Autant aller droit au but. Il fallait que je sache si je perdais mon temps. J'étudiai sa réaction. Il pâlit, mais ses yeux ne quittèrent jamais les miens. Il devait être désespéré, mais ça lui allait bien.

"Non. Je ne sais pas qui l'a fait. Mais ce n'est pas moi"

"Alors pourquoi la police pense que c'est vous?"

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et je remarquai qu'il avait une cicatrice bizarre sur son front. Elle avait la forme d'un éclair. Je me demandai comment il avait bien pu se faire une cicatrice pareille. "Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas quelles preuves ils ont contre moi. J'ai pris un avocat, mais il n'a pas fait grand chose"

"Le représentant du ministère public est sensé partager toutes les preuves avec la défense, vous savez"

"Je sais, oui. Mais je veux voir si je ne peux pas faire ma petite enquête, moi aussi"

Je me radossai à mon fauteuil et allumai une cigarette. Oui, c'est mauvais à la santé, je sais. Faites-moi un procès, si vous voulez. Je vais sûrement mourir jeune de toutes façons. Montrez-moi un homme sans vices et je vous montrerai un homme reposant dans sa tombe. "Vous voulez que je fasse des recherches. Que je découvre ce qu'ils ont contre vous"

Il hocha la tête. "Quelque chose dans le genre"

"Ecoutez, M. Potter, il y a des centaines de détectives privés ultra connus et très chers à Los Angeles. Pourquoi êtes-vous venu me voir, moi? Vous n'êtes pas de ce côté-ci de la ville"

"J'ai demandé autour de moi. Votre nom est revenu plusieurs fois. Je me suis dit que j'allais venir voir si je pouvais louer vos services". Il se laissa aller en arrière sur la chaise en bois délabré, totalement à l'aise dans un costume qui avait dû coûter facilement dans les six cents dollars. Des mocassins italiens, aussi.

"Oui? A qui avez-vous parlé?"

"Gary McCoy, par exemple"

Je me remis droit tout en réfléchissant. Gary McCoy était un chasseur de primes que j'avais aidé de temps en temps. Et, de temps en temps, il me rendait la pareille. Ce qui était inhabituel, à ce que j'avais remarqué. Beaucoup de gens étaient venus me voir pour que je les aide. J'ai depuis longtemps réalisé qu'on n'allait pas me rendre la pareille et que j'étais tout seul quand j'avais besoin d'aide. J'ai appris à cesser de demander de l'aide. Gary, toutefois, était différent. Il m'avait sorti du pétrin plus d'une fois. Il opérait la plupart du temps avec la loi de son côté. La plupart du temps. Ca ne me posait pas de problèmes. La moralité des autres n'a jamais été mes affaires. Les mecs qui remettent en question les motivations des autres finissent souvent du mauvais côté d'un flingue. Si Gary avait pris le temps de discuter avec Potter, c'est qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose. Et en plus, j'avais besoin d'argent. J'avais pris ma décision.

Je me levai et tendis la main. "Vous me voulez, M. Potter, vous m'avez. Je ferai de mon mieux"

Il sourit et tout s'arrêta un instant. C'était l'un de ces moments limpides, figés qui, rétrospectivement, servent de repères dans une vie remarquable par sa banalité. Comme lorsque les lampadaires illuminent le trottoir mouillé juste comme il faut, et qu'on ne voit plus les camés et les sans-abris autour de nous.

"J'en suis sûr, M. Malfoy. J'ai confiance en vous". Nous nous serrâmes la main. Sa main était fraîche dans la mienne. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent.

Quelque chose vacilla dans ces yeux verts. Je ne pus dire ce que c'était. Ca ressemblait un peu à du regret. Je sais à quoi ressemble le regret.

Nous nous rassîmes, puis nous nous étudiâmes du regard un moment. Je brisai le silence. "Tout ce que vous me dites restera confidentiel". Ma déclaration habituelle, destinée à mettre les clients à l'aise et à les encourager à me dire la vérité. Ce qu'ils ne faisaient jamais, bien sûr.

"D'accord"

"Dites-moi ce que vous savez pour l'instant. Ca me donnera une idée de par où commencer"

Yeux Verts baissa les yeux. J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et, d'après le claquement de talons aiguilles, je sus que Jennifer était de retour. Elle pointa la tête à la porte de mon bureau et me fit un signe de la main pour me faire part de son retour, haussa les sourcils en voyant Potter de dos et me fit un clin d'oeil. Je lui lançai un regard et elle ferma la porte.

"Bon" commença-t-il. "Mike et moi étions des amis il y a longtemps. On a pris des chemins différents. Je ne l'ai pas vu ni ne lui ai parlé depuis, oh, une quinzaine d'années, je dirais"

"La rumeur dit que vous étiez un peu plus que des amis". Bien que s'envoyer en l'air entre amis ne soit pas extraordinaire. Mais là encore, je voulais voir sa réaction.

"Oui, M. Malfoy. Nous étions amants. Est-ce que cela vous ennuie?". Il me regarda droit dans les yeux en disant cela.

Je haussai les épaules. "Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Je ne suis pas là pour juger, vous savez. Simplement enquêter sur les faits. Ne pensez pas que vous devez passer des choses sous silence de peur de m'offenser. Faites-moi confiance, j'ai tout entendu". Et, jusqu'au jour où je l'ai rencontré, je croyais honnêtement que c'était le cas.

Yeux Verts hésita, mais il continua. "J'ai appris sa mort en lisant le journal. C'était indiqué tout au fond de la rubrique municipale. Mike était tombé dans la misère, apparemment. Il était devenu un, euh, prostitué. Si je l'avais su, je l'aurais aidé. Il n'avait qu'à demander". La voix de Potter s'adoucit. "Au lieu de ça, il a été torturé, violé, et assassiné. Cependant, je suis allé à ses funérailles. Il y avait seulement quatre personnes, et je ne connaissais pas les trois autres. Et ensuite j'apprends qu'un policier vient fureter dans mon bureau en posant des questions sur moi. Il m'a posé quelques questions, mais je ne savais rien à propos de la mort de Mike et je le lui ai dit. Puis, il y a quelques jours, des flics sont revenus à mon bureau en brandissant un mandat, et ils m'ont arrêté. J'ai payé ma caution et je suis sorti. Et me voici"

Je me levai et fis les cent pas. J'arrive mieux à réfléchir quand je bouge. "Okay. Qui était le flic qui est venu vous poser des questions la première fois?"

Il porta la main à sa veste et en sortit un petit agenda. Il le feuilleta, puis arriva à la page qu'il voulait. "O'Sullivan. C'était un type d'un certain âge. Il m'a paru un peu aigri. J'ai eu l'impression que je l'avais offensé quelque part"

"Ouais, je le connais. C'est un gros con, je peux vous l'assurer". George O'Sullivan avait à son actif plus de rapports sur sa brutalité pendant son temps de travail que quiconque dans l'histoire de la police de L.A.. Il avait ses intérêts personnels très à coeur et tout ceux qui croisaient son chemin en faisaient les frais. Ses supérieurs fermaient les yeux sur ses singeries les plus amusantes. Il ne lui restait pas longtemps à tirer avant la retraite. Il n'allait pas me manquer, à moi, et je n'étais pas le seul. Pas question que je dise au revoir à des types dans son genre.

"Avez-vous un alibi pour la nuit du crime?"

Du regret passa dans ses yeux. Je sais à quoi ressemble le regret. Il baissa les yeux et regarda ses mains. "J'ai quitté mon bureau et je suis rentré chez moi. J'y suis resté toute la nuit, et je suis allé me coucher tôt"

"Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui puisse confirmer votre histoire?"

"Eh bien, mes voisins ont peut-être vu la lumière allumée chez moi. Et ils ont pu voir ma voiture dans le garage. Je crois que la police les a déjà tous interrogés"

"Est-ce que vous connaissez quelqu'un qui aurait pu monter un coup contre vous?"

"Vous voulez dire, me faire porter le chapeau pour un meurtre?". Il avait l'air sincèrement choqué que quelqu'un sur cette terre puisse ne serait-ce que concevoir l'idée de faire de quelqu'un un bouc émissaire. Quelle douche froide il allait prendre, s'il me racontait la vérité. Et quelque part, je savais que c'était le cas. Après quelques années dans ce métier, on développe des instincts. Si vous les écoutez, ils vous sauveront bon nombre de fois des ennuis. Et vous éviteront le 'grand sommeil'.

"Oui. Personne ne vous en veut? Une ex-femme amère? Un ancien collègue de travail? Un amant abandonné?"

"Non. Honnêtement, M. Malfoy, je n'y comprends absolument rien. Je sais juste que la dernière fois que j'ai vu Mike LaMorte vivant, c'était le 11 juin 2001"

"Vous avez un don pour vous souvenir de vos rendez-vous, ça ne fait aucun doute"

Il rosit. Ca lui allait bien. Je me demandai négligemment s'il allait enlever sa veste, comme il faisait chaud dans le bureau. Il n'en fit rien. Pas cette fois-là. "Ce rendez-vous a été...enfin, nous ne nous sommes pas séparés en de bons termes, dirons-nous"

"D'accord. Je ne demanderai rien là-dessus, à part si j'en ai besoin, okay?"

Il hocha la tête, paraissant très jeune tout à coup. Je lui tendis une autre perche.

"Je ne peux rien vous garantir, M. Potter. Mais j'ai beaucoup de contacts. Je ferai de mon mieux"

Je ne savais absolument pas pourquoi j'avais dit ça. Mais je ressentais le besoin d'effacer les sillons d'inquiétude qui creusaient son visage d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Il acquiesça, sourit à nouveau, et je sentit quelque chose bondir en moi.

"Très bien. Bon, Jennifer va vous parler de mes tarifs et de la facturation. Je fais payer à l'heure, plus les dépenses éventuelles. Je vous appellerai demain pour vous dire ce que j'ai trouvé jusque là. Elle prendra votre numéro de téléphone et s'occupera de vous faire remplir certains papiers". Je me levai pour indiquer que notre petite réunion de présentation était terminée. Il se leva également, et je fus surpris de découvrir que nous étions presque exactement de la même taille.

Pour une raison quelconque, ça me plaisait.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Après le départ de Potter, je quittai également le bureau. Jennifer était en pleine manucure, et elle me décocha un sourire qui dévoila ses fossettes lorsque je passai devant son bureau et murmura "Au revoir, Draco", sur un ton qui signifiait qu'elle était entre deux petits-amis. J'eus un sourire intérieur. C'était peut-être temps que je lui fasse faire une petite dictée en privé quand je reviendrais au bureau.

Dehors, la chaleur me marqua au fer rouge tandis que je montais dans ma Volvo déglinguée. Elle était bordeaux quand je l'avais achetée, mais le temps et le soleil l'avait décolorée en une sorte de couleur sang séché. Quinze ans d'âge. Presque une antiquité. Je n'avais jamais eu à craindre de me la faire voler, de toutes façons.

Je réfléchis à mon dernier client en date pendant que je me dirigeais vers la demeure de Gary McCoy. Je voulais avoir ses impressions sur Harry Potter. Gary ne parlait pas à n'importe qui. Des gars comme nous, on est soupçonneux par nature. On est malins. On est encore en vie. Harry, cependant, semblait plus être du genre à faire confiance. Et j'avais dans l'idée que ça allait bientôt changer.

Gary était penché sur une toute petite Fiat lorsque je coupai le contact. Il avait relevé le capot, et avait l'air de remettre l'alternateur en place. Gary était aussi un mordu de mécanique, et un fichtrement bon en plus, et il m'avait arrangé la Volvo quelquefois. Pas de questions embarrassantes. En regardant la Volvo, je ne pourrais même pas dire où se trouvent les trous de balle qu'il m'a rafistolé suite à une affaire qui a mal tournée pour ma pomme il y a quelques années de ça. J'ai appris à écouter les vents du changement depuis lors. Des situations peuvent rapidement dégénérer. Le truc, c'est de s'en sortir pendant qu'on le peut.

C'était un homme de haute taille, au visage buriné. Il était brun et avait des yeux noirs qui voyaient tout et ne révélaient rien. Il prétendait avoir du sang Navajo dans les veines, et son nez crochu et sa peau basanée ajoutaient foi à ses dires.

"Hé, Malfoy. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène?" demanda Gary en s'essuyant les mains dans une serviette. Il fit un signe de tête en direction de la Volvo. "Ta voiture fait encore des caprices? Il faut vraiment que t'en achètes une autre. T'as encore fait combien de miles avec cette épave?"

"175 000. Harry Potter est venu me voir aujourd'hui. Il m'a dit que tu lui avais parlé de moi". Autant aller droit au but.

"Oui, c'est vrai. C'est un type réglo"

"D'où tu le connais?"

"C'est un habitué de chez Callahan"

"Un gars comme Potter traîne au bar Callahan?"

"Ouais. Sous les jolis vêtements et la bonne éducation, c'est un type bien. Il est dans le pétrin. Il m'a demandé si je connaissais quelqu'un qui pouvait l'aider. Je l'ai envoyé vers toi". Garry haussa les épaules puis ouvrit une glacière qui se trouvait par terre à côté de la voiture et me proposa une bière. J'acceptai.

"Tu penses qu'il l'a fait?"

Gary accorda à cette question toute la réflexion d'un bizut de fac s'attaquant à _Moby Dick_. Il finit par secouer la tête. "Non. Il l'a pas fait. Moi aussi, je suis dans le métier, tu sais. Je peux repérer un menteur à vingt pas. On ne lui fait vraiment pas de cadeaux. Je pense qu'il est victime d'un coup monté. Les grands pontes ne cherchent même pas d'autres suspects. Ils n'ont jamais cherché. La rumeur dit que les preuves désignant Potter sont écrasantes"

Je sirotai ma bière, réfléchissant au petit discours de Gary. "Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait lui faire porter le chapeau alors?"

Gary, qui était en train d'ouvrir sa propre bière, eut l'air à nouveau pensif. "Peut-être qu'ils s'imaginent que s'ils arrivent à le faire coffrer, il ne sera plus dans leurs pattes"

Gary avait toujours été trop malin pour son bien.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Mon arrêt suivant fut le bar Callahan. Il y a un bar comme Callahan dans chaque ville. Intérieur sombre, les poivrots fadasses habituels claquant leur chèque mensuel de la Sécu pour des gins, un barman à l'expression sinistre qui ne regarde jamais ses clients dans les yeux, et deux ou trois putains qui profitent de l'obscurité et de l'inattention du barman pour marquer quelques points. J'entrai et commandai une vodka martini comme je les aime: une bonne dose, sans eau et sans olive. Puis je m'assis au bar, regardai les personnes présentes et fit la grimace à la vodka bon marché qui remplissait mon verre.

Le bar était calme. Une télévision était installée en hauteur dans un coin, sans son, branchée sur CNN. Personne ne la regardait. Qui se soucie du Moyen Orient quand on ne sais même pas où l'on vivra le mois suivant? Potter était riche. Qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait dans un bistrot mal famé comme celui-là? J'allumai une cigarette et réfléchis à sa situation.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et je vis qu'il s'était mis à pleuvoir dehors. Un homme entra, portant un trench-coat noir. Il se glissa sur un tabouret proche du mien, et je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer la façon dont son trench-coat noir mettait en valeur ses cheveux noirs. Il me jeta un coup d'oeil et des yeux bleus me parcoururent brièvement avant qu'il ne détourne le regard. Il enleva son pardessus et le déposa sur le tabouret à côté de lui. Il était habillé de façon décontractée, un t-shirt bleu et un jean. Je l'entendis commander un gin tonic d'une voix riche de baryton.

Et il avait l'accent anglais. Je gémis intérieurement. J'ai un faible pour les accents étrangers. Je le lorgnai du coin de l'oeil. Il se déplaçait avec la grâce naturelle d'un athlète né, et était l'une de ces personnes qui ont l'air à l'aise dans n'importe quelle situation. Il sirotait son verre, ayant l'air d'attendre quelque chose.

Lorsque le barman vint me voir pour remplir à nouveau mon verre, je sortis ma carte professionnelle. Le barman la prit à contrecoeur et l'étudia de la façon d'un homme qui ne réfléchit pas beaucoup.

"Je suis Draco Malfoy. J'ai été embauché par Harry Potter et je me demandais si vous pouviez me dire quelque chose sur lui"

Il haussa les épaules, le visage impassible suite à des années de pratique, puis débita à toute allure les renseignements. "Vient souvent ici. Commande toujours la même chose. Rhum coca. Beaucoup de glaçons. N'embête personne, personne ne l'embête. Paie ses verres à l'avance. Ne m'a jamais demandé de lui donner l'addition. Reste dans son coin. Ne pose aucun problème"

Et c'était tout ce que j'allais en tirer. Je vidai mon verre et jetai encore un coup d'oeil à l'Anglais. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent et une fois de plus, il me détailla de ces yeux bleus. Je partis rapidement et rentrai chez moi.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

En chemin, je fis un détour par la maison de Potter. Les demeures des gens peuvent vous en dire beaucoup sur eux. Potter vivait sur les collines, au-dessus du brouillard et des rues sales. Je me garai dans la rue où il habitait et observai sa maison. Une petite allée conduisait à un garage. Une pièce au-dessus du garage avait une fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue. J'apercevais tout juste, à angle droit par rapport au garage, des marches conduisant à l'entrée. Une haie obscurcissait le reste de la maison. Une Audi noire était garée du côté gauche du garage; cependant, il y avait de la place pour deux voitures. Je regardai ma montre: 18:30. Mon estomac me rappela qu'il était l'heure du souper, mais pour une raison qui m'était inconnue, j'avais envie d'observer la maison de Potter un moment.

Une lumière s'éclaira dans la pièce au-dessus du garage. Les stores étaient ouverts, donc je me tassai dans mon siège et sortis des jumelles. Je pus voir Potter assis devant un ordinateur. La lumière provenait d'une lampe sur le bureau de l'ordinateur. Il était de profil, et je vis qu'effectivement, il portait des lentilles un peu plus tôt, car à présent il avait des lunettes et un t-shirt rouge. Il alluma l'ordinateur, et attendit, la tête dans les mains. Je ne pus déchiffrer clairement ce qu'il y avait sur l'écran; ça avait l'air d'être une sorte de tableau. Potter posa la tête sur son bureau et resta dans cette position un long moment, sans se soucier de l'ordinateur. Je l'observai un moment, puis je rentrai chez moi.

J'allumai la radio pendant que je descendais la colline. Le présentateur nous fit tous savoir que des orages se préparaient.

Je ne savais absolument pas qu'ils seraient sur le plan personnel.

_TBC..._


	2. Chapitre deux

**_Titre anglais_**: _Malfoy, P.I._

_**Titre français:** Malfoy, Détective Privé_

_**Auteur:** Nancy_

_**Traductrice:** Jess HDH_

_**Catégories:** Mystère, Action/Aventure, Romance, Suspense_

_**Couple:** Harry/Draco_

_**Rating:** R_

_**Spoilers:** les quatre premiers livres de HP_

_**Etat actuel de la fic:** en cours d'écriture. 10 chapitres sont pour le moment disponibles._

_**Où trouver la fic anglaise:** Schnoogle_

_**Résumé:** "Je suis Draco Malfoy, détective privé. J'ai vu beaucoup de choses...j'ai fait beaucoup de choses, et je ressemble beaucoup à un gentil garçon de dix-sept ans. Je croyais avoir tout vu, jusqu'à ce qu'une paire de yeux verts entre dans mon bureau". Un Univers Alternatif (AU) à la manière des romans policiers noirs situé à Los Angeles où la passion et la magie se rencontrent. Slashy et sexy._

_**Disclaimer:** cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K. Rowling. Aucun argent n'en est retiré. L'histoire de cette fic appartient à son auteur, Nancy, et la traduction à sa traductrice, Jess HDH._

**_Dédicace de la traductrice:_** _cette fic est entièrement dédiée à une personne que j'adore: Caro alias BabyDracky alias choupi-choupinette, cette traduction est pour toi! Je sais combien tu aimes Draco et Harry (au moins autant que moi, ce qui n'est pas peu dire!) et j'espère que tu apprécieras cette fic! Gros mimis, choupi, et continue de me faire rire avec tes magnifiques fanfictions: cette fic est entièrement dédiée à une personne que j'adore: alias alias, cette traduction est pour toi! Je sais combien tu aimes Draco et Harry (au moins autant que moi, ce qui n'est pas peu dire!) et j'espère que tu apprécieras cette fic! Gros mimis, choupi, et continue de me faire rire avec tes magnifiques fanfictions!_

_**Note de la traductrice:** Bonjour tout le monde! Je suis contente, car cette fic a l'air de vous plaire! Je sais, le début est très déroutant. Vous avez dû vous poser plein de questions, du style: Harry et Draco ne se connaissent pas? Ils ont 35 ans? Ils vivent à L.A.? Elle est où la magie? Et ils sont où, Ron, Hermione et les autres? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bon sang? LOL. Si, si, je suis certaine que vous vous êtes posés au moins une de ces questions. Ma réponse est simple: patience! Cette fic fait bien partie de l'univers de Harry Potter que nous connaissons, je peux vous l'assurer! Faites bien attention aux détails, et ça vous mettra sur la piste! Vous pouvez également faire des suppositions, et m'en faire part, car c'est tout de même une intrigue policière à la base! Donc, voilà, soyez attentifs, il s'est déjà passé des choses importantes dans le premier chapitre! Voici maintenant les réponses aux adorables personnes qui m'ont laissé une review! a encore déconné, donc je n'ai peut-être pas reçu toutes les reviews...Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, je m'en excuse, mais c'est pas ma faute! Bonne lecture à tous! _

_**Sisi:** bonjour à toi, première revieweuse! Je suis contente que ma nouvelle traduction te plaise! Voici la suite! _

_**Cedokun:** salut, habitant du bout du monde! Merci de me reviewer pour cette nouvelle fic! Tu as raison de ne pas t'inquiéter, Nancy sait parfaitement ce qu'elle fait. La magie n'est pas très présente pour l'instant, mais il y a une explication que nous découvrirons petit à petit. Bises._

_**Willow:** oui, l'ambiance de cette fic est très particulière. Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup. Draco ne pense pas que Harry soit le meurtrier, sinon il ne l'aiderait pas. Mais en effet, il se peut que ce cher Harry cache bien son jeu...Et puis, comme tu dis, Draco est toujours aussi...Draco! Voici le second chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira autant que le premier!_

_**Ephy:** contente que ça te plaise! J'avais dit que c'était original lol. Je publierai environ un chapitre par semaine, je trouve que c'est un assez bon rythme, ça me permet de prendre mon temps! _

_**Alana Chantelune:** non, non, tu verras un peu plus tard que l'univers de HP est bien implanté dans cette histoire. C'est vrai que le début ne semble avoir aucun rapport avec ce que l'on connaît, mais ça va apparaître petit à petit...Pour répondre à ta question, non, le type du bar n'est pas Sirius. Mais c'est bien, continue à faire des suppositions, après tout, on est dans une intrigue!_

_**Saael':** merci de prendre le temps de me laisser une review avant de partir en vacances, c'est sympa! Tu trouves que Draco ne ressemble pas vraiment au Draco que l'on connaît? Je ne suis pas d'accord, je trouve qu'au contraire on le reconnaît très bien. Il est plus vieux, mais il est toujours aussi désabusé, cynique et marrant. Par contre, je n'ai pas compris ton truc avec les lentilles de Harry. Harry porte des lentilles dans cette fic, certes, mais il a toujours les yeux verts! Draco en parle assez de ses yeux verts! Il le surnomme même 'Yeux Verts'! Bisous et bonnes vacances._

_**Falyla:** coucou! C'est gentil de me laisser une review! Je suis super contente que ça te plaise! Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup le style, et puis en plus, c'est à la première personne, et c'est Draco qui parle! Que demande le peuple? J'adore sa façon de s'exprimer, à la fois blasé, cynique, toujours à faire des petites remarques en aparté et à établir une relation de connivence avec le lecteur. Et puis moi je le trouve particulièrement drôle dans ces remarques! J'adore ses comparaisons lol. Et l'ambiance est très "roman noir", avec plein de petites références! N'hésite pas à émettre des hypothèses, parce que les mystères ne manquent pas lol. Gros bisous et j'espère que le chapitre deux te fera aussi bonne impression!_

_**Elava:** quel enthousiasme! Tu m'aimes et je fais ta joie? Ben tout va bien alors! lol. Voici la suite, et ne saute pas trop de partout, tu vas finir par te faire mal! Bye!_

_**Andadrielle:** tu vas voir, ça va se compliquer d'ici peu...Je suis contente que tu aimes le style, mais tout le mérite en revient à Nancy...Oui, il y a beaucoup de mystère dans cette fic! _

_**Fannie:** oui, le côté polar m'a également beaucoup plu, d'ailleurs c'est la première fic que je trouve qui ait cette atmosphère-là! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai décidé de la traduire, parce que je trouve qu'elle en vaut vraiment la peine! _

_**Mary:** ah, je suis super heureuse que tu aies décidé de lire cette fic, et que tu sois passée outre le fait que ce soit un futur Harry/Draco! De plus, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, il n'y a pas de scène 'hard' (dieu merci!), et la romance n'est qu'une partie de l'histoire qui passe au 'second plan', si je puis dire, par rapport à l'intrigue policière. Euh, pour les années d'anglais, ben mon grand-père était prof d'anglais, donc il m'a légué sa passion...j'en fais depuis le CM2 et je vais rentrer en 2° année de lettres classiques, où j'ai 2 heures d'anglais par semaine, uniquement de la traduction. Je me sens très à l'aise avec cette langue, donc j'essaie d'en faire profiter les autres, même si mes traductions ne sont pas exemptes d'erreurs, loin de là! J'essaie de faire le moins de maladresses possibles, car je suis très pointilleuse! Oui, tu décris parfaitement l'ambiance de cette fic, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, notamment pour le ton, les descriptions, la faculté d'établir une connivence avec le lecteur et les vêtements à l'ancienne (là, c'est plutôt la voiture, lol). Merci beaucoup pour ta review très constructive et à bientôt j'espère!_

_**LolieShing:** contente que ce début te plaise! La magie n'est pas très présente dans les premiers chapitres, mais justement, ça fait partie du mystère...Merci pour ta review, et voici le second chapitre qui je l'espère, réussira à combler ton impatience!_

_**Pat06:** oui, c'est sûre que cette fic est très originale, c'est une des raisons pour laquelle je l'ai traduite, d'ailleurs! Draco est très convaincant en détective blasé! Merci! _

_**Mélusine:** voici la suite! Je publierai à peu près un chapitre par semaine._

_**Naya:** oui, le style est très bon, ça fait très roman noir...Merci pour ta review et voici la suite!_

_**Nagisa Moon:** oh, merci de me reviewer aussi pour cette fic! Merci merci! Je me transforme en perroquet moi...lol. Oui, c'est vrai qu'au début, on se demande un peu ce qui se passe, parce que ce n'est pas du tout la même ambiance que dans les HP habituels, à part le côté cynique de Draco et la candeur apparente de Harry...Et puis c'est clair que Draco en détective...Aïe, aïe, aïe, vite, la douche froide! lol. Oui, j'avais dit que j'allais arrêter après "Pensées Inconcevables", et je pensais vraiment le faire, mais j'ai lu cette fic et j'ai tellement eu envie de la faire découvrir aux petits français que ça m'a remotivée! Gros bisous et à bientôt! PS: à quand une nouvelle fic, parce que tu nous avais parlé d'une petite Harry/Draco, non? _

_**Babydracky:** coucou! Pas de problème, choupi, même si tu ne m'avais pas laissé de review, j'aurais très bien su que tu pensais à moi! Je suis évidemment ravie que cette fic te plaise, étant donné que la traduction est tout spécialement pour toi! Et puis, c'est tout à fait normal que je te dédicace cette fic, je t'adore! J'aurais aimé pouvoir te dédicacer une fic de mon crû, mais je n'ai malheureusement pas le talent nécessaire, contrairement à toi! Donc je me borne aux traductions! Gros gros bisous ma choupi!_

* * *

**CHAPITRE DEUX**

J'arrivai au bureau avec une heure de retard le matin suivant. Jennifer me jeta un coup d'oeil puis m'apporta une tasse de café généreusement arrosée de cognac, en marchant aussi silencieusement que possible avec ses talons hauts. Je le sirotai avec gratitude. Un petit verre pour faire passer la gueule de bois... Un vieux tour, certes, mais il n'y a rien de meilleur pour ce problème. Je me promis intérieurement de ne plus jamais boire.

De telles déclarations duraient généralement une demi journée.

Je terminai mon café puis je m'enfonçai dans mon fauteuil en allumant une cigarette. Par où commencer l'affaire Potter? Tout ce que j'avais découvert jusque là se rejoignait pour montrer à quel point c'était un 'chic type'. Je me demandai distraitement s'il était catholique. Peut-être qu'ils allaient le canoniser ou un truc dans le genre après sa mort. Il avait l'air d'être le genre à se porter volontaire pour la soupe populaire. Le genre à porter les provisions des vieilles dames. Le genre à nourrir les chats errants. Ces yeux verts remontèrent à la surface dans mon esprit, me lançant un appel muet. Ce n'était pas un assassin. Je le savais, de la même façon que vous saviez qu'un concessionnaire automobile vous pisse sur la jambe en vous disant qu'il pleut.

Jennifer pointa la tête dans mon bureau. "Encore du café, Draco?"

"Ouais, ça serait bien. Bien fort, s'il te plaît"

Elle me décocha un sourire qui révéla ses fossettes puis disparut, et revint peu de temps après avec une autre tasse. J'en bus une gorgée et fis la grimace.

"Est-ce que t'as mis du café avec ce cognac?"

Elle haussa les épaules, réussissant à rendre ce mouvement gracieux. "Tu avais l'air particulièrement mal luné ce matin. Pire que d'habitude. La nuit a été dure?"

"Pas vraiment. J'arrivais pas à m'endormir"

"Je suppose que ça n'a rien à voir avec ton nouveau client?"

Je me hérissai. "Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire?"

"Rentre tes griffes. Je voulais simplement dire que c'est une affaire très en vue. Je pensais que tu te sentais un peu sous pression"

Ouais, je sentais un peu de pression quand je songeais à Potter et à ses yeux verts, mais la pression en question venait d'en dessous de ma ceinture. Je sentis les premiers frémissements d'excitation et regardai Jennifer avec un intérêt nouveau. Elle s'approcha et prit la tasse vide sur mon bureau, mais je lui saisis le poignet et la fis tomber sur mes genoux. Ses yeux noirs rencontrèrent les miens, surpris, puis elle comprit. Elle ronronna, et se mit à défaire ma cravate juste de la façon qu'elle savait que j'aimais.

Le sofa dans mon bureau est souvent bien utile.

Mais je n'oubliai jamais ces yeux verts.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Plus tard dans la matinée, j'allai en voiture jusqu'aux Archives. Dans n'importe quelle affaire, je commence par les recherches évidentes, à savoir jeter un coup d'oeil aux origines du client, pour voir si quelque chose cloche. J'entrai dans l'office poussiéreuse, avec son odeur habituelle de café éventé et de corps travaillant en trop grand nombre dans un espace trop petit, et fis un sourire à Betty, l'employée de bureau qui m'aidait tout le temps. Elle se leva précipitamment de son siège dans un nuage de parfum bon marché.

"Ca fait un bon bout de temps, Draco. Tu m'as manqué". Elle baissa les yeux vers le sol, puis les releva vers moi et me regarda à travers ses cils. C'était un geste destiné à me faire rouler sur le dos et à supplier qu'elle me gratte le ventre. Dans son cas, le geste était à peu près aussi alléchant que la danse des hippopotames de Fantasia. Elle était assez jolie, mais je les aimais aussi avec de la jugeote. Betty était à peu près aussi futée qu'une caisse à outils, mais elle m'était utile à sa façon.

"J'ai été occupé. Tu sais comment c'est. Comment va Ray?". Ray était son petit copain 'un jour oui, un jour non'. Il était huissier pour l'un des juges du comté et il se servait de sa position pour s'approprier l'héroïne de tous les dealers qui passaient par sa salle d'audience. Il baisait également à peu près tout ce qui marchait sur deux jambes. Le syndrome 'coeur brisé' se dirigeait vers elle à vitesse grand V.

"Ray? Je le déteste. Tu sais ce qu'il a fait cette fois?". Je coupai le son alors qu'elle se lançait dans une litanie à propos des derniers crimes de Ray, et je passai mentalement en revue la liste des documents que je cherchais. J'attendis qu'elle finisse sa diatribe, tout en affichant mon air compatissant. Je m'en sers beaucoup de celui-là.

"Je suis navré d'entendre ça, Betty. Je suis sûr que tu vas trouver un moyen". Je griffonnai une liste sur un morceau de papier. "Je recherche ces documents. Tu peux me les trouver?". Je lui fis un sourire et elle fondit.

"Bien sûr. Tout ce que tu veux, Draco". Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la liste et fronça les sourcils. "Harry Potter? C'est le--?"

"Oui. Mais je sais que je peux te faire confiance pour que ça reste entre nous, Betty". Elle adorait se prendre pour ma partenaire, si l'on peut dire, et effectivement, ses yeux devinrent ronds comme des billes et elle acquiesça solennellement. "Oh, évidemment. Je l'emporterai jusque dans la tombe. Ca va me prendre un moment pour trouver certains de ces papiers"

Je souris à nouveau, l'esprit ailleurs. "Prends tout ton temps, Betty. J'attendrai"

Une fois que Betty fut partie, je m'assis et regardai les gens qui passaient dans le hall extérieur. Vu que les Archives se trouvaient au sous-sol de l'un des tribunaux, il y avait sacrément du monde qui passait. J'étais en train de lorgner un avocat brun vêtu d'un costume Armani qui lui allait extrêmement bien, tout en l'imaginant dans une position plutôt compromettante, lorsque Betty revint.

"J'ai presque tous les documents que tu m'as demandé, Draco, mais je n'ai pas trouvé de certificat de naissance en stock. T'es sûr qu'il est né en Californie? J'ai cherché sur ordinateur mais il n'y a rien du tout"

"Oh. Peut-être qu'il n'est pas né ici. Ca doit être un oubli de ma part. Je vérifierai ça avec lui". Je lui pris la pile de papiers des mains et les feuilletai après m'être assis à une table vide.

Rien de bien intéressant. Il n'y avait aucun droit de gage sur la maison de Potter, ce qui signifiait qu'il la possédait en bonne et due forme. Je sifflai lorsque je vis à combien le contrôleur fiscal estimait sa maison. Il payait ses impôts dans les temps. Sa voiture était payée. Betty avait également déniché illégalement un rapport de police sur lui - elle était sortie avec un flic qui lui avait appris à accéder au logiciel dont se servait les tribunaux - et il n'y avait rien là-dedans non plus, en dehors de l'accusation de meurtre avec risque de la peine capitale. Même pas un PV pour excès de vitesse.

Potter était trop bon pour être vrai. Il devait cacher quelque chose. Personne est aussi bon, ou aussi gentil. Tout le monde désire quelque chose, et c'est chacun pour soi. Je savais ça grâce à des années d'expérience.

Je pensai à lui dans mon bureau hier, assis sur la chaise, alerte, poli, et effrayé, ses yeux dans les miens.

Non. Peut-être qu'il était simplement un 'chic type'. Qui restait dans son coin et ne posait pas de problèmes, comme le barman l'avait dit. Les gars bien sont rares, mais je suppose qu'il doit bien y en avoir quelque part. Je n'en ai jamais rencontré. Mais, comme dit le proverbe, ils partent toujours en premier.

Evidemment, dans le cas de Potter, partir en premier signifiait la chambre à gaz. J'allais faire mon boulot, et c'était juste un boulot après tout. J'allais faire ce que je pouvais pour l'aider. Mais si je n'arrivais pas à l'aider, ils l'enverraient dire bonjour au Père Lachaise.

Et pour une raison quelconque, ça m'embêtait. Ca m'embêtait plus que ça n'aurait dû.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Dehors, c'était un jour typique du Sud de la Californie. Chaud et ensoleillé. Je clignai des yeux et me mis une paire de lunettes de soleil sur le nez en sortant des bureaux du sous-sol du tribunal. Mon estomac gargouilla et je me rappelai que je n'avais pas pris de petit-déjeuner autre que le café mâtiné de cognac. C'était presque l'heure du déjeuner de toutes façons, donc je me dirigeai vers un petit restaurant en coin de rue qui avait les meilleurs hamburgers que j'ai jamais mangés. C'était un peu tôt pour la cohue de midi, c'est pourquoi je trouvai facilement une table de libre, et commandai un cheeseburger, des frites et une bière. On m'apporta mon repas et je mangeai rapidement, savourant le son que faisaient mes artères en se bouchant. Lorsque j'eus terminé, j'essuyai mes doigts graisseux dans une serviette, réglai l'addition et sortis, puis me mis en route vers ma voiture.

Je m'arrêtai. Quelqu'un me suivait. Je ne suis pas le meilleur détective du monde, mais j'ai de bons instincts. J'ai appris à les écouter. Ils m'ont gardé en vie jusque ici. Et à ce moment-là, mes instincts chantaient. J'étais suivi. Je passai nonchalamment devant une vitrine et m'arrêtai, faisant semblant d'y jeter un coup d'oeil alors qu'en réalité, je regardai derrière moi à l'aide du reflet. Rien. Je sortis maladroitement une cigarette de ma poche et fis exprès de la laisser tomber par terre, et regardai autour de moi en me relevant. Là encore, rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire. Personne qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire. Je plissai les yeux et me dirigeai vers ma voiture, en surveillant mes arrières.

Une fois dans ma voiture, je balayai du regard la circulation derrière moi, et mémorisai toutes les voitures. Encore une fois, rien ne me sauta aux yeux. Je pris la direction du bureau de Potter. Autant éclaircir tout de suite la confusion sur le certificat de naissance.

Le bâtiment renfermant le bureau de Potter était l'une de ces constructions phalliques en chrome et en verre, qui surplombait avec arrogance le décor environnant. A l'intérieur, le hall d'entrée était en marbre gris. Les ascenseurs étaient juste au-delà d'un bureau de la sécurité solitaire, qui semblait être inoccupé. Je passai tranquillement devant lui, cherchai le nom de Potter dans le répertoire et montai dans l'ascenseur, qui diffusait 'Jump' de Van Halen, un genre de musique d'ambiance. Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais je crois que les musiques d'ambiance en général sont l'un des Sept Pêchés Capitaux.

Dieu merci, le voyage fut de courte durée et je sortis de l'ascenseur. Je traversai le couloir et ouvrit une lourde porte en chêne massif.

La première impression que j'eus du bureau de Potter fut celle d'un cabinet d'avocats très vieux et bien établi. La réception avait un parquet que recouvraient de petits tapis orientaux, des lampes en cuivre, des fauteuils en cuir rouge et des plantes vertes luxuriantes. La réceptionniste elle-même était assise derrière un petit bureau en merisier situé sur le côté. Je m'approchai d'elle.

"Bonjour" fit-elle avec un sourire éblouissant. Elle était jeune, jolie et avait une bonne paire de nichons. Vu qu'on était en Californie, ils étaient faux, évidemment. J'avais l'oeil pour ce genre de choses.

"Bonjour. M. Potter est-il disponible?"

"Laissez-moi vérifier. Avez-vous un rendez-vous?"

"Non, en fait. Je me suis juste arrêté en passant"

"Qui dois-je annoncer?"

"Draco Malfoy"

Elle me sourit puis décrocha le téléphone. Je me distrayai en essayant de regarder sous sa jupe. Elle dit quelques mots, puis elle raccrocha et me décocha à nouveau un sourire éblouissant.

"M. Potter sera à vous dans quelques minutes, M. Malfoy. Puis-je vous offrir une tasse de café?"

"Ca serait parfait, oui"

"Comment vous le prenez, M. Malfoy?". Ses yeux bleus étaient rivés sur les miens. Je souris et renvoyai la balle dans son camp.

"Brûlant. Avec beaucoup de crème"

"Combien de crème?"

"Autant que vous daignez m'en donner, mon chou"

Elle sourit à nouveau, se leva et sortit de la pièce en ondulant des hanches, sur des talons aiguilles particulièrement hauts. Je m'assis dans l'un des fauteuils en cuir tout en me demandant combien exactement cette boîte coûtait à Potter. Je jetai un coup d'oeil aux magasines sur la table à côté de moi: _Forbes, Newsweek, Money, Time, _et _US News and World Report_. La réceptionniste réapparut avec une tasse qu'elle me tendit.

"Puis-je faire quelque chose d'autre pour vous?". Ses yeux me parcoururent de la tête aux pieds.

"Je vous ferai savoir si j'ai besoin de quelque chose"

"De n'importe quoi?". Elle pencha la tête.

"N'importe quoi"

Elle retourna à son bureau en balançant des hanches et je bus une petite gorgée de café. Il était très bon, et elle avait vraiment mis beaucoup de crème. J'eus l'idée de le pimenter avec une goutte de ma flasque personnelle, mais je changeai d'avis.

"M. Malfoy?". C'était Potter, qui se tenait à côté du bureau de la réceptionniste.

Je me levai et m'approchai de lui. Il était vêtu d'un costume anthracite, et portait une cravate verte qui faisait ressortir ses yeux. Il avait peut-être les cheveux ébouriffés, mais il savait certainement comment s'habiller. Il sentait bon aussi. Je le suivis et passai la porte. Celle-ci débouchait sur un couloir, moquetté de bleu et dont les murs étaient peints en crème. Plusieurs bureaux ouvraient sur ce couloir, et par les portes ouvertes je vis des gens penchés assidûment sur leur bureau. Nous traversâmes une salle de détente, avec réfrigérateur, micro-ondes et des tables dont les chaises étaient posées dessus car une femme sur la droite passait le balai. Le bureau de Potter était au bout du couloir. Un bureau se tenait à l'entrée de son office, et je me dis que ce devait être celui de sa secrétaire, bien que personne ne l'occupât pour le moment.

Potter me sourit et me fit entrer dans son bureau. C'était un bureau en coin, avec des baies vitrées qui donnaient sur la ville. En regardant dehors à cette hauteur, j'arrivai presque à oublier les tristes réalités de la vie qu'affrontaient ceux qui étaient obligés de vivre au niveau des rues. Le fantôme d'un millier de rêves brisés semblait miroiter dans l'air d'en-bas.

Le bureau de Potter était en merisier, avec une commode et un classeur assortis. La surface du bureau était jonchée de papiers, pas d'une façon désordonnée, mais de celle d'un homme occupé. Il avait l'air d'être le genre à ranger son bureau avant de partir le soir. Il y avait des tableaux sur les murs et un diplôme d'université. Potter était apparemment un fan de Jackson Pollock peintre américain. Il y avait quelques photos personnelles sur la commode derrière lui, mais elles avaient toutes l'air de représenter des groupes de personnes. Pas de preuve, ici tout du moins, d'un partenaire.

Ce n'est pas, évidemment, que ça m'intéressait. Je rassemblais juste des informations.

Potter s'assit derrière son bureau et m'indiqua une des chaises en face de lui. Je m'assis.

"Que puis-je faire pour vous, M. Malfoy?"

"Eh bien, en fait, j'aimerais éclaircir un point. Où est-ce que vous êtes né?"

Ces yeux verts papillotèrent, mais il répondit. "A Merced. Pourquoi?"

"Vous avez dit que vous étiez né ici en Californie sur les formulaires que vous avez rempli dans mon bureau, mais il n'y a aucun certificat de naissance enregistré dans cet état pour Harry James Potter"

"Vraiment? C'est sûrement une erreur. J'en ai un exemplaire chez moi qui déclare clairement que je suis né ici, dans l'état de Californie. A Merced. Le 31 juillet à 2:42 du matin. A l'Hôpital Méthodiste"

"D'accord. Pourrez-vous m'en apporter une photocopie?"

"Euh, bien sûr, mais pourquoi en avez-vous besoin?"

Oh oh. Comment le lui dire? "J'ai peut-être une piste". Il eut l'air perplexe, c'est pourquoi je le mis au courant de ce que j'avais fait la veille et aujourd'hui, juste pour qu'il sache que son argent allait à un détective qui faisait du bon boulot.

Je me retins de lui demander quel parfum il portait.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

La chaleur de L.A. me recouvrit comme un costume bon marché dès que je sortis du doux refuge de l'immeuble renfermant le bureau de Potter. Je restai planté sur le trottoir un moment, puis je me dirigeai vers ma voiture. Encore une fois, j'eus l'impression d'être suivi. Je m'immobilisai, allumai une cigarette et regardai autour de moi.

J'étais seul sur le trottoir.

Je sentis les premiers frissons d'un réel malaise, et j'avais l'impression que cette affaire allait être plus compliquée que les mots croisés du dimanche du _New York Times_.

Pour la première fois, mais certainement pas la dernière, je me demandai dans quoi je m'étais embarqué.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

En retournant à mon bureau, je fis à nouveau un détour par la maison de Potter. M'élevant au-dessus des rues polluées, avec leur lot de drogués, de sans-abris et de putains, je laissai mon esprit vagabonder. Rien ne collait. J'en étais exactement au même point que lorsque j'avais accepté cette affaire la veille: nulle part.

Je passai devant la maison de Potter, qui se dressait seule et vide dans la vive lumière californienne. Je surpris un mouvement du coin de l'oeil. La voisine de Potter sortait pour aller voir sa boîte aux lettres. Je réajustai ma cravate et sortis de ma voiture, puis m'approchai d'elle. Je souris. Elle leva les yeux d'un air méfiant. C'était une de ces femmes au foyer de banlieue aux cheveux blonds méchés qui conduisaient un minivan rempli d'équipement de foot et qui consommaient énormément de glaces lorsque leurs maris étaient partis pour l'un de leurs nombreux voyages d'affaires. Les bienfaits du mariage.

Je lui tendis une de mes cartes de visite. "Je suis Draco Malfoy. J'ai été embauché par Harry Potter. J'examine les charges retenues contre lui"

Elle la prit avec prudence. J'affichai mon meilleur air 'Je ne suis pas un assassin qui tue ses victimes à la hache'. Cela sembla fonctionner car elle se détendit.

"Je suis Mallory Northam"

"Votre minivan est de quelle année, Mrs. Northam?". C'était ce que je me plaisais à appeler des 'préliminaires de privé'. Poser une série de questions inoffensives pour donner envie de répondre aux gens.

"Nous l'avons acheté le mois dernier. Dernier modèle". Et cette brave dame était fière de conduire une caisse de bimbo.

"Elle est vraiment bien. Ma femme et moi, on les regarde de près. On va bientôt avoir un nouveau venu dans la famille"

Et le tour était joué. J'étais un père de famille à ses yeux et par conséquent, on pouvait me faire confiance. Elle sourit. "Puis-je vous offrir une tasse de café, M. Malfoy?"

Nous rentrâmes dans sa maison, qui sentait vaguement le beurre de cacahouète, ce qui contrastait fortement avec son parfum absolument hors de prix. Elle me conduisit à travers un petit hall d'entrée, puis dans une grande salle de séjour, décorée dans le style western, complété par des coyotes hurlants en bois à côté de la cheminée. Plusieurs brutes épaisses regardaient des dessins animés à la télé, bouches bées, télé dont le volume était juste au dessous de celui d'un moteur à réaction. Elle leur jeta un regard puis m'emmena à la cuisine, qui était contiguë à la salle de séjour. C'était plus calme dans cette pièce, et elle me conduisit au coin-repas. Je m'assis à la table, malgré le fait qu'elle soit collante à cause de ce qui semblait être de la confiture de fraise. Après s'être affairée avec un air important, elle finit par déposer une tasse de café devant moi.

"Merci. C'est très gentil à vous. Vous avez une maison charmante. Vous habitez ici depuis quand?"

"Ca fait dix ans qu'on y est. Daryl et moi, on a économisé pendant des années pour pouvoir déménager ici, à l'écart de la ville. Nous voulions que nos enfants grandissent loin de tout _ça_". Elle fit un geste vague de la main en direction de la vallée en contrebas et des désagréments qui l'accompagnent.

"Je suis d'accord avec vous. Ma femme et moi, on regarde des maisons dans le coin aussi, mais elles sont tellement chères. Cependant, maintenant que nous attendons un bébé, des choses comme des bonnes écoles et tout ça sont importantes. Votre voisinage a l'air particulièrement calme"

"Oh, oui. Il ne s'y passe pas grand chose, vraiment. Je suis la présidente de la commission du gardiennage du voisinage, donc je sais de quoi je parle. A part cette...affaire...avec M. Potter, cela va sans dire"

Je bus une gorgée de mon café et m'en étranglai presque. De la pisse de cheval aurait sûrement meilleur goût. Cela me démangeait de le relever avec ma flasque, mais je me retins. "L'accusation de meurtre, vous voulez dire?"

"Oui! J'ai simplement...enfin, il avait l'air si gentil. Toujours dans son coin. Il semblait si normal. Enfin, pour un célibataire, quoi. Vous savez, j'ai entendu dire qu'il...qu'il, euh, vous voyez, ne jouait pas dans notre camp"

Je feignis la surprise. "Vraiment? Vous avez entendu dire qu'il était gay?"

Elle eut au moins la grâce de rougir. "Oui, enfin, pas que cela ait quoi que ce soit à voir avec...un meurtre. Bien sûr que non"

"Est-ce que vous vous souvenez où il était la nuit où le meurtre fut commis?"

Mrs. Northam me regarda d'un oeil torve. "J'ai dit tout ça à la police"

Je lui fis lentement un sourire et elle finit par me le rendre. "S'il vous plaît, faites-moi plaisir, d'accord?"

"Bon, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est rentré du travail à l'heure habituelle - il rentre généralement vers sept heures et c'est l'heure à laquelle j'emmène Scott à l'entraînement de foot, donc c'est comme ça que je le sais - et sa voiture est restée dans le garage toute la nuit. Du moins, c'est ce que je crois. La porte du garage était fermée, donc je ne saurais dire"

"Est-ce qu'il ferme son garage toutes les nuits?"

Maman Football pencha la tête. "Vous voyez, c'est ça le truc bizarre. Il ne le ferme jamais. Uniquement cette nuit-là. Je me suis dit que c'était étrange, mais bon, je m'occupe de mes propres affaires, donc je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi"

"Est-ce que c'est un bon voisin?"

Elle s'égaya. A présent, je lui demandai son opinion et elle était plus qu'heureuse de m'en faire part. "Oh, oui. Il a déjà reçu la commission du gardiennage du voisinage dans sa maison. C'est magnifique à l'intérieur, mais évidemment, il a bon goût, vu comment il est. Il ne fréquente personne à ma connaissance...Il rentre chez lui tous les soirs. Il sort les samedis pendant la journée mais rentre la plupart des nuits. Je ne pense pas qu'il aille à l'église, parce qu'il est chez lui les dimanches matins. Il m'apporte des citrons de son arbre. Daryl et moi, on a été si choqués quand il a été arrêté. Il n'a vraiment pas la tête d'un meurtrier. Si calme. Mais Daryl dit toujours que ce sont les personnes calmes qu'ont doit surveiller le plus. Il est avocat. Il sait de quoi il parle"

Ouais, il n'est pire eau que l'eau qui dort, quoi. J'allais bientôt apprendre toute la véracité de ce proverbe dans l'affaire Potter.

Il était temps de conclure. Cette femme était une mine d'or. Je me penchai en avant et lui touchai la main. "Mallory...je peux vous appeler Mallory?"

Elle hocha la tête, troublée.

"Avez-vous une idée de la raison pour laquelle la police pense que c'est M. Potter qui a commis ce crime?"

Son ton changea. Plutôt que de simplement fournir un renseignement, elle était à présent avide de raconter ce qu'elle savait. "Eh bien, Daryl a appris d'un ami du bureau du Représentant du Ministère Public que la Défense avait un témoin phare. Il semblerait que cet homme ait partagé une cellule avec Harry la nuit où il a été arrêté et que Harry lui aurait avoué le crime. En ce qui concerne les autres preuves, personne n'a l'air d'en savoir beaucoup. Le Représentant du Ministère Public tient les cartes très près de sa poitrine, comme Daryl se plaît à le dire"

Je me levai. "Merci, Mallory. Je vous suis reconnaissant de m'avoir aidé. Rappelez-moi de vous offrir un verre un soir pluvieux"

Elle se leva elle aussi et eut un petit sourire. "Faites-moi savoir si vous avez encore des questions"

"Je m'en souviendrai". Et sur ce, je m'en allai. Je retournai à ma voiture et conduisit en silence jusqu'à mon bureau, avec la pensée des yeux verts de Potter accrochée à moi comme le parfum de Mallory.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Jennifer était assise derrière son bureau lorsque j'arrivai au bureau. Elle me sourit et me tendit deux paquets. L'un était une enveloppe plate, l'autre était plus épais. ". C'est pour toi, Draco. C'est arrivé il y a un petit moment. L'un est la cassette video du récital de danse de Jessica que Molly voulait que tu aies. L'autre a été apporté par un coursier"

Je m'assis sur son bureau et ouvrit l'enveloppe plate. C'était une photocopie du certificat de naissance de Potter. Je l'emportai dans mon bureau et l'examinai.

_Nom: Harry James Potter. Date de naissance: 31 juillet_, même année que moi. C'est drôle comme la vie exerce son dû de différentes façons selon les personnes. Potter ne faisait absolument pas trente-cinq ans, mais les années avaient été cruelles à son égard d'une autre manière.

_Parents: Lily Evans Potter et James Edward Potter_. Je me levai et sortis le dossier Potter. _Parents: décédés_. Je me demandai si Potter avait encore de la famille. Je me demandai ce qu'il faisait à Noël.

J'allumai mon ordinateur et me connectai sur le réseau, tout en demandant à Jennifer d'en faire autant. Nous passâmes le reste de la journée sur Internet. Aucun de nous n'eut beaucoup de chance. Je sortis la bouteille du bureau pendant que je travaillai, et le goût du whisky me rappela ma visite au Callahan de la veille.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut une paire de yeux bleus qui s'insinua dans ma mémoire. Des yeux bleus et un accent anglais.

Quelque chose me titillait, mais plus j'essayais de l'attraper, plus il devenait difficile à atteindre, comme lorsqu'on essaie de se rappeler une bribe d'un rêve.

Je sursautai lorsque je fus sorti de ma rêverie par une main sur mon épaule. C'était Jennifer.

"Désolée, Draco, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je voulais juste te dire que je rentre chez moi. Je n'ai rien trouvé, mais je reviendrai demain matin à la première heure. Tu as besoin de quelque chose avant que je parte?"

"Non, ça va"

Elle m'observa. "Essaie de prendre un repas convenable ce soir. Et repose-toi un peu. Tu en as besoin". Elle me posa la main sur l'épaule, mais je ne répondis pas. Une minute plus tard, elle partit.

Je me levai et arpentai la pièce, tout en me repassant toutes les conversations que j'avais eues avec Potter jusque là. Son attitude, ses gestes, sa voix, ses intonations...

Et tout à coup, ça fit tilt. C'était comme si on avait allumé la lumière. Je regardai ma montre et calculai le décalage horaire. Trop tôt. Mais je savais quelle allait être ma prochaine étape dans l'affaire Potter.

J'éteignis la lumière, fermai le bureau à clé et rentrai chez moi. Marlowe, mon chat, m'accueillit à la porte. Je lui donnai à manger, puis ouvrit l'autre paquet que j'avais reçu aujourd'hui. A l'intérieur se trouvait la cassette. Je la mis dans le magnétoscope et sursautai lorsque j'entendis la musique.

Le solo de trompette caractéristique ne pouvait être qu'un enregistrement de Harry James, puis un bon contralto se mit à chanter. "_Haven't felt like this, my friend, since can't remember when...It's been a long, long, time..._". Je fermai les yeux, en me souvenant d'une douce voix de ténor qui me chantait ces mêmes paroles à l'oreille pendant que nous dansions, tant d'années auparavant. Pendant un instant, je fus à l'abri dans une paire de bras fantômes.

Sur l'écran, ma fille de neuf ans dansait, et je la regardais, seul avec mon vieil ami qui ronronnait de contentement sur le canapé à côté de moi.

J'avais une sacrée gueule de bois le matin suivant lorsque je décrochai le téléphone pour faire un appel transatlantique.

_TBC..._


	3. Chapitre trois

**_Titre anglais_**: _Malfoy, P.I._

_**Titre français:** Malfoy, Détective Privé_

_**Auteur: **Nancy_

_**Traductrice:** Jess HDH_

_**Catégories:** Mystère, Action/Aventure, Romance, Suspense_

_**Couple:** Harry/Draco_

_**Rating:** R_

_**Spoilers:** les quatre premiers livres de HP_

_**Etat actuel de la fic:** en cours d'écriture. 10 chapitres sont pour le moment disponibles._

_**Où trouver la fic anglaise:** Schnoogle_

_**Résumé:** "Je suis Draco Malfoy, détective privé. J'ai vu beaucoup de choses...j'ai fait beaucoup de choses, et je ressemble beaucoup à un gentil garçon de dix-sept ans. Je croyais avoir tout vu, jusqu'à ce qu'une paire de yeux verts entre dans mon bureau". Un Univers Alternatif (AU) à la manière des romans policiers noirs situé à Los Angeles où la passion et la magie se rencontrent. Slashy et sexy. _

_**Disclaimer:** cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K. Rowling. Aucun argent n'en est retiré. L'histoire de cette fic appartient à son auteur, Nancy, et la traduction à sa traductrice, Jess HDH._

**_Dédicace de la traductrice:_** _cette fic est entièrement dédiée à une personne que j'adore: Caro alias BabyDracky alias choupi-choupinette, cette traduction est pour toi! Je sais combien tu aimes Draco et Harry (au moins autant que moi, ce qui n'est pas peu dire!) et j'espère que tu apprécieras cette fic! Gros mimis, choupi, et continue de me faire rire avec tes magnifiques fanfictions: cette fic est entièrement dédiée à une personne que j'adore: alias alias, cette traduction est pour toi! Je sais combien tu aimes Draco et Harry (au moins autant que moi, ce qui n'est pas peu dire!) et j'espère que tu apprécieras cette fic! Gros mimis, choupi, et continue de me faire rire avec tes magnifiques fanfictions!_

_**Note de la traductrice:**Bonjour à tous! Voici le chapitre 3! Je vous remercie d'être aussi nombreux à lire cette traduction! Je voudrais également remercier les 51 personnes qui m'ont mise dans leurs auteurs favoris, c'est trop gentil .Sinon, en ce qui concerne la suite de l'histoire, vous allez voir dès ce chapitre le rapport avec l'univers d'HP que l'on connaît...D'ailleurs, je tiens à dire que certaines personnes qui m'ont reviewée sont très perspicaces! Vous allez enfin découvrir l'identité de l'homme du bar, même si ce n'est qu'un prénom..._

_**Miya Black**: tu sauras dans le chapitre suivant ce que Dray a deviné (enfin, je crois lol), mais tu as les conséquences de son raisonnement dans ce chapitre (t'as suivi, là? Lol). Oui, l'anglais aux yeux bleus est quelqu'un que l'on connaît...mais ce n'est pas Sirius! Ne t'inquiète pas, tu sauras vite qui c'est, car on l'apprend dans ce chapitre! Contente que cette fic te plaise et que tu trouves ma traduction à la hauteur...Bye!_

_**LolieShing**: c'est normal que ça te déroute, moi aussi ça m'a fait ça au début! C'est exactement ce que Nancy veut faire ressentir au lecteur. C'est clair que Draco est très "Casanova" et ce, peu importe le sexe...Moi aussi, je l'imagine bien comme ça. Néanmoins, il est quand même assez accro au petit Harry..."mon talent incontestable de traductrice"...C'est un peu (voire beaucoup) exagéré, mais merci quand même! J'espère que la suite va t'éclairer un peu! Bisous!_

_**Alana Chantelune**: oui, tu l'as dit, on nage en plein brouillard...D'ailleurs, y en a beaucoup dans ce chapitre, du brouillard! Chaud lapin, certes, mais fortement attiré par Harry...Voici la suite!_

_**Micloun**: oups, désolée si tu n'as pas eu le temps de laisser une review pour le chapitre un, mais comme ça, tu en as eu deux à la suite . Merci pour tes compliments rougit, c'est très gentil. Non, ça ne me prend pas trop de temps à traduire cette fic, parce qu'elle est moins 'élaborée' que Pensées Inconcevables. Non, je n'ai aucune origine anglo-saxone, c'est juste que mon grand-père était prof d'anglais et qu'il m'a légué très tôt cette passion...Voilà, tu sais tout! Bye!_

_**Miss Serpentard**: je tiens à te féliciter, tu es la seule à avoir découvert l'identité du mystérieux brun aux yeux bleus (tu verras, tu as la confirmation dans ce chapitre). Donc si tu as d'autres hypothèses à fournir, n'hésite surtout pas! C'est sûr que ça change, une fic pareille! A bientôt!_

_**Nagisa Moon**: coucou! Tu trouves que c'est ma meilleure traduction? Oh, merci, parce que parfois il y a des petits détails qui m'ennuient particulièrement, comme les différents types d'alcool et comment on les sert, ainsi que les possibles références à des choses qui nous sont inconnues, à nous autres français...C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il m'arrive de mettre quelques explications entre crochets, parce que j'aime bien fournir un travail complet, pour que le lecteur n'ait pas à se décarcasser à chercher quelque chose qu'il ne comprend pas! Tu as toujours une façon de tourner tes compliments qui me fait rougir, franchement il faudra que tu m'apprennes! Oui, pour le véritable lieu de naissance de Harry, tu as raison, d'ailleurs on le découvre à la fin de ce chapitre...Quant au reste, je ne peux pas trop t'en dire plus, pour préserver le mystère...Mais continue de spéculer, je te répondrai dans la mesure du possible! . Chouette chouette, ton HP/DM va bientôt être en ligne alors! Tu peux compter sur moi pour suivre et reviewer fidèlement ta fic! Gros bisous!_

_**Baby Dracky**: coucou ma choupi! Merci pour tout! Oui, il y a certains trucs assez chiants à traduire, mais j'essaie de m'en sortir le mieux possible...De toutes façons, Draco à l'air abonné aux gueules de bois...Le vilain...Et puis il aime bien courir le jupon (et le pantalon aussi lol), même si Harry a l'air de bien lui plaire, ce qui le freine un peu (mais un peu seulement...ben c'est vrai, ils sont pas ensemble, donc il n'a pas à lui être fidèle!). Oui, ben là, tu vas trouver encore plus de trucs qui clochent...Accroche-toi lol. Gros bisous, choupinette, et j'espère que tu aimeras autant ce troisième chapitre!_

_**Falyla**: Bonjour toi! C'est vrai que Draco se fout un peu du monde en parlant de Ray lol. Et puis, je vois que tu es également une adepte de l'expression "à voile et à vapeur"? Moi, je l'ai découverte récemment et depuis, je la sors à tout va! lol. Bingo pour l'accent de Harry. Bravo! Mais ça ne sera révélé que dans le prochain chapitre, enfin je crois lol...Dans celui-ci, c'est l'identité de l'inconnu aux yeux bleus qui est dévoilée...Merci de me reviewer et de me faire part de tes commentaires toujours pertinents! Gros bisous de ton UIAV._

_**Umbre77**: merci de m'avoir reviewé les deux chapitres, c'est très gentil de ta part! Bizarre, c'est le mot, en effet! Mais génial est également parfaitement approprié, enfin, je parle de la VO...Ouais, Drake fait des réflexions tordantes. T'as vu ses comparaisons? lol. "Aussi futée qu'une caisse à outils". T'imagine ma tête quand j'ai lu ça? Trois heures à me marrer comme une tarée, ma mère se demandait ce qui se passait lol. Le chapitre deux servait effectivement à en savoir un peu plus sur les persos, et sur les méthodes de travail de Draco...Mais là, l'histoire avance, je peux te l'assurer! D'ailleurs, l'inconnu aux yeux bleus a un nom à partir de ce chapitre, et pas des moindres...Je suis contente que mon choix de traductions te plaise, il y a vraiment très peu de fics que j'ai envie de traduire, d'ailleurs, après celle-ci, j'en ai peut-être une autre en vue, mais c'est tout...Il faut que la fic en question me plaise particulièrement, sinon c'est pas la peine...Gros bisous et au prochain chapitre, j'espère!_

_**Fannie**: ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas comprendre petit à petit, promis! D'ailleurs, je suis certaine que ce chapitre va t'éclairer! Merci pour ta review!_

_**xWilloWx**: certes, l'affaire n'a pas beaucoup avancé dans le chapitre précédent, mais je peux t'assurer qu'elle avance dans celui-ci!_

_**Ravenclaw4ever**: merci! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle ne t'a pas trop faite attendre!_

_**Mara**: merci! Je ne t'en veux pas du tout d'être allée lire la fin de Pensées Inconcevables, au contraire, c'est bien mieux en VO! Vi, Draco ressemble bien au p'tit Drake que l'on connaît . La VO se trouve sur qui est une partie du site Si tu as un problème pour la trouver, n'hésite pas à me le dire!_

_**Ankou**: le rapport avec HP de JKR va bientôt arriver, même si effectivement, ce n'est pas une fic qui se situe (au premier abord) dans le monde magique. Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise, car moi je l'aime beaucoup! Voici la suite!_

_**Lunicorne**: contente que cette fic te plaise! Pour répondre à ta question, je n'ai écrit ni traduit aucune Harry/Salazar, tu dois te tromper de personne...D'ailleurs, je ne connais pas Masterlygirl...Je traduis uniquement des Harry/Draco. Voilà!_

* * *

**CHAPITRE TROIS**

Je me réveillai rempli de whisky et de frustration. Je me flanquai un peu d'eau froide sur la figure puis appelai un ami outre-atlantique. Une fois que l'on eût discuté, je raccrochai et m'enfonçai dans ma chaise pour réfléchir. Rien à propos de l'affaire Potter n'était ce que ça semblait être. Si mes soupçons étaient justes, les résultats de la conversation que je venais d'avoir ne feraient qu'appuyer encore plus cette théorie.

Je me préparai du café avec du cognac, puis pris une douche, me rasai et m'habillai. L'air était lourd, immobile, et plein d'attente lorsque je sortis de mon appartement. Il y avait peu de circulation en allant au bureau, et tout en conduisant, je bus encore du café dont j'avais rempli mon thermos. Le 'salut liquide', si vous voulez mon avis. Tout semble aller mal pour vous ces jours-ci, eh bien, buvez du café; de toutes façons, je sais que je vais mourir un jour, alors autant fumer et boire comme je le souhaite. Ca peut peut-être me tuer à petit feu. Mais ça tient les fantômes à l'écart.

Jennifer avait les yeux brillants et était pleine d'entrain, ce qui devrait être interdit avant midi. Je me demandai distraitement si elle avait eu un rendez-vous la veille. Elle avait cet air-là. Je l'avais déjà vu auparavant. Elle me sourit alors que je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas entrer au bureau en titubant.

"Tu as de la visite, Draco"

Je lui lançai un regard noir. "De la visite? Pourquoi as-tu fixé un rendez-vous si tôt dans la matinée? Tu sais que je déteste ça"

"Je n'ai rien fait. Il s'est arrêté en passant. Il sent bon, aussi". Elle me fit un large sourire. Ouais, elle avait dégoté quelqu'un la nuit précédente. Elle a abandonné son voile pour s'adonner à quelques pêchés, comme disait Molly.

Je soupirai, résigné. "Qui c'est?"

"Ton nouveau client, évidemment. Harry Potter en personne" répondit-elle en réajustant ma cravate.

Je clignai des yeux. "Qu'est-ce qu'il veut?"

"Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui demander? C'est toi le détective ici"

"Très bien". Je me dirigeai vers mon bureau, puis me retournai vers Jennifer. "Jen, est-ce...?"

"Tu es très bien, Draco" me fit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et ouvris la porte de mon bureau. Yeux Verts se détourna de la fenêtre. Il portait un costume bleu foncé, une chemise bleue très claire et une cravate rayée bleu et rouge. Et, pour information, il sentait vraiment bon. Il me tendit la main. Nous nous serrâmes la main, puis j'allai m'asseoir derrière mon bureau, tout en essayant d'oublier la sensation de sa main dans la mienne.

"Que puis-je faire pour vous, M. Potter?"

"Oh. Eh bien, je pensais juste que...ma secrétaire a rassemblé tous les articles de journaux et de magazines se rapportant à mon affaire. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait vous aider". Il se dirigea vers une chaise en face de mon bureau et s'assit, puis il ramassa un classeur qui était par terre et me le tendit.

"Merci. En effet, je lis généralement tout ce qui se rapporte à une affaire, donc vous m'avez fait gagner du temps et épargné des ennuis. Je vous en suis reconnaissant". Je songeai intérieurement que je lui serais encore plus reconnaissant s'il enlevait sa veste, remontait ses manches, ou peut-être s'il me laissait vraiment ébouriffer ses cheveux...mais il n'en fit rien. Pas cette fois-là.

Il me tendit également un gobelet de café. "Je vous ai aussi apporté un café au lait. J'en prends souvent un le matin, alors puisque j'étais là...". Il rosit légèrement, puis poursuivit. "Je...Je me sens si...Avez-vous déjà parlé à mon avocat?"

Je pris le café qu'il m'offrait, décidant de ne pas lui rappeler que j'avais une cafetière parfaitement en état de marche dans la pièce d'à côté. Le fait qu'il m'ait apporté du café me rendait nerveux. Et je n'aime pas être nerveux. "Non, pas encore. Toutefois, je l'ai prévu"

Potter sourit, un peu timidement. "Je lui ai dit que vous alliez sûrement l'appeler, et qu'il devait tout vous dire. Je n'ai rien à cacher"

Je me dis qu'il serait malvenu de lui demander de me le prouver sur le champ.

"Je vous tiendrai au courant. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose d'autre pour vous?" demandai-je, essayant de faire dériver mon esprit de son actuelle trajectoire. Ca ne marcha pas. Dans ma tête, j'étais effectivement en train de lui faire quelque chose. Et ça ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

"Non, merci" fit-il. "Il faut que j'aille au bureau. Je voulais simplement vous laisser ça en passant"

"Eh bien, merci encore. Je vous tiens au courant, d'accord?". Je devais vraiment pas être dans mon assiette. Je me répétais.

Potter hocha la tête puis se leva en murmurant un au revoir. Alors que la porte de mon bureau se refermait derrière lui, je laissai échapper une grande expiration et je me tournai vers la fenêtre. Je m'assis là et m'empoisonnai avec la fumée de cigarette, en regardant les nuages s'amoncelant au loin, et pensant à tout sauf à ces yeux verts.

Je suis peut-être un bon détective, mais les problèmes de coeur m'ont toujours échappé.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Lire les articles se révéla être intéressant, mais jusqu'à maintenant, je n'étais tombé sur rien de nouveau. Mike LaMorte était effectivement mort d'une mort horrible. Quelqu'un était entré chez lui, avait fait un peu mumuse avec lui, puis l'avait torturé, violé, dont plusieurs fois avec un objet indéterminé, et l'avait laissé mourir. Je secouai la tête. Je parierais volontiers que Mike LaMorte n'avait jamais eu l'intention de finir étalé sur tous les journaux. Je parierai aussi que la plupart des camés n'ont jamais l'intention de passer le restant de leurs jours à tourner à l'héroïne. Et je suis pratiquement certain que la plupart des putains n'aspirent pas à cette profession quand elles sont jeunes. Le côté sordide de la vie, capturé par le papier journal. On vous emmène dans une housse mortuaire, et en deux temps trois mouvements, vous êtes oublié. Et le monde continue de tourner. Je continuai ma lecture, en regardant les photos, et soudain, une attira mon attention. C'était une photo couleur qui montrait les pompes funèbres en train de sortir la housse mortuaire de chez LaMorte. Ce n'est pas ce qui attira mon attention. Juste au bord de la photo, parmi les autres passants et souriant du genre de sourire pour lequel on doit s'entraîner devant une glace, se tenait un homme brun aux yeux bleus, qui regardait les événements. Ces yeux-là étaient ancrés dans ma mémoire.

Ca me figea sur place.

Je me redressai dans mon fauteuil, et _quelque chose_ de fantomatique souffla le long de ma nuque. Je bondis instinctivement et passai la main sur mon cou. Rien. Les poils de ma nuque se hérissèrent. Dans la rue en bas, une voix de femme hurla de peur, puis s'arrêta brusquement. Mon bureau était silencieux et immobile, mais c'était un silence rempli d'attente.

Regardant derrière moi, je me rendis compte que ce que je sentais sur mon cou était la respiration de quelqu'un.

Ce fut uniquement le fait que Potter allait se retrouver attaché à une chaise au-dessus d'un bac d'acide qui m'empêcha de laisser tomber l'affaire sur le champ.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Emily Wood était une des assistantes du Représentant du Ministère public de la ville de Los Angeles. Elle avait les cheveux blond vénitien, les yeux bleus, et un sourire fascinant. Je la connaissais depuis que nous avions fait Harvard ensemble. J'étais parti de Boston pour Baltimore, car on m'avait proposé un boulot de journaliste pour le _Sun_, tandis qu'elle, elle était restée et avait continué en étudiant le Droit à Harvard. Après le divorce, on était restés amis, bien qu'elle ait été à l'origine une amie de Molly. Elle était maligne, marrante et blasée. Elle était avocate depuis suffisamment de temps pour avoir laissé son idéalisme innocent derrière elle depuis longtemps. Elle ne s'était jamais mariée, et disait haut et fort qu'elle resterait ainsi. Je lui passai un coup de fil et elle accepta de me rencontrer pour boire un verre après le boulot.

Nous nous retrouvâmes chez Joe Miller, un bar obscur bien connu des hommes d'affaires locaux qui avaient besoin d'un endroit où emmener leurs maîtresses pendant la journée. Je laissai mes yeux s'habituer à la lumière, puis me dirigeai vers sa table.

"Hé, Drake. Comment va?". Elle se pencha en avant et m'embrassa sur la joue.

"Ca va. Et toi?"

Elle rit. "Oh, comme d'habitude. "Je me dis que bientôt, je n'aurai plus besoin d'un soutif. Je serai capable de me fourrer les nichons dans ma ceinture"

Eh bien. Elle avait toujours eu un véritable don pour les mots. Je fis un signe à la serveuse et commanda une vodka martini. Une bonne dose, sans eau, sans olive.

"Bon, parle-moi de Harry Potter" me fit-elle d'un air entendu. "De quoi il a l'air?"

"Il est...il a l'air d'être quelqu'un de très bien"

"Ohhh. Vraiment? Et dis-moi...A quel point il est bien?". Une lueur malicieuse brillait dans ses yeux.

"C'est juste un client. C'est juste un boulot"

Je me disais que si je le répétais sans cesse, ça allait devenir vrai.

"Bien sûr" fit-elle, avec une pointe de moquerie dans la voix. "Hé, comment va ton épaule?". Quelques années auparavant, une affaire avait mal tourné pour moi. Depuis lors, j'avais dû me faire à l'idée que je n'étais pas à l'épreuve des balles. Ca m'avait pris un bout de temps pour m'y faire.

"Elle m'embête quand il pleut. Alors, qu'est-ce que t'as trouvé?"

Emily soupira. "T'es bien un homme, toi. Pas de préliminaires. Tu veux passer tout de suite aux choses sérieuses. Pour tout te dire, c'était la folie aujourd'hui au bureau. J'avais l'impression d'avoir quarante-sept nichons avec une personne au bout de chaque, mais j'ai réussi à jeter un coup d'oeil au dossier"

"Et? Comment ça se présente pour Potter?"

"Mort ambulant"

C'est drôle comment deux mots peuvent complètement changer une vie. Ma relation avec mon client était de plus en plus...cordiale et, même si je savais que c'était mal barré pour lui, se l'entendre dire par une représentante du bureau du Représentant du Ministère Public me fit réaliser le réel sérieux de toute l'affaire.

"Dis-moi tout"

"Ok. Première chose, on n'a jamais eu cette conversation, d'accord?". Elle croisa les jambes et j'admirai la ligne fine de ses cuisses. "Drake?"

Je relevai vivement la tête. "Quoi? Oh, pas de problème"

"Très bien". Elle se pencha en avant et ses yeux devinrent aussi durs que ceux d'un gestionnaire de crédit en train de négocier des taux intéressants. "On a les empreintes de Potter dans toute la maison. Aucun signe d'effraction, donc LaMorte a laissé entrer l'assassin chez lui"

"Il connaissait son assassin"

Elle hocha la tête et but une gorgée de son verre. "On a des cheveux de Potter dans la chambre de LaMorte, qui est la pièce où il a été tué. Pas bon"

Les gens ont souvent des inconnus et des connaissances qui vont et viennent chez eux, mais la chambre est, pour la plupart, un endroit relativement privé. Seuls ceux que l'on connaît assez intimement sont invités dans la chambre. Des cheveux de Potter dans la chambre était sacrément révélateur.

"Quoi d'autre?"

"L'ADN de Potter dans le corps de LaMorte. Du sang de LaMorte ainsi que des cheveux de Potter dans la douche. On pense que Potter a pris une douche après qu'il ait terminé sa petite fête du crime"

"Des preuves dans la maison de Potter? Dans sa voiture?"

"Des fibres de la moquette de chez LaMorte sur le sol de la voiture de Potter, du côté conducteur. Quelques gouttes de sang sur un des jeans de Potter"

"Quelle était la cause de la mort?"

"Hémorragie interne. Quel que soit le truc dont on s'est servi pour le violer, ça a fait beaucoup de dégâts. Ce qui est triste, c'est qu'il aurait pu être sauvé s'il avait été emmené à l'hôpital"

Je vidai mon verre. "Les journaux disent qu'il a été torturé"

"Ouais. Le truc habituel. Cigarettes, décharges électriques sur ses bijoux de famille, des choses dans le genre. Torture plus meurtre égal chambre à gaz"

Je tressaillis, compatissant, et croisai les jambes. Emily le remarqua et rit. "Ca touche un point sensible, hein? Comment va Jessica, au fait?"

J'ignorai sa question. Je suis bon à ce jeu. "Quel est le mobile de Potter?". Quand ils cherchent un suspect, les flics se concentrent sur trois choses: mobile, moyens et opportunité. Trouvez la personne qui réunit les trois, et ce quelqu'un s'écroule. Appelez les caméras télés pour la mise à perpétuité.

"Oh, le truc habituel. Jalousie. LaMorte était en train de changer de vie, selon sa famille, qui n'a d'ailleurs pas pris la peine de se déplacer pour son enterrement. Il essayait de revenir sur le droit chemin. A eu une sorte de révélation, voulait devenir un membre productif de la société, avait une nouvelle relation amoureuse". Il y avait une note vaguement sinistre dans sa voix.

"Tu penses qu'il l'a fait?"

Elle haussa les épaules et prit une de mes cigarettes. "Je me base sur les preuves. Ca me semble fichtrement concluant. Ca ne compte pas ce que je pense. Ca ne compte pas ce qu'aucun de nous _pense_. Ce qui compte, c'est ce qu'on peut prouver. Moi, je pense que l'affaire LaMorte est plus un crime suite à une incartade. C'était une sangsue. Il faisait régulièrement des dons pour la recherche équine. Il perdait tout le temps, aussi. Pas de chance aux courses. Il se faisait sauter par des hommes, puis les volait pendant leur sommeil. C'était un perdant. Pour moi, il sera toujours un perdant. Mais je dois dire qu'en regardant les photos de l'autopsie...disons simplement qu'il avait l'air bien plus mort que beaucoup de morts en général. Si tu veux mon avis, j'appellerai ça un meurtre. Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi toutes ces preuves seraient là si Potter ne l'avait pas fait, et n'avait pas vu LaMorte depuis des années comme il le prétend"

"Qui est le procureur?"

"Scott Jordan. Il est nouveau, sans tâche, impatient de montrer ce qu'il sait faire. Il croit encore que le système judiciaire fonctionne. Il croit encore que les gens vont le respecter quand il sort le matin. Je suis surprise qu'ils lui aient donné cette affaire, mais je suppose qu'il est temps qu'il apprenne à jouer dans la cour des grands. Je pense qu'il a apporté le café et les beignets pendant suffisamment longtemps, donc ils lui ont jeté un os. Le résultat du procès crève les yeux"

"Tu penses qu'il va négocier?"

"Ca se pourrait, mais j'ai dans l'idée que Potter n'est pas le genre à admettre quelque chose qu'il prétend ne pas avoir fait"

Je commandai un autre verre. "J'ai entendu que la Défense a un témoin phare"

Emily haussa un sourcil. "Tu ne perds pas ton temps, hein? Oui. Un type qui a partagé une cellule avec Potter la nuit où Potter a été coffré. Il prétend que Potter lui a avoué le crime"

Mon attention s'éveilla à cette dernière phrase. "Ah oui? Comment il s'appelle?"

"C'est...Tom...Tom...Tom quelque chose. Merde. J'arrive pas à m'en souvenir"

"A quoi il ressemble?"

"Oh, grand, brun, yeux bleus et avec un-"

Je terminai pour elle. "accent anglais"

Elle finit son verre, puis sourit. "Tu es doué. Tu couches avec qui d'autre du bureau du Représentant du Ministère Public?"

"Eh bien, il y a eu ce type avec qui tu as partagé un bureau il y a quelques années...". Je lui souris pour lui faire savoir que je plaisantais.

"T'es au courant? Après que vous ayez cassé, tous les deux, il a déménagé à Washington. Il s'est retiré de la barre, disant qu'il voulait être plus proche de la nature. Maintenant il est garde forestier à Mont St Hélène"

"Il a toujours été du genre écolo. Sans cesse derrière moi pour que je mange du muesli, et vive les trucs bios. Il disait que j'avais meilleur goût quand j'en mangeais". Dans la famille 'Je continue la plaisanterie de l'autre', je voudrais le fils et la fille lol

Emily eut un sourire de prédateur. "Moi il me semble, si je me souviens bien, que tu as très bon goût au naturel"

J'ignorai sa remarque.

Elle me regarda d'un air égal, les yeux bleus sérieux. "Tu penses que Potter l'a fait?"

"Si je le pensais, je n'essayerais pas vraiment de prouver le contraire, non?"

"Tu marques un point". Elle se leva. "Finis ton verre. Tu as besoin de manger. Je vais te faire griller un steak"

"Emily, je..."

"Draco. C'est juste un dîner. Relax. Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus, ok? En plus, même si je te saute dessus, je connais ta règle en ce qui concerne les baisers. Bouffe gratuite. Sans engagements. Qu'en dis-tu? Tu me renvoies la pareille? En l'honneur du bon vieux temps?"

J'hésitai, mais sa jupe était courte et ses jambes longues. Seul le sol les empêchait de continuer à l'infini. Les femmes comme elle devraient être fournies avec une garantie. Je levai les yeux vers elle, puis acquiesçai.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Le matin suivant, repu, je fis un détour par mon appartement pour changer de vêtements et donner à manger à Marlowe, qui miaula sur un ton de reproche.

"Je sais, je n'ai pas pensé à toi, mais c'est dur de laisser passer un repas gratuit, tu vois?". Marlowe ronronna et fit le gros dos, puis me suivit à la trace, en me parlant dans sa langue de chat, pendant que je me changeai.

"Tu es vraiment prévenant. Et bavard, aussi" lui fis-je remarquer en nouant ma cravate. "Je rentrerai tard ce soir, d'accord? Essaie de ne pas déchiqueter le canapé"

Marlowe miaula, comme s'il me répondait, alors que je m'en allais.

De plus en plus curieux.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Je ne fis pas grand chose ce matin-là au bureau, car j'avais l'esprit rempli d'images de Potter et des quelques exécutions dont j'avais été témoin. La fin de la vie n'est jamais jolie jolie, peu importe qui vous êtes. A la fin, la mort nous rend tous égaux. La richesse et la célébrité ne vous sauveront pas de la table d'autopsie du coroner. Je laissai un message au bureau de son avocat, et avais décidé d'aller parler à la secrétaire de Potter quand mon téléphone sonna. Jennifer y répondit depuis son bureau. Dehors, un éclair illumina le ciel, et fut suivi d'un coup de tonnerre, mais bien que les nuages soient bas, noirs et menaçants, il ne pleuvait pas.

La voix de Jennifer parvint jusqu'à mon bureau. "Draco, c'est Edward. Il faut que tu lui parles". Je déteste quand elle lit dans mes pensées comme ça. Je m'inquiète de ce qu'elle pourrait y découvrir un de ces jours.

Je m'assis, et pressai le bouton pour avoir la ligne une. "Malfoy"

"Ah, Draco. C'est bon de te parler à nouveau". La voix d'Edward donnait l'impression qu'il m'appelait depuis l'entrée du bureau, plutôt que de cette bonne vieille Angleterre. Il était enjoué, comme un homme qui avait bien dormi et qui n'avait pas beaucoup de dettes. "Je dois te dire que j'ai trouvé des choses plutôt intéressantes. Ta théorie était la bonne. J'ai trouvé quelques documents et je te les envoie par la poste express"

"Tu as eu des problèmes pour trouver quoi que ce soit?"

"Oh, pas le moins du monde. C'est juste une question de savoir à qui demander. Je suis sûre que tu connais ça. J'espère que ça va t'aider. Tu as besoin de quelque chose d'autre? Je t'ai adressé tout ce que tu m'avais demandé, plus le dossier médical de sa mère que j'ai réussi à avoir. Juste pour consolider ton affaire, tu vois"

"Je vais voir ce qu'on a et ensuite je te ferai savoir si j'ai besoin de quelque chose d'autre"

"Ah. Parfait. C'est bon de te parler. Rappelle-toi, si je peux faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, appelle-moi"

"Je le ferai, Edward. Et merci encore"

"De rien, joli coeur". Le "joli coeur" était un rescapé de nos jours heureux à l'université.

Je raccrochai. J'étais allé à l'université avec Edward Cauley, qui était un British. Il était à présent le Comte de Leicester. Nous étions devenus de bons amis quand on s'était trouvés dans le club d'aviron. Je ne le voyais pas souvent, mais nous nous étions promis de rester en contact. Je m'étais dit qu'étant un membre de la Chambre des lords, il serait capable de mettre la main sur les renseignements dont j'avais besoin. Apparemment, c'était le cas. J'avais appris quelques petits trucs en tant que détective. Entre autres, j'avais découvert que ce n'est pas toujours ce que l'on connaît qui nous facilite le chemin vers la richesse et la célébrité, ou la chose s'en approchant le plus qu'un privé comme moi peut espérer. C'est _qui_ on connaît.

J'allumai une cigarette et partis pour le bureau de Potter pour parler à sa secrétaire. J'avais découvert que parler aux gens en personne était important. On peut voir leurs réactions et leurs expressions faciales. C'est facile de mentir au téléphone. Demandez à n'importe quel contrôleur. Et évidemment, il était plus que probable que je tombe sur Potter. Non pas que je cherchais à tomber sur lui. Je pris plusieurs gorgées de ma flasque en conduisant, et arrangeai mes cheveux en me regardant dans le rétroviseur. Je déteste être mal peigné.

L'air ambiant était aussi immobile qu'une salle d'audience bondée qui attend le verdict du jury tandis que je garais ma voiture et entrais dans le frais sanctuaire qu'offrait l'entrée du bureau de Potter. Je montai dans l'ascenseur, flirtai à nouveau avec la réceptionniste, et attendis sa secrétaire. Je me demandai quel genre de femme il avait comme secrétaire. Je me demandai comment c'était, chez lui, à l'intérieur. Je me demandai ce qu'il faisait les week-ends.

"M. Malfoy?". Une voix sévère me fit sortir de ma rêverie. Je levai la tête. La femme qui se tenait devant moi avait la cinquantaine, ses cheveux gris remontés en un chignon. Elle était vêtue d'une jupe grise et d'un chemisier blanc uni. Ses lunettes, retenues par une chaîne, reposaient sur sa poitrine large et plate. Elle ne portait pas de bague de mariage. Elle avait l'air aussi vierge qu'un iceberg de l'Antarctique. Elle paraissait à peu près aussi chaleureuse, également. J'enregistrai son visage dans un coin de mon esprit, pour m'en servir en cas d'érection indésirée.

"Je suis Anne Oshlo. La secrétaire de M. Potter. Vous vouliez me parler?"

Je me levai, revenant à ma deuxième année et à mon professeur d'alors, Mme Richards. Elle avait été sergent instructeur à l'Armée. Ses cours se sont toujours parfaitement bien déroulés. Pas étonnant. On avait tous une peur bleue d'elle. La rumeur disait qu'elle avait poussé le principal de l'école contre une rangée de casiers quand elle n'avait pas obtenu une augmentation. Je ne doutais pas que Mlle Oshlo pouvait faire la même chose.

"Hum. Bien. Je suis Draco Malfoy". Je lui tendis ma carte. Elle y jeta un coup d'oeil, puis regarda avec dégoût la cigarette que j'avais à la main. Je l'écrasai en hâte.

"Suivez-moi" entonna-t-elle, et je la suivis à travers le même couloir que précédemment. La porte conduisant au bureau de Potter était fermée. Elle s'assit derrière son bureau et me regarda avec l'air d'attendre quelque chose.

Je m'affalai sur une chaise. "Je voulais vous poser quelques questions à propos de M. Potter"

"Oui, je présumais que c'était la raison de votre visite. Que voulez-vous savoir?"

"Tout d'abord, sachez que tout ce que vous me direz restera confidentiel, d'accord?"

Elle eut l'air de ne pas me croire, mais hocha la tête. Je me retins de lui citer les Saintes Ecritures.

"Depuis combien de temps travaillez-vous pour M. Potter?"

"Douze ans, trois mois et dix-huit jours". J'ajoutai mentalement Championne en Maths à ma description de la Dame aux Chats Célibataire Qui Fait Peur.

"C'est un bon patron?"

"Très bon. Très prévenant, très sérieux. Il m'envoie des fleurs pour mon anniversaire, me donne un jour de congé pour cette occasion, connaît tous les noms de mes chats. Il est juste, élégant et honnête". _Mes chats_. Pluriel. Je le savais.

"Honnête? Je suppose que vous ne travaillerez pas pour quelqu'un qui serait malhonnête"

Elle baissa les yeux vers son bureau. Si c'était possible qu'un bureau ait des airs d'hôpital, alors le sien en avait. "J'ai été la secrétaire de direction du PDG de Enron"

Je réfléchis tout haut. "Enron..."

"Une usine d'énergie à Houston. Elle a fait faillite. La plupart des employés ont perdu toute leur retraite quand les actions de l'entreprise sont devenues sans aucune valeur"

"Je m'en souviens, oui. C'était il y a un bout de temps"

"Quatorze ans. M. Potter a été le seul qui ait bien voulu m'embaucher"

"Que pensent ses autres employés de lui?"

"Ils l'aiment tous beaucoup. Il est très charismatique. Il sait s'y prendre avec les gens"

Ouais, j'avais comme qui dirait deviné ça. Je me dis que je pourrais aller parier ça à Las Vegas et revenir riche.

"Avez-vous remarqué quoi que ce soit d'inhabituel aux alentours du meurtre?"

Elle baissa à nouveau la tête. Son sourire ne tenait qu'à un fil et je me demandai ce qu'il allait heurter quand il tomberait. "M. Potter m'a demandé d'être complètement franche avec vous. Oui, il y a environ deux mois, il s'est mis à arriver en retard au bureau"

"En retard? De combien de temps?"

"Habituellement une heure environ de retard. C'est très inhabituel venant de lui. Il est toujours là quand j'arrive ici le matin. Toutefois, cela a changé. Il avait également très mauvaise mine. Il avait l'air de ne pas dormir. Il est devenu nerveux, tendu et sursautait facilement"

"Hmm. Combien de temps cela a-t-il duré?"

"Eh bien, dans une certaine mesure, ça continue toujours"

"Vraiment? Quelque chose d'autre d'inhabituel?"

"Deux ou trois fois par semaine, il quittait le bureau pendant l'après-midi. Il était parti pour quelques heures, et puis il revenait. Aucune explication quant à l'endroit où il allait"

"Est-ce qu'il fait toujours ça?"

"Non. Il arrive encore en retard au bureau à l'occasion, mais c'est assez rare"

"Qu'est-ce qui a causé tout ça, selon vous?"

Elle me regarda comme si j'étais quelque chose qu'elle avait trouvé au fond de sa chaussure. "Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ne m'occupe pas des affaires de M. Potter. Je suis son assistante, et non sa confidente"

J'eus l'impression de m'être juste fait envoyer dans le bureau du principal. "Pensez-vous qu'il soit capable d'un meurtre?"

Mlle Oshlo se raidit sur sa chaise. Je me dis que les Ecoles Laïques de Los Angeles avaient besoin de professeurs comme elle. Un jour avec elle, et votre problème de discipline disparaîtrait. "M. Potter est l'homme le plus doux et le plus gentil que je connaisse. Il ne ferait pas plus de mal à quelqu'un que je...bref, il en est tout simplement incapable"

Je fus très heureux qu'elle n'ait pas fini sa phrase.

"Les gens sont capables de beaucoup de choses"

"Pas Harry"

Je me levai. "Bon, merci de m'avoir accordé de votre temps. Téléphonez-moi si vous pensez à quelque chose qui pourrait aider. Ne vous souciez pas de si c'est important ou non. C'est moi qui en déciderai"

Elle se leva également, le regard glacial. "Certainement. Je vous raccompagne". Elle fit le tour de son bureau, puis hésita, en me regardant attentivement. "N'est-ce pas vous...Vous avez résolu cette affaire de réseau de contrebande de chats il y a quatre ans, n'est-ce pas?"

Seul mon self-contrôle exquis m'empêcha de rougir. "Oui, m'dame, c'était moi"

Ses yeux, les yeux d'un biologiste étudiant un virus à travers un microscope, me balayèrent de haut en bas. "Contrebande de chats au meurtre. Vous progressez dans le monde, M. Malfoy"

Je la regardai pour voir si elle me taquinait.

Elle ne me taquinait pas.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Je vous dirai bien ce que je fis pendant le reste de la journée, mais ça ne vous avancerait pas plus que moi. Je rentrai sur ordinateur tout ce que j'avais fait jusque là, y compris des comptes rendus de conversations que j'avais eues, et le donnai à Jennifer pour qu'elle l'envoie à Potter.

Un brouillard lourd, épais, s'était installé sur la vallée lorsque je quittai le bureau. Le brouillard me jouait des tours. Les sons étaient déformés. En marchant vers ma voiture, j'aurais pu jurer entendre des pas derrière moi. Mes instincts chantaient, aussi, mais le brouillard avait toujours eu cet effet sur moi. J'avais besoin d'un verre et j'étais pressé d'en prendre un. Je rentrai chez moi, jetai un plat congelé dans le micro-ondes, et m'assis sur le canapé avec Marlowe, à boire et à regarder la télé. Je laissai tomber vers minuit et rampai vers mon lit.

Si j'ai rêvé cette nuit-là, je ne m'en souviens pas du tout.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Un paquet Fédéral Express m'attendait lorsque j'arrivai au bureau le matin suivant. Je m'assis sur le bureau de Jennifer et l'ouvris, puis lui tendis les documents en silence après les avoir lus attentivement.

"Draco...ça dit que Harry...Il n'est pas..."

"Je sais. Tu ferais bien de l'appeler et de fixer un rendez-vous". Je n'attendais pas avec impatience cette entrevue. Mieux valait en finir dès que possible.

"Tu...tu penses qu'il t'a menti?"

"Je ne crois pas. Pas à propos de ça"

Elle pencha la tête sur un côté. "Donc tu penses qu'il n'a rien à cacher?"

"Tout le monde a quelque chose à cacher" déclarai-je, impassible. C'était une des grandes vérités de la vie sur lesquelles j'étais tombé.

Elle commença à me dire quelque chose, les yeux assombris par ce que je réaliserais plus tard comme étant de l'inquiétude, mais elle décrocha le téléphone. J'entrai dans mon bureau et me versai une bonne dose.

Je n'ai aucune idée de combien de temps je suis resté assis là, à regarder par la fenêtre le ciel menaçant. Il était si noir qu'on aurait presque dit qu'il faisait nuit dehors. Des lueurs déchaînées dansaient au loin, et les lampadaires diffusaient une lumière inutile sur les rues désertes. Même les putains étaient rentrés pour se mettre à l'abri de l'orage imminent.

"M. Malfoy?" C'était Yeux Verts. Il y avait un courant sous-jacent dans sa voix qui s'assortissait à l'orgie noire de l'orage imminent.

Je vidai mon verre et me retournai. "Prenez place"

Il s'assit avec précaution sur une chaise délabrée, vêtu d'un costume gris perle impeccablement coupé. Ca m'avait l'air d'être un costume de Savile Row rue de Londres où se trouvent les plus grands tailleurs. Il portait une chemise blanche et une cravate bordeaux avec un petit liseré gris. Je l'observai un moment, choisissant mes mots avec prudence. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe après la mort. Avant, je croyais à une vie après la mort. Maintenant, je suis convaincu que l'enfer de chaque homme est sur terre. J'étais sur le point d'ouvrir la porte de celui de Potter.

"J'ai quelques documents que vous devriez voir". Je lui tendis un papier à l'air officiel. Il le prit, le lut, puis leva ses yeux verts vers moi.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Malfoy?"

"C'est votre réel certificat de naissance. Vous êtes né en Angleterre. Dans le Surrey, pour être exact. Pas en Californie"

Les mains de Potter tremblèrent et il devint si pâle que j'eus peur qu'il s'évanouisse.

"Je ne comprends pas" dit-il d'une petite voix, les yeux fortement assombris par une émotion que je ne pus pas vraiment identifier. Puis ça me frappa. C'étaient les yeux de quelqu'un qui regardait son monde s'écrouler autour de lui sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour l'empêcher. Je savais ce qu'il ressentait.

"Pour information, Potter, moi non plus"

Le vent à l'extérieur se mit à hurler tandis que la pluie commençait à marteler les vitres, avec une intensité anormale. Nous sursautâmes tous les deux lorsqu'un éclair illumina le ciel; la lumière du bureau vacilla et le tonnerre secoua l'immeuble.

On dirait que l'orage était finalement arrivé.

_TBC..._


	4. Chapitre quatre

**_Titre anglais_**: _Malfoy, P.I._

_**Titre français:** Malfoy, Détective Privé_

_**Auteur:** Nancy_

_**Traductrice:** Jess HDH_

_**Catégories:** Mystère, Action/Aventure, Romance, Suspense_

_**Couple:** Harry/Draco_

_**Rating:** R_

_**Spoilers:** les quatre premiers livres de HP_

_**Etat actuel de la fic:** en cours d'écriture. 10 chapitres sont pour le moment disponibles._

_**Où trouver la fic anglaise:** Schnoogle_

_**Résumé:** "Je suis Draco Malfoy, détective privé. J'ai vu beaucoup de choses...j'ai fait beaucoup de choses, et je ressemble beaucoup à un gentil garçon de dix-sept ans. Je croyais avoir tout vu, jusqu'à ce qu'une paire de yeux verts entre dans mon bureau". Un Univers Alternatif (AU) à la manière des romans policiers noirs situé à Los Angeles où la passion et la magie se rencontrent. Slashy et sexy. _

_**Disclaimer:** cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K. Rowling. Aucun argent n'en est retiré. L'histoire de cette fic appartient à son auteur, Nancy, et la traduction à sa traductrice, Jess HDH._

_**Dédicace de la traductrice:**_ _cette fic est entièrement dédiée à une personne que j'adore: Caro alias BabyDracky alias choupi-choupinette, cette traduction est pour toi! Je sais combien tu aimes Draco et Harry (au moins autant que moi, ce qui n'est pas peu dire!) et j'espère que tu apprécieras cette fic! Gros mimis, choupi, et continue de me faire rire avec tes magnifiques fanfictions: cette fic est entièrement dédiée à une personne que j'adore: alias alias, cette traduction est pour toi! Je sais combien tu aimes Draco et Harry (au moins autant que moi, ce qui n'est pas peu dire!) et j'espère que tu apprécieras cette fic! Gros mimis, choupi, et continue de me faire rire avec tes magnifiques fanfictions!_

_**Note de la traductrice:** Salut! Merci d'être aussi nombreux à me reviewer! Bon, je vous préviens tout de suite, je pars une semaine en vacances mercredi, donc il n'y aura pas de chapitre lundi prochain, mais le lundi d'après! J'espère que vous serez toujours aussi nombreux au rendez-vous! Bon, pour ce chapitre, que dire à part que Harry va être tout retourné par le fait qu'il ne soit pas né en Californie comme il le pensait...Et Draco va se prendre encore plus la tête à propos de Yeux Verts lol. Je n'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse le plaisir de découvrir! Au fait, pour tous ceux et celles qui m'ont demandé si le Tom en question était le fameux Tom Jedusor, je dirai que pour l'instant, nous ne savons que son prénom... Je vous fait languir, hein? lol. J'ai un côté sadique, je sais! Bonne lecture!_

_Au fait, comme vous le savez sûrement, il n'y a pas de différence entre 'tu' et 'vous' en anglais, donc c'est un peu délicat à traduire...Vous verrez, à un moment, je suis passée au 'tu', puis je suis repassée au 'vous'. Ca me semblait logique, vu les circonstances...Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec mon choix, faites-le moi savoir!_

_**Mara Jade5:** pour répondre à ta question sans en dévoiler trop, je dirai que Harry ne ment pas quant à son identité. Il est vraiment persuadé d'être né en Californie. Comme tu le verras dans ce chapitre, ça va lui faire un sacré choc de savoir que ce dont il est persuadé est faux! _

_**LolieShing:** ah, tu vois, je t'avais dit que ça s'éclairerait petit à petit! Oui, c'est vrai qu'il reste encore beaucoup de brouillard, mais bon, une des catégories de la fic est 'suspense', donc c'est fait pour lol. Et puis l'enquête avance encore dans ce chapitre...Il n'y a pas que ça qui avance d'ailleurs! Bisous et merci!_

_**Vivi Malfoy:** ça, pour être originale, cette fic est originale! C'est la première dans ce genre que je vois, et pourtant, j'en ai lu un paquet! Contente que ça te plaise!_

_**Agatha Brume:** merci de me reviewer pour mes deux fics en cours! Et puis, bien sûr, je suis ravie que ça te plaise . Je ne traduis que les fics qui m'inspirent, qui font passer quelque chose, bref que moi je trouve excellentes. Alors si toi tu les trouves aussi excellentes, ça prouve que j'ai pas trop mauvais goût lol. Merci beaucoup!_

_**Umbre77:** salut! Bon, je serai sûrement rentrée avant tes exams, mais je préfère te dire un gros "MERDE" avant de partir au cas où! Oui, enfin, j'ai dit que j'avais peut-être une autre traduction en vue, ne nous emballons pas lol. C'est à dire que si je continue les trads après "Malfoy, Détective Privé", je choisirai sûrement de traduire la fic en question. C'est une Harry/Draco, évidemment, et ça parle d'un voyage dans le temps...Elle est super bien! Oui, c'est clair que Draco a de plus en plus de mal avec Harry...D'ailleurs, dans ce chapitre, ça ne va pas s'arranger lol. Moi, pour Tom, quand j'ai lu la fic pour la première fois, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout! Mais bon, comme je l'ai dit en intro, ce n'est qu'un prénom somme toute assez courant! C'est sûr que Harry est vraiment dans la mouise jusqu'au cou...Toutes les preuves sont contre lui, quoi! Voici le chapitre 4, j'espère qu'il va combler quelque peu ton impatience! Bisous!_

_**Andadrielle:** eh oui, y a plein de mystères...Voici la suite!_

_**Ankou:** ah, pour ce qui est de la présence ou non de Tom Jedusor...Je ne dirai qu'un mot: patience! grand sourire sadique. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu sauras très bientôt la réponse (mais pas dans ce chapitre, désolée!)_

_**CMX:** tu sais ce qu'on dit: "mieux vaut tard que jamais" lol. Je suis très contente que tu me laisses une review, ça me fait très plaisir de lire ce que vous en pensez. Et puis je suis encore plus contente que tu aies lu toutes mes trads et que tu les aies toutes aimées! C'est le but, après tout! Merci pour tes compliments et ton enthousiasme! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant! A bientôt! PS: oui, Baby Dracky est géniale, ce qu'elle fait est génial, et c'est ma choupi à moi LOL. _

_**Baby Dracky:** coucou! Alors, ton Word te fait des misères? Le vilain méchant pas beau! Alors que ton PC est siiiiii gentil lol. Oui, ben tu vas voir, dans ce chapitre, Malfoy va être encore plus déboussolé face à Harry...Pauvre chéri...Pour la confrontation Tom/Drago, effectivement, il va y en avoir plusieurs...Pas tout à fait tout de suite, mais il va y en avoir...D'ailleurs, il faut s'accrocher, parce qu'il est vraiment vicieux le Tom, qui qu'il soit . Ah! Toi aussi tu trouves bizarre le chat de Draco! Moi aussi j'avais pensé à McGonagall, mais petit problème, c'est un chat! Mais n'oublions pas que Draco et Harry ont 35 ans, donc ça peut être quelqu'un d'autre...D'ailleurs, tu verras, notamment dans ce chapitre, qu'il n'y a pas que le chat de Draco qui est bizarre...D'ailleurs, j'ai une idée quant à l'idée de l'autre aniomal...Gros bisous et voici la suite, choupi! _

_**Alana Chantelune:** c'est normal que tu ne comprennes pas tout, c'est fait pour lol. Oui, apparemment, on est dans une sorte de futur relativement lointain puisqu'ils ont 35 ans...J'espère que la suite te plaira!_

_**Nagisa Moon:** salut! Pour la couleur des yeux de Jedusor, je crois effectivement qu'ils sont bleus, mais je n'en suis pas absolument sûre...Moi aussi, je me demande si Marlowe ne serait pas un Animagus...mais qui? Et puis il y a un autre 'animal' dans ce chapitre qui me paraît louche lol. Et là, je suis pratiquement sûre de son identité! Merci pour tes reviews, ça me fait particulièrement plaisir d'en recevoir de toi! . Bisous! PS: "Cristal" est absolument géniale!_

_**Mara Potter:** merci beaucoup! Ouais, Draco a des pensées un peu louche sur Harry! Mais c'est si mimi! Il y a du mouvement dans leur relation dans ce chapitre! J'espère que la suite va te plaire! _

_**Falyla:** coucou! C'est vrai que l'Emily n'a pas la langue dans sa poche lol. D'ailleurs, Draco l'a bien fait remarquer! Oui, tu as plutôt bien résumé l'affaire! Bon, voici la sui-teuhlol. Merci de me reviewer! Bisous de ton UIAV. PS: Draco va en voir de toutes les couleurs avec Harry dans ce chapitre...et puis tu trouves pas que les animaux sont louches?_

_**Ravenclaw4ever:** merci! Je mets un chapitre en ligne par semaine, à part cette semaine où je pars en vacances . J'espère que le rythme te convient! Voici la suite!_

_**Jenali:** merci pour ta review enthousiaste! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle comblera quelque peu ton impatience!_

_**Micloun:** tout d'abord, bonnes vacances . Merci, c'est très gentil, bien qu'il n'y ait pas de quoi m'admirer! Mais c'est très gentil quand même! Ouais, c'est sûr que 'Green Eyes', ça rend mieux que 'Yeux Verts', mais bon...Oui, moi aussi je trouve cette fic très drôle! L'esprit de Malfoy est très bien respecté! Des réincarnations? Eh bien pour tout te dire, comme l'histoire n'est pas encore finie, personne ne sait vraiment le fin mot de l'histoire lol. Donc le mystère reste entier! Je choisis les fics que je traduis en fonction de ce qu'elles me font ressentir, de la qualité de l'écriture, du nombre de reviews (parce que généralement, ça donne une idée de la qualité de l'histoire, je dis bien généralement), bref, il faut qu'elle me plaise particulièrement, qu'elle ait un petit plus. J'ai décidé de traduire cette fic principalement à cause de son originalité, j'ai tout de suite accroché. Il y en très peu que j'ai envie de traduire, surtout que je ne lis que des Harry/Draco (je suis fan lol). Voilà, j'espère que ma réponse te satisfait! Bye!_

_**Feng Shui Boy:** hello! Oui, moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Agatha Christie, "les Dix Petits Nègres" m'a particulièrement marquée! Il y a une ambiance toute particulière dans les bons polars que l'on retrouve ici, je trouve! Merci pour ta review, c'est très gentil à toi de me laisser tes impressions! Bisous!_

* * *

**CHAPITRE QUATRE**

"Je...je ne comprends pas" dit à nouveau Potter, avec lenteur. "Je...je suis né en Californie. J'ai grandi ici"

"Vous n'êtes pas allé à l'école primaire ni au collège ici. Il n'y a aucun dossier enregistré stipulant qu'un 'Harry James Potter' est allé à l'école dans cet état"

Yeux Verts n'apprécia pas cette dernière phrase. Ses mains tremblèrent, il se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas. "Ecoutez, je sais ce dont je me souviens et ceci...Tout ceci est simplement une énorme erreur. Où avez-vous trouvé ce certificat de naissance, d'ailleurs?"

Je pris une profonde inspiration, ne sachant pas quelle serait la réaction de Potter à cette nouvelle. "J'ai un ami qui est membre de la Chambre des lords. Il m'a trouvé ce document"

Potter me regarda fixement, le visage pâle excepté deux points d'une couleur vive sur les pommettes. Dehors, le vent hurlait, la pluie martelait les vitres et le tonnerre sonnait le glas de n'importe quelle paix qui restait dans sa vie. "Tout ceci est une erreur. Je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez, et je ne sais pas ce qui vous a poussé à appeler l'_Angleterre_ plutôt qu'un autre pays, mais vous avez tort"

Je restai silencieux. Les intuitions n'ont aucun sens quand on essaie de les expliquer, de toutes façons. La plupart des gens croient en ce qu'ils peuvent voir, sentir et toucher. Etant un détective, je suivais mes intuitions - elles m'avaient épargné des pépins de nombreuses fois - mais, avant que l'affaire Potter ne me tombe entre les mains, je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait grand chose au-delà du monde physique qui nous entourait. Maintenant, je sais que ce n'est pas le cas.

"Eh bien? Qu'est-ce qui vous a donné l'idée d'appeler un ami de la _Chambre des lords_? Comment savez-vous que ce 'Harry James Potter' là est bien moi, d'abord?". Il leva le menton, le regard inflexible. 'Têtu' était le deuxième prénom de Potter, décidément.

Il voulait un duel, hein? Très bien. Je bus une gorgée de ma boisson. "Ma mère était Anglaise. Vous avez la même façon de parler qu'elle. Certaines intonations sur certains mots. Certains traits de langage. En ce qui concerne ce certificat de naissance, c'est bien le vôtre". Je jetai une liasse de papiers sur le bureau. Ils firent un bruit sourd quand ils heurtèrent le dessus du bureau, ce qui contrasta fortement avec le tourbillon d'émotions qui emplissait la pièce. "Voici le dossier médical de votre mère, depuis votre naissance. Voici son certificat de décès. Voici celui de votre père. Si vous y jetez un coup, les noms 'Lily Evans Potter' et 'James Edward Potter' sont les mêmes que ceux inscrits sur votre certificat de naissance, qui est le seul ayant été délivré pour un 'Harry James Potter' en 1980"

"Ces dossiers...Comment les avez-vous eus? Ne sont-ils pas confidentiels?"

"Ecoutez, Potter, vous m'avez embauché pour faire un boulot. Vous m'avez embauché pour rassembler des informations. C'est ce que je fais. En chemin, je fais ce que je peux pour m'assurer que les informations que je rassemble sont correctes. Je travaille pour vous. De temps en temps, je suis obligé de faire une entorse au règlement, mais je le fais toujours en faveur du client. En votre faveur. J'irai au bout de la passerelle avec vous"

La seule différence était que personne ne m'attendrait au bout de la passerelle.

"Je sais qui je suis, M. Malfoy. Je me souviens de mon enfance. Ne croyez-vous pas que si j'étais allé à l'école au Royaume-Uni, je m'en souviendrais? Jusqu'à présent, la seule chose que vous avez de juste est que je suis orphelin. Pour le reste...Je sais qui je suis. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un ivrogne de détective pour me dire qui je suis"

Cette remarque me piqua au vif, mais je gardai un visage impassible. Quand quelqu'un cherche à vous blesser, la dernière chose à faire est de lui montrer qu'il a marqué un point. Car ça lui donne des munitions pour la fois d'après.

Il garda le silence un long moment. Dans ce genre de métier, on a à faire à des personnes qui sont souvent au plus mal. Les détectives privés gagnent leur vie sur la peine et la souffrance des autres. C'est dur d'affronter la peine et la souffrance tous les jours. Tous ceux qui s'y engagent en paient le prix. Quand les gens sont bouleversés, vous devez les traiter avec soin. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup de personnes pensent, on est tous capables d'actes bigrement épouvantables, si l'on est poussé.

Potter était un homme au bord du gouffre. J'allais lui proposer un verre mais il se mit à parler. Sa voix était calme mais décidée, ce qui tranchait avec l'orage qui faisait rage.

"Je sais qui je suis. Je sais ce dont je me souviens". Il le répéta encore une fois, cette fois avec une pointe de désespoir soulignant chaque mot. Puis il retomba dans le silence. Finalement, il leva à nouveau la tête vers moi, les yeux brillants. Sa voix avait la froideur et la dureté de quelqu'un qui sait quelque chose que vous ignorez.

"Vous êtes viré"

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Potter quitta mon bureau. Derrière ma porte, j'entendis Jennifer lui parler, et sa réponse énoncée à voix basse. Je ne pus saisir ce qu'il dit mais un air de désespoir silencieux avait l'air de s'accrocher à chacune de ses syllabes. Je me servis un autre verre et regardai par la fenêtre. La porte extérieure se ferma avec l'irrévocabilité d'un couvercle de cercueil. Juste à côté de mon bureau, la radio sur le bureau de Jennifer était allumée, et une note basse, comme la voix entrecoupée d'un chanteur, se fit entendre.

Potter avait fait son choix. J'avais essayé de l'aider. J'avais trouvé ce que j'avais pu, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait plus, bien plus sous la couche extérieure. Je n'avais pas besoin d'un médium pour me dire que cette affaire était louche. C'était mon boulot de rassembler des informations. Mais pas d'évaluer la valeur de ces informations. Je les avais données à Potter, et lui avais laissé décider quoi en faire.

Je me demandai ce qu'il allait faire ensuite. Je me demandai s'il allait bien. Je me demandai si quelqu'un allait lui rendre visite dans le Couloir de la Mort.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Je quittai le bureau peu de temps après Potter. L'orage me rendait agité, alors je pris la direction du Callahan. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'allai là-bas. Juste un besoin urgent de boire en guise de repas de midi, je suppose. Il faisait frais et sombre à l'intérieur, et je frissonnai en entrant, à l'abri de la pluie. Il faisait si noir dehors qu'il ne fallut qu'un instant pour que mes yeux s'habituent à la lumière intérieure. A ma surprise, Gary était là. Il me repéra et me fit signe depuis une table.

"Hé, Malfoy. Tu m'as l'air tourmenté, en plus d'être trempé. C'est l'affaire Potter?"

J'acquiesçai et appelai la serveuse pour un verre. Les paroles de Potter résonnaient dans mon esprit et je bus une longue gorgée.

Il me regarda avec ses yeux qui ne rataient rien. "Tout va bien?" me demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Je lui répondis sur le même ton. "Oh ouais, ça roule". Il garda le silence et je soupirai. "L'affaire s'est un peu compliquée"

"C'est ce que je vois. Tu penses toujours qu'il ne l'a pas fait?"

"Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Rien dans cette affaire n'est ce que ça semble être. Je n'ai jamais rencontré une affaire pareille"

Gary étudia son verre. "Quel est son prétendu mobile pour le meurtre?"

"Je ne sais pas vraiment. Les journaux disent que c'est la jalousie - la même vieille histoire, tu sais - mais Potter dit qu'il n'a pas vu Mike LaMorte depuis quinze ans"

Gary eut le sourire de quelqu'un qui rencontre le fils illégitime de la famille royale. "Il y a un mobile là-dessous, tu sais"

Je penchai la tête sur le côté. Les yeux de Gary étincelaient de triomphe contenu.

"Qu'est-ce que tu sais, Gary?"

"Moi? Je ne suis pas un mouchard. Cependant, je dirai que jeter un coup d'oeil à la vie de Mike LaMorte pourrait être une bonne idée"

"Oui, eh bien ce n'est plus mon affaire. C'est le problème de quelqu'un d'autre désormais"

Gary m'étudia du regard. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, ce n'est plus ton affaire? Il t'a viré?"

"Il y a juste quelques minutes"

"Oh. Ca sent mauvais pour lui?"

"Disons simplement qu'il améliorera son bronzage à San Quentin en attendant la chaise électrique à moins que son avocat n'arrive à transformer de l'eau en vin" répondis-je amèrement.

"C'est dur. Un type bien...il semble juste ne pas avoir de chance, hein? Je suis navré d'entendre ça" fit Gary sur un ton pensif. "C'est trop dommage qu'il t'ait viré. Tu avançais?"

Je me penchai sur mon verre comme un vautour sur sa proie. "Plus que je ne le souhaitais"

Je ne m'étais pas senti aussi impuissant de toute ma vie.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

L'orage s'était un peu calmé le temps que je retourne au bureau. L'atmosphère était pesante et les nuages se balançaient, comme les nichons d'une strip-teaseuse vieillissante. A la radio, le présentateur baragouinait sur les glissements de terrain là-haut sur les collines. _Potter vit sur les collines_, songeai-je, mais j'écartai cette idée et me frayai un chemin à l'intérieur.

Jennifer n'était pas là, sûrement partie déjeuner, mais le répondeur clignotait. Je pressai le bouton marche. Une voix froide s'en échappa.

"M. Malfoy, ici Anne Oshlo, la secrétaire de M. Potter. Je sais qu'il avait rendez-vous avec vous ce matin, mais je ne l'ai pas revu depuis. Il y a une affaire ici au bureau qui requiert son attention dans les plus brefs délais. Pourriez-vous me rappeler?". Elle épela son numéro de téléphone deux fois, juste au cas où je n'aurais pas compris la première fois. Je m'assis sur le bureau de Jennifer et composai le numéro. Elle répondit à la première sonnerie.

"Anne Oshlo". Je suppose que je l'avais appelée sur sa ligne privée. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre à avoir un portable.

"Ici Malfoy. Vous m'avez appelé?"

Elle semblait agitée, ou du moins, aussi agitée qu'une femme comme elle pouvait être. "Je cherche M. Potter. Il est avec vous?"

"Non. Il a quitté mon bureau il y a environ trois heures. Je ne sais pas où il est allé"

"Oh. Enfin, je suis simplement inquiète à son sujet. Il y a quelque chose ici qui nécessite son attention, et ça ne lui ressemble pas d'être injoignable. J'ai essayé chez lui et sur son portable, mais je n'arrive pas à le joindre"

"Je suis sûr qu'il va revenir. Peut-être qu'il s'est accordé un jour de congé pour aller aux courses"

Son ton devint encore plus glacial. "M. Potter ne va pas aux courses de chevaux"

"Du calme. C'était une plaisanterie. Ecoutez, je ne sais pas où il est. J'aurais aimé pouvoir vous aider"

"Si vous arrivez à le joindre, pourriez-vous lui demander de me rappeler immédiatement?"

"Pas de problème". Je me retins avec peine de faire un salut militaire.

"Merci de m'avoir accordé de votre temps, M. Malfoy". Elle raccrocha.

Je me demandai ce qu'il lui était arrivé dans la vie qui la rende si dure et si froide.

J'allumai la lampe de mon bureau et m'assis. Je tapai le compte-rendu final de mon enquête, puis le déposai sur le bureau de Jennifer pour qu'elle l'inclue avec la dernière facture. Puis je me rassis et regardai par la fenêtre, tout en m'entourant de fumée de cigarette. L'air était lourd. En bas, les voitures passaient en projetant des lumières blanches sur les trottoirs déserts. Les nuages avaient l'air de chasser tout espoir de l'air ambiant.

Je me demandai où était Potter. Le bout de mes pieds me démangeait, et mon compte en banque essayait toujours de garder la tête hors de l'eau. J'avais besoin d'argent, mais je n'étais plus sur cette affaire. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour lui. Ce n'était plus moi qui m'en occupait.

Néanmoins, juste aller voir ce qu'il faisait...m'assurer qu'il allait bien...c'était simplement de la gentillesse humaine, non?

J'ai toujours été très bon pour me voiler la face.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Je conduisis ma voiture dans les rues glissantes, gravissant les collines en serpentant. Il ne pleuvait pas encore, mais tout était gris et vert dans le faible demi-jour. En passant devant la maison de Potter, je ne vis pas de voiture dans le garage.

Je fis demi-tour, me garai dans l'allée de sa maison et montai les marches pour arriver à la porte d'entrée. Un portail en bois était sur ma droite, et, jetant un coup d'oeil à travers les lattes, je vis une piscine. Je sonnai. A l'intérieur, un chien aboya, un aboiement profond de gros chien, mais personne ne répondit. Personne ne fit taire le chien non plus, alors je vérifiai la boîte aux lettres. Le courrier était toujours là. Aucune lumière à l'intérieur de la maison; du moins, aucune que je puisse voir.

Je retournai à ma voiture et laissai les collines derrière moi, redescendant vers les rues minables qui étaient mon monde. Où était Potter? Je réfléchis aux possibilités, me demandant où j'irais pour échapper aux mauvaises nouvelles. L'intuition que j'avais était aussi floue que les vagues de chaleur qui s'élevaient des rues de Californie un jour de canicule.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, je me retrouvai au Callahan. J'entrai, regardai alentour et effectivement, au fond, dos à la porte et assis tout seul dans un box, je vis Potter. J'hésitai un moment, puis dépassai les autres tables et me glissai sur un siège en face de lui.

Il avait très mauvaise mine. Ses manches étaient relevées, sa cravate de travers, ses mains tremblaient. Il cligna des yeux en me voyant, le regard trouble.

"Malfoy?"

"Votre secrétaire vous cherche"

"Oh"

L'alcool ne lui déliait manifestement pas la langue.

"Ca va, Potter?"

Il rit. J'avais déjà entendu ce rire auparavant. C'était le rire de quelqu'un qui avait très peu à perdre. "Super bien. Extra"

Son accent anglais était évident, maintenant que je savais l'écouter. Juste une pointe, mais il était bien là. Je me retins de me pourlécher les babines, optant à la place pour un beau gémissement intérieur.

"Vous êtes ici depuis combien de temps?"

"J'sais pas...J'ai roulé un moment...j'me suis retrouvé ici. J'réfléchis. J'me souviens". Il avait du mal à articuler. Il était vraiment soûl.

"Vous vous souvenez de quoi?"

"Oh...un tas de choses...mon cousin...ma tante et mon oncle...j'arrête pas de me souvenir de quelqu'un aux cheveux roux, mais j'arrive pas à retrouver son nom...allé au collège...Tom...Mike...". Il s'arrêta de parler et vida le reste de son verre.

"Tom?"

Ses yeux devinrent prudents. Il en avait trop dit et il le savait, même ivre comme il l'était. Il commença à agiter la main pour un autre verre mais je l'arrêtai.

"Venez. Je vous ramène chez vous. Vous pourrez boire tout ce que vous voudrez là-bas"

Il protesta. "Mais...ma voiture...Je vais bien...J'ai juste besoin de dessoûler..."

"Potter, le temps que vous ayez dessoûlé, les oiseaux chanteront et une nouvelle journée aura commencé. Debout". Il obéit avec difficulté. Je me mis à côté de lui et il passa un bras autour de moi. Une fois encore, ça me rappela que nous étions presque de la même taille. Il était juste un peu plus petit, et, sous l'alcool, je sentais son désespoir. Il fouilla dans son portefeuille et jeta de l'argent sur la table. Je le fis entrer dans ma voiture.

Il ferma les yeux et s'appuya sur le dossier lors du chemin du retour. Cependant, il ne dormait pas, car je l'entendais se parler tout seul. Ca avait l'air d'être une litanie de noms, et sa voix était assurée, comme quelqu'un qui réciterait son chapelet par coeur. Aucun d'eux ne m'était connu.

Je stoppai dans son allée. Les lumières extérieures de la maison étaient allumées, baignant les environs d'une lueur argentée. "Ok, Potter. Vous êtes chez vous"

Il ouvrit les yeux. A la lumière, ils étaient si foncés qu'ils semblaient presque noirs. "Chez moi. Hum. Entrez dans le garage. Il y a une porte là-bas". Je fis comme il me l'avais demandé, puis fis le tour de la voiture pour l'aider à sortir. Une fois dehors, il trébucha et jeta ses bras autour de moi pour garder l'équilibre.

C'était agréable.

"Bon, vous avez vos clés?". Il les sortit de sa poche et me les tendit. J'essayai celle qui ressemblait le plus à une clé de maison, et elle ouvrit la porte. Nous nous trouvions devant une courte volée de marche. En haut, j'aperçus une cuisine. Une alarme clignotait et le même chien que j'avais entendu plus tôt aboyait, tout en se rapprochant des marches.

"L'alarme. Merde. L'alarme. Hum. Eteignez-là" marmonna-t-il en me montrant un tableau de commande à notre droite.

"Je ne connais pas le code de l'alarme, Potter"

"10 56"

Je tapai les numéros et la sonnerie s'arrêta. Un croisé golden retriever se tenait en haut des marches, aboyant joyeusement. Le visage de Potter s'éclaira.

"C'est Ginger (_on pourrait traduire ça par 'Rouquine' ou 'Poil de carotte', mais ça sonne mieux en anglais je trouve, donc je le laisse_)..." fit-il, puis il monta avec précaution les marches pour la rejoindre, en s'appuyant sur la rampe. Je le suivis. Il se baissa pour la caresser et elle le lécha de partout. Je fis la grimace. On dit que les chiens ont la bouche plus propre que les humains, mais moi j'en sais rien. Ce que je sais, c'est que je ne bois pas dans les W-C. Toutefois, elle avait l'air très affectueuse. Elle remuait la queue, un gracieux panache de fourrure dorée qui ventilait l'air. Elle s'assit en face de moi et me tendit une patte. Je la pris.

"Enchanté, Ginger". Je jetai un coup d'oeil à la cuisine. Les meubles étaient en chêne et les comptoirs en granit noir. Il y avait un petit 'îlot' au centre, avec une cuisinière, et des casseroles en cuivre accrochées au dessus. A ma droite, il y avait un débarras, et juste après, une autre porte. En face de moi, il y avait la cuisine, un coin-repas et une porte qui devait sûrement conduire à une salle à manger.

"Venez, j'vous fait visiter" marmonna Potter. Je le suivis alors qu'il sortait en titubant de la cuisine, Ginger sur ses talons. La porte débouchait bien sur une salle à manger, avec deux baies vitrées qui donnaient sur une terrasse. Il y avait du parquet par terre. La salle à manger était ouverte sur le reste de la maison, c'est pourquoi j'aperçus un court escalier en colimaçon qui menait au salon en contrebas, lequel était décoré de couleurs sombres et riches. Un passage surélevé traversait tout le salon, et on aurait dit que presque tous les murs de l'arrière de la maison de Potter, ou du moins ceux que je voyais, étaient des baies vitrées, donnant sur la même terrasse. Des escaliers se trouvaient à la fin de la passerelle, menant probablement aux chambres à l'étage supérieur. A ma droite, le passage conduisait à une pièce sombre. Elle ressemblait à la pièce dans laquelle se trouvait Potter quand je l'avais observé, la première nuit où j'avais pris l'affaire. Je pus simplement discerner un ordinateur et quelques classeurs.

Potter descendit avec précaution les marches, et s'affala sur un canapé. Il agita la main. "Salon". Le salon avait encore des baies vitrées, celles-ci donnant sur la piscine que j'avais aperçue plus tôt dans la journée, plus une cheminée en pierre qui était ouverte des deux côtés. Il fit un geste vers la gauche. "Mon antre est de l'autre côté de la cheminée". Je me dirigeai vers son 'antre'. Une bibliothèque s'étalait sur deux pans de murs et le parquet était recouvert de tapis orientaux, ajoutant de la chaleur à la pièce. Un ensemble home vidéo occupait le troisième mur, avec deux chaises longues en cuir, toutes les deux d'un rouge profond qui lui faisait face.

"Piscine" annonça-t-il. Je regardai par les baies vitrées. C'était une piscine carrée, avec des palmiers et des citronniers sur trois côtés pour servir de barrière d'intimité, une rangée d'arbres se terminant au portail que j'avais vu plus tôt dans la journée. Quelques chaises et fauteuils étaient éparpillés ça et là.

"Très belle maison. Restez ici". Je le laissai sur le canapé, et montai les marches pour aller à la cuisine. J'ouvris les meubles au hasard et je finis par en trouver un avec des verres à l'intérieur. J'en pris un, le remplis d'eau et de glaçons, puis redescendis les marches. Il commençait à faire sombre, donc j'allumai quelques lampes. La maison était chaleureuse, non pas côté température, mais côté confort. Je me sentais chez moi. Je pourrais vivre dans une maison comme ça. Mon appartement semblait très petit et miteux en comparaison.

Je tendis le verre d'eau à Potter. "Buvez ça. Après je vous mettrai au lit"

Il tapota le canapé à côté de lui. Je m'assis avec prudence. Il vida le verre, puis me regarda. "Je me disais juste...Vous savez toutes ces choses sur moi et moi je ne sais rien du tout de vous"

Aucun client ne m'avait posé un jour une question sur moi. Aucun n'avait voulu savoir. Pour eux, j'étais juste un gars de confiance, payé pour fermer sa gueule et découvrir leurs malheurs.

"Oh. Eh bien, je suis détective depuis longtemps. Fils unique, mère décédée. Je n'ai pas vu mon père depuis que j'ai cinq ans. Je suppose qu'il est toujours en vie, mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Divorcé. Vis seul, un chat. Quand je mourrai, comme c'est souvent le cas pour les types qui font le même métier que moi, personne ne se dira que son monde s'est arrêté de tourner"

Il enleva sa cravate. Je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas le remarquer. "Divorcé? Des enfants?"

Je me rassurai en me disant que, de toutes façons, il ne se souviendrait de rien le lendemain matin. "Une fille. Jessica. Elle vit avec sa mère"

"Où?"

"Baltimore"

"Vous êtes loin de chez vous, vous savez" commenta-t-il en me regardant, les lèvres entrouvertes.

Je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir un endroit que je pourrais appeler 'chez moi'. Mais je n'allais certainement pas lui dire ça.

"Je sais ce que ça fait" fit-il en se redressant.

Je commençai à lui répondre. "Comment ça-", mais je fus coupé par sa bouche sur la mienne. Il passa ses mains dans mes cheveux, et ses lèvres sur les miennes étaient chaudes et insistantes malgré l'eau froide, et je ne pus m'en empêcher, ou peut-être que je ne le voulais pas vraiment...Je lui rendis son baiser. Sa langue rencontra la mienne et je fus empli d'un feu vert. Je gémis, perdu, et mes mains trouvèrent ses cheveux...et ils étaient bien plus soyeux que je ne m'y attendais...et sa bouche était si douce...et il savait exactement comment m'embrasser...et ses mains étaient sur le point d'enlever ma cravate.

Je me reculai.

"Potter..."

"Hmmm?" souffla-t-il en déplaçant sa bouche vers mon oreille.

"Au lit"

Il me sourit, un vrai sourire. Ses yeux étaient assombris par le désir, et nous étions tous les deux à bout de souffle.

Je déglutis. "Vous avez besoin de repos. Il faut que vous dormiez pour cuver votre vin. Vous allez être une loque demain matin. Du café avec du cognac vous aidera". Je me levai et le tirai hors du canapé. "Où est la chambre?"

"Mmm, j'espérais que tu allais me demander ça" fit-il, le nez dans mon cou. "Juste au bout du couloir". Nous montâmes les escaliers et traversâmes le passage, où des marches sur la gauche conduisaient à une porte, qui semblait être une chambre d'amis, et à la chambre principale en haut des marches. Dans la lueur diffuse des lumières extérieures, je distinguai un grand lit 1,95 m de large, me précise mon dico , un autre ensemble home vidéo, encore une autre baie vitrée qui donnait sur la terrasse, et une penderie. Je le conduisis vers son lit et dégageai les draps. Il s'assit sur le lit et enleva ses chaussures. Je l'arrêtai avant qu'il n'enlève quoi que ce soit d'autre.

"Dormez"

Il fit la moue. "Tu ne te joins pas à moi?"

Dieu, comme j'en avais envie!

"Non. Vous n'allez vous souvenir de rien du tout demain matin, de toutes façons. Appellez-moi si vous avez besoin de quelque chose"

Il hocha la tête, s'allongea sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Son visage était paisible dans le sommeil, et il paraissait très jeune. Je me penchai sur lui, l'enveloppai des draps et des couvertures, et remarquai une fois de plus la cicatrice sur son front. Il la frottait tout en marmonnant. Ginger se roula en boule sur le lit près de son maître. Il finit par sombrer dans le sommeil.

Je le regardai dormir un long moment.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Potter m'appela juste après neuf heures le matin suivant. Il avait l'air d'un écolier qui s'était attiré des ennuis.

"M. Malfoy? Hum, je suis navré de vous déranger, et si vous êtes occupé, je comprendrai, mais, hum, pourriez-vous m'emmener au Callahan pour que je récupère ma voiture?"

La maison de Potter n'était pas du tout sur mon chemin. Ce n'était pas mon client. Je n'étais pas payé pour ça.

"Bien sûr. Je serai là dans une minute"

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Je mis la radio très fort tandis que je me dirigeais vers sa maison. Il y avait une station de radio que j'écoutais souvent les matins. L'animatrice faisait passer des musiques d'une certaine décennie ou d'un certain genre, qui changeait à chaque émission. Elle avait déjà passé la musique du Vietnam, les années cinquante, les années trente, les années folles les années vingt, la musique des cocktails branchés...L'émission d'aujourd'hui semblait porter sur la musique de la seconde guerre mondiale. Un baryton commença à chanter. Je reconnus l'orchestre de Jimmy Dorsey en arrière-plan.

_"...those cool and limpid green eyes... a pool wherein my love lies... so deep that in my searching for happiness I fear that they will ever taunt me... all through my life they'll haunt me...but will they ever want me? Green eyes, make my dreams come true..."_

**_"...ces yeux verts calmes et limpides...un océan à l'intérieur duquel repose mon amour...si profonds que dans ma quête du bonheur, j'ai peur qu'ils ne me torturent à jamais...durant toute ma vie ils vont me hanter...mais voudront-ils de moi un jour? Yeux verts, réalisez mes rêves..."_**

J'arrêtai brusquement la radio et fis le reste du chemin en silence. Potter avait dû m'attendre, car il sortit du garage dès que j'eus avancé dans l'allée. Il portait un costume noir et une chemise blanche finement rayée de bleu et de noir, ainsi qu'une cravate à motif cachemire bleu, noir et gris. Il sentait délicieusement bon. Il s'était peut-être pris une cuite, mais sur lui, ça lui allait bien.

"Je vous suis très reconnaissant" fit-il en montant dans ma voiture et en me tendant un café au lait. Quant à moi, je lui tendis du café arrosé de cognac.

"Pas de problème. Comment vous sentez-vous?"

Il me regarda. "Comme une loque"

Je ne pus retenir un sourire. "Ca ne se voit pas. Vous vous souvenez de quelque chose à propos de la nuit dernière?"

"Je me souviens d'être allé au Callahan. Je me souviens de, hum, vous avoir viré, hier"

Je gardai les yeux sur la route. "Oui, en effet. Vous devriez recevoir votre dernière facture dans quelques jours"

Il bafouilla, ce qui était en désaccord avec l'image de l'entrepreneur confiant que le reste du monde voyait d'habitude. "Oui, eh bien, hum, je voulais vous parler de ça, justement. Je, hum, j'étais bouleversé, et je, eh bien, je ne le pensais pas. J'ai...simplement...vous voyez, un peu...perdu la tête. J'aimerai vous ré-embaucher si, hum, vous êtes encore disponible"

Yeux sur la route. "Si je continue à creuser, je vais sûrement trouver plus de choses qui vont peut-être ne pas vous plaire"

Il acquiesça. "Je sais. Mais...je...j'ai besoin de savoir. Ce que vous m'avez montré...Je ne le comprends pas mais si je ne trouve pas la réponse, ça va simplement me ronger. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire?"

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. "Je suis détective privé. Je gagne ma vie en fouinant. Je suis le type qui vérifie ce qu'il y a dans les armoires à pharmacie. Je l'ai toujours été. Je comprends. Si vous en êtes sûr, alors oui, je continue à travailler sur votre affaire"

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Dehors, un énorme éclair heurta le sol, à une quinzaine de mètres de nous, et le roulement de tonnerre secoua ma voiture.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Je laissai Potter au Callahan et je me dirigeai vers mon bureau, tout en finissant le café au lait qu'il m'avait fait. Il était bon aussi. Je me demandai distraitement si c'était un bon cuisinier. Je me demandai s'il avait bien dormi la nuit précédente. Je me demandai ce qu'il portait pour dormir.

Ce ne fut qu'en arrivant au bureau que je me rendis comte que je n'arrêtais pas de faire courir mes doigts sur ma bouche en me remémorant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je n'embrasse pas sur la bouche. Ni Jennifer, ni Emily, personne. C'est trop personnel. Trop intime. Ca montre des sentiments qui ne sont pas présents. De sentiments dont je préférerais ne pas me souvenir. De sentiments que j'ai eu une fois, il y a très longtemps.

Yeux Verts m'avait embrassé sur la bouche. Je l'avais laissé m'embrasser.

Je lui avais rendu son baiser.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Pour quelqu'un qui était tombé dans la misère, comme Potter m'avait dit, Mike LaMorte avait eu un très beau logement, vraiment. Il avait habité dans une copropriété juste à côté de Culver City, un de ces quartiers de nouveaux bourges. L'extérieur de l'immeuble était une tentative ratée d'art déco. J'entrai dans l'immeuble et montai au troisième étage. Le couloir était en plâtre avec des carreaux rouge brique, et était propre. L'immeuble entier avait l'air d'être bien entretenu. Je frappai à la porte puis tendis l'oreille, mais tout semblait silencieux dans l'immeuble. Pas de réponse. Je frappai encore une fois.

"J'arrive, j'arrive, retiens-toi, je viens...". La porte s'ouvrit.

Un homme se présenta à l'ouverture, portant uniquement un short vert. Il était plus petit que moi, bien bâti, brun et avait des yeux noirs qui me regardèrent avec méfiance. Il avait l'air d'être un trentenaire bien conservé, ou un homme ayant une vingtaine d'années mais qui avait mal vieilli.

"Oui?"

Je lui tendis ma carte. "Draco Malfoy. J'enquête sur le meurtre de Mike LaMorte"

"Encore? Ils ont attrapé le gars qui l'a fait, au cas où vous seriez pas au courant"

"Je sais. Je me demandais si je pouvais vous poser quelques questions"

Il regarda ma carte et soupira. "Fais chier. Bien sûr, entrez donc"

La pièce était lumineuse et spacieuse, peinte tout en blanc, à la Marylin Monroe. Sur une table, un vase rempli de tulipes soyeuses d'un rouge vif apportait la seule touche de couleur à la pièce. Des cartons étaient éparpillés ça et là.

"Vous déménagez?"

L'homme se tourna vers moi. "Je suis Sam Pirelli. Ouais, je déménage. Maintenant que Mike est plus là, je ne peux plus me payer cette baraque"

"C'était Mike qui fournissait le revenu?"

Pirelli me désigna un canapé. "Non, Mike était une pute paresseuse qui n'a jamais travaillé un seul jour de sa vie. Il recevait de l'argent tous les mois. Je ne sais pas d'où ça venait". Un air qui se voulait rusé apparut sur son visage, ne trouva pas son bonheur et partit.

"Vraiment? Peut-être que ça venait de sa famille"

"Dix mille dollars par mois? J'en doute. Il descendait d'une famille ouvrière"

"Aucune idée d'où l'argent venait?"

"Non. Mais ça rentrait tous les mois. Alors ouais, on vivait à l'aise. Maintenant qu'il a été buté, je dois trouver une autre piaule où crécher"

Je doutais que Sam ait été l'une des quatre personnes présentes à l'enterrement de Mike.

"Que pouvez-vous me dire sur le jour de la mort de Mike?"

"Un jour normal. Je suis allé travailler, je suis rentré ici, je l'ai trouvé mort. Dans la chambre...là-bas". Il me désigna l'endroit du doigt.

"Qu'avez-vous fait?"

"Je suis allé faire un tour sur la plage. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez que j'ai fait? J'ai appelé les flics. Je...Mike...vous voyez, toute cette moquette blanche..."

Je pouvais imaginer. "Pensez-vous que ce soit Harry Potter qui ait assassiné Mike?"

"Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais vu Potter moi-même mais Mike le voyait de temps en temps"

"Oh? A quelle fréquence?"

"Tous les deux mois environ. Ils se rencontraient, mais c'était en privé"

"Vous avez une idée du motif de ces entrevues?"

"Aucune. Mais Mike jubilait toujours en parlant de ça. Il disait que grâce à Potter, on était à l'abri à vie. A part ça, il me traitait comme un champignon: il me gardait à l'ombre et me donnait de la merde à manger"

Dix mille dollars par mois. Rencontrait Potter régulièrement. Mike à l'abri à vie. Quel que soit l'angle sous lequel j'y regardais, ça ressemblait à du chantage.

"Est-ce que Mike faisait chanter Potter?"

Pirelli réfléchit un instant à la question. Je pouvais voir l'effort que ça lui coûtait. "Je...je me demande. Parce que, vous voyez, à chaque fois que Mike revenait de voir Potter, il faisait le fier et tout ça. Mais qu'est-ce que Potter pourrait bien avoir à faire avec Mike? Mike était une ordure. Un voyou. Mais il taillait super bien des pipes. Il n'y en a pas de meilleur"

"Donc vous étiez son colocataire?"

Il secoua la tête. "Non, c'était juste une piaule où dormir et un type à baiser"

Vous remarquerez l'ironie de tout ça. Il semblait bien que Mike se servait de Potter, et que Sam se servait de Mike. Le cycle de la vie.

"Etes-vous tombé sur quelque chose appartenant à Mike qui semblait suspect?"

"Juste un truc. Mike est un voyou, d'accord? Il n'a pas de compte en banque, car si c'était le cas, il aurait dû déclarer les dix mille dollars comme étant un revenu, vous voyez. Mais j'ai trouvé cette clé par hasard...cette toute petite clé. J'savais pas ce que c'était. Alors j'me suis renseigné. C'est pour un coffre fort. Mais qu'est-ce que Mike pouvait bien avoir dans ce machin-là? J'me suis dit que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec les dix mille dollars qu'il recevait tous les mois. J'ai découvert qu'il avait loué un coffre fort à mon nom. J'suis tombé par hasard sur le contrat de location"

"Vous l'avez ouvert?"

Ses yeux noirs me dévisagèrent avec méfiance. "Ouais"

"Et qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dedans?"

"Une réserve à vie de préservatifs. Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire?"

"Je suis juste un type qui essaie de résoudre une affaire. Vous n'aimeriez pas voir le tueur de Mike amené devant la justice?"

Pirelli embrassa la pièce du regard. Après une inspection plus rapprochée, je vis que les canapés était aussi élimés que le manteau d'un comptable. La moquette était tachée par endroits. La poussière recouvrait toutes les surfaces. Je gardai le silence. Poser des questions aux gens est une forme de séduction verbale. Il faut que vous leur donniez envie de vous parler, et souvent, les gens sautent ensuite sur l'occasion pour remplir un silence.

"Mike était un connard fini. Il aimait faire du mal aux gens. Physiquement"

Je me demandai si Mike n'était pas un converti aux enseignements du Marquis de Sade.

"Il me faisait du mal. Il trouvait ça drôle"

Je ne pouvais rien répondre à ça. Je me dis que le refrain du "Tango Masochiste" n'était pas très approprié.

Il finit par se lever, et se dirigea lentement vers la chambre. Il en revint avec un classeur, qu'il me tendit. "C'était ça qui était dans le coffre. C'est des dossiers d'un certain genre. Des dossiers sur les clients de Potter, d'après ce que j'en sais. J'sais pas ce qu'ils ont de si spécial. Les noms me disent rien. Tout le reste, c'est des tonnes de chiffres. Le reste, j'sais pas ce que c'est, à part des...assurances"

Je feuilletai le classeur, puis leva la tête vers Pirelli, le coeur battant. "Je peux en faire des photocopies?". Je sortis un billet de cinquante dollars et le déposai sur la table. "Pour le coût des photocopies"

Pirelli me regarda, puis finit par acquiescer. "Vous avez accès à des trucs que je n'ai pas, et vous avez un cerveau que je n'ai pas. Mike m'a trompé. Mike a trompé tout le monde. Enfin, il aimait sa mère. Personne ne mérite de mourir de cette façon, mais personne n'en perd le sommeil ni ne verse des larmes sur sa mort"

Du coin de l'oeil, je vis la silhouette de Pirelli...onduler.

C'était trop facile. C'était bien trop facile.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Après m'être confortablement assis dans mon fauteuil de bureau, je parcourus les photocopies que j'avais faites. Je sursautai lorsqu'un éclair déchira l'après-midi et qu'un coup de tonnerre secoua le décor. Je lus le contenu des fichiers de Pirelli attentivement, en notant les dates. La plupart dataient de treize ou quatorze ans. Il y avait quelques dossiers sur les clients de Potter. Puis un nom attira mon attention. Je regardai tous les noms avec plus d'attention et j'en reconnus la plupart. Des gens de la pègre. La situation appelait les injures. J'en utilisai quelques-unes.

Harry Potter était un conseiller financier, oui. Il aidait la Mafia à blanchir de l'argent.

Mike LaMorte avait fait chanter Potter.

Le chantage. L'un des plus vieux mobiles pour un meurtre.

La vie peut être si douce du côté louche de la rue.

_TBC..._


	5. Chapitre cinq

**_Titre anglais_**_: Malfoy, P.I. _

**_Titre français_**_: Malfoy, Détective Privé _

**_Auteur_**_: Nancy _

**_Traductrice_**_: Jess HDH _

**_Catégories_**_: Mystère, Action/Aventure, Romance, Suspense _

**_Couple_**_: Harry/Draco _

**_Rating_**_: R _

**_Spoilers_**_: les quatre premiers livres de HP _

**_Etat actuel de la fic_**_: en cours d'écriture. 10 chapitres sont pour le moment disponibles. _

**_Où trouver la fic anglaise_**_: Schnoogle, sur "Je suis Draco Malfoy, détective privé. J'ai vu beaucoup de choses...j'ai fait beaucoup de choses, et je ressemble beaucoup à un gentil garçon de dix-sept ans. Je croyais avoir tout vu, jusqu'à ce qu'une paire de yeux verts entre dans mon bureau". Un Univers Alternatif (AU) à la manière des romans policiers noirs situé à Los Angeles où la passion et la magie se rencontrent. Slashy et sexy. _

**_Disclaimer_**_: cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K. Rowling. Aucun argent n'en est retiré. L'histoire de cette fic appartient à son auteur, Nancy, et la traduction à sa traductrice, Jess HDH. _

**_Dédicace de la traductrice_**_: cette fic est entièrement dédiée à une personne que j'adore: **Caro** alias** BabyDracky** alias** choupi-choupinette**, cette traduction est pour toi! Je sais combien tu aimes Draco et Harry (au moins autant que moi, ce qui n'est pas peu dire!) et j'espère que tu apprécieras cette fic! Gros mimis, choupi, et continue de me faire rire avec tes magnifiques fanfictions! _

**_Note de la traductrice_**_:coucou ! Non, je ne suis pas morte, comme je l'ai expliqué sur ma bio ! C'est juste que mon ordi a rendu l'âme et qu'il a donc fallu le réparer...Et bien entendu, j'ai perdu tous mes fichiers...dont le chapitre cinq de cette fic, évidemment ! Je vous l'ai donc retraduit, rien que pour vous ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, même s'il est très en retard, mais c'est pas ma faute ! Je reprends également mon rythme d'avant, à savoir un chapitre par semaine, qui sera posté les lundis. Bon, dans ce chapitre, la magie commence à arriver, tout doucement...Patience, encore une fois !_

**_DarkWesterly_**_: salut ! Contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles et de savoir que tu lis toujours mes traductions, ça fait plaisir . Nooon, Draco n'a pas couché avec la moitié de la ville...disons simplement le quart lol. Monsieur a une libido très développée apparemment lol. Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup son POV, il est génial ! Oui, je me demande moi aussi si c'est vraiment un AU...Pour l'instant, le mystère reste entier...J'aime bien ce genre de scénario, où l'on ne voit pas tout de suite ce qui va se passer...Merci pour « le texte plus que compréhensible », ça me va droit au cœur ! Bises à toi, 'lectrice de l'ombre' !_

**_Nagisa_****_ Moon _**_: coucou ! Merci, j'ai passé de bonnes vacances, et puis vous avez dû patienter plus de temps que prévu, puisque mon PC a rendu l'âme...Passons...Oui, le pauvre Harry a totalement été traumatisé d'apprendre qu'il était né en Angleterre. Franchement, je me mets à sa place : tout ce dont il se souvient n'est pas réel, ça doit en foutre un coup ! Contente que le baiser t'ait plu...Moi aussi, j'ai bien aimé ! Oui, la fic est classée R, mais dans les chapitres déjà publiés par l'auteur, il y a peu de détails. C'est pas du hard, quoi. Tant mieux, parce que je me vois mal traduire un truc très détaillé lol. Oui, le Polynectar est une théorie tout à fait envisageable...Moi, je vois surtout du Tom là-dessous, mais pourquoi pas ! Pour Ginger, moi aussi, je me demande si ce n'est pas Ginny, surtout que j'ai bien spécifié que 'Ginger' voulait dire 'Rouquine'...donc on a eu la même idée ! Bisous ! PS : le chapitre 3 de Cristal arrive bientôt ? PS2 : au fait, c'est quoi cette histoire ? supprime les R ? J'ai loupé un épisode là..._

**_LolieShing_**_: Contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre précédent ! Ce chapitre réserve aussi son lot de surprises ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux me faire part de tes délires, je suis folle moi-même, donc je ne serai pas choquée lol. Bises !_

**_Vivi_****_ Malfoy _**_: Voici la suite, avec un peu de retard, désolée ! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas !_

**_Andadrielle_**_: merci pour tes encouragements ! Je continue !_

**_Teaolemon_**_: merci ! Pour lire la fic en anglais, va sur et dans la liste des auteurs, cherche Nancy !_

**_Miss Serpentard _**_: Oui, cette fic est très mystérieuse...Effectivement, Harry et Draco sont bien nés en Angleterre et Harry se souvient vaguement de Ron et connaît Tom. Que de questions ! Beaucoup restent pour le moment sans réponse...Moi aussi, je pense que c'est Tom qui a monté tout ça contre Harry. Merci de me faire part de tes hypothèses, c'est très intéressant ! Bonne lecture !_

**_Agatha Brume_**_ : contente que cette fic te plaise ! Ce chapitre sera-t-il meilleur que le précédent pour toi ?_

**_Baby Dracky _**_: ma choupi ! Tu dois juste rentrer de ton superbe week-end à Venise, veinarde ! C'est clair que Malfoy est réglo avec Harry : il n'a pas abusé de son petit corps offert lol. Eh oui, Draco est finalement un peu sentimental avec l'histoire des baisers...Oui, moi aussi je trouve que Ginger a des points communs avec une certaine Weasley...A suivre ! Merci pour tes encouragements, ma choupi et puis gros bisous ! _

**_Lna_****_ Rosenberg _**_: ooohh, quel esprit mal placé lol. Ce n'est pas parce que Malfoy couche à tout va qu'il va outrageusement profiter d'un Harry bourré ! Non mais...lol. _

**_Feng_****_ Shui Boy _**_: salut ! Je comprends que tu rigoles en lisant cette fic, moi je me marre souvent en la traduisant ! Draco est tellement...Draco ! Apparemment, tu as bien aimé ce que pense Draco de la secrétaire, eh bien, tu ne vas pas être déçu : dans ce chapitre, Anne Oshlo va encore être mise à contribution, bien malgré elle lol. Et puis, qu'en sais-tu ? Peut-être que Harry est vraiment le meurtrier ? Eh eh...Bises ! PS : tu peux dévier du sujet, j'adore qu'on me raconte des trucs lol._

**_Ravenclaw4ever _**_: merci beaucoup ! Je continue ! Voici la suite !_

**_Saael_****_' _**_: salut ! Oui, c'est une traduction, je suis abonnée lol. Merci de prendre le temps de me reviewer, ça m'encourage ! Bises !_

**_Alana_****_ Chantelune _**_: oui, l'intrigue est complexe...Le passage à l'acte ? C'est dans...oh ben non, c'est pas drôle si je le dis lol. ;P_

**_Miya_****_ Black _**_: Voici la suite, désolée pour le retard ! Satisfaite ?_

**_Umbre77 _**_: salut ! Privée d'Internet ? Dur, dur ! J'espère que tu peux de nouveau y aller maintenant ! Alors, tes exams ? Ca s'est bien passé ? Pour la traduction que j'ai en vue, je suis de plus en plus décidée à la traduire, mais bon, ça peut encore changer ! Oui, c'est vrai que c'est bizarre que dans les fics Sirius ait les yeux bleus ! Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai relu les HP que j'ai vu qu'il les avait noirs...Bon, j'espère que le chapitre 5 te plaira autant que les précédents ! Bisous et dors ! lol. _

**_Jenali_**_: merci ! Je suis heureuse de voir que tu apprécies mon style ! J'essaie de le garder le plus proche possible de celui de l'auteur original ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite ! _

**_Ankou_**_: la réponse à ta question est : oui ! lol. Bonne lecture de la suite !_

**_Malissandre_**_: merci pour ta review ! Oui, je n'ai pas updaté pendant un petit moment, pour cause de PC mort ! Mais c'est bon, là il est tout beau tout neuf, donc pas de problème, je serai au rendez-vous lundi prochain...enfin, j'espère !_

**_Artémis10 _**_: merci d'avoir mis cette fic dans tes favorites, c'est très gentil ! Voici la suite !_

**_Silver-Draco-Lucius_**_: merci pour ta review et tes encouragements ! Je suis de retour ! _

_Si je n'ai pas répondu à quelqu'un, je m'en excuse, ce n'est pas volontaire, mais comme j'ai tout perdu suite à la défaillance de mon ordi, tous mes messages sont aussi passés à la trappe ! _

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE CINQ**

Le crépuscule luttait pour se faire voir à travers la pluie. Je me levai, me versai un autre verre, et remarquai que Jennifer m'avait laissé un sandwich. Salade-poulet – mon préféré – et elle avait même enlevé la croûte, exactement comme je l'aimais. Elle m'avait aussi laissé des chips et des cookies faits maison. J'en pris un et le mâchonnai distraitement, tout en me rasseyant dans mon fauteuil. Je posai mes pieds sur le bureau et relus le dossier avec plus d'attention. Tout homme peut être acheté. Potter pouvait l'être, cela ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute. Il était exactement comme tout le monde.

J'avais espéré que ce ne soit pas le cas.

La pluie tombait toujours à verse alors que je réfléchissais à cette affaire. Les prévisions météo arrivèrent sur la radio, et les présentateurs dissertèrent sur le caractère hautement inhabituel de ces orages incessants. Moi, il me semblait que depuis que j'avais rencontré Yeux Verts, plus rien n'était normal. Rien n'était ce qu'il semblait dans cette affaire.

Si j'avais continué à penser dans cette voie, j'aurais pu m'éviter beaucoup de chagrin et de souffrance.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Je sortis en rampant de mon lit le lendemain matin, la tête bourdonnant comme l'alarme de la voiture de mon voisin. Dans les films, c'est toujours quelqu'un qui file au détective un Mickey Finn une boisson droguée. J'avais sacrément bien réussi à me le faire à moi-même la veille. On dit qu'il y a de la vérité dans le vin...Je ne pouvais qu'espérer que ça s'applique aussi à la vodka.

Je pris une douche, très longue et très chaude, me rasai, m'habillai, donnai à manger à Marlowe et partis pour l'agence. Marlowe miaula avec insistance lorsque je m'en allai, faisant le gros dos et ronronnant contre mes jambes. Il ne faisait jamais ça, d'habitude. Il n'avait pas mâchouillé une chaussette depuis des jours. Il n'avait pas craché une boule de poils en plein milieu du lit depuis un bout de temps, aussi.

Même le chat se comportait anormalement, maintenant.

Jennifer leva la tête lorsque je pénétrai dans l'agence. Elle portait une robe et un rouge à lèvres rouges. Je m'assis sur un bord de son bureau.

« Balance la sauce, Jen. C'est qui, le nouveau ? »

Elle me regarda en clignant des yeux. « Quel nouveau ? »

« Celui pour lequel tu t'es faite toute belle et qui a allumé cette lueur dans tes yeux »

Elle rosit légèrement. Ca lui allait bien. "Eh bien...On sort juste ensemble"

« Oh ? C'est comme ça que ça s'appelle, de nos jours ?"

« Il...Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme lui. On s'est rencontrés par hasard. Le facteur lui avait donné mon courrier et il m'a apporté mes factures. On s'est assis et on a parlé pendant deux heures. Après, on est sortis et...Je ne sais pas. C'est simplement...Ca a été si facile. Il est...magique »

« Ouais, tu t'es entichée de lui, si j'ai bien compris. Tu me tiens au courant, hein ? Pourquoi tu ne l'invites pas à monter à l'agence ? J'aimerais bien faire sa connaissance ». Non pas que je le considère comme un possible concurrent. Je voulais juste m'assurer qu'il était digne d'elle.

Elle rougit à nouveau. "Je lui dirai". Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le meuble de rangement. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ses genoux : pas de rougeurs dues au tapis.

« Et aussi de nouvelles chaussures. Ca devient sérieux »

Elle me regarda avec une expression étrange. Le mot le plus proche pour la décrire serait 'reconnaissante'. « Oh. Oui. Elles sont neuves. Je ne pensais pas que tu allais t'en apercevoir"

Difficile de ne pas s'en apercevoir avec des jambes comme les siennes. Je descendis de son bureau. « Appelle Potter pour fixer un rendez-vous. Il faut que je lui parle »

« Je dois lui dire la raison ? »

« Dis-lui juste que c'est important ». Mon visage dut me trahir car elle plissa les yeux et me regarda plus en détail.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Draco ? »

Je poussai un soupir. « Mike LaMorte faisait chanter Potter. Apparemment, Potter blanchissait de l'argent pour la Mafia. Les Zambini, pour être exact. Ils lui donnaient de l'argent et il leur ouvrait des comptes, faisait des investissements, puis déplaçait l'argent de compte en compte »

Elle écarquilla les yeux. « Harry ? J'arrive pas à y croire. Il avait l'air si...si...Je ne sais pas »

Ouais. En effet.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

_Je n'attends vraiment pas avec impatience cette entrevue_, me dis-je tandis que je roulais en direction du bureau de Potter. La circulation n'était pas très dense sur les autoroutes sans péage – les autoroutes sans péage...et un oxymore pour vous, un – mais je passai par la ville. J'aime bien voir les quartiers que je traverse. Prostituées, drogués, maquereaux, dealers...ouais, L.A a beaucoup de couleurs locales. Il y a des rues minables, comme un écrivain l'a dit, mais elles font partie de mon monde. Moi, j'aime les rues. J'ai toujours plus vite fait de traverser la ville, de toutes façons. Je suis un de ceux qui obtiennent tous les feux verts. Et qui trouvent des supers places de parkings, aussi. J'ai simplement de la chance dans ce domaine, je suppose. Si seulement cette chance s'étendait à d'autres parties de ma vie. Ma chemise était désagréablement plaquée contre mon dos lorsque je sortis de ma voiture puis montai dans un ascenseur qui sentait vaguement la pisse. J'entrai dans l'immeuble en marbre frais qui renfermait le bureau de Potter. Je hochai la tête en direction du gardien de la sécurité, puis je montai à l'étage. La même réceptionniste m'éblouit avec son sourire. Potter apparut presque immédiatement, vêtu d'un costume anthracite et d'une chemise de coupe française bleue, au col et manchettes blancs, et une cravate en soie bleue et grise. Je me levai.

« Il faut qu'on parle, Potter ». Il acquiesça et me guida à travers le couloir jusqu'à son bureau. Anne Oshlo n'était pas derrière son bureau. Nous entrâmes dans son office et je refermai la porte. Il s'assit derrière son bureau et me regarda, attendant que je parle. Je m'assis en face de lui.

Autant entrer directement dans le vif du sujet.

« Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit que Mike LaMorte vous faisait chanter ? »

Le sourire de Potter s'évanouit plus vite que l'innocence d'une strip-teaseuse. Il se redressa dans son siège.

« Qu-quoi ? Comment avez-vous... ? »

« Je vous avais dit que si je continuais à creuser, j'allais découvrir des choses. C'est mon boulot »

« Avez-vous...Est-ce que la police est au courant ? Leur avez-vous dit ? »

"Non. Je trouve des renseignements. Je les donne au client. C'est vous qui décidez quoi en faire. Tout ce que je découvre reste entre vous et moi ». Ce n'est peut-être pas le code éthique le plus remarquable, mais il me permettait de dormir la nuit. Bien sûr, j'enfreins les lois de temps à autre – si je ne le faisais pas, je ne réussirais jamais à boucler une affaire -, mais j'essaie de ne le faire qu'en dernier recours. Ce que je fais me regarde. En plus, je suis allergique aux flics. Plus d'ennuis qu'ils n'en valent.

Potter fit pivoter son fauteuil pour regarder le ciel de plomb. Il était d'un gris foncé, et un instant, il me rappela les yeux gris et froids de mon père tandis qu'il s'approchait de moi, dans l'intention de me punir pour quelque faute quand j'étais petit. Une phrase d'une vieille chanson de Cat Stevens émergea dans mon esprit. _"From the moment I could talk, I was ordered to listen..."_ "Dès que je sus parler, on m'ordonna d'écouter...".

Potter brisa ma rêverie. Sa voix était douce. "J'étais vraiment naïf lorsque j'ai quitté l'université. J'ai toujours eu un don pour ce genre de truc...créer des portefeuilles financiers pour les gens. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis très matheux, non, ce n'est pas le cas. Mais j'ai apparemment la faculté de savoir quels investissements marcheront bien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'étais jeune, tout juste sorti de la fac, et j'essayai de réussir par moi-même. M-mon premier client a été un type nommé Giorgio Zambini. Il est venu me voir car il voulait un conseil financier au sujet des échappatoires fiscales. Je l'ai aidé. Tout était parfaitement légal. Il a apprécié ce que j'avais fait pour lui, et moi je, hum, j'avais besoin d'argent. Alors il a parlé de moi à certaines de ses relations, et ils sont venus me voir. Honnêtement, Malfoy, je ne savais absolument pas qu'ils étaient, vous savez, le crime organisé. Je les ai aidés. Puis ils ont commencé à me poser des questions sur, hum, des comptes extraterritoriaux. Et l'instant d'après, j'étais en train d'ouvrir des comptes en banque dans les îles Caïmans. Je, hum, n'avais aucune idée de ce que tout cela signifiait. Je savais simplement que je pouvais manger à ma faim. Tout a été si graduel »

Potter présenté comme innocent. Chose curieuse, je n'avais aucun problème à le voir de cette manière-là. Et chose tout aussi curieuse, je croyais son histoire. Il sortit une flasque de son bureau et en but une bonne lampée.

« Qu'est-ce que vous buvez ? »

Il me regarda, ses yeux verts presque noirs. « Du whisky. _'Cet alcool marron, qu'aucune femme, garçon ni enfant ne boit, réservé uniquement aux chasseurs'_. C'est de Faulkner »

Je hochai la tête. « Je sais »

Il se leva, et fit les cent pas tandis qu'il continuait. Ses yeux étaient mornes, empreints d'auto récrimination. J'avais vu cet air de nombreuses fois.

« Le temps que je me rende compte de ce qui se passait...de qui ils étaient...j'étais tellement impliqué que je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose pour m'en extraire. Une fois que vous êtes dans le même bateau que les Zambini, ils ne vous laissent pas partir »

Non, en effet. Les seuls types qui sont sortis de leurs griffes servent en ce moment de nourriture aux poissons au fin fond du Pacifique, après avoir vidé quelques bières avec leur futur assassin.

« Ils sont toujours des clients à vous ? »

Potter secoua la tête. « Non. Ils sont passés à quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un capable de, hum, mieux servir leurs intérêts. Mais le fait est que j'ai été lancé et que j'ai construit ma réputation avec l'aide de la Mafia. Ca ne fait pas très bonne impression, vous savez ? Et Mike...Je ne sais pas comment il a découvert cette histoire. Il était malin. Rusé. Il savait que je ne pouvais pas me permettre de laisser savoir que j'étais impliqué avec le crime organisé. Alors il, hum, a mis ce renseignement à profit ». Potter me regarda droit dans les yeux. « Je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'ai fait. Je ne suis pas fier de ma relation avec Mike. Je vous ai menti. Je vous ai sous-estimé. Je suis désolé"

La raison précise pour laquelle il était désolé n'était pas très claire. Et, quelque part, ça me chagrina.

« Alors les Zambini vous ont juste laissé continuer votre belle vie en sachant ce que vous saviez. Ils ont simplement coupé les ponts »

« Eh bien, je ne le sais pas avec certitude. Mais ils n'ont pas réclamé mes services depuis, oh, dix bonnes années »

« Vous êtes conscient que le chantage est l'un des plus vieux mobiles pour tuer quelqu'un ? »

« Malfoy, réfléchissez une minute. Pourquoi l'aurais-je tué ? Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas les moyens...et même si j'avais effectivement tué Mike, vous pensez que j'aurais laissé autant de preuves derrière moi ? Vous ne pensez pas que j'aurais dissimulé mes traces un peu mieux que ça ? ». Il retint son souffle, attendant ma réponse.

Je ne répondis pas. Je me garde bien de commenter les motivations d'autrui. Ca vous met très vite sur un terrain glissant. Je pris une inspiration. « Qu'est-ce qui vous a plu chez Mike ? ». La question était partie avant même que je me rende compte que je l'avais posée. Mais je me demandai ce qu'un homme comme Potter voyait en Mike, un voyou sur tous les plans.

« Mike. Quand je l'ai rencontré, il était...je ne sais pas. Il était malin. Drôle. Très charmant. On a passé de bons moments ensemble. Après notre séparation, il a changé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je pense qu'il est tombé dans la drogue, mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Mais l'homme qui a été assassiné...ce n'est pas l'homme dont j'étais tombé amoureux ». Il était assis, immobile, perdu dans ses souvenirs.

« Pourquoi vous êtes-vous séparés ? »

Potter déglutit. « Je, hum, suis rentré en avance à la maison un soir, et il était...»

«...au lit avec quelqu'un d'autre ». La même vieille histoire.

« Pas tout à fait. C'était plus sur la table de la salle à manger avec quelqu'un d'autre »

J'essayai de ne pas rire. J'essayai vraiment. Je me mordis la lèvre. Je pensai à des bonnes soeurs. J'imaginai Anne Oshlo nue. Rien ne marcha.

Je ris. Potter me regarda comme s'il m'avait poussé une deuxième tête, mais il finit par rire aussi. Cependant, c'était lui qui faisait les frais de la plaisanterie, et il le savait. Il me tendit sa flasque.

« Un verre ? Ou peut-être un café ? »

J'allais répondre par l'affirmative, mais le téléphone sur son bureau sonna. Il décrocha. « Oui ? ». Il écouta et hocha la tête. "Merci. Je serai à lui dans quelques minutes". Il raccrocha et me regarda, son visage d'homme d'affaires de nouveau en place. « Mon rendez-vous suivant »

« Très bien. Bon, merci de m'avoir accordé de votre temps. J'avais simplement besoin d'éclaircir ce point ». Je me levai, tout en l'observant. « Oh, juste une question supplémentaire »

« Hmmm ? »

« Qui est Tom ? »

Comme je l'avais espéré, cela prit Potter totalement au dépourvu. Il devint très pâle et, derrière lui, un vase rempli de fleurs explosa, avec un bruit pareil à celui d'un coup de revolver dans la pièce silencieuse. Nous sursautâmes tous les deux. De l'eau, du verre et des fleurs atterrirent sur le tapis.

« Je...Je suis navré...Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé... ». Il était à genoux, ramassant les morceaux de verres avec des mains tremblantes. Plusieurs éclats reflétèrent la lumière de sa lampe de bureau et scintillèrent avec la brillance factice du plaqué or. Il marmonna quelque chose.

« Qu'avez-vous dit ? Je n'ai pas compris »

Il leva la tête vers moi. « Ca m'est déjà arrivé. D-des choses qui explosent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça fait ça. Je...croyais que je me faisais des idées. Je me demandais si je ne devenais pas fou...mais vous l'avez vu, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ? »

J'acquiesçai. Je l'avais vu. Je ne le comprenais pas. Je ne pouvais l'expliquer.

Je ne lui dis pas que la même chose m'était arrivée, et ce plus d'une fois.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Je retournai à mon bureau en silence. Il fallait que je mette la main sur Tom. L'atmosphère était voilée par un espoir stagnant tandis que je montai les marches menant à mon agence, ignorant les propositions de pipes des putains qui travaillaient dans ce coin de la rue. Je me représentai Potter à genoux dans son bureau, puis à genoux en face de moi, ses yeux dans les miens, les iris verts assombris par le désir pendant qu'il faisait des choses absolument remarquables avec sa bouche...

J'étais légèrement essoufflé en entrant dans l'agence. Jennifer était partie manger, mais un vase rempli de superbes roses rouges était sur son bureau. Je les regardai, admiratif, puis cherchai une carte de visite. Je n'en trouvai aucune. Je haussai les épaules et m'assis derrière mon bureau. Je pesai le pour et le contre une demi seconde, puis j'appelai Emily. Elle n'était pas là, donc je lui laissai un message.

Cette affaire était plus compliquée qu'un compte courant de bookmaker. Cette ville est pleine de mystères. Le secret est de découvrir quels mystères on peut résoudre et ceux qu'on doit laisser tranquille. Les types qui ne comprenaient pas ça finissaient par faire une sieste rallongée. Je me versai un verre et ouvris un paquet de fiches. J'écrivis les faits de l'affaire, un par fiche. Je les disposai ensuite sur mon bureau et marchai de long en large, pensif.

L'Angleterre. Tout semblait partir d'Angleterre. Potter l'ignorait, mais moi-même, j'étais né au Royaume-Uni. Ma mère avait quitté mon père et était partie avec moi pour les Etats-Unis quand j'avais environ cinq ans. Je n'avais jamais su pourquoi. Je mis la fiche où j'avais noté 'Angleterre' au centre du bureau.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je sursautai lorsque le téléphone sonna. Je répondis, encore un peu ailleurs.

« Malfoy »

« Ca gaze, Drake ? »

« Emily. Tu vas bien?"

" Ca va. Ca irait mieux si tu étais avec moi. On dîne ensemble ce soir ? »

« Je ne peux pas. J'ai des choses de prévu. J'appelai pour te demander une faveur"

« Comme toujours. Ok. Balance la sauce. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

« Il faut que je parle à ton témoin phare dans l'affaire mettant en cause Potter »

Je pus sentir son hésitation. « Tom ? »

« Oui. Tom. Est-ce que tu peux me dire où je peux le trouver ? »

Il y eut un silence, puis elle soupira. « D'accord. Je vais avoir des ennuis à cause de ça si quelqu'un le découvre, mais pour toi...mais tu me dois une faveur. Et je collecterai cette dette, sois-en assuré »

« Bien sûr »

« Attends une minute ». Elle partit une dizaine de minutes, puis reprit le combiné. « T'es là, Drake ? »

« Toujours là, oui. Mûri par la dure leçon de la vie, mais toujours là »

« Ok. Tom Jedusor. Il a noté son adresse comme étant au 1701, Beverly Boulevard. Aucun numéro de téléphone de marqué. Dit qu'il est sans emploi"

Tom Jedusor. Abréviation pour 'ennui'.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Beverly Boulevard se trouvait dans Hollywood. Hollywood avait depuis longtemps perdu son côté glamour du temps de Douglas Fairbanks et de Bette Davis. C'était un endroit miteux, diminué et tapageur, comme une ancienne reine de beauté portant une couronne de désillusion. Je conduisis lentement le long de Beverly, et finis par trouver le pâté de maisons numéro 1700.

Le coin était rempli de maisons qui avaient autrefois été de véritables palaces, mais étaient à présent réduites, la plupart étant divisées en appartements. Je me garai derrière une Ford datant sûrement de l'avant guerre et qui rouillait tranquillement devant les maisons. Une allée fissurée conduisait à la véranda affaissée en béton du 1701. De hauts hêtres dissimulaient l'entrée de la maison depuis la rue, et dans la cour dépourvue d'herbe, un palmier élevait ses feuilles agonisantes vers le ciel lourd. C'était le genre de maison dans laquelle vivrait Boo Radley. Je montai les quelques marches menant à la porte d'entrée. Un chat rayé cracha dans ma direction et se précipita sous la véranda. Au loin, un enfant pleurait. Je songeai à Jessica et me demandai comment elle allait.

Je frappai, déplaçant mon poids d'un pied sur l'autre, puis glissai ma main dans la poche de mon imper, où je sentis la présence rassurante de mon Glock 27. Je n'enlève pas la gâchette, car l'idée de me faire sauter les bijoux de famille à chaque fois que je le sors ne m'enchante guère, mais si besoin est, je suis sacrément rapide. Pendant longtemps, je n'ai pas mis de balles dans le chargeur, mais une phrase que m'avait dite un officier de la police de L.A. m'avait marqué : « Je préfère avoir douze balles dans le chargeur que six porteurs de cercueil ». Logique. Dans la pénombre grandissante, j'étais bien content de l'avoir.

Personne de répondit. Je frappai encore une fois et jetai un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre près de la porte. Je ne vis aucune lumière. Je n'entendis aucun bruit. Je fis le tour de la maison, mais tous les stores étaient baissés. Après avoir glissé ma carte de visite dans l'encadrement de la porte, je me dirigeai vers la maison d'à côté. Une moto était garée dans l'allée. Un canapé défraîchi trônait sous la véranda, une ribambelle de bouteilles vides devant lui. Je frappai. Cette fois-ci, une lumière s'alluma et j'entendis du bruit.

La porte s'ouvrit et une douce odeur de cuisine s'en échappa. Un homme imposant se dressait devant moi, me dépassant d'une bonne tête. Et pourtant, je suis moi-même assez grand. Il baissa les yeux vers moi, peu intéressé.

« Draco Malfoy. Je cherche Tom Jedusor ». Je lui tendis ma carte. Il la prit pour l'examiner.

« Pourquoi vous voulez parler à Jedusor ? » grogna-t-il d'une voix de basse.

« J'aimerais lui poser quelques questions concernant une affaire sur laquelle je travaille »

« C'est confidentiel ? »

Je hochai la tête.

« Oh. Eh bien, il est chez lui. C'est sa voiture ». Il montra la Ford du doigt. "Il travaille la nuit, et beaucoup. Il devrait bientôt partir car il commence à faire sombre". Il tendit la main derrière lui et je me raidis, mais c'était simplement un pétard. Il en tira une bouffée et me le tendis. Je secouai la tête, mais j'étais tenté.

« Il travaille où ? »

« Bonne question. J'en ai aucune idée. Je me garde bien de lui demander. C'est pas le genre de type accueillant ». Il se pencha vers moi. "Pour vous dire la vérité, il me fout les jetons. Je me contente juste de hocher la tête quand je le vois. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre chez lui »

« Bon, je vous remercie de m'avoir accordé de votre temps ». Il acquiesça puis referma la porte. Je retournai à ma voiture, et appréciai grandement le contact de la poignée sur ma paume. Je montai dedans et fis le tour du pâté de maison, puis me garai sous des arbres en surplomb quelques maisons plus loin. Je sortis une casquette de baseball du coffre et la mis, puis me glissai sur mon siège. Je m'installai, prêt à attendre.

L'obscurité gagnait du terrain. Des gens arrivaient du travail, tandis que d'autres partaient. Je regardai ma montre : c'était le début du service de nuit. Je soupirai et changeai de position. Mon derrière commençait à s'engourdir, et ça faisait trois heures. Aucun signe de Jedusor. J'allumai une cigarette et regardai la fumée monter.

Deux heures de plus à se taler le cul. Apparemment, Jedusor n'allait pas travailler ce soir. Je changeai une fois de plus de position. D'habitude, pour une surveillance, j'arrive préparé, avec un bocal vide, un mélange de fruits secs, et un thermos rempli de chips glacées. Je n'étais pas préparé cette fois-ci. Je soupirai et jetai un coup d'œil au voisinage. Au moins, je n'avais pas encore été repéré.

Encore une heure. Tous les chiens du quartier se mirent à hurler en même temps et les poils à l'arrière de ma nuque se hérissèrent. Le vent se leva, et s'engouffra par la fenêtre. Je frissonnai. Aucune lumière n'éclairait la maison de Jedusor. Aucun bruit. Je m'étirai et ouvris la boîte à gants. J'en sortis une montre de pacotille et une bande de cassette audio. J'enroulai la bande autour de la montre, puis sortis. Je me dirigeai furtivement vers la voiture de Jédusor et plaçai la montre sous le pneu avant droit. Si je ne pouvais pas rester toute la nuit, au moins je saurais s'il était parti et si oui, à quelle heure.

Un souffle froid courut sur ma nuque, et j'aurais pu jurer avoir entendu un petit rire moqueur dans le vent sauvage de la nuit.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Je rêvai cette nuit-là. Les images étaient fragmentaires et distinctes, et c'était plus comme une combinaison d'images individuelles qui, lorsqu'elles se mélangeaient, créait une image mouvante. Sur la première image, Yeux Verts était à genoux dans son bureau, et ramassait des éclats de verre. Il déposa les morceaux dans une poubelle puis se dirigea vers moi, toujours à genoux. Ses yeux étaient assombris par le désir, comme lorsqu'il m'avait embrassé, et il attrapa mon pantalon. Il enleva ma ceinture, puis glissa ses mains habiles à l'intérieur de mon pantalon, et finit par en descendre la fermeture éclair. Je me cambrai, brûlant pour lui. Il leva la tête et me sourit, puis, d'un mouvement sec, il baissa mon pantalon et mon boxer. Quand il se pencha en avant, je me mis à haleter. Tout en gémissant, je fis courir mes doigts dans ses cheveux bruns. Il savait très bien se servir de sa bouche, et sa langue faisait des choses absolument incroyables ; je frissonnai. Je baissai les yeux pour le regarder et l'image changea. Ses yeux avaient changé de couleur désormais, et étaient passés du vert au bleu. Il avait les cheveux blond roux, et les yeux étaient ceux de l'homme que j'avais aimé il y avait si longtemps, sa bouche me couvrant de baisers et de mensonges. Je ne pouvais détourner mon regard du sien et l'image se modifia encore. Les cheveux étaient à présent des boucles brunes. Les yeux bleus se durcirent et devinrent tels le ciel bleu que regarde pour la dernière fois un prisonnier alors qu'il marche vers la mort. Ils s'assombrissaient de plus en plus, devenant presque noirs et ils étaient mon monde. Je fixai ces yeux, immobile, incapable de détourner mon regard, et un petit rire moqueur résonna dans ma tête. La bouche qui était sur moi était froide.

Les ténèbres recouvrirent tout et je tombai.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Je fis un détour par la maison de Tom Jédusor en me rendant à l'agence le lendemain matin. La voiture avait l'air d'être à la même place. Je frappai à la porte d'entrée, mais là encore, il n'y eut aucune réponse. Je vérifiai la montre sous le pneu. La vitre était brisée, et elle s'était arrêtée à 5:36. Je restai planté dans la rue, indécis, tapotant la montre du doigt. Quelque chose me titillait mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. J'étais crispé. Je n'aime pas être crispé.

Sans prévenir, les cieux se dévidèrent et je courus jusqu'à ma voiture. Je n'aime pas être mouillé.

Je n'aime pas non plus jouer au chat et à la souris.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Il y a une cafétéria dans la rue de mon agence. J'y rencontre pas mal mes clients là-bas. Ils sont souvent réticents à l'idée d'être vus entrant dans l'agence d'un détective privé. Pour beaucoup, un privé est le dernier recours. Celui vers lequel on se tourne quand vous avez épuisé toutes les autres possibilités. Les gens ne viennent pas vers un type comme moi, à moins qu'ils n'aient des problèmes. Et ils n'ont pas particulièrement envie que d'autres personnes viennent mettre le nez dans leurs problèmes. Mais se rencontrer dans une cafétéria, c'est juste deux amis qui prennent un café. En plus, j'ai un café gratuit.

J'entrai. On était au milieu de la matinée, l'accalmie entre la foule du petit-déjeuner et la foule du déjeuner. Tom en personne m'avait téléphoné à la première heure ce matin-là. L'endroit était presque vide. Je repérai tout de suite Tom, qui était assis dos à la porte. Je me dirigeai vers le box et m'assis sur la banquette en vinyle orange, en face de lui.

Il leva la tête et sourit. Des boucles brunes. Des fossettes. Des yeux bleus à en faire oublier un prêtre de prier. Il était habillé de façon décontractée, en jean et pull gris. Il avait un stylo à la main et avait commencé une grille de mots croisés. Pendant un instant, je fus perdu dans mon rêve de la nuit dernière. Je me giflai mentalement et tendis la main. « Draco Malfoy »

Il la serra. Sa main dans la mienne était fraîche. « Tom Jedusor ». L'accent était le même que j'avais entendu la première nuit au Callahan. Il avait également le même effet sur moi que la première fois. Je pensai hâtivement à Anne Oshlo.

La serveuse arriva vers nous et je commandai un café. Jedusor avait déjà une tasse devant lui.

« J'ai crû comprendre que vous me cherchiez. Je suis heureux que nous ayons pu nous rencontrer si vite »

« Oui. J'ai été embauché par Harry Potter. Je souhaitais vous poser quelques questions. J'ai crû comprendre que vous étiez le témoin phare de la défense »

Il baissa les yeux vers sa tasse. « Oui »

« Vous n'en avez pas l'air très heureux »

Ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent les miens. « En effet. Je n'arrive tout simplement pas à croire que Harry...qu'il soit capable de quelque chose comme ça »

Emploi du prénom. « Depuis combien de temps connaissez-vous Potter ? »

« Plusieurs années. Nous sommes allés à la même école, mais j'y étais quelques années avant lui. Malgré cela, nos chemins se sont croisés quelquefois »

Il but une gorgée de son café, totalement détendu. Ses yeux rencontraient les miens sans aucune réserve. Une des grandes vérités des détectives est celle-ci : tout le monde ment. Les professeurs mentent. Les rock stars mentent. Les présidents mentent. Jedusor, cependant...s'il mentait, il était meilleur que tous ceux que j'avais rencontrés.

« Potter vous aurait avoué le crime en prison »

Jedusor regarda par la fenêtre un instant, semblant rassembler ses pensées. « Oui. J'avais été coffré pour vol cette nuit-là et nous étions dans la même cellule de détention. Nous étions les seuls dedans et je crois que puisqu'il me connaissait, il s'est dit qu'il pouvait me parler. On aurait vraiment dit que ça le dévorait de l'intérieur, ce qu'il avait fait, et je suppose qu'il voulait que je lui accorde une sorte d'absolution »

« Que vous a-t-il dit ? »

« Eh bien, lui et Mike ont été amants il y a longtemps. Ils se sont séparés et Mike est devenu un vrai salaud. Il y avait désormais un prix pour ce qu'il donnait auparavant gratuitement, et Harry n'aimait pas ça. Mais Mike était en train de se ressaisir. Il s'était sorti de la drogue. Il avait un petit ami stable. Toutefois, il faisait chanter Harry. Harry est allé lui parler. Pour essayer de le raisonner. Mike n'a pas voulu revenir sur sa position. Harry m'a dit qu'il avait simplement craqué. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'est retrouvé sous la douche pour se débarrasser du sang qui le recouvrait qu'il s'est rendu compte de ce qu'il avait fait »

Je mis en place ce que l'on appelait mon 'air de détective'. Celui qui bloquait toutes les émotions. Celui avec le regard sévère qui ne trahissait rien. Celui qui me gardait sain d'esprit.

Jedusor poursuivit, traçant le contour de sa tasse du doigt en parlant. Sa voix baissait par degrés, et je dus bientôt me pencher en avant pour l'entendre. « Je n'arrive tout simplement pas à croire que Harry ait fait ça. C'est vrai, tuer le type est une chose, mais on ne le laisse pas, vous savez, se vider de son sang. Harry m'a dit qu'il avait pris ses vêtements, enfilé un vieux pantalon de Mike et qu'il était rentré chez lui en voiture. Il a été arrêté peu de temps après »

« Pourquoi, selon vous, n'a-t-il rien fait pour essayer de dissimuler ses traces ? »

« Eh bien, il a bien enlevé le sang qui était sur lui. Mais le reste... ». Jedusor but une gorgée de son café, puis poursuivit. Ses doigts sur la tasse étaient longs et minces. Les doigts d'un musicien classique.

"Harry est un matheux, mais il n'est pas vraiment astucieux. Il n'est pas rusé. Il n'emploie pas d'artifices. Il est courageux. Noble. Coeur de lion et tout ce qui va avec". Les yeux de Jedusor étincelèrent, comme s'il savait que c'était moi qui faisais les frais de la plaisanterie.

« Que faites-vous dans la vie ? »

Jedusor cligna des yeux. « Je fais des petits boulots »

« Des petits boulots ? »

Il haussa les épaules avec élégance. « Ceci et cela. Je me débrouille ». Son ton indiquait que je ferais mieux de ne pas poursuivre sur ce sujet.

Je hochai la tête et bus ma tasse de café. Il m'observa, et ce n'était pas une expérience agréable. « Vous travaillez pour Harry ? »

J'acquiesçai à nouveau.

« Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvé détective privé ? Vous étiez policier avant ? »

J'eus un haut-le-corps. "Non. La police de L.A et moi ne sommes pas d'accord sur certains problèmes...fondamentaux, dirons-nous"

Il passa légèrement son doigt sur ma main. Cet attouchement me fit frémir. « Vous avez un chapeau mou ? »

Je me reculai, prudent. Dehors, les nuages étaient bas, et les yeux bleus de Jedusor étaient la seule couleur dans la salle. Tout le reste était dans les tons de gris. Nous nous mesurâmes mutuellement du regard, la tension entre nous plus bouillante qu'un premier baiser de prostituée.

« Ca m'est arrivé d'en porter un. Pourquoi ? »

« Simple curiosité. Bref. En tant que privé, est-ce que vous trouvez que la compétition est rude?" sous-entendu sexuel impossible à rendre en français : 'dick' veut dire à la fois 'privé' et 'bite'...et 'stiff', que j'ai traduit par 'rude', veut aussi dire 'raide, rigide, dur'...pas besoin de vous faire un dessin, si ? lol. La réponse de Draco est du même genre, mais je pense avoir réussi à faire ressortir le sous-entendu. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Draco dit « Je lui renvoyai la balle »

Je lui renvoyai la balle. « Parfois. Mais je sais que je peux me montrer à la hauteur de la situation si je suis suffisamment motivé »

« Eh bien, si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour donner un coup de pouce à cette affaire, faites-le moi savoir, d'accord ? ». Ses yeux me parcoururent de haut en bas. J'acquiesçai, soudain incapable de trouver ma voix.

Je vidai mon café et me levai. Il se leva également et vint se mettre à côté de moi. Il me mit une main sur l'épaule et se pencha un peu plus près. « Vous savez où me trouver, M. Malfoy. N'importe quand" murmura-t-il. Il baissa les yeux vers les mots croisés, puis revint sur moi. « _Forty-seven__ across. Murderous Mailer book_. Qu'est-ce que c'est, à votre avis? Je sèche"

Je repris mon souffle. « La Chanson du Bourreau »

Il sourit. « Bravo »

Son souffle sur mon cou était froid.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Je pris une profonde inspiration une fois que je fus dehors, et je sentis que les effets de la rencontre avec Jedusor se dissipaient lentement. Mes mains tremblaient et je sortis la flasque de ma poche. Après avoir avalé quelques gorgées de ce remède liquide, je me sentis à nouveau moi-même. Mon estomac gargouilla et je réalisai qu'il était midi. Au loin, des éclairs striaient le ciel, suivis par le sourd grondement du tonnerre. Les lampadaires étaient allumés et un brouillard épais se propageait lentement sur la rue, rendant les alentours flous. Des halos rosâtres entouraient les lampadaires et tout semblait enveloppé dans du coton. On aurait dit que le monde retenait son souffle. Je montai lentement les marches, essayant de déchiffrer ma conversation avec le judicieusement nommé Tom Jedusor.

Il faisait sombre dans l'agence lorsque je pénétrai à l'intérieur. Bizarre. Jennifer laissait toujours la lumière allumée pendant la journée, qu'elle soit là ou non. Les poils à l'arrière de ma nuque se hérissèrent et ma main se resserra autour de mon Glock. La porte se referma doucement derrière moi.

Silence.

Obscurité.

Attente.

Je restai immobile, laissant mes yeux s'habituer à la pénombre environnante. Je fis un pas en avant.

Je sentis un courant d'air derrière moi. Une lumière blanche explosa derrière mes yeux et je tombai, une fois encore, dans les ténèbres.

Cette fois-ci, je ne rêvais pas.

_TBC..._


	6. Chapitre six

**_Titre anglais_**_: Malfoy, P.I. _

**_Titre français_**_: Malfoy, Détective Privé _

**_Auteur_**_: Nancy _

**_Traductrice_**_: Jess HDH _

**_Catégories_**_: Mystère, Action/Aventure, Romance, Suspense _

**_Couple_**_: Harry/Draco _

**_Rating_**_: R _

**_Spoilers_**_: les quatre premiers livres de HP _

**_Etat actuel de la fic_**_: en cours d'écriture. 10 chapitres sont pour le moment disponibles. _

**_Où trouver la fic anglaise_**_: Schnoogle, sur "Je suis Draco Malfoy, détective privé. J'ai vu beaucoup de choses...j'ai fait beaucoup de choses, et je ressemble beaucoup à un gentil garçon de dix-sept ans. Je croyais avoir tout vu, jusqu'à ce qu'une paire de yeux verts entre dans mon bureau". Un Univers Alternatif (AU) à la manière des romans policiers noirs situé à Los Angeles où la passion et la magie se rencontrent. Slashy et sexy. _

**_Disclaimer_**_: cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K. Rowling. Aucun argent n'en est retiré. L'histoire de cette fic appartient à son auteur, Nancy, et la traduction à sa traductrice, Jess HDH. _

**_Dédicace de la traductrice_**_: cette fic est entièrement dédiée à une personne que j'adore: **Caro** alias** BabyDracky** alias** choupi-choupinette**, cette traduction est pour toi! Je sais combien tu aimes Draco et Harry (au moins autant que moi, ce qui n'est pas peu dire!) et j'espère que tu apprécieras cette fic! Gros mimis, choupi, et continue de me faire rire avec tes magnifiques fanfictions! _

**_Note de la traductrice_**_:Bonjour à tous ! Je suis dans les temps ! Je suis ravie de voir que cette histoire continue de vous plaire. Il y a encore plein de révélations dans ce chapitre, j'espère que vous êtes contents lol. Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles m'encouragent à continuer les traductions ! D'ailleurs, je viens d'en publier une nouvelle ...Draco/Harry bien sûr ! Elle s'appelle 'Espace-temps décalé', donc si vous aimez les H/D, la magie et les voyages dans le temps, cette fic est pour vous ! _

**_Alana Chantelune _**_: merci pour cet enthousiasme ! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas !_

**_Nagisa Moon _**_: coucou ! Je me suis précipitée sur pour lire ton one-shot et je ne suis vraiment pas déçue . Félicitations ! Pour la suppression des fics R, moi aussi, j'espère de tout cœur que ce n'est qu'une rumeur croise les doigts. Pour la fic, effectivement, la magie arrive, et continue dans ce chapitre. Oui, moi aussi, quand j'ai lu la fic, à chaque fois que je voyais Draco et Harry ensemble, je me disais : « Vivement qu'ils se mettent ensemble, ils sont vraiment trop mimis...Et puis Harry ne peut pas avoir fait ça ! ». J'avoue que même si généralement je ne suis pas spécialement friande de Tom, dans cette fic il est mystérieux à souhait et il fiche la frousse lol. Je l'aime bien, quoi. Et tu vas voir, ce n'est pas fini ! J'ai hâte de voir ta tête à la fin du chapitre 7 (patience, ce n'est que dans une semaine lol). Ah, le pauvre Draco n'a pas fini d'avoir des misères...Peut-être que Harry sera là pour le consoler ? lol. Oral d'espagnol ? Si tôt dans l'année ? Ma pauvre, je compatis ! Moi, je ne reprends que le 29...Gros bisous !_

**_Elava _**_: merci pour ta review ! Je continue, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin !_

**_Malissandre_**_ : aïe, c'est sûr que c'est chiant quand on perd tout sur son PC...et qu'on a rien sauvegardé ! Désolée pour ta fic ! _

**_Saael' _**_: merci de me laisser une review, même si tu n'as pas le temps ! En effet, c'est peu Internet une fois par semaine ! Oui, cette fic est un slash, c'est marqué dans l'intro...et puis tu me connais, c'est forcément un Harry/Draco lol. Oui, bien sûr que ça me fait très plaisir de savoir que tu vas imprimer 'Pensées Inconcevables'! Merci pour tes bisous plein d'encouragements !_

**_Vivi Malfoy _**_: eh oui, beaucoup d'auteurs font des cliffhangers maintenant...et moi, je ne suis qu'une pauvre traductrice qui suit bêtement ce que font les auteurs lol. Voici ta dose hebdomadaire lol._

**_Mangafana _**_: ouais, le suspense est torride lol. Et puis, si Tom n'était pas méchant, ce ne serait plus Tom ! Merci pour ta review !_

**_Agatha Brume _**_: ne t'inquiète pas, je suis à j'y suis, j'y reste lol. Et puis, on n'a pas fini de parler de Tom dans cette fic...A lundi prochain, j'espère !_

**_Miss Serpentard _**_: oui, ça a été excessivement dur d'être privée de PC pendant autant de temps ! J'en trépignais de rage ! Mais heureusement, le problème est désormais résolu ! Merci, me dire qu'on n'a pas l'impression que c'est une traduction est le plus beau compliment que l'on puisse me faire ! Ne t'inquiète pas, Tom n'est jamais bien loin dans cette fic...Il n'a pas fini ce qu'il a à faire, donc réjouis-toi, tu le verras encore ! J'espère que ce chapitre va répondre à quelques-unes de tes questions !_

**_Miya Black _**_: oui, je l'avoue, la fin du chapitre 5 était TRES vicieuse...mais après tout, vous n'avez qu'une semaine à attendre pour lire la suite, non ? rire légèrement diabolique lol. Oui, moi aussi je trouve Tom 'énigmatique' et 'charismatique' dans cette fic...Il est mystérieux à souhait, mais on sait bien qu'il est pas gentil lol. La magie continue également ! Bonne suite !_

**_Nasty Gogoune _**_: salut ! Marrant ton nouveau pseudo lol. Je ne connaissais pas le terme de 'Gogoune' ! J'adore tes digressions ! J'en veux encore . Ta prof va mieux ? Elle a l'air d'avoir le sens de l'humour en tout cas (j'ai bien aimé le coup de '__Ah, tu sais, mon beau Gabriel, c'était juste un prétexte !' lol).Au fait, comme tu es Québécois, je ne connais pas trop les équivalences des classes. Qu'est-ce que la 4° secondaire ? Ca correspond au lycée, mais quelle classe ? Tu vas avoir 16 ans, d'après ce que j'ai vu sur ta bio. Tu dois donc être en seconde, comme on dit chez nous...A moins que tu n'aies sauté une classe, ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas, vu tes excellents résultats ;). Sympa les gros mots québécois lol. Moi aussi, j'ai lu 'Welcome to the Real World', c'est une fic intéressante. Tu suis la trilogie de Cassandra Claire ? Moi je suis définitivement accro, j'ai lu tout d'un coup en deux jours, j'ai quasiment pas dormi lol. Je ne recommence la fac que le 29 septembre, donc il me reste un peu de temps ! Oui, j'aime également beaucoup Blanche _

_Malfoy, j'ai lu toutes ses fics (et traduit 'Obsession' et 'Denial'), et je suis abonnée à son groupe yahoo. Je trouve son style très agréable, et elle a de bonnes idées (notamment le rapprochement James/Lucius). Au fait, c'est rare qu'un garçon aime les slashs ! Je peux savoir ce qui te plaît dedans ? Je sais, je suis curieuse .A bientôt j'espère, et bon chapitre !_

**_Shinia Marina _**_: merci pour cette review enthousiaste ! Et merci pour les compliments . Je suis ravie que l'ambiance te plaise ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te laissera une aussi bonne impression !_

**_Baby Dracky _**_: coucou ma choupi ! Tu as vraiment l'art de faire des reviews superbes ! Comment tu fais ? lol. Les miennes sont toujours d'une platitude...Comment t'as deviné pour le petit copain de Jennifer ? T'es drôlement forte, dis donc ! Mais ça ne m'étonne pas, venant de toi ! Moi aussi, j'aime pas trop que Tom mette ses sales papattes sur Draco ! Le pire, c'est qu'il est loin d'en avoir terminé ! Attends de voir le chapitre 7, tu vas sauter au plafond lol. Ouais, moi aussi, j'adore Marlowe ! Erk, Rogue ? Heureusement, je crois que ce n'est pas le cas ! Tu en apprendras plus là-dessus au chapitre 7 (décidemment lol). J'ai personnellement bien aimé le petit moment de nostalgie, quand Draco va voir sa mère...J'ai trouvé ça émouvant...Quant à l'homme que Malfoy a tant aimé, pour l'instant, le mystère reste entier ! Gros bisous, choupi, et merci d'être toujours là !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE SIX**

Je me réveillai petit à petit. La douleur dans ma tête était rien moins qu'apocalyptique et je sentais l'odeur du sang. Je posai la main sur l'arrière de ma tête. Mes doigts en revinrent mouillés et collants. Le sang était le mien.

J'étais par terre, dans l'agence. La pièce était toujours sombre. Je m'assis avec difficulté et m'appuyai contre le mur, essayant de me souvenir de ce qui venait de se passer. J'étais rentré au bureau suite à mon entrevue avec Tom...

« Draco ! »

Je relevai péniblement la tête. Jennifer se précipita vers moi, ayant toujours son imper sur le dos. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« On m'a fait le coup du lapin »

« Mais...pourquoi ? »

Nous parcourûmes tous les deux l'agence du regard. Rien ne semblait avoir disparu, ni n'avoir été déplacé.

« Je ne sais pas. Aide-moi à me relever, veux-tu ? »

Elle acquiesça, les yeux assombris par l'inquiétude, et m'aida à me remettre sur pied. La pièce tourna autour de moi et elle réussit à m'emmener vers le canapé. Je m'affaissai sur lui. Au lieu d'aller au plumard, on dirait que c'était plutôt le plumard qui était venu à moi.

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

Elle cligna des yeux mais répondit. « Deux heures et demie »

« Alors j'ai été inconscient environ dix minutes »

« Reste ici. Je vais appeler la police »

Ma voix, lorsque je la trouvai, fut plus énergique que je n'en avais l'intention. « Non ! Non. Pas de flics. Ils ne peuvent rien faire...Donne-moi juste un peu d'eau, d'accord?"

Elle me lança un regard appuyé : de l'inquiétude mêlée à de la résignation, et quelque chose d'autre que je ne pouvais saisir. « Laisse-moi au moins t'emmener aux urgences »

« Ca va aller. J'ai juste perdu un peu de sang, c'est tout. Et j'ai un putain de mal de tête »

« Têtu ». Elle quitta la pièce et revint avec un verre d'eau froide. Je le bus avec reconnaissance. Elle s'assit à côté de moi. "Laisse-moi au moins regarder les dégâts". Je me redressai et elle me regarda les yeux d'un air interrogateur. "Ca m'a l'air bon". Elle regarda ma nuque et émit une sorte de grognement renfrogné.

« C'est mauvais ? »

« Il faut que tu rentres chez toi te laver les cheveux. Tu as du sang dessus et c'est affreux. Tu veux que je te ramène ? »

Nos reflets dans la fenêtre attirèrent mon regard. Les cheveux noirs de Jennifer contrastaient avec mes cheveux blonds, plus foncés que le blond argenté de ma jeunesse, ses yeux marron rivés sur les miens, gris. Elle avait le visage rond, ce qui contrastait avec mes traits anguleux. Molly m'avait dit une fois que j'avais des pommettes à couper du papier. Des années auparavant, ces pommettes avaient été très demandées, et j'avais fait mon chemin à Harvard en tant que mannequin. Habillé, en général. Je n'avais pas beaucoup changé depuis lors, dans le domaine de l'apparence physique du moins, mais là où le visage de Jennifer était animé, le mien était fermé. Je me demandai distraitement s'il avait toujours été comme ça.

« Ouais. Rentrer me paraît une bonne idée. J'ai besoin de cachets de morphine ou d'un truc dans le genre"

Elle hocha la tête et me hissa sur mes pieds avec l'aisance due à sa longue expérience. « Tu n'as pas une idée de qui a fait ça ? ». C'était un tir à l'aveuglette de sa part, et il n'atteignit rien du tout.

« Je t'ai dit que non ». Ma voix claqua sèchement dans l'agence silencieuse. C'était la voix d'un maître aboyant des ordres à un serviteur.

Elle détourna le regard. « Enfin, c'est toi le détective. Tu découvriras qui c'est, j'en suis sûre ». Sa voix était froide.

Elle ne me regarda pas une seule fois sur le chemin du retour. Plus tard toutefois, elle resta quand je le lui demandai. Je ne voulais pas être seul. Je me demandais si Yeux Verts était seul.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Jennifer reposait dans mes bras, endormie. Je sirotai un café – je savais que je ne pourrais pas dormir et je n'allais pas lui demander de me réveiller toutes les deux heures – et la regardai. On aurait dit que je me réveillais toujours avec _lui_, peu importe la personne avec laquelle je venais de coucher. L'amour que je croyais qui allait me sauver. L'alarme à côté de mon lit se déclencha, ce qui me flanqua une trouille d'enfer. Je l'éteignis vivement et jetai un coup d'œil aux réglages. Jennifer. Elle l'avait réglée de façon à ce qu'elle sonne toutes les deux heures au cas où elle s'endormirait. Elle faisait toujours des choses comme ça pour moi. Elle remua dans mes bras mais je l'apaisai et elle se rendormit.

Je repassai en revue les événements de la journée, tentant de deviner qui m'avait fait le coup du lapin et pourquoi.

Il y avait pas mal de gens qui auraient pu faire ça. Mais le mobile était plus dur à trouver. Quelque chose me titillait dans un coin de mon esprit, mais essayer de l'amener sur le devant de la scène était comme essayer de ramasser du mercure. La seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser était l'odeur de ces roses rouges sur le bureau de Jennifer.

Et mon meuble de rangement.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Je me réveillai et fus accueilli par une faible lumière et une morne réalité. Mon mal de tête s'était atténué et était désormais tolérable, mais le fait de toucher la bosse à l'arrière de ma tête me donnait encore les larmes aux yeux. Une aspirine apaisa la douleur de façon à ce qu'elle soit au moins raisonnable. Jennifer s'en alla et je me servis un petit remontant avant de partir pour l'agence. J'étais soulagé de la voir partir. Un des avantages de vivre seul est qu'on n'a jamais à mentir à quelqu'un en prétendant que tout va bien. J'entendis alors un bruit sourd dans le salon et m'y rendis pour en chercher la source.

Marlowe était assis sur un livre qui était apparemment tombé de l'étagère. Il couina et je me dirigeai vers lui. Il fit le gros dos. Je le caressai d'un air absent tout en jetant un coup d'œil à la page sur laquelle le livre était tombé ouvert. C'était une anthologie de poésie datant de mes chères années d'université.

_"Tired of his dark dominion swung the fiend_

_Above the rolling ball in cloud part screen'd,_

_Where sinners hugg'd their spectre of repose._

_Poor prey to his hot fit of pride were those" _

"Las de son empire des ténèbres se balançait le Malin

Au-dessus de la balle ronde, à moitié cachée par les nuages,

Où les pêcheurs étreignaient leur spectre de repos.

Ceux-ci étaient les pauvres proies de son accès bouillant de fierté »

« Ok Marlowe, pourquoi es-tu assis sur 'Lucifer Illuminé' ? »

Je ne reçus pas de réponse, évidemment. Je n'en attendais pas. Mais les yeux de Marlowe captèrent la lumière de la lampe et étincelèrent, lui donnait l'air d'être prescient, comme les chats y arrivent parfois. Les chats peuvent foutre sacrément la trouille quelquefois.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

La discussion que j'avais eue la veille avec Tom Jedusor me travaillait. Je pris la décision de me renseigner sur Tom. Il avait dit que Harry et lui étaient allés à la même école, donc j'allai au bureau de l'association des anciens élèves de l'université où était allé Potter. Les cours venaient de se terminer et je regardai les filles aux longues jambes et aux t-shirts courts et moulants marcher avec une grâce insouciante aux côtés de garçons bronzés avec des tablettes de chocolat et des sourires juvéniles. Ceux de trente-cinq ans avaient tendance à oublier ce que c'était d'avoir vingt ans.

Je sentais chacune de ces trente-cinq années ce jour-là. J'avais toujours mal à la tête et j'avais l'impression que mes sens tournaient au ralenti. J'imaginai Potter traverser le campus, riant avec des amis, ses yeux verts brillants d'amusement, ses cheveux noirs en désordre.

Je claquai ma portière d'un geste ferme et entrai dans le bureau. Un long comptoir couvrait la longueur de la pièce et une mignonne blondinette aux longs cheveux raides tourna ses yeux marron vers moi. « Je peux vous aider ? »

Je pris un risque. « Bonjour. Je m'appelle Harry Potter et je recherche un de mes amis avec lequel je suis allé à l'école. On a perdu contact, et je me demandais si vous n'aviez pas son adresse enregistrée »

« Bien sûr, je vais regarder ça pour vous. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avez-vous pas vu ? »

J'essayai de prendre un air chagrin. « Dix ans. Ca...s'est mal terminé...et j'aimerais lui présenter mes excuses ». Je gardai mes yeux rivés sur le comptoir, ne faisant pas confiance à mon visage. Pour une raison quelconque, je trouvais ça drôle et j'avais peur de rire. Ca ressemblait à un truc que j'avais entendu dans un débat télévisé. Je déteste les débats télévisés. La vie serait bien plus simple si les gens apprenaient à résoudre leurs problèmes. Contrairement à la croyance populaire, les privés comme moi ne résolvent pas les problèmes. On est simplement payés pour les montrer du doigt.

Elle me toucha la main. « Oh, mon pauvre. Je sais exactement de quoi vous voulez parler. J'ai rompu avec ma petite amie l'année dernière et il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerais lui dire »

Sa petite amie. Génial. Juste l'image mentale dont j'avais besoin. Je changeai de position et ne pensai pas à deux jeunes femmes bronzées, enlacées sur un lit, gémissant dans la pénombre d'une nuit estivale.

Puis je ne pensai pas à Potter allongé sur le même lit, les mains enfouies dans les boucles brunes d'un autre, murmurant tandis que Tom bougeait sur lui. Je battis mentalement des paupières. Alors _ça_, c'était vraiment sorti de nulle part.

Une femme plus âgée entra dans la salle. On aurait dit qu'elle avait un appareil photo dans son bureau, fin prêt si jamais elle venait à sourire.

« Darla ? »

Darla me fit un sourire et discuta avec la femme plus mûre. Elle attacha ses longs cheveux et durant le processus, révéla un piercing au nombril lorsque son t-shirt se souleva. Je tentai de garder les yeux là où ils devaient être. « Laissez-moi juste m'occuper de ce monsieur et j'arrive »

L'autre sembla s'en satisfaire. Darla alla vers un ordinateur. Ses cheveux étaient remontés désormais, tout comme moi. « Le nom ? »

Mentalement, j'étais étendu sur mon lit. Potter était penché sur moi, les yeux sombres, comme ils avaient été lorsqu'il m'avait embrassé, et il glissait ses mains chaudes jusqu'à mon...

Je secouai la tête. « Oh, oui. Tom. Tom Jedusor". J'étais un peu distrait. Je bannis farouchement toute pensée de Yeux Verts de mon esprit.

Elle tapa le nom sur le clavier. Ses ongles étaient peints en rose vif. Elle fronça les sourcils et tapa encore.

« Est-ce qu'il a un autre prénom ? Je n'ai trouvé personne avec ce prénom dans la base de données »

« Vous avez essayé 'Thomas' ? »

"Oui. Il y a un seul enregistrement pour ce nom de famille, et c'est un George Jedusor. Diplômé en 1997 »

Trop jeune. « C'est bizarre. Ces fichiers remontent à quelle année? »

Darla tapota l'ordinateur. « C'est la même base de données que le bureau d'enregistrement. Il devrait y avoir tous ceux qui sont allés à l'université »

« Bon, je vous remercie de votre aide. Il doit y avoir une erreur dans le système »

Ses yeux marron étaient songeurs. « Peut-être. Saturne est en rétrograde pour moi, et je n'ai vraiment pas de chance avec la technologie ces temps-ci. Je mettais mes piles dans mon-»

Je ne voulais vraiment pas savoir où elle mettait ses piles. Je mis en place mon air reconnaissant. « Merci quand même »

Elle me tapota la main avec condescendance. « Je comprends à quel point c'est dur pour les hommes de nos jours. J'espère que vous retrouverez votre petit ami. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile d'être gay »

Je la regardai. « Vous ne savez absolument pas à quel point c'est dur, mon chou »

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Une fois dans ma voiture, je restai assis à réfléchir, et allumai une cigarette. Yeux Verts et Tom n'étaient pas allés à l'université ensemble. Je ne savais pas à quel autre endroit Potter était allé à l'école. J'étais cependant sûr que Tom et lui se connaissaient, à en juger par la réaction de Potter à chaque fois que le sujet 'M. Jedusor' venait sur le tapis.

Potter. Je ne savais plus quoi penser de lui. Je le croyais toujours innocent, de meurtre du moins, et dans ma tête, ces yeux verts m'appelaient silencieusement, suppliants.

C'était un boulot. Juste un boulot de plus. Rien de personnel. J'aiderais Potter si je le pouvais. Si je n'y arrivais pas, ils le refroidiraient. Et je ne pourrais rien y faire. Manque de bol. J'avalai une grosse gorgée de ma flasque.

Cette affaire était un ramassis de mensonges, qui dissimulaient par des tours et des détours la vérité cachée au milieu. Mais qu'est-ce qui était vrai et qu'est-ce qui était faux ? Potter m'avait menti. J'étais sûr que Tom aussi.

Les mensonges cachés dans la vérité étaient les plus durs à découvrir. J'avais l'impression que Tom le savait.

Je pensai aux yeux de Tom, et à l'air vaguement amusé qu'ils recelaient. Il avait l'air d'être le genre de type qui s'amuserait à montrer du doigt les barreaux d'une cage à quelqu'un qui savait qu'il ne s'en échapperait jamais.

Je me remémorai ses longs doigts traçant le contour de sa tasse à café. De longs doigts, parfaits pour torturer. Tracer. Taquiner.

Mais son sourire était celui dénué d'émotion d'un carnivore.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Le soleil luttait pour se faire voir à travers les nuages plombés, comme un boxeur professionnel vieillissant qui essaie de se relever du tapis une fois de plus. L'humidité me recouvrait comme du polyester bon marché et je savais que j'étais mal coiffé. Je commençais à en avoir marre de cette pluie incessante et de ce temps anormal. Je déteste être mouillé. J'allumai la radio sur le chemin du bureau de l'avocat de Potter. Je regardai l'heure et basculai sur la station de mon émission de radio préférée. L'animateur semblait passer du rock classique ce jour-là et je chantai en rythme avec une vieille chanson de Blue Oyster Cult.

_"Then the door was open and the wind appeared  
The candles blew, then disappeared  
The curtains flew, then he appeared... saying 'don't be afraid'..."_

"Alors la porte s'ouvrit et le vent apparut

Les bougies vacillèrent, puis disparurent

Les rideaux volèrent, puis il apparut...en disant 'n'aie pas peur'...»

Tom Jedusor n'était pas la Faucheuse. Mais je me rappelai ses traits de patricien, magnifiques d'une certaine manière. Ce profil élégant et ces yeux qui savaient des choses que le reste d'entre nous pouvait seulement imaginer. D'une beauté désarmante. Je pouvais sans peine le voir comme l'Ange de la Mort. Je n'avais pas peur de lui – j'étais d'accord avec Thomas d'Aquin quand il disait que le chagrin regardait le mal présent et la peur le mal futur – mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre à son sujet. Au sujet de cette affaire.

Je songeai à Yeux Verts. Je me demandai s'il pensait à moi, parfois. Je me demandai de qui il avait hérité ses yeux verts. Je me demandai qui le rassurait pendant les longues nuits où il ne trouvait pas le sommeil.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Potter avait embauché David Evans pour le représenter. Evans était un avocat d'assises très connu et respecté. Il était grand, encore plus grand que moi, aux cheveux argentés qui semblaient avoir été jadis bruns et au nez crochu assez imposant. Sa salle de réception ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Potter, avec des parquets en chêne, des sièges en cuir, et une hôtesse d'accueil étourdissante. Elle me conduisit au bureau d'Evans, qui était décoré dans les mêmes tons profonds. Il était assis derrière son bureau, vêtu d'un costume bleu à fines rayures, d'une chemise blanche et d'une cravate à motif cachemire bleu et jaune. Il me regarda d'un air sévère, et je me sentis aussi à l'aise que si l'on m'avait envoyé chez le proviseur. Je m'assis d'un air guindé dans le fauteuil en cuir rouge qui lui faisait face. Evans était le genre de gars qui pouvait poser ses mains partout sans laisser la moindre empreinte.

« M. Potter m'a demandé d'être totalement franc avec vous. D'après ce que j'ai compris, vous avez déjà travaillé pour d'autres avocats dans la ville ? »

« Oui. Steve Ruebel et Robert Cecil »

« Vous avez la réputation de travailler dur et d'aller au fond des choses. Est-ce votre première affaire de meurtre ? »

« Oui. Les meurtres ne sont pas vraiment mon domaine ». Mon mal de tête empirait.

« Je crois savoir que vous êtes celui qui a résolu la disparition de Jessica Ryan ? »

J'acquiesçai et essayai de ne pas gigoter sur mon siège. Son regard avait l'air de plonger droit dans les recoins de mon esprits, dans des endroits où même moi je n'allais pas. Ses yeux étaient froids et distants, les yeux d'un assassin professionnel. Je ne lui faisais pas confiance. « En effet »

« Et cette affaire ». Il cita Gibran. "'_Le vertueux n'est pas innocent des actions du mauvais, et la blanche main n'est pas sans tâches dans les actes du félon_'. Pensez-vous que Harry l'ait fait ? »

Je le regardai. « J'essayerai difficilement de prouver le contraire si je le pensais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il sourit et une fierté presque paternelle illumina un instant ses yeux noirs. Il bougea son pion suivant. « Qu'avez-vous découvert ? »

"Jusque-là, rien qui n'aide Potter »

« Vous vous dérobez, n'est-ce pas, M. Malfoy ? »

« J'ai peur de ne pas bien comprendre ce que vous voulez dire »

Il m'observa. « Nous sommes dans le même camp. Vous n'avez pas besoin de me cacher quoi que ce soit »

« J'ai crû comprendre que Ha—M. Potter n'allait pas négocier pour alléger sa peine ». Je songeai à ces yeux verts déterminés et au petit redressement têtu de son menton.

« C'est vrai »

« Que prévoyez-vous de faire à ce propos ? »

Ses yeux brillèrent et, un instant, il me fit penser à une très grosse chauve-souris. Je l'imaginai en train de dormir, accroché à un chevron, quelque part dans un grenier. « J'ai l'intention de me servir des renseignements que vous mettez à jour en faveur de Harry, et de le défendre du mieux que je peux. Certaines preuves physiques peuvent être rejetées. Pour commencer, les vêtements que Harry portait soi-disant cette nuit-là – ceux tâchés par le sang de LaMorte – étaient emballés dans des sacs en plastique »

Je hochai la tête. « Et ils ont pourri. On aurait pourtant crû que la police de L.A. savait qu'il fallait se servir des bons vieux sacs en papier, depuis le temps. Quoi d'autre ? »

« Je vais essayer que le témoignage de Tom soit jugé irrecevable. Preuve par ouï-dire »

« Est-ce que vous le croyez ? Tom ? Est-ce que vous croyez que Harry s'est confessé à lui ? »

Evans s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et, ce faisant, renversa sa tasse de café par terre. Il jura avec élégance et sonna sa secrétaire. Elle entra – une rousse grande et svelte – et l'aida à nettoyer les dégâts. Pendant qu'ils s'affairaient, je fis le tour du bureau. Un magnifique jeu d'échec trônait sur une table dans un coin de la pièce. Il était fait de malachite et de marbre blanc. Le marbre blanc semblait chatoyer et apparaissait presque argenté. La malachite me rappelait Yeux Verts.

« Vous jouez ? ». Je sursautai. Evans se tenait derrière moi, les mains jointes dans le dos, le visage impénétrable. Cet homme ne faisait jamais le moindre bruit quand il se déplaçait.

« Non. Je n'ai jamais appris »

« Un jeu fascinant, les échecs. Si subtil, et pourtant si complexe. Plus un art qu'un simple jeu. Vous devez non seulement élaborer des stratégies, mais il faut que vous anticipiez le prochain coup de votre adversaire en vous servant uniquement des outils dont vous disposez. Il faut que vous soyez conscient de ce dont votre adversaire est capable et, si possible, agir en conséquence ». Ses longs doigts prirent une superbe pièce en malachite sculptée, la caressant presque. « Le pion. De loin la pièce la moins importante. Et pourtant, s'il traverse l'échiquier, il peut devenir la pièce la plus puissante du jeu »

« La reine, c'est ça ? »

« Oui. Je croyais que vous aviez dit que vous connaissiez peu les échecs ? »

« J'ai dit que je n'avais pas appris à en jouer. Mon père en jouait »

« Alors vous savez que le pion est utilisé quand il y a une lutte entre deux forces qui s'opposent »

Je le regardai. « Que dites-vous ? Nous ne parlons plus des échecs, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il haussa un sourcil. « La vie imite très souvent l'art. Parfois, nous, dans nos vies de tous les jours, jouons le rôle d'un pion, bien que sans le savoir ». Il m'évalua du regard. J'avais déjà vu cet air-là. C'était le même air que j'avais vu sur le visage de Tom Jedusor quand il m'avait touché à la cafétéria. Pour une raison qui m'était inconnue, Evans me jaugeait. Et c'était quelque peu gênant, comme un costume qui était juste un peu trop étriqué aux épaules. C'était au-delà de l'étrange. Ma vie commençait à ressembler à un trip de drogué.

J'avais besoin d'un verre. J'avais besoin d'une cigarette. J'optai pour les deux.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Je retournai à l'agence. Il s'était arrêté de pleuvoir et il faisait frais. Je vis que Jennifer avait ouvert les fenêtres qui laissaient voir des nuages éternellement gris. Tandis que je me garais, un mouvement soudain dans le ciel attira mon attention. Je levai la tête pour voir un gros hibou s'éloigner à tire-d'aile. On aurait dit qu'il s'était envolé de l'immeuble de mon agence mais à moins que les 'professionnelles' aient de nouvelles techniques à disposition qui m'étaient inconnues, je n'arrivais pas à en voir la raison. J'avais toujours crû que les hiboux étaient des oiseaux nocturnes et puis, je n'étais pas sûr que le brouillard de L.A. ne leur réussisse très bien.

Jennifer leva la tête lorsque je pénétrai dans l'agence. Un autre vase de roses rouges était sur son bureau ; cette fois, elles étaient rouges avec le bout des pétales noir. On avait examiné mon meuble de rangement plusieurs fois, tout comme le reste de l'agence, et rien ne manquait ni n'avait été déplacé. Je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi on m'avait assommé, et le fait de ne pas savoir commençait à me courir sur le haricot.

« Rendez-vous brûlant avec M. Magie ? »

Elle rougit de façon de façon charmante. « Il aime bien me gâter »

Je l'observai un moment. « Tu le mérites. Quelqu'un est venu ou a téléphoné pendant mon absence?"

« Non. Ca a été calme. Je viens de finir les factures mensuelles »

« Bon ». J'allai dans mon bureau et m'assis dans mon fauteuil, puis je sortis la bouteille qui restait toujours dans mon bureau et me servis un verre salutaire. J'avalai une aspirine et quelque chose attira mon regard. Au centre de mon bureau se trouvait une enveloppe. Elle était vierge. Je la pris et la retournai. Elle était cachetée à l'ancienne mode, avec de la cire, mais il n'y avait aucun insigne. Juste un tampon de cire rouge. J'ouvris l'enveloppe et en sortis la carte. La carte et l'enveloppe était toutes les deux faites d'un parchemin épais, de couleur crème. Il y avait seulement une chose d'écrite sur la carte :

_31-10-81_

« Jennifer ! »

Elle entra en courant dans mon bureau. « Pourquoi cries-tu ? »

« Je croyais que tu avais dit que personne n'était passé pendant mon absence »

« C'est la vérité. Il n'y a eu que moi ici toute la journée. Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Je lui montrai la carte. « C'était sur mon bureau ».

« Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé là. Personne n'est entré, et j'ai fait changer toutes les serrures hier ». Elle regarda la carte avec attention. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

"C'est une date, seulement elle est écrite à l'Européenne » (_en effet, les Américains mettent le mois en premier. Regardez les dates sur par exemple !_)

Elle me regarda. « L'Europe ? ». Elle jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule à son bureau, puis revint sur moi. Une lueur vacilla dans ses yeux et quelque chose ressemblant à de la résignation traversa son visage. « Ou le Royaume Uni ? »

Je la regardai. Je pouvais voir les engrenages tourner dans sa tête. C'était très rare de trouver une jolie dame qui était également futée, mais Jennifer était l'exception à de nombreuses règles. Elle me rendit la carte.

« Est-ce que cette date te rappelle quelque chose ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils. « Ca me dit quelque chose, oui, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Je sais que je l'ai déjà vue. Je n'arrive juste pas à me souvenir où »

« Ca te reviendra. Et en parlant de dates... ». Elle sortit de la pièce et revint avec une unique rose rouge. Elle la posa sur mon bureau.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Une rose. Pour la déposer sur sa tombe »

« Jennifer... »

« Il faut que tu y ailles, Draco. Je serai ici si tu as besoin de moi »

Elle avait raison. Je hochai la tête. « Merci »

Ses yeux étaient tristes mais son visage était sans expression. « De rien, Draco. De rien »

**&&&&&&&&&&**

J'avais toujours crû que les cimetières étaient des endroits lugubres, rendus brumeux par le chagrin et les vieux souvenirs. Toutefois, celui dans lequel ma mère est enterrée est très calme, avec beaucoup de vieux arbres, ainsi qu'une mare aux canards et une volière. Elle était sur une colline, et j'aime bien me dire qu'elle apprécierait la vue de la vallée qui s'étendait au-dessous. Je m'arrêtai, m'agenouillai à côté de sa tombe et, après avoir ôté quelques feuilles, j'y déposai la rose. Elle avait toujours adoré les roses.

C'était stupide de lui parler, mais c'était le plus près que je pouvais l'approcher désormais. Je vidai mon cœur, là, dans le jour qui baissait. Le cimetière était désert et le monde était immobile, tout en lumière verte et grise.

Je me souvins du jour où elle était morte. Le médecin légiste n'avait pas réussi à trouver la cause de la mort. Je l'avais simplement trouvée morte ; on aurait dit qu'elle dormait, mais elle était dans le train de nuit qui l'emportait vers le grand 'adios'. Cinq années avaient en quelque sorte atténué la peine, mais je pensais encore à elle à mes moments perdus. Je m'étais souvent demandé si mon père était au courant de sa mort. Enfin, s'il était encore en vie. Je n'en avais aucune idée et n'avais aucune envie de le savoir.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restai assis là. La lumière commençait à baisser et je me levai. Je posai ma main sur sa pierre tombale.

« Tu me manques, maman. J'aimerais...j'aimerais que tu sois là. Je le ferai, maman, du mieux possible, mais je suis complètement dépassé cette fois. J'espère que je suis assez bon. Mais j'ai une promesse à tenir. Et des kilomètres à faire avant de dormir"

Personne ne répondit. Dans le crépuscule brumeux, je crus entendre un rossignol chanter.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Le Joe Miller est un vieux piano-bar dans lequel je m'arrête quelquefois quand je rentre chez moi. J'étais agité et la pensée de mon lit vide n'était pas très attirante. Il me fallait une distraction de la vague nostalgie que j'avais ressentie ces derniers jours. Jennifer avait à nouveau rendez-vous avec M. Magie et était arrivée le matin même avec une robe noire moulante et des escarpins noirs, genre femme fatale. Je me demandais si M. Magie aimait qu'elle les garde aux pieds. Elle n'avait toujours pas de rougeurs dues au tapis sur les genoux. Et j'avais regardé.

L'intérieur du Joe était sombre et enfumé, même s'il était interdit de fumer. Il était encore tôt, et l'endroit était presque désert. Dans un coin, debout à côté d'un piano sur une petite estrade, se tenait une femme brune, un pluméria en fleur planté dans les cheveux. C'était Debbie. Cela faisait des années qu'elle chantait là et on se connaissait depuis longtemps. Elle avait grandi à Alamogordo, au Nouveau Mexique, là où l'air était radioactif. Sa voix, voilée par les regrets d'un amour perdu depuis longtemps, s'élevait à travers la salle comme les grains de poussière.

_"I'm wild again... beguiled again... a simpering, whimpering child again... bewitched, bothered, and bewildered am I..."_

"Je suis redevenue sauvage...captivée...une enfant qui minaude, qui pleurniche...ensorcelée, ennuyée et perplexe, voilà ce que je suis...»

Je me tournai vers le barman et commandai un petit remontant. Je m'assis au bar, les yeux rivés sur Debbie comme ceux d'un chien sur le grill lors d'un barbecue estival. Elle chanta en me regardant et, quand la chanson fut terminée, elle vint vers moi d'un pas nonchalant. Ses yeux noirs voyaient tout mais ne trahissaient rien.

« Drake. Ca fait un bail »

« C'est vrai. Comment vas-tu ? Je peux t'offrir un verre?"

Elle hocha la tête et le barman lui donna un genre de jus de fruit. Il y avait un parasol vert dans le verre. Elle se glissa sur le tabouret à côté de moi et me fit un sourire que je sentis jusque dans ma poche revolver. « J'ai entendu dire que tu avais déniché une affaire intéressante »

« Tu as entendu d'autres choses ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Il y avait deux ou trois privés de la criminelle ici l'autre nuit. Ils étaient saouls et parlaient de Harry Potter. Ils disaient que Potter avait avoué le crime à quelqu'un »

« Et ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Ils étaient ronds comme des ballons. Grosses pointures, mais pas de bétail »

Je ris. « Tu peux me mettre au parfum sur quoi d'autre ? »

« Ah, Drake, ça va te coûter quelque chose, chéri ». Elle se tourna pour me faire face, les paupières lourdes. Elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux et, dans une parfaite imitation de Mae West, dit : « Cette jambe est l'hiver, et celle-ci est l'été. Pourquoi tu ne viens pas me voir entre les deux saisons des fois ? ». Dans la lumière diffuse, ses yeux étincelèrent en accord avec sa robe. « Peut-être que je peux même te convaincre de me donner un baiser » souvenez-vous de la politique de Draco...

Je lui souris. « Tu n'as qu'à essayer ». Je regardai ses yeux, et son sourire qui promettait des délices implicites. Je la jaugeai du regard et toutes les mensurations me convinrent. Je me demandai si elle enlevait des fois cette fleur de ses cheveux.

Il s'avéra que oui.

Plus tard cette nuit-là, alors que j'étais étendu dans sa chambre bleu vif, elle fit descendre ses cheveux noirs le long de mon corps ; je fermai les yeux et me demandai ce que Yeux Verts était en train de faire.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Il y avait beaucoup de brouillard le matin suivant et je conduisis lentement jusqu'à l'agence. J'étais moi-même sacrément embrumé, et sirotai mon remède à sûreté intégrée contre la gueule de bois alors que j'avançais à deux à l'heure au milieu de la circulation. Je laissai la radio éteinte et mes pensées sur l'affaire.

Quelque chose que Debbie m'avait dit la nuit d'avant me titillait.

Personne ne savait _quoi que ce soit_ sur Tom Jedusor. Personne ne savait où il travaillait, ou d'où il était, ou quoi que ce soit de son passé. Debbie m'avait dit que c'était comme s'il était sorti de nulle part cinq ou six ans auparavant. Un fantôme.

Tout le monde a un passé. Tout le monde laisse une trace. Même les clandestins. Il faut simplement savoir où chercher. Mais Jedusor...Je me souvins de la réaction de Yeux Verts suite à mes questions sur Tom.

Puis je réalisai que, si Yeux Verts n'avait pas répondu à mes questions concernant Tom, David Evans non plus.

Tom _Jedusor_, vraiment. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui n'était pas très...normal. Comme quand on regarde un film où le son et l'image sont très légèrement en décalage. Je songeai à une phrase de Bhagavad Gita, rendue célèbre le matin d'une chaude journée de Juillet en 1945. '_Je suis devenu la Mort, destructrice des mondes_'

J'arrivai à un feu rouge et m'arrêtai.

Et soudain, ça me frappa. La date sur la carte que j'avais reçue la veille. Je savais où j'avais vu cette date.

C'était la date de la mort de James et Lily Potter.

Le vent s'intensifia et hurla en frappant les vitres de ma voiture. C'était comme si la boite de Pandore venait d'être ouverte.

Dans les collines, la terre gorgée d'eau de pluie finit par céder, et les glissements de terrain commencèrent. Pour certaines personnes, la vie qu'ils connaissaient était sur le point de s'effondrer brutalement sous leurs pieds.

_TBC..._


	7. Chapitre sept

_**Titre anglais:**_ _Malfoy, P.I._

_**Titre français:** Malfoy, Détective Privé_

_**Auteur: **Nancy_

_**Traductrice:** Jess HDH_

_**Catégories:** Mystère, Action/Aventure, Romance, Suspense_

_**Couple:** Harry/Draco_

_**Rating:** R_

_**Spoilers:** les quatre premiers livres de HP_

_**Etat actuel de la fic: **en cours d'écriture. 10 chapitres sont pour le moment disponibles._

_**Où trouver la fic anglaise:** Schnoogle_

_**Résumé: **"Je suis Draco Malfoy, détective privé. J'ai vu beaucoup de choses...j'ai fait beaucoup de choses, et je ressemble beaucoup à un gentil garçon de dix-sept ans. Je croyais avoir tout vu, jusqu'à ce qu'une paire de yeux verts entre dans mon bureau". Un Univers Alternatif (AU) à la manière des romans policiers noirs situé à Los Angeles où la passion et la magie se rencontrent. Slashy et sexy._

_**Disclaimer:** cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K. Rowling. Aucun argent n'en est retiré. L'histoire de cette fic appartient à son auteur, Nancy, et la traduction à sa traductrice, Jess HDH._

_**Dédicace de la traductrice:** cette fic est entièrement dédiée à une personne que j'adore: Caro alias BabyDracky alias choupi-choupinette, cette traduction est pour toi! Je sais combien tu aimes Draco et Harry (au moins autant que moi, ce qui n'est pas peu dire!) et j'espère que tu apprécieras cette fic! Gros mimis, choupi, et continue de me faire rire avec tes magnifiques fanfictions!_

_**Note de la traductrice :** Coucou ! J'ai repris les cours aujourd'hui...BOUHHHH ! Mais bon, il fallait bien que je reprenne un jour lol. Sinon, voici un chapitre riche en surprises ! Accrochez-vous, surtout pour la fin ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires !_

_**Ankou :** ça se corse encore pour notre petit Draco, le pauvre, tout lui tombe dessus ! Je parie que tu n'avais pas imaginé ça lol._

_**Baby Dracky : **coucou choupi ! Merci de me faire toujours part de tes avis, même si c'est par des moyens détournés . C'est vrai que Harry n'apparaît pas du tout dans le chapitre 6, je ne l'avais même pas remarqué...Faut dire que Draco en parle tellement souvent lol. Mais bon, Harry se rattrape dans ce chapitre, et on a quelques bons moments...Franchement, accroche-toi pour la fin du chapitre, je suis sûre que ça va te surprendre ! Tu m'en diras des nouvelles ! Et puis tu vas avoir des compléments d'informations sur ton Marlowe chéri (tu veux monter un fan-club ? lol). Ben, pour les nouveaux chapitres, ça me fait un peu peur, parce que Nancy avait l'habitude d'en mettre un tous les mois ou mois et demi, et là, ça fait depuis le 9 juin qu'elle n'a pas updaté (comme Cassandra Claire !)...enfin, je croise les doigts, parce que j'aime vraiment beaucoup cette fic...Surtout que la fin du chapitre 10 est horrible ! lol. Gros bisous, choupinette !_

_**Lalouve : **je suis contente de voir que tu aimes ma traduction, même si au début le résumé ne t'avait pas inspirée! Comme quoi, il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis lol. Pour Draco, ah, c'est un coureur de jupons...et de caleçons lol, faut pas lui en vouloir...Mais il est sacrément accro au petit Harry! D'ailleurs, il y a quelques jolies scènes entre ces deux-là dans ce chapitre...Enjoy!_

_**Vivi Malfoy :** je sais bien que tu ne disais pas ça pour moi, je plaisantais juste . Bonne lecture !_

_**Nagisa Moon : **salut ! Merci d'être toujours là ! Contente de voir que le lundi est un rendez-vous 'incontournable' lol. T'as pris un abonnement ? lol. Quand même, tu ne pensais pas que Nancy aurait tué notre Draco chéri ? C'est vrai, moi aussi j'aime bien Jennifer, c'est le type de secrétaire active, qui a un cerveau en plus d'être jolie, elle me plaît ! C'est clair que malheureusement, les Mary Sue courent les rues...Tu trouves que le poème est bien traduit ? Arrête, je me suis arraché les cheveux dessus, parce que je trouvais que c'était affreusement mal formulé...Enfin, merci quand même ! Pourquoi tout le monde (enfin, Baby Dracky et toi lol) pense que Marlowe est en fait Rogue ? lol. Peut-être que les précisions de ce chapitre te feront changer d'avis . En ce qui concerne les fantasmes de Draco, j'ai l'impression que notre cher blondinet est...plutôt porté sur la chose, dirons-nous, donc qu'il ne lui faut pas grand-chose pour qu'il pense au sexe ! Mais c'est vrai que Nancy a un sacré talent pour faire passer ses idées lol. Pour le lemon, non, pour l'instant, il n'y a rien de très détaillé. Juste deux trois phrases, pas plus. C'est plus dans l'atmosphère qu'on le ressent, ainsi que dans les sous-entendus (très durs à faire ressortir en français d'ailleurs !)...Tu verras dans ce chapitre lol. Pour David Evans, je n'avais absolument pas pensé à Dumbledore, mais c'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis, effectivement...Moi, c'est surtout 'Evans' qui m'a fait tilter. Moi aussi, j'ai bien aimé l'analogie avec le pion. Ce pourrait être Harry, mais aussi Draco, parce que j'ai un peu l'impression qu'il se fait mener en bateau (et lui aussi d'ailleurs !). Et je le répète, accroche-toi pour la dernière scène ! J'écoute déjà ton cri d'horreur lol. Merci pour tes reviews toujours très agréables et intéressantes à lire ! Bisous. PS : un nouveau scénario de fic ? Et un slash en plus ? Dis-moi que c'est un H/D, pitié lol. Et puis, te connaissant, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il y ait du Sirius/Remus lol. Bon courage !_

_**Clau : **je pense que ce chapitre va te satisfaire sur de nombreux points, car ça avance ! Mais bon, je te rappelle que l'on est qu'au 7° chapitre, et que l'intrigue est faite pour durer, c'est le suspense...Mais je pense que tu vas être contente en lisant ce chapitre !_

_**Nasty Gogoune :** salut ! Oui, je confirme, les cliffhangers, c'est très chiant ! D'ailleurs, il y en a un très beau à la fin du chapitre lol. Beurk, t'as l'air de faire plein de maths et de physique, j'aime paaaaas ! Je suis définitivement une littéraire, moi ! Oh là là, je sais ce que c'est que de souffrir du 'syndrome de dernière minute et de mal organisation avancé', c'est tout à fait moi ! Toujours tout faire au dernier moment, c'est l'horreur lol. Ah, les rhumes...décidément, c'est la période, tout le monde en attrape ! Soigne-toi bien ! Ah oui, vraiment, je te conseille la trilogie de CC, elle est vraiment super ! Et toi qui adores le perso de Draco, il y est magnifiquement développé, je peux te l'assurer ! Merci de m'avoir expliqué pourquoi tu aimais bien les slashs ! Je suis d'accord avec toi sur pas mal de points ! Mais tu aimes tous les slashs ou seulement les Draco/Harry ? Parce que moi, à part les H/D, je n'aime pas trop...à part les SB/RL, à la rigueur...(m'enfin bon, vu le tome 5...). Tu sais, il ne faut pas forcément être super intelligent pour avoir sauté une classe...Moi, par exemple, j'en ai sauté une, et je n'ai pas 20 de moyenne ! A bientôt j'espère ! Bisous !_

_**Alana Chantelune :** j'espère simplement que l'auteur a fait une pause pendant les vacances...Croisons les doigts...Normalement, elle met un chapitre tous les mois/mois et demi...A suivre..._

_**Agatha Brume :** ah, Marlowe ! Il a beaucoup de succès lol. Pour toutes tes autres questions, les réponses viendront petit à petit, et te surprendront peut-être...Bonne lecture !_

_**Mangafana :** oui, je comprends ce que tu veux dire à propos du suspense : c'est à la fois bien et pas bien lol. L'ambiance de cette fic est unique, et c'est ça qui fait l'originalité de cette fic ! J'espère que tu n'as pas raté ton bus à cause de moi !_

_**Sindra :** je suis désolée, mais ta review a été coupée, donc je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre à ta question ! Renvoies-moi une review pour que je puisse te répondre (si je peux !) si tu le souhaites._

_**LolieShing :** ah, il faut bien que le chapitre s'arrête quelque part . Ce n'est pas grave que tu n'aies pas reviewé la dernière fois, l'essentiel est que l'histoire te plaise toujours ! Normalement, je poste tous les lundis...Pour le slash, il est très proche ! Juge-en par toi-même ! Bye !_

_**Varda :** je suis surprise que tu préfères 'Pacte avec le Diable' à 'Malfoy, Détective Privé'. Je trouve vraiment que la première s'est dégradée jusqu'à en devenir ridicule...Enfin, c'est une question de goûts . Mais je suis contente que tu aimes bien cette fic-ci ! Je poste un chapitre par semaine, si je ne le fais pas, c'est que j'ai eu un pb (comme un PC qui claque, par exemple). Tu trouves que les mystères s'éclaircissent ? Je pense que ce chapitre 7 va t'en apporter de nouveaux ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire et de me reviewer !_

_**Miss Serpentard :** félicitations à toi, 100° revieweuse . Merci ! Tu sauras si Tom et M. Magie ne sont qu'une seule et même personne très bientôt ! Pour Evans, c'est vrai qu'il est assez énigmatique et tu n'es pas la seule à avoir pensé à Dumbledore...Traduire un chapitre me prend environ 2-3 heures, je fais d'abord un premier jet, et puis quelques jours plus tard j'apporte quelques retouches...Je fais parfois des recherches, mais ce n'est jamais bien long, parce que mon dico est assez au point ! Voilà ! A bientôt et bonne lecture !_

_**Schhhhhh:** merci pour toutes ces reviews! Je suis contente de voir que cette fic, ainsi que l'ambiance, te plaisent! Le fait que Draco et Harry ne se connaissent pas peut être expliqué par le fait que cette fic est un AU, c'est-à-dire un 'Alternative Universe', donc qui ne reprend pas les mêmes éléments que JKR. Mais la théorie de la perte de mémoire est loin d'être écartée, comme tu pourras le découvrir dans les chapitres suivants! Pour l'histoire de David Evans, pour l'instant, pas de nouvelles, mais le nom est effectivement intéressant...Oui, le 31 juillet est bien la date de naissance de Harry, mais le carton disait 10-31-81, à savoir le 31 octobre 1981, jour où les parents de Harry sont morts. Voilà!_

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE SEPT**

Jennifer était en train de verser de l'eau dans un vase de roses lorsque j'entrai dans l'agence. Ces roses-là étaient d'une couleur inhabituelle : violet foncé, presque noir. Je n'avais jamais vu des roses de cette couleur. Elle avait le rouge aux joues et était nerveuse.

" Eh ben. Des roses tous les jours. Ca devient sérieux, Jen"

Elle eut un faible sourire. " Je lui ai dit une fois que j'aimais les roses. Je pense qu'il s'en est souvenu. Il dit qu'elles sont là pour me rappeler que quelqu'un pense à moi "

" Il s'appelle comment ? On dirait que ça pourrait devenir quelque chose et j'aimerais au moins savoir quelques trucs sur ce type "

" Son nom ? C'est Tom". Elle s'empourpra à nouveau, juste un petit peu. Je l'observai un moment. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre chez elle, mais je ne pouvais dire quoi.

" Pourrais-tu essayer de joindre Edward au téléphone pour moi ? Il faut que je lui parle d'un truc "

" D'accord. Hum, tu veux un café ? "

Je levai ma tasse de voyage. " Je suis déjà paré ". J'allai dans mon bureau et m'assis. Je relevai mon café avec une lichette de la bouteille du bureau et sortis le dossier de Potter, à la recherche des copies des certificats de décès de ses parents.

Ils n'y étaient pas.

Je fronçai les sourcils et parcourus à nouveau le dossier. Toujours pas là. Je sortis de mon bureau.

" C'est toi qui a pris les certificats de décès de James et Lily Potter ? "

Jennifer cligna des yeux. " Quoi ? "

"Les parents de Potter. Les photocopies de leurs certificats de décès ont disparu de son dossier"

" Quels certificats de décès ? Qui sont James et Lily Potter ? "

Je m'assis sur un coin de son bureau. " Jennifer. Arrête "

Ses yeux marron étaient sincèrement perplexes. " Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Draco. Qui sont James et Lily Potter ? "

" Les parents de Potter. Ils sont morts en 1981. Je recherche les photocopies de leurs certificats de décès qui étaient dans le dossier "

Jennifer secoua la tête. " Je suis navrée, Draco. Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles "

Quelque chose n'allait pas, là. Vraiment pas. Je la fixai avec attention. Ses gestes manquaient de naturel. C'était comme si quelqu'un se tenait au-dessus d'elle, tirant des ficelles invisibles. Je me levai.

" Peut-être que je les ai mal rangés "

Elle sourit. " C'est possible en effet. Oh, j'ai laissé un message à Edward. Il n'était pas à son bureau "

" Merci ". Je retournai à mon bureau et fermai la porte derrière moi.

Le sol de l'agence trembla, et je saisis mon bureau. La terre gronda un moment, et la photo de Jessica qui était sur mon bureau tomba par terre et se brisa. Puis tout redevint calme. Juste un tremblement de terre. Je ramassai la photo de Jessica. Elle souriait au monde, les yeux gris brillants et insouciants.

Je me demandai combien de temps elle resterait ainsi.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Je laissai Jennifer à ses roses noires et allai au Callahan pour manger. Gary devait me retrouver là-bas. J'avais besoin qu'il me rende un service. L'air était silencieux et immobile tandis que je roulais vers le bar. Pas un souffle de vent n'agitait les arbres. Le monde entier avait l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Je me garai et entrai dans le bar mal éclairé. Gary était déjà là, assis au fond de la véranda. Je le rejoignis et commandai un bourbon à la serveuse.

" Comment va l'affaire ? "

Je soupirai et allumai une cigarette, laissant la fumée s'attarder longuement dans mes poumons. Je sais, les cigarettes raccourcissent l'espérance de vie, mais quand vous avez une vie comme la mienne, ce n'est pas nécessairement une mauvaise chose.

" C'est...J'en sais rien. Je ne trouve une logique à rien. C'est...tout est alambiqué. Même la police sème la pagaille. Ca n'a pas été une enquête sur le lieu du crime. Ca a été comme du ratissage fait par quelqu'un qui a la tremblote ". Gary rit et je repris. "Je me demandai si je pouvais te demander une faveur"

Gary me sourit et but une gorgée de sa bière. " Vas-y. C'est toujours bon d'avoir des gens qui me doivent des faveurs "

" Si tu penses que j'enquête encore sur un réseau de contrebande de chats, tu es frappadingue, mon vieux. Toutes ces vieilles timbrées folles de chats ? Il n'y a pas assez d'argent dans le monde "

Gary pencha la tête d'un côté. " Frappadingue ? "

" Fou. Ma mère disait souvent ça "

" Ooookay. Un de ces trucs d'Anglais " en effet, 'barking (mad)', le mot qu'emploie Draco, est typiquement anglais, donc j'ai essayé de trouver un mot un peu 'bizarre' lol

" Bravo. J'ai besoin que tu suives Potter pour moi. Il connaît ma voiture"

"Pourquoi dois-je le suivre?"

Je vidai mon bourbon, et le liquide laissa une trace brûlante le long de mon gosier. " Il va quelque part les mardis et jeudis après-midi, selon sa secrétaire. Je lui ai parlé tout à l'heure. Il faut que je sache où il va "

" Tu pourrais lui demander "

" Gary, tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça. Les clients mentent tout le temps. Potter m'a déjà menti. Je ne sais pas s'il ne le refera pas encore une fois "

" Il a menti à quel propos ? "

" Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas vu quelqu'un depuis des années, alors qu'en fait il avait vu cette personne très récemment, et à un rythme mensuel "

" Tu parles de LaMorte, hein ? ". Il n'avait pas l'air surpris.

Je l'étudiai du regard. " Tu sais quoi, au juste, Gary ? "

Il haussa nonchalamment les épaules, mais le geste me parut trop décontracté, comme s'il se forçait à paraître nonchalant. " J'ai entendu une rumeur à propos de chantage. Je ne sais pas pourquoi LaMorte faisait chanter Potter, mais j'ai entendu dire qu'il le faisait. Alors peut-être qu'il t'a menti à ce sujet "

Au moins la moitié des habitants de cette ville magouillait quelque chose qu'ils ne voulaient pas que l'autre moitié sache. Le fait de réaliser que Potter faisait partie de la première moitié me serra le cœur.

" Ouais. Il a menti sur ça. Et il a été sacrément convaincant". Je commandai un autre bourbon.

" Peut-être qu'il était gêné "

" Oui, et peut-être qu'il m'a sous-estimé en pensant que je ne le découvrirais pas ". Ma voix était amère. L'air était enfumé sous la véranda et, dans le box juste après l'entrée, une putain faisait une petite branlette à un vieil homme. Dehors, les détritus volèrent sur les trottoirs suite à une bourrasque de vent.

Je voyais que Gary choisissait ses mots avec précaution lorsqu'il parlait, comme un soldat se frayant un chemin à travers un champ de mines. " On a tous des choses de notre passé dont on n'est pas fiers. Même Potter, j'en suis sûr. Cette affaire est embrouillée. Ne la rends pas encore plus compliquée en doutant de ton client"

" Je n'ai pas besoin d'un Chœur grec, Gary. Tu vas le suivre ou pas ? "

Il hocha la tête et finit sa bière, la chope disparaissant dans sa main énorme. " Je le suivrai pour toi. Je te ferai savoir ce que j'ai trouvé "

A l'intérieur, le vieil homme poussa un soupir et la putain se glissa hors du box en s'essuyant les mains dans une serviette de table.

" Merci. Désolé si j'ai été sec. C'est juste que ça a été un matin foutrement bizarre "

La serveuse revint vers nous et nous commandâmes tous les deux un corned-beef au seigle. Gary prit une autre bière et moi, j'entamai un autre bourbon.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu de si bizarre ce matin ? Le tremblement de terre ? C'est un tremblement de terre dû au temps, c'est tout "

" Non, c'est pas ça. Jennifer se comporte très bizarrement "

" C'est une femme " fit remarquer Gary, comme si ça expliquait tout. " Peut-être que c'est le moment de la marée rouge ? Ma vieille avait souvent des tendances homicides à cette période "

" Jennifer a l'air d'avoir perdu la mémoire. Je cherchais les certificats de décès des parents de Potter qui étaient dans son dossier. Ils ont simplement été trouvés morts. Pas la moindre marque sur eux. Ils n'avaient aucune maladie. Aucune cause du décès n'était notée. D'une certaine manière, ça a quelque chose à voir avec l'affaire. Jennifer s'est comportée comme si elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de James et Lily Potter. Elle ne savait pas de quoi je parlais. C'est moi qu'on a assommé. C'est moi qui aurait dû avoir des pertes de mémoire, pas elle "

" On t'a assommé ? "

" Ouais. L'autre jour. Dans l'agence. Bref...où sont les certificats de décès de ses parents ? "

Nous nous arrêtâmes tous deux de parler lorsque la serveuse nous apporta nos sandwiches. Elle me fit un clin d'œil et s'éloigna d'un pas nonchalant, balançant des hanches comme une danseuse de hula-hoop. Je ne lui souris pas en retour. Elle était trop maquillée et trop insistante pour moi.

" Jennifer t'a peut-être fait marcher. Les femmes aiment bien faire ça, tu sais. T'embrouiller les idées "

Je songeai à Jennifer et à ses gestes mesurés du matin même. " Non, elle ne me faisait pas marcher. Je crois qu'elle ne savait vraiment pas de quoi je parlais. Peut-être que Tom la saute vraiment jusqu'à ce qu'elle en perde la tête. Littéralement "

Gary s'étrangla avec son sandwich. Après avoir repris son souffle, il leva les yeux vers moi. " Quoi ? "

" Oh, elle s'est trouvée un nouveau mec. Il s'appelle Tom. Il lui envoie des roses un jour sur deux "

" Tu l'as déjà rencontré ? "

Je secouai la tête. " Non "

Gary émit un grognement évasif et nos yeux se rencontrèrent.

Nous pensions à la même chose.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Après le déjeuner, Gary et moi nous séparâmes. Je retournai à l'agence et il se dirigea vers l'immeuble qui renfermait le bureau de Potter. Gary était meilleur en filature que tous ceux que je connaissais, y compris un agent du FBI avec lequel j'étais sorti. Gary trouverait ce que trafiquait Potter les après-midi. Je me demandai si Potter allait rejoindre un amant. Peut-être quelqu'un qui était marié, si bien qu'ils ne pouvaient se voir que la journée...Je l'imaginai, les yeux verts assombris alors qu'il enlevait lentement sa cravate, puis déboutonnait sa chemise, et tendait ses mains chaudes vers moi pour me rapprocher de lui...

Je me secouai mentalement pour me sortir de ma rêverie, allumai la radio et mis une station de rock classique. Elle passait une chanson que je n'avais pas entendue depuis longtemps.

"The sirens are screaming and the fires are howling way down in the valley tonight... There's a man in the shadows with a gun in his pocket and a blade shining oh so bright...There's evil in the air and thunder in the sky and a killer's on the bloodshot streets..."

"Les sirènes hurlent et les incendies crépitent en bas dans la vallée ce soir...Il y a un homme dans les ténèbres, un revolver dans la poche et une épée qui brille tellement...Il y a du mal dans l'air, du tonnerre dans le ciel, et un tueur est dans les rues ensanglantées... "

Une pensée assaillit tout à coup mon esprit : sans me demander mon avis, on me conduisait en enfer.

Il s'avéra que j'avais raison.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Edward ne m'avait toujours pas rappelé quand je retournai à l'agence. Jennifer était partie manger, mais son parfum subsistait dans l'air. Elle n'était pas partie depuis longtemps. Si ma théorie au sujet de M. Magie était juste, il était possible qu'elle soit en danger. Je me demandai comment j'allais lui dire. Je m'assis en soupirant derrière mon bureau et les cieux s'assombrirent. Les trottoirs étaient déserts au-dessous de moi et je me tournai pour regarder par la fenêtre. Les lampes s'allumèrent alors que les ténèbres s'amassaient sur la métropole cruelle. Il faut beaucoup de lumière pour faire tourner une ville. Au loin, une sirène fendit l'air étouffant et un néon clignota, remplissant mon monde d'une lumière rouge crue.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restai assis là, la fumée de cigarette s'enroulant autour de moi. Le téléphone sonna, ce qui me surprit. Jennifer n'était toujours pas revenue depuis midi. Ca faisait un moment qu'elle était partie. Je décrochai le téléphone.

"Malfoy"

"Ah, bien, vous êtes là". C'était Potter. Une petite partie de moi s'éclaira au son de sa voix.

" Je suis là, oui. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "

"Eh bien, c'est juste qu'on ne s'étaient pas parlés depuis un petit moment et je me demandais comment avançait l'affaire"

" Ces quelques derniers jours ont été intéressants "

" Bon sang...Attendez une minute... ". Il me mit en attente, et j'eus droit à la _sérénade pour treize vents_ de Mozart en attendant. Potter me reprit au bout de quelques minutes.

" Vous êtes toujours là ? "

" Toujours là, oui. Mûri par la dure leçon de la vie, mais toujours là "

" Je suis désolé. J'ai un empêchement et il faut que j'y aille. Mais j'aurais vraiment aimé qu'on discute "

" Quand vous voulez, Potter. Qu'est-ce qui vous irait le mieux ? "

Il hésita. " Eh bien, ça m'embête beaucoup de vous demander ça, mais pourriez-vous passer chez moi ce soir ? Vers dix-huit heures ? "

L'idée d'aller chez Potter éveilla un sentiment en moi que je ne pus identifier, mais j'acceptai. " D'accord. J'y serai "

" Génial. Je vous remercie. Je vous vois à six heures, alors"

Nous raccrochâmes et je regardai le combiné. J'étais un peu nerveux à l'idée d'aller chez Potter, mais je me dis que c'était simplement pour affaires.

Simplement pour affaires. Je m'enfonçai dans mon fauteuil et me perdis dans un brouillard de whisky, de regret et de nostalgie.

J'avais l'impression que la pluie tombait sur le monde entier.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Je n'avais eu aucune nouvelle de Gary lorsque je quittai l'agence à dix-sept heures, et Jennifer n'était pas rentrée. Je l'avais appelée sur son portable plusieurs fois, ainsi que chez elle, mais il n'y avait eu aucune réponse. Une vague inquiétude s'installa dans mon estomac. Je fermai l'agence à clé et allai vers ma voiture. Il pleuvait encore. La lumière du néon troublée par la pluie se réfléchissait sur les fenêtres de l'immeuble de mon agence.

Je fis une pause. J'étais suivi.

Quelque part sur ma droite, deux matous miaulèrent en se faisant face, l'un allant bientôt devenir une victime dans un monde de prédateurs. Dans la ruelle, une putain était à genoux devant un garçon qui avait l'air d'avoir seize ans. Un rat fila à toute allure devant moi, et s'arrêta, les moustaches frémissantes, puis se précipita sous ma voiture.

Quelque chose me frôla la nuque.

Quelqu'un rit.

Les échos de la réponse rebondirent sur les murs de brique, et moururent peu à peu.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Le ciel était d'un noir terne lorsque je m'engageai sur l'allée de Potter, mais sa maison était allumée. Je songeai à une vieille chanson des Eagles.

"Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light... my head grew heavy and my sight grew dim... Thought I'd stop for the night..."

" Là-haut, au loin, je vis une lumière miroiter...Ma tête devenait lourde et ma vue trouble...Je me dis que j'allais m'arrêter pour la nuit..."

Je montai les quelques marches menant à la porte d'entrée et sonnai. J'entendis Ginger aboyer, et Potter ouvrit la porte.

Il portait un smoking.

Je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Il me regarda d'un air interrogateur, les cheveux rabattus en arrière, les yeux verts dansants au dessus d'un smoking croisé sur la poitrine et d'une cravate noire.

" Je...je...vous aviez dit six heures...donc...l'affaire... "

Génial. Maintenant, je commençais à avoir l'air d'un de ces types qui prétendaient avoir été enlevés par des extraterrestres.

Il sourit et quelque chose fondit en moi. " Entrez. Je dois aller à un dîner d'affaires, mais pas avant un petit moment "

Ginger se précipita sur moi, la queue frétillante. Potter lui dit de s'asseoir, et elle obéit. Elle me tendit une patte et je la pris. Il lui sourit avec tendresse.

" C'est une bonne fille. Je me demande...s'il m'arrive quelque chose...je me demande ce qu'il adviendra d'elle "

Ma voix, quand je la retrouvai, était rauque, ce qui était probablement dû aux cigarettes. " Si...il arrive quelque chose...je la prendrai. J'ai toujours aimé les chiens "

Ses yeux verts brillaient dans la chaude lumière. " Vraiment ? Elle vous aime beaucoup. Je sais que vous vous occuperez bien d'elle"

"J'ai un chat qui n'aimera peut-être pas trop ça au début, mais il s'y fera "

Potter s'assit sur une chaise et je m'installai sur le canapé en face de lui. " Quel type de chat ? "

" Un chat, tout simple. Tigré"

" Comment s'appelle-t-il ? "

" Marlowe "

Il rit, et c'était un son merveilleux. " C'est un nom très approprié pour le chat d'un détective privé " en effet, Philip Marlowe est un perso de détective privé, créé en 1939 par Raymond Chandler

Je souris. " C'est ce que je me suis dit. Il est drôlement malin"

"Est-ce qu'il a des rayures ou des taches?"

" Vous savez, c'est ça qui est drôle. Je crois que leur pelage change selon leur âge. Avant, il était rayé, mais maintenant, il est presque recouvert de tâches. Et puis son pelage tire sur le roux à présent "

" Vous l'avez depuis combien de temps ? "

" Oh...ça va faire deux ans maintenant. Il me tient bien compagnie "

Potter sourit et caressa Ginger, qui était assise à côté de lui. Son visage s'adoucit lorsqu'il la regarda. " Je l'ai depuis deux ou trois ans. C'est une chienne d'un certain âge, et ils ont souvent du mal à se faire adopter. Tout le monde veut un chiot. Mais quand je l'ai vue...je n'ai pas pu la laisser mourir. Alors elle est venue à la maison avec moi "

Il ne ressemblait certes pas à un tueur de sang-froid à ce moment-là. J'observai ses cheveux, rejetés en arrière, et me demandai comment il avait récolté cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Puis je me demandai ce que ça ferait de passer mes mains dans ces cheveux noirs pendant qu'il gémirait doucement dans mon oreille.

Puis je changeai de position sur le canapé lorsque les effets de ces pensées se firent connaître.

Potter se leva. "Je peux vous offrir un verre? "

" V-volontiers. Un bourbon, si vous en avez"

" Vous l'aimez sec ? Ou est-ce que vous le prenez avec des glaçons? ". Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens et, oh mon Dieu, il flirtait avec moi. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. " Dites-moi comment vous le voulez, Malfoy "

" Sec m'ira très bien "

" Vous l'aimez sec ? Bien. Moi aussi. Pur et non frelaté"

Je m'humidifiai les lèvres, la bouche soudainement sèche, et ses yeux sourirent et je sentis son sourire jusque dans la couture intérieure de mon pantalon. Il se dirigea vers le bar, et son smoking lui allait vraiment très bien, et je croisai les jambes. Le silence régna tandis qu'il me versait à boire, si ce n'est le tintement du cristal sur le cristal. Il m'apporta mon verre et ses doigts effleurèrent les miens lorsque je le pris.

Il haussa un sourcil et la lumière capta les cheveux gris sur ses tempes, ses yeux étaient toujours étincelants, et ses cheveux commençaient à revenir à leur état désordonné habituel, mais il était parfaitement calme lorsqu'il s'assit, son verre à la main.

J'avalai hâtivement la moitié de mon verre.

" Parlez-moi un peu de vous, Malfoy. Je ne sais rien de vous ". Il croisa les jambes et s'enfonça dans sa bergère.

" Je...eh bien, je suis né en Angleterre. Ma mère a quitté mon père quand j'avais environ cinq ans et on a déménagé ici. Je suis allé à l'école ici, à Los Angeles, et puis à l'université d'Harvard. Après avoir obtenu mon diplôme, j'ai travaillé comme journaliste d'investigation pour le _Sun_ de Baltimore. Puis je suis revenu à L.A "

" Vous êtes marié ? Des enfants ? "

"Je...je, hum, j'ai été marié. Une fille. Jessica. Elle vit avec sa mère à Baltimore "

Potter pencha la tête. Il avait l'air sincèrement intéressé, mais je tentais en vain de penser à un moyen de changer de sujet. " Quel âge a-t-elle ? Jessica ? "

"Neuf ans. Sa mère et moi nous sommes rencontrés à l'université ". Génial. Maintenant, il avait fait en sorte que je donne spontanément des renseignements. Ma réserve habituelle s'évaporait et je n'aimais pas ça du tout. Ces yeux verts me clouaient sur place. _Juste les faits_, me dis-je. _C'est juste un client_.

"Harvard, hein? Bonne école. Quelle était votre matière principale? " demanda-t-il, en traçant du doigt le contour de son verre.

" A-anglais ". Dont j'avais apparemment perdu la maîtrise. Je bus davantage de mon bourbon et commençai à me détendre. " J'étais le rédacteur en chef du _Cramoisi_. C'est, hum, le journal de l'école "

Il sourit à nouveau. " Je parie que vous étiez bon dans ce domaine. Je parie que vous êtes bon dans beaucoup de choses "

Ouais, j'étais détendu à présent. Je lui renvoyai la balle. " Je parie que vous aussi. Et je parie que vous avez envie d'essayer de nouvelles choses "

Son sourire cette fois fut franchement malicieux, et j'en fus enchanté. " J'avoue que je suis un peu aventureux. Ca ne me dérange que les choses deviennent un peu dures "

" Vous aimez dominer la situation ? "

" La plupart du temps. Ca dépend de mon humeur. Et vous?". Son sourire était celui d'un prédateur et un instant, il me rappela Tom Jedusor et ses longs doigts élégants.

" Je...je...ça dépend. De mon humeur " bégayai-je.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent un peu plus. " Parlez-moi de vos parents. Sont-ils toujours en vie ? "

" Ma mère est morte il y a cinq ans. Je pense que mon père est toujours en vie, mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Il vit toujours au Royaume-Uni "

" Ils s'appelaient comment ? "

" Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy "

Potter cligna des yeux. " Lucius ? C'est un nom peu commun. Ca me fait penser à Lucifer ". Puis il fronça les sourcils, comme s'il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose.

" D'après ce dont je me souviens, ils ont plusieurs points commun " répondis-je brièvement.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à une horloge et soupira. " Ca m'ennuie de couper à ceci, mais je dois vraiment y aller. J'ai beaucoup apprécié que vous soyez passé, néanmoins "

Ce ne fut qu'alors que je me rendis compte que nous n'avons pas du tout parlé de l'affaire. " On devrait se voir quelquefois. Passez-moi un coup de fil et je vous prendrai...tiendrai au courant pour l'affaire ". Et oh mon Dieu, je rougissais. Je n'avais pas rougi depuis des années.

Potter n'eut pas l'air de remarquer mon lapsus, ce en quoi j'étais reconnaissant envers tous les dieux qui existaient. Il se leva et me reconduisit à la porte d'entrée. Ginger s'arrêta à l'escalier qui menait au hall d'entrée.

La terre gronda à nouveau et le sol trembla. Je mis la main sur la porte pour garder mon équilibre et Potter trébucha, mais se retint à moi pour se redresser.

Nous nous tenions très proches l'un de l'autre. Il me regarda, puis se pencha et m'embrassa très doucement.

Il m'embrassait. Un courant électrique me traversa et je lui rendis son baiser, tout aussi doucement. Il approfondit le baiser et lorsque sa langue rencontra la mienne, je fus à nouveau empli d'un feu vert et je gémis doucement.

Je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête.

Je ne voulais pas le quitter, lui ou le sanctuaire qu'était sa maison.

Je ne voulais pas le perdre.

Il se dégagea, tout en me souriant. " On se voit demain, alors "

Je n'arrivais pas à penser. Je pouvais à peine parler. Je finis par hocher la tête et me dirigea à l'aveuglette vers ma voiture, les mains tremblantes alors que je tentais de l'ouvrir. Je finis par y arriver et je montai dedans, tout tourbillonnant dans ma tête. Je quittai les collines et m'enfonçai dans les rues minables de mon monde. J'allumai la radio, mais c'étaient les infos et le présentateur ne faisait que parler d'un homme qui avait marqué de son monogramme sa femme à l'aide d'un couteau de cuisine et l'avait ensuite poussée dans l'étang qui se trouvait derrière leur maison pour qu'elle se noie. Je l'éteignis.

J'allai au Callahan. Je savais que boire était dangereux. Mais ça faisait disparaître les fantômes. Ca m'aidait à en oublier un qui datait de tellement longtemps. Peut-être que j'oublierais des cheveux blond roux, des yeux bleus rieurs, et des biceps qui vous faisaient croire en un pouvoir supérieur.

Peut-être que je me rappellerais à nouveau les règles. Potter était un client. Et je ne deviens pas intime avec mes clients.

Peut-être que j'oublierais ce baiser.

Mais peut-être que je n'en avais pas envie.

Je m'assis à une table au fond de la salle. Une télé bourdonnait en guise de fond sonore et rediffusait les événements de la nuit dans ma tête. Je pris une serviette de table et un stylo et commençai à prendre des notes. Je songeai à mon père. Je songeai au poème du livre que Marlowe avait fait tomber par terre. Je songeai au comportement étrange de Jennifer.

Les parents de Potter étaient apparemment tombés raides morts. On n'avait trouvé aucune raison. Exactement comme ma mère. Ils étaient tous anglais.

Et maintenant leurs certificats de décès avaient disparu.

Tom lui-même était un fantôme, mais je savais qu'il était anglais.

Je griffonnai distraitement sur la serviette, dessinant des flèches, reliant des faits de l'affaire entre eux.

Ils menaient tous à une conclusion : j'allais devoir aller en Angleterre. J'allais devoir affronter les démons de Potter.

Je ne savais pas que j'allais aussi trouver là-bas mes propres démons.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Je me réveillai avec lenteur, désorienté. J'étais dans une pièce inconnue, et dans un lit inconnu.

Quelqu'un était au lit à côté de moi. D'après ce que je pouvais sentir pressé contre moi, c'était un homme. Nous étions nus tous les deux.

Je me figeai et jetai un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce. Les murs étaient crèmes, très peu décorés, à part quelques tableaux discrets qu'on voyait dans les hôtels. Du parquet au sol. Une fenêtre à ma droite laissait entrer une faible lumière grise. C'était à peine l'aurore. Une bouteille de bourbon vide était sur la table de nuit à côté de moi.

" Bonjour, partenaire " fit l'homme à mes côtés, en enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou.

Je me retournai, et tombai droit sur les yeux bleus amusés de Tom Jedusor.

TBC...(avouez que vous adorez cette fin lol)


	8. Chapitre huit

__

**Titre anglais**: Malfoy, P.I.

**Titre français**: Malfoy, Détective Privé

**Auteur**: Nancy

**Traductrice**: Jess HDH

**Catégories**: Mystère, Action/Aventure, Romance, Suspense

**Couple**: Harry/Draco

**Rating**: R

**Spoilers**: les quatre premiers livres de HP

**Etat actuel de la fic**: en cours d'écriture. 10 chapitres sont pour le moment disponibles.

**Où trouver la fic anglaise**: Schnoogle, sur FictionAlley . org

**Résumé**: "Je suis Draco Malfoy, détective privé. J'ai vu beaucoup de choses...j'ai fait beaucoup de choses, et je ressemble beaucoup à un gentil garçon de dix-sept ans. Je croyais avoir tout vu, jusqu'à ce qu'une paire de yeux verts entre dans mon bureau". Un Univers Alternatif (AU) à la manière des romans policiers noirs situé à Los Angeles où la passion et la magie se rencontrent. Slashy et sexy.

**Disclaimer**: cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K. Rowling. Aucun argent n'en est retiré. L'histoire de cette fic appartient à son auteur, Nancy, et la traduction à sa traductrice, Jess HDH.

**Dédicace de la traductrice**: cette fic est entièrement dédiée à une personne que j'adore: **Caro** alias** BabyDracky** alias** choupi-choupinette**, cette traduction est pour toi! Je sais combien tu aimes Draco et Harry (au moins autant que moi, ce qui n'est pas peu dire!) et j'espère que tu apprécieras cette fic! Gros mimis, choupi, et continue de me faire rire avec tes magnifiques fanfictions!

**Note de la traductrice**: Bonjour à tous! Je vois que la fin du chapitre précédent vous a donné des avis partagés: soit vous avez sauté de joie, soit vous avez hurlé de colère! lol. Alors, que s'est-il passé? Pourquoi Draco se retrouve-t-il dans le lit de Tom sans apparemment être au courant? Réponse dans ce chapitre? Merci pour toutes vos reviews! Et attention, une autre fin de chapitre 'choc' (mais dans un autre registre).

**Là encore, j'ai alterné le 'tu' et le 'vous' entre Draco et Harry, je pense que vous comprendrez pourquoi. **

**Alana Chantelune**: contente que tu aies apprécié la fin de chapitre . Ah, quel sadique ce Tom, hein? Et c'est pas fini! Bonne lecture!

**Baby Dracky**: coucou ma choupi! lol, j'étais sûre que la fin du chapitre allait te faire sauter au plafond! Je m'en délectais d'avance, c'est mon côté sadique qui ressort...Désolée de te décevoir, mais Tom et Draco l'ont bien fait, et pas qu'un peu, comme tu pourras le voir. Justement, c'est ça qui cloche, car tu connais ce que ressent Draco pour Harry...Donc? Encore un mystère...Oui, tu as bien deviné pour l'empapaoutage de Draco lol. Tom fait décidément des siennes...Mais où va-t-il s'arrêter? C'est clair que LaMorte, qui est tel quel dans le texte original, a un nom très révélateur de sa condition présente...Quelle ironie...Ah, je sens que tu t'emballes, tu échafaudes plein d'hypothèses lol. Serrons les doigts, parce qu'il n'y a toujours pas d'updates de la part de Nancy, et on est au chapitre 8...Bisous...et bon voyage, veinarde!

**Falyla**: salut! Merci pour ta review, c'est gentil! Oui, c'est clair que le style est assez macho, surtout de la part de Gary (Draco ne l'est pas trop je trouve). De toutes façons, cette fic a tout du polar, même jusqu'aux chansons lol. Mimis tout plein!

**Ankou**: peut-être que l'alccol n'est pas la seule raison de la nuit de folie de Draco avec Tom...Pour l'Angleterre, c'est dans le prochain chapitre!

**Mangafana**: qui te dit que Malfoy était 'conscient' de coucher avec Tom? Comme tu le dis juste après, Jennifer a très bien pu être sous l'Imperius et les parents de Harry et la mère de Draco tués par l'Avada Kedavra! Donc il est fort possible qu'il y ait de la magie là-dessous! Tu vas savoir dans ce chapitre si c'est Jédusor qui sort avec Jen. On ne connaît pas l'ancien amour de Draco, mais apparemment il s'appelle David, Draco dit son nom une fois. Contente que Harry à l'attaque t'ait plu . Pour tes autres questions, lis ce chapitre et peut-être que tu trouveras certaines réponses! A plus! PS: pour l'expression du Chœur Grec, en fait, dans les pièces de théâtre de l'Antiquité, il y avait toujours un groupe de personnes appelé 'Chœur' qui chantaient, dialoguaient avec les persos et s'adressaient au public. Ils étaient en quelque sorte la voix de la raison, et tiraient la morale de la pièce. Donc quand Draco dit à Gary qu'il n'a pas besoin d'un Chœur grec, c'est pour lui dire d'arrêter de lui faire la morale. Voilà, ça t'a éclairé?

**Miss Serpentard**: ça ne m'étonne pas que tu adores cette fin, vu que tu adores Tom lol. Mais quand même, il a un peu abusé sur le coup, tu ne trouves pas? Surtout que Draco est tout déboussolé, parce qu'il ne se souvient absolument pas de la nuit qu'ils ont passé (qui a dit 'dommage'? lol). Et puis il tient à Harry! Voici là suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira (Tom est encore là lol).

**Nagisa Moon**: coucou! Je savais que tu allais détester la fin, je t'avais prévenue! Mais qui te dit que Draco l'a fait volontairement? Tu vois bien comme il tient à Harry. Et puis il est carrément déboussolé, le pauvre, en se réveillant nu dans un lit à côté de Tom! Contente que tu aies apprécié la petite scène H/D, avec de gros sous-entendus bien douteux lol. Bonne chance pour ton devoir de français! Moi je viens de recevoir trois sujets de dissert que je comprends à peine...Malheur...Bisous! PS: YES! Un H/D! C'est trop le pied! Non, bien sûr que non, je ne doutais en aucun cas de toi, mais je préférais m'en assurer

**LolieShing**: bonjour à toi! Comme tu dis, c'est vraiment le bins! D'ailleurs, Draco ne comprend pas plus que toi! Lui qui était si heureux que sa relation avec Harry avance! Ouh là, calme-toi, si tu tombes dans les pommes, tu ne te réveilleras peut-être pas à temps pour le prochain chapitre! Quoi, tu ne viens plus sur Internet? C'est définitif? Oh, je suis vraiment navrée! J'espère quand même que tu pourras revenir un jour sur le net! A très bientôt j'espère!

**Elava**: ouh la, je te sens à fond dans la fic, toi, ça fait plaisir! J'espère que la suite te prendra autant aux tripes .

**Misslulu**: contente que cette fic te plaise! Et puis c'est vrai que Draco est trognon quand il pique ses délires sur Potter lol. Voici la suite!

**Clau**: Pour la fin, je te rassure, Draco n'en sait lui-même pas plus que toi! Il se demande ce qui a pu se passer, comme tu le verras dans ce chapitre. Oui, ils ne se souviennent pas d'être allés à Poudlard, mais déjà cette fic est un AU, c'est à dire un univers alternatif, donc il ne prend pas forcément en compte le monde de JKR. Mais ils peuvent très bien avoir aussi perdu la mémoire...C'est sur ça que repose une grande partie du mystère...

**Schhhh**: oui, c'est vrai que cette fin est absolument horrible...Je compatis lol. Oui, c'est louche, en effet! Tom a encore frappé! Méchant, méchant Tom! Moi aussi, j'ai l'impression que le Gary en sait beaucoup plus qu'il ne le dit...A suivre!

**Hathor Barton**: Contente que ça te plaise et merci pour le compliment! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur!

**Shinia Marina**: oui, on a loupé un épisode, et Draco aussi, puisque l'histoire est de son point de vue! Il se demande lui aussi ce qu'il fiche dans le lit de Tom! D'ailleurs, ils en ont fait de belles dedans lol. Et Draco qui ne s'en souvient pas, c'est le comble! Surtout qu'il était ravi que sa relation avec Harry avance...Pauvre choupinou! Merci, c'est gentil de ne pas me hurler dessus, comme ça, nous travaillons dans la bonne humeur .

**Céline.s**: bonne remarque, effectivement, Harry a eu le même geste que Tom...Mais apparemment, oui, c'était bien Harry. Affaire à suivre quand même...

**Nasty Gogoune**: salut! J'ai cru que tu m'avais oubliée lol. Contente comme toujours que tu aies aimé . Oui, moi le SB/RL est à peu près le seul autre slash que j'arrive à supporter...Ah, Nagisa Moon...Elle a réellement beaucoup de talent! Tu as lu son one-shot sur H/D intitulé 'Narcisse ou la théorie du reflet'? Il est excellent lui aussi! Non, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lire 'La vie devant soi'...Moi je suis débordée de dissertations de tous les côtés...Maman, j'ai peur! En ce moment, je lis les 'Mémoires d'Hadrien' de Marguerite Yourcenar...C'est longuet, pfff...Allez, bisous et bonne lecture!

**Pat06**: merci beaucoup pour ta review. Elle m'a faite très plaisir. Même si tu ne me reviewes pas souvent, ce n'est pas grave, je suis contente de savoir que ce que je fais te plaît. Merci à toi et bonne lecture!

**Laelia**: merci de ton petit mot, c'est gentil de m'écrire! Alors, quelques conseils de fics H/D...Il y en a tellement! D'abord, en français, je te conseille celles de Baby Dracky et Nagisa Moon (elles sont dans mes auteurs favoris), tu ne seras pas déçue. En anglais, il y a bien sûr Unthinkable Thoughts, que j'ai traduite, mais aussi Under your will, Irresistible Poison (à schnoogle), les fics d'Ivy Blossom (je crois qu'il y a l'adresse de son site sur de Blanche Malfoy (dont j'ai traduit Obsession et Denial. Tu peux t'inscrire à son groupe yahoo, il y a son adresse sur comme ça tu as toutes ses fics au complet. Par contre, certaines sont NC-17)...J'aime aussi beaucoup Michael Serpent (sur il est très drôle. Sinon, toutes les fics que je suis actuellement sont dans mes histoires préférées, afin que je sois au courant de leurs mises à jour! Ah, et puis je te conseille vivement de lire la fabuleuse trilogie de Cassandra Claire (sur Schnoogle), ce n'est pas vraiment un slash, enfin si mais...non, je ne peux rien dire, je te conseille simplement de la lire, car les persos sont magnifiquement développés, en particulier Draco! Voilà, j'espère que j'ai pu t'aider, même si je suis sûre d'avoir oublié de très bonnes fics! A bientôt, peut-être!

**_

* * *

_ **

**CHAPITRE HUIT**

J'étais sans voix. Il baissa la tête et me sourit. " Café ? "

" Je...hum, ouais, ça serait pas de refus..."

Il se leva et sortit de la chambre. J'aperçus un petit couloir, aux murs nus. Je restai couché, immobile, essayant de me souvenir des événements de la nuit précédente. J'eus beau essayer, la seule chose dont je me rappelais était d'être allé au Callahan, de prendre des notes sur l'affaire pour tenter de trouver le fil rouge. Je jetai un coup d'œil au réveil sur la table de nuit, où il y avait la bouteille de bourbon vide à côté. C'était six heures et demie. Je sentais l'odeur du café en train de se faire. Je me levai et m'habillai rapidement.

J'avais mal partout. Apparemment, Tom aimait y aller fort. Je grognai et me dirigeai d'un pas traînant vers la cuisine, tout en inspectant l'appartement de Tom. Il était dépouillé et fonctionnel. Il y avait seulement quelques tableaux aux murs, des meubles tout simples et absolument rien qui donnait un quelconque indice sur la personnalité du propriétaire. J'avais découvert que les maisons des gens révélaient plus de choses sur eux qu'ils n'en étaient conscients. Des tableaux, des bibelots, des livres, même les couleurs utilisées pour décorer...tout est parlant. L'appartement de Tom était dans les tons de beige et de noir. Austère.

Mais peut-être qu'il adorait sa mère. Tom sourit et me tendit une tasse de café, interrompant ainsi le fil de mes pensées. " Je vois que tu n'es pas du matin "

" Pas vraiment, non "

Il m'étudia avec un sourire aussi corrosif que la lessive. " Comment te sens-tu ? Ca a été une sacrée nuit pour toi. Enfin, pour nous, devrais-je dire "

" Ouais. Hum...à ce propos...". Je ne savais absolument pas quoi lui dire.

Il agita une main élégante. " Rien de mal à une liaison sans lendemain, non ? Tu as été...plutôt créatif ". Il passa un long doigt sur ma joue. "Je ne l'avais jamais fait avec un privé. Mais tu n'es pas un privé ordinaire, hein? Tu vas bientôt résoudre tous les problèmes de Harry, hmm?". Son ton contenait une nuance de menace.

" Cette nuit...tu y es vraiment allé...à fond "

Il sourit à nouveau, mais pas ses yeux. C'était un sourire qui accompagnait la corde de pendaison. " J'aime ce que je fais. Je suis sûr qu'on se rencontrera à nouveau par hasard "

" Moi aussi. Merci pour le café. Je dois rentrer chez moi pour me changer avant d'aller au bureau "

" Ah. Oui. Certains d'entre nous ont à travailler pour vivre ". Il leva sa tasse de café, un démon magnifique aux yeux bleus. " Toutefois, si j'étais toi, je ne le dirais pas à Jennifer ". Il fit un clin d'œil.

Oh mon Dieu, qu'avais-je fait ?

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Marlowe m'accueillit à la porte, réclamant en miaulant son petit-déjeuner. Il me conduisit à la cuisine et je le nourris, tout en le caressant pendant qu'il mangeait. Il leva la tête vers moi et ronronna, puis retourna à sa nourriture. J'allai dans la salle de bains et fis couler l'eau en prévision d'une douche chaude, pendant que je me déshabillais. Mon reflet dans le miroir me coupa le souffle.

J'étais couvert d'hématomes et de morsures, et j'avais mal à des endroits où je n'avais pas eu mal depuis longtemps. A des endroits où le soleil ne brillait pas, aurait dit David. Marlowe sauta sur le comptoir et m'observa me retourner pour examiner mon dos dans le miroir. Une marque sur mon avant-bras gauche attira mon attention. C'était une ecchymose, mais de la forme la plus étrange que j'avais jamais vue. Je la regardai attentivement un moment. J'ouvris mon armoire à pharmacie, avalai une aspirine et passai sous la douche. J'y restai un long moment pour tenter d'enlever les marques de Tom Jedusor de sur moi.

L'eau chaude finit par s'épuiser, et je sortis de la douche en frissonnant. Je ne me sentais pas propre, et je me demandai si cela changerait un jour. Je m'habillai rapidement et allai dans le salon.

" Bon, Marlowe, sois sage, d'accord ? Ne déchiquette pas le canapé aujourd'hui "

Marlowe couina à mon attention. Il était assis sur l'un des rayons de la bibliothèque. Un livre juste à la droite de l'endroit où il se tenait attira mon regard et je le sortis.

Trilby, de George du Maurier. J'avais toujours bien aimé l'histoire de la malheureuse Trilby et de son sinistre mentor, Svengali. Je jetai un coup d'œil au livre puis le rangeai. Marlowe miaula.

" Quoi ? "

Il sauta à terre et marcha de long en large devant la bibliothèque.

" Désolé, vieux, j'ai pas le temps de te déchiffrer aujourd'hui. A tout à l'heure. Sois sage ". Je partis, après avoir rempli ma tasse de voyage de café et de cognac. J'en bus une gorgée en montant dans ma voiture.

Ce fut alors que ça me frappa. Je n'avais aucun souvenir de la nuit précédente, mais je n'avais pas la gueule de bois. Ce n'était pas un trou de mémoire dû à l'alcool.

Je n'arrêtais pas de revoir Marlowe assis sur le livre par terre. Trilby avait été hypnotisée par Svengali pour qu'elle devienne une célèbre chanteuse d'opéra.

Peut-être que Tom s'était servi de Jennifer pour en faire sa Trilby.

Peut-être que Tom m'avait hypnotisé ou drogué d'une manière quelconque.

Peut-être que c'était comme ça qu'il avait fait avouer Potter.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Je sortis de ma voiture, essayant toujours de comprendre ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente. J'avais beau essayer, je ne me souvenais de rien du tout. Une main se posa sur mon bras, ce qui me fit sursauter. Je me retournai. Un jeune homme se tenait devant moi. Cheveux blond foncé, mince, et tremblant sous la pluie. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ou dix-sept ans, mais ses yeux marron étaient bien plus vieux.

" Vous cherchez quelqu'un pour passer du bon temps ? "

Je l'étudiai du regard. " Quel âge as-tu ? "

Il haussa les épaules. " J'ai l'âge légal "

" Quel est ton nom ? "

" Celui que vous voulez, monsieur "

" Désolé ". Je sortis quelques billets de ma poche et lui tendis. " Va prendre un petit-déjeuner "

Son expression ne changea pas. Il était habitué aux déboires. " Merci ". Il prit l'argent et s'évanouit dans les ombres. Je le regardai partir, en me demandant qui il était.

Jennifer était en train de lire le journal lorsque j'entrais. Elle leva les yeux. " Bonjour. Est-ce que...ça va ?"

"Quoi? Oh, ouais, j'ai juste eu une dure nuit. J'ai pas bien dormi. Comment tu te sens ? "

"Moi? Oh, je vais bien. Pourquoi n'irais-je pas bien ? "

Je la regardai attentivement. Ses yeux étaient aussi nets que des lumières sur de l'eau immobile. Elle était totalement présente. Elle remua sur sa chaise, apparemment mal à l'aise sous mon regard.

"Je peux faire quelque chose, Draco?"

" Non. Tu peux réessayer de joindre Edward pour moi ? "

" Bien sûr ". Elle décrocha le téléphone.

" Pas de roses ? Ne me dit pas que la lune de miel est terminée ? "

Elle rit. "Pas du tout. Il a simplement dû quitter la ville pour affaires". Elle m'observa à nouveau, le front plissé par l'inquiétude. " Tu es sûr que ça va ? "

" Jennifer. Je t'ai dit que ça allait. Laisse tomber". J'allai dans mon bureau et fermai la porte, un peu trop fort.

Je tressaillis en m'asseyant, ce qui me rappela une fois de plus quelles avaient été précisément les 'affaires' de Tom. Je resserrai un peu ma cravate, en espérant que les marques sur mon cou ne se verraient pas.

Il bruinait dehors, et je me retrouvai en train de penser au jour où ma mère était morte. Après qu'ils l'eurent emmenée, j'étais entré dans la maison et j'avais coupé le téléphone. J'étais allé dans la cuisine et m'étais préparé un casse-croûte, puis j'avais allumé la télévision, faisant comme si je vivais toujours là-bas et qu'elle était juste en très de faire des courses, et qu'elle allait bientôt rentrer. C'était un jour pluvieux aussi, ce jour-là, une pluie battante, et je m'étais assis dans le cocon qu'était la maison de ma mère, faisant comme si elle était encore en vie, mais sachant au fond de moi que je ne faisais que prolonger l'inévitable. Je jouais les 'Cœurs d'Atlantis', et ça ne pouvait pas durer.

Rien ne durait éternellement.

Je me versai un verre, grillai une clope, et parlai à un souvenir qui ne rentrait jamais à la maison.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

" Du nouveau sur l'affaire Potter ? " demanda Gary. Il m'avait appelé et on avait convenu de se retrouver pour manger à midi.

" Pas vraiment, non. Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? "

" Ca m'embête d'éclater ta bulle, mais il ne va pas batifoler dans un hôtel luxueux les mardis et les jeudis "

" Je ne pensais pas que c'était ce qu'il faisait ". Potter ne ferait pas ce genre de choses.

Mais parfois, j'aurais aimé que ce soit le cas.

" Il voit un psy. Un de très bonne réputation "

Je m'étranglai avec mon bourbon. " Potter voit un psy ? "

" Réfléchis une seconde. On lui fait porter le chapeau d'un meurtre, et ça les démange de lui prendre ses mesures pour la chaise. Tu ne crois pas que tu aurais quelques sacs à vider si c'était toi ? ". Gary avait l'air amusé.

" Oh, eh bien, bien sûr que si...je pensais juste... ". Je laissai ma phrase en suspens et bus mon bourbon comme un bon garçon, tout en réfléchissant.

" Ca va ? ". Gary m'étudia du regard, puis sortit un paquet de cigarettes de son blouson en cuir. Il m'en offrit une.

" Oui, ça va. Pourquoi tout le monde n'arrête pas de me demander ça ? ". Je me battis avec mon briquet, jusqu'à ce que Gary finisse par tendre le bras pour allumer la cigarette pour moi.

" Tu as simplement l'air pas très en forme. Et je ne crois pas que tu seras capable de résoudre cette affaire si tu n'es pas en possession de toutes tes facultés. Il faut que tu sois prudent. Tu vas trouver toutes les réponses, mais tu dois avancer avec précaution "

" Je vais trouver qui a monté un coup contre Potter "

" Ce ne sont pas ces réponses-là que tu cherches. Tu poses les mêmes questions depuis que je te connais. Et elles n'ont rien à voir avec ton travail de détective ou l'affaire Potter "

" Si tu en sais tant que ça au sujet de cette foutue affaire, résous-là toi-même " rétorquai-je sèchement.

Les yeux de Gary se plissèrent, mais pas de colère. " Tu crois au destin ? "

" Quoi ? Ecoute, Gary, je te dois peut-être une faveur, mais je ne vais pas chanter le blues existentiel avec toi, ok ? "

" Tu crois au destin ? " répéta-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas, ravalant ma réponse. Il était assis là, une sorte de Bouddha motard, à siroter son verre et à me regarder avec des yeux sans fonds.

Est-ce que je croyais au destin. Je pris une longue gorgée de courage factice. " Je vais te dire ce en quoi je crois. Je suis sur cette planète et c'est uniquement grâce à ma pomme que j'ai la vie que j'ai. Personne ne va m'aider, et personne ne va me pleurer quand je ne serai plus là. Je vais faire tout mon possible avec ce que j'ai, et je vais faire tout mon possible pour Potter, mais quand les choses se corsent, je sais que je suis tout seul. Je l'ai toujours été, et je le serai toujours et, bien que ce soit un pauvre réconfort une nuit solitaire, c'est tout ce que j'ai. Mais si tu penses que je crois que j'étais destiné à épouser Molly, ou à finir avec David ou même à rencontrer Potter, alors je pense que tu vis en Californie depuis trop longtemps. Ce ne sont que des coïncidences. Le hasard. Des choses arrivent, et généralement on les provoquent nous-mêmes"

" Donc les enfants violés par leurs parents provoquent ça eux-mêmes ? "

" J'ai dit généralement, Gary ". Je me demandais quelle était la jeunesse d'une jeune prostituée.

Il me regarda, les mains tournant et retournant le paquet de cigarette. Il était totalement détendu. Gary aimait bien ce genre de trucs. Les conversations avec lui pouvaient être assez surréalistes. Il avait été shaman, autrefois.

" Tu suis tes instincts ? "

" Je...bien sûr que oui. C'est ce qui m'a gardé en vie aussi longtemps. Ce n'est pas facile d'éviter un calibre 38, tu sais. Mais j'y suis arrivé. Quelque chose m'a dit que le coup allait partir"

" Et Harry ? Qu'est-ce que te disent tes instincts sur lui ? "

"Qu'il n'a pas refroidi LaMorte"

" Alors qui l'a fait, à ton avis ? "

Et tout reposait là. Je levai les yeux vers Gary, qui était en train de vider sa bière.

" Tom Jedusor. Il est...Il faut que je me renseigne sur lui. On dirait un fantôme. Il n'y a rien sur lui. Aucun dossier, rien de rien. La seule chose que je sais sur lui, c'est qu'il est Anglais". Je bus une gorgée de mon verre, pensif. Les parents de Potter étaient morts en Angleterre, et Potter lui-même était originaire d'Angleterre, tout comme Tom...tout menait à l'Angleterre.

" Je crois que je vais faire un voyage outre-atlantique "

Gary me sourit, et son sourire me fit l'effet d'une bénédiction. Dehors, des nuages noirs s'amoncelaient à l'ouest.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Je ne retournai pas à l'agence. Ma voiture semblait se diriger droit vers le bureau de Potter. J'avais une question à lui poser, et je m'étais dit que nous serions capables d'éviter les problèmes à son bureau. Un regard à Anne Oshlo arrêterait net ma libido. Le ciel avait l'air aussi contusionné que moi. J'allumai la radio et la mis sur un débat, pour que je n'aie pas besoin de réfléchir. Potter voulait que j'ouvre son trousseau, mais j'avais l'impression que son trousseau allait ressembler à la Boîte de Pandore.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'heure et mis mon émission de radio préférée. Le programme de la journée était du rock classique et la chanson qui passait était l'une de mes préférées. C'était une vieille chanson de Bon Jovi. Je montai le son, et battis la mesure sur le volant.

"My name is Billy Jean, my love is bought and sold… I'm only sixteen, feel a hundred years old… My foster daddy went and took my innocence away… The street life ain't much better, but at least I'm getting paid…"

"Je m'appelle Billy Jean, mon amour est acheté et revendu...Je n'ai que seize ans, mais j'ai l'impression d'en avoir cent...Mon père adoptif m'a pris mon innocence...La vie des rues est guère mieux, mais au moins, je me fais payer... "

Je pensai au garçon qui m'avait accosté le matin même. Je me demandais ce qu'il faisait. Ses yeux marron me rappelaient quelqu'un, mais je ne pouvais me souvenir de qui, même si je n'y mettais pas toute ma volonté. Je focalisais mon esprit sur l'affaire, là où il devait être. J'espérais être capable de démêler tout ça à temps. J'allais faire ce que je pouvais pour Potter. Mais il était tout seul, comme nous le sommes tous dans ce monde. Même les jeunes garçons dans la rue.

Je sentis un pincement en moi, mais je l'ignorai résolument. Je suis bon dans ce domaine.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Je me glissai sur une chaise en face du bureau de Potter. Il s'assit sur celle qui était à côté de la mienne, plutôt que derrière son bureau. Il était vêtu d'un costume marron foncé à fines rayures, d'une chemise blanche, d'une cravate marron, rouge et blanche, bordée de marron et de blanc. Je pris une inspiration et mis en place mon air de détective. Mon avant-bras gauche m'élançait mais je ne le frottais pas.

" Ca va, Malfoy ? Vous voulez du café ? ". Ses yeux verts étaient inquiets. Je resserrai encore un peu ma cravate.

" Je vais bien. J'ai juste à vous poser quelques questions ". Juste les faits. C'était un client. Juste un client.

Il acquiesça. "Bien sûr"

"Est-ce que Tom et vous avez été amants?"

Quel que soit ce à quoi il s'était attendu, ce n'était pas ça. Il pâlit, et son regard s'assombrit à cause de la surprise et de quelque chose d'autre. Des souvenirs ? Je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

" Je...comment avez-vous...pourquoi êtes-vous... ? "

" Vous l'avez été, donc. Il y a combien de temps ? ". Juste pour affaires. Rien de personnel.

" C'était...il y a quelques années. Je...Tom peut être très...persuasif "

Je pouvais imaginer. " Combien de temps ça a duré ? "

Il grattait nerveusement un des bras de son fauteuil. " Juste quelques semaines. Je...je ne savais pas ce qu'était Tom "

" Et qu'est-ce qu'il était ? "

" Il...Tom...il pouvait être...ses goûts étaient un peu...exotiques ". Il rosit et lissa le pli de son pantalon.

Exotique ? Oui, on pouvait dire ça comme ça. Sadique était une autre façon de le décrire. Je commençais vraiment à souffrir à présent et je remuai sur ma chaise, incapable de me mettre à l'aise.

Potter eut l'air inquiet. Il jeta un coup d'œil à mon coup, puis étudia mon visage. "Tu es sûr que ça va, Draco?"

Il ne m'avait jamais appelé par mon prénom avant. Ses yeux étaient très verts et il semblait vraiment se soucier de mon bien-être, comme si je signifiais plus pour lui qu'un simple cerveau de location...J'arrêtai le fil de mes pensées avant qu'il n'aille plus loin.

" Je vous ai dit que j'allais bien. Que s'est-il passé la nuit où vous avez été arrêté ? Dans la cellule de détention ? "

" Je...ne me souviens pas très bien ". Il se leva et servit le café, mais la cafetière tinta contre la tasse, donc je sus que ses mains tremblaient. " Je veux dire, j'étais là-dedans, seul, et puis il est entré... "

" Continuez "

" Je ne me souviens pas ! Il dit que j'ai avoué mais je ne me souviens de rien après l'avoir vu entrer dans la cellule. C'est comme si j'avais été en état de choc "

Je le regardai se rasseoir. Il était toujours pâle, mais semblait plus posé. " Vous aviez bu ? Pris quelque chose ? "

"Non" marmonna-t-il avec ressentiment.

" Bon. Quelle est la première chose dont vous vous souvenez ensuite ? "

Il leva la tête vers moi. " Vous n'allez pas me croire " dit-il sur un ton de reproche.

Il faisait bon dans son bureau et je desserrai ma cravate. " Ce que je crois ne compte pas ici. Que vous rappelez-vous ensuite ? "

" Me réveiller dans une cellule le matin suivant "

" Donc vous avez perdu environ...quoi ? Douze heures ? "

" A peu près, oui ". Potter me regarda à nouveau les yeux plissés.

Douze heures avaient l'air de coller. " Bon, d'accord. Il faut que j'aille en Angleterre "

Il cligna des yeux. " En Angleterre ? "

"Tout désigne l'Angleterre. J'aimerais enquêter sur la mort de vos parents, et en découvrir plus sur Tom. Toute cette affaire avec Tom va si loin qu'on pourrait en couper un mètre qu'il en resterait assez pour une batte de baseball "

" Vous avez un passeport ? "

" Oui "

Il baissa les yeux vers ses genoux. " Alors je vais demander à Anne de s'occuper de tout. Je...Quand êtes-vous libre pour partir ? "

Juste un travail, me rappelai-je. Je n'étais pas cruel. Il fallait que je le provoque pour voir ses réactions. Qui aime bien châtie bien. Parfois, c'est super d'être moi.

" Je peux partir n'importe quand "

" D'accord "

Puis nous restâmes silencieux. J'écoutais les petits bruits sans importance du bureau. Je finis pas me lever. "Merci de m'avoir accordé de votre temps"

Il se leva lui aussi, et se rapprocha, comme pour me serrer la main, mais il s'arrêta. Il tendit la main et passa un doigt le long de mon cou. " Que...Draco, que s'est-il passé ? "

Je jurai intérieurement. J'avais desserré ma cravate et il avait dû voir les marques.

" Marlowe s'est servi de moi pour se faire les griffes "

Il me prit par le menton, me tourna doucement sur le côté et tressaillit. " Qui t'a fait ça ? "

" Je dois y aller. Vous m'appelez quand vous avez les renseignements pour le voyage ? "

"Tu vas bien?". Ses yeux vacillèrent et il faisait très jeune.

" Si vous pensez à quelque chose d'autre, faites-le moi savoir ". Je détournai le regard de ses yeux et de leur appel muet. Je ne pouvais pas supporter ce que je voyais en eux.

" Malfoy...s'il te plaît. Ne fais pas ça "

" Ne fais pas quoi ? Partir ? J'ai posé mes questions, et vous avez répondu. Je suis sûr que vous avez des choses à faire "

Son visage devint sans expression. Il se retirait en lui-même. J'étais habitué à ce regard.

" Je...Très bien. Anne vous appellera "

Je hochai la tête et sortis de son bureau, mais je ne pouvais m'enlever ces yeux verts blessés de la tête. J'ignorai le regard interrogateur d'Anne. Je ne voulais pas blesser Yeux Verts. Il avait été blessé par Tom, et maintenant Tom se servait de moi pour le blesser, et je ne voulais pas laisser les choses comme je les avais laissées. Je restai planté un long moment dans le hall d'entrée, songeant à Potter, à ses yeux verts, à notre première rencontre, lui si poli mais si effrayé, et à quel point il devait se sentir seul...à quel point je m'étais senti seul. Je voulais lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul. Je voulais...enfin, je voulais beaucoup de choses.

Je n'ai jamais été capable de reconnaître une pente savonneuse avant de me retrouver le cul par terre, mais à ce moment-là, c'était trop tard pour y faire quoi que ce soit.

Mais je ne pouvais pas m'impliquer émotionnellement. Je ne deviens pas intime avec mes clients.

Je me souvins de la conversation que nous avions eu à propos de Ginger et de son sort. Comme mon cœur s'était serré à l'idée qu'il marche vers sa dernière destination.

J'étais déjà impliqué. Et toujours capable de fonctionner. Plus déterminé que jamais à résoudre cette affaire et à le libérer.

Je pris l'ascenseur et retournai dans son bureau, frôlant Anne au passage. Potter leva la tête de la chaise sur laquelle il était toujours assis, et ses yeux s'éclairèrent un peu, bien qu'il soit toujours sur ses gardes.

" Avez-vous- "

Je l'interrompis. Je mis Potter debout et l'embrassai. Longuement, profondément et violemment. Je fis courir mes mains à travers ses luxuriants cheveux bruns, et je vis ses yeux verts s'assombrir de désir, et je parcourus tout son corps de mes mains, et il tira sur ma cravate et nous étions tous les deux à bout de souffle alors que l'orage faisait rage dehors.

" Draco " murmura-t-il. " Je... "

" La ferme, Potter ". Je l'embrassai à nouveau et oui, c'était bien un feu vert, et il gémissait doucement dans mon oreille.

Il finit par se reculer, haletant. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, mais cette fois c'était à cause de mes mains, et ses yeux verts brillaient. Il me sourit et mon cœur se serra.

" Tu me tiens au courant "

" Je t'appellerai tous les jours "

Ses yeux verts étaient presque noirs. " Sois prudent "

Je fis à nouveau courir mes mains dans ses cheveux et l'embrassai. Je ne pouvais me lasser de lui.

" Oui. Et je découvrirai le fin fond de tout ça "

Sur le chemin du retour, je rejouai sans cesse ce baiser dans ma tête.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Je mis longtemps à rentrer chez moi, du fait de la circulation. Même les rues du centre ville étaient ralenties. Je me dis que quelques verres me soulageraient de ma douleur et de ma souffrance. Me les feraient oublier. Peut-être qu'ils m'aideraient à oublier un tas de choses. Je passai dans la rue contiguë à celle du Joe Miller. C'était tout près et peut-être que Debbie y serait. Debbie comprenait tout.

Il faisait si sombre dehors que l'intérieur avait l'air lumineux en comparaison. Cinq heures approchait, et effectivement, Debbie était assise au bar et discutait avec le barman, qui se déplaçait comme s'il avait mal au pied. Le rire grave et rauque de la jeune femme dériva jusqu'à moi.

Je me mis derrière elle. " Le meilleur moyen de se débarrasser de la tentation est de s'y abandonner "

Elle se retourna sur son tabouret. " Drake ! Comment vas-tu ? "

"J'ai soif". Je commandai un bourbon et m'assis à côté d'elle.

" Sois sage et je chanterai une chanson rien que pour toi ". Elle sourit, les yeux plein de promesses, et je songeai à Potter, à ses baisers, à ses doux gémissements. Le sourire de Debbie était engageant.

" J'aimerais bien. Ca fait un bail "

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, d'ailleurs ? ". Elle jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Ouais. Elle touchait une corde sensible. Jolie, mais pas jolie au point de devoir porter des coups de poings américains chaque fois qu'on la sortait.

Je haussai les épaules. " Je me suis dis que j'allais tuer le temps jusqu'à ce que la circulation diminue ". C'était une vieille blague à L.A. La circulation ne diminuait jamais.

Elle acquiesça. " Tu as l'air d'avoir besoin d'un ami. Viens à la maison avec moi et je te préparerai à dîner. J'ai fini dans une heure "

J'hésitai, mais c'était Debbie. On avait traversé beaucoup de trucs ensemble et Debbie comprenait. Elle ne me poussait jamais, ne me questionnait jamais. C'était une bonne copine.

Je hochai la tête et sirotai mon bourbon. Le sol gronda et le bar trembla. Mon verre tomba par terre et se brisa.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

J'étais en retard pour l'agence le lendemain matin. J'avais dû rentrer chez moi pour me changer, et donner à manger à Marlowe, tout en tournant et retournant dans ma tête un truc que Debbie m'avait dit la veille. Marlowe avait l'air content de me voir, mais il ne cessait de sauter sur le poste de télévision. Je l'avais fait descendre, mais il était tout de suite remonté dessus. Il était bizarre, ce chat.

Je me sentais vaguement coupable des événements de la nuit précédente et je n'aimais pas ce sentiment. Je vidai un verre de bourbon et quittai mon appartement. Je m'arrêtai à un magasin en chemin et achetai des tulipes blanches pour Jennifer, pour me racheter de lui avoir mal parlé la veille. Elle était dans mon bureau, en train de regarder la télévision qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce. Je regardais rarement les infos – si j'ai envie d'un meurtre ou d'une mutilation, je peux aller faire un tour en bas de la rue ou attendre qu'il arrive dans mon bureau -, mais Jennifer était une accro des infos. Elle se retourna lorsque j'entrai.

" Oh, Draco, je suis tellement navrée "

Je lui tendis les tulipes. " Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé. J'ai été odieux hier. On est toujours amis ? "

"Merci...Elles sont magnifiques". Elle me sourit, mais ses yeux noirs étaient sérieux. " Tu n'as pas appris la nouvelle ? "

" Appris quoi ? "

Elle agita la main en direction de la télé. " Debbie Harrison...Tu n'as pas dit que tu la connaissais ? "

Je l'avais connue assez intimement la nuit précédente. " Si. Pourquoi ? "

" Elle...Elle a été trouvée morte chez elle ce matin. Etranglée "

Ma vue se brouilla et je vacillai sur mes pieds. La voix de Jennifer me parvenait faible et distante.

Debbie. Morte. L'oiseau chanteur avait été réduit au silence.

TBC...


	9. Chapitre neuf

**Titre anglais**: Malfoy, P.I.

**Titre français**: Malfoy, Détective Privé

**Auteur**: Nancy

**Traductrice**: Jess HDH

**Catégories**: Mystère, Action/Aventure, Romance, Suspense

**Couple**: Harry/Draco

**Rating**: R

**Spoilers**: les quatre premiers livres de HP

**Etat actuel de la fic**: en cours d'écriture. 10 chapitres sont pour le moment disponibles.

**Où trouver la fic anglaise**: Schnoogle, sur "Je suis Draco Malfoy, détective privé. J'ai vu beaucoup de choses...j'ai fait beaucoup de choses, et je ressemble beaucoup à un gentil garçon de dix-sept ans. Je croyais avoir tout vu, jusqu'à ce qu'une paire de yeux verts entre dans mon bureau". Un Univers Alternatif (AU) à la manière des romans policiers noirs situé à Los Angeles où la passion et la magie se rencontrent. Slashy et sexy.

**Disclaimer**: cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K. Rowling. Aucun argent n'en est retiré. L'histoire de cette fic appartient à son auteur, Nancy, et la traduction à sa traductrice, Jess HDH.

**Dédicace de la traductrice**: cette fic est entièrement dédiée à une personne que j'adore: **Caro** alias** BabyDracky** alias** choupi-choupinette**, cette traduction est pour toi! Je sais combien tu aimes Draco et Harry (au moins autant que moi, ce qui n'est pas peu dire!) et j'espère que tu apprécieras cette fic! Gros mimis, choupi, et continue de me faire rire avec tes magnifiques fanfictions!

**Note de la traductrice**: Coucou! Pour ceux et celles qui l'attendent impatiemment, le voici, le voilà, tout beau, tout chaud (ça oui lol). J'ai nommé...le chaud cacao! Si vous êtes habitué à mes trads, je pense que vous savez ce que ça veut dire lol. Mais bon, avant, le petit Draco est franchement déboussolé par la mort de cette pauvre Debbie, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Super Harry vient à la rescousse...Bonne lecture à tous!

**Falyla**: coucou ma grande! Merci de me reviewer, tu sais que tu n'es pas obligée! Oui, c'est vrai que ça ne s'éclaircit pas, l'affaire...tant mieux, ça veut dire qu'il y aura encore plein de chapitres (enfin, si Nancy se décide à updater...Croisons les doigts!). En ce qui concerne le réveil avec Tom, certains (et certaines) ne diraient pas non lol. Bon, moi je préférerais me réveiller aux côtés de Draco et/ou (mdr, mon dieu, ça vole très bas aujourd'hui...) Harry, mais c'est une question de goûts...Ouais, le baiser est trognon! Bien sûr qu'ils sont adorables tous les deux! Tu en doutais encore, après tout ce temps et tes 'malheurs'? lol. Bisous bisous!

**Ankou**: oui, l'intrigue se resserre autour de Draco...Il est mal! N'empêche, le suspense est toujours aussi présent, ça s'est bien! Ca garde l'intérêt!

**Schhhhh**: oui, moi aussi je me dis qu'il y a du Tom là-dessous. Pour le nombre de chapitres, je ne sais pas combien il y en aura. Comme je l'ai mis dans 'Etat actuel de la fic', il y a pour le moment 10 chapitres...Ca fait longtemps que l'auteur n'a pas updaté, j'espère simplement qu'elle n'a pas abandonné, ce serait vraiment dommage! Merci de me suivre tous les lundis!

**Mangafana**: je pense que Tom n'est pas étranger au meurtre de Debbie; quant à savoir si c'est le cas, patience...Oui, tu n'as pas tort, Draco risque fortement de se faire accuser, comme tu pourras le constater dans ce chapitre. Tout ramène à Tom...et à l'Angleterre! Donc qu'est-ce que Draco va faire? Réponse dans ce chapitre! Pour Harry et Draco, oui, ça y est, c'est officiel...et consommé lol. Bonne lecture!

**Nagisa Moon**: salut toi! Merci pour cette longue review, j'adore! ;-). Tom, adepte de Lockart? lol, c'est marrant, ça! Ne t'inquiète pas, ce réveil pour le moins inattendu n'empêchera pas Draco et Harry de se...rapprocher, dirons-nous! Oui, Marlowe montre tout à Draco, enfin plutôt il essaie...comme pour le coup de la télé, par exemple, il n'a pas réussi à lui faire comprendre. Moi aussi, je trouve Gary sympa, mais il est quand même vachement mystérieux, avec ses questions bizarres lol. Ah, le baiser...moi aussi, j'ai adoré! Je vois très bien Draco qui relève Harry par la cravate et qui l'embrasse fougueusement lol. C'est tout à fait son style! Eh oui, Debbie est rayée de la liste...Ca ne s'arrange pas pour Draco...Bisous! PS: ne te presse pas pour ta fic, je suis certes impatiente de la lire (et je ne suis pas la seule), mais je vais certainement pas te mettre le couteau sous la gorge! Des papouilles? Chouette, chouette! part en sautant dans tous les sens

**Misslulu**: oui, effectivement Draco va sûrement porter le chapeau, comme tu vas le voir dans ce chapitre...J'espère qu'il te plaira! Bonne chance pour ton DM d'espagnol!

**Okami-chan**: merci! Oui, je souligne le titre des œuvres, c'est une habitude du lycée lol. Depuis, je l'ai gardée, même pour les traductions! Merci pour tes compliments, il me font très plaisir . Bonne lecture!

**Clau**: merci, mais tout le mérite en revient à l'auteur original, pas à moi! C'est vrai que cette fic pourrait faire un bon polar...Merci pour tes encouragements!

**Nasty Gogoune**: Kikou! C'est un de tes chapitres préférés? Et celui-là, comment tu le trouves? Moi, je les aime bien tous, je suis accro à l'histoire lol. Ah, les jeux vidéos...Je n'ai eu qu'une console dans ma vie, c'était une Super Nintendo, donc tu vois à quand ça remonte...Sinon je joue plus sur mon PC. J'adore les jeux d'aventure, du style Atlantis (c'est trop beau!), de stratégie (Desperados, la série des Age of...) et puis aussi Morrowind qui est un jeu magnifique...Grrr, comme mon PC a rendu l'âme, j'ai perdu toutes mes sauvegardes où j'étais super forte et où j'avais tué le grand méchant, flûte! Toi aussi, tu aimes le sport? LOL. Oui, le badmington, ça va. Le ping-pong et le volley, ça passe aussi. Mais je préfère de loin l'équitation...évidement, on en fait pas en cours, ça serait trop beau! On te fait faire du bénévolat? C'est vachement bien ça, nous on a pas ce genre de trucs...Ne te force pas à écrire plus long, fais comme tu le sens! Même si tu m'écris deux lignes, ça me fait plaisir! Bye!

**Hathor Barton**: contente que ça te plaise! Tu es en fac de quoi, si ce n'est pas indiscret? Lire ma trad de si bon matin et risquer d'être en retard, c'est plutôt flatteur . Et puis merci pour tes compliments rougit. Oui, Draco est dans une situation délicate...Marlowe est toujours là, et essaie de l'aider comme il peut. Moi aussi, je sens que c'est un Animagus et, à mon avis, ce n'est pas le seul...A bientôt!

**Alana Chantelune**: eh oui, assassinée...étranglée pour être précise...C'est super gai, hein? Draco est dans le pétrin...Pour Draco et Harry, je pense que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter à leur sujet, le 'rapprochement' est imminent lol.

**Shinia Marina**: oui, l'auteur a publié le chapitre 10 le 9 juin, et depuis...le calme plat! J'espère qu'elle n'a pas abandonné sa fic, ce serait vraiment dommage! Mais il y a certains auteurs, notamment la fameuse Cassandra Claire, qui publient un chapitre tous les 3-4 mois, donc ça va...Mais c'est vrai qu'arrivée au chapitre 10, je vais devoir ralentir mon rythme de traduction, puisque je n'aurai plus de chapitre à traduire! Mais tu pourras toujours lire mon autre traduction en cours (ce que tu fais déjà, puisque tu me reviewes ) pour passer le temps! Affaire à suivre!

**Céline.s**: Bingo! Il y a effectivement pas mal de chances que Draco soit inculpé, vu qu'il a fait des galipettes avec Debbie la nuit même du meurtre! Et puis tu trouves peut-être que ça n'avance pas beaucoup, mais il faut dire que l'action est très rapprochée dans le temps: Draco n'est sur cette affaire que depuis à peu près une semaine, si tu regardes bien...Bon chapitre!

**Agatha Brume**: merci de m'avoir reviewé les deux chapitres! Que de questions! Oui, Marlowe n'arrêtait pas de sauter sur la télé pour essayer de prévenir Draco, mais ça n'a pas marché...Oui, Draco part en Angleterre dans ce chapitre. Pour les autres questions, je répondrai simplement par: 'c'est possible'...Bonne lecture!

**Baby Dracky**: coucou ma choupi! Un peu plus le moral? J'espère que ce chapitre va réussir à ramener une petite lueur dans tes yeux, car entre autres, il y a un rapprochement Harry/Draco! Oui, Tom est une crapule...une belle petite crapule, mais crapule quand même...lol. Ok, j'ai compris, je t'ai donc nommée au poste de supportrice officielle (et déclarée) de Marlowe, t'es contente? lol. C'est clair que Draco va probablement porter le chapeau...Perso, j'aime bien la fin de ce chapitre ;)). Gros bisous! PS: non, toujours pas de nouveau chapitre à l'horizon...aie, aie, aie...

**Laelia**: Love Under Will a été écrite par Aja, et se trouve à Quant à la fic H/D que je préfère, honnêtement, je ne peux pas te répondre. J'en ai lu tellement...J'ai beaucoup aimé Unthinkable Thoughts, Irresistible Poison était pas mal non plus, quoiqu'un peu lente à mon goût...Non, franchement, je ne pourrais pas te dire. J'aime les fics où Draco garde son caractère et où Harry n'est pas l'idiot qui rougit bêtement à tout bout de champ. J'aime quand ça reste explosif. Voilà, désolée de ma réponse qui n'en est pas une!

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE NEUF**

" Draco ! ". Je sentis Jennifer me conduire jusqu'au canapé et me faire asseoir. J'étais vaguement conscient que ses mains étaient chaudes, et qu'elle tremblait, mais j'avais les yeux rivés sur les images qui défilaient à la télévision. Des gens sortaient une housse mortuaire noire de son appartement. Je me demandai qui allait porter son cercueil. Des vrilles noires, froides s'enfoncèrent en moi.

Debbie. Je fermai les yeux et renversai ma tête sur le canapé, me remémorant ses caresses dans sa chambre fraîche bleu vif. Jennifer me parlait, mais je ne comprenais pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait. J'étais trop fatigué pour lui répondre.

Du temps passa, et je sentis quelqu'un s'asseoir sur le sofa à côté de moi.

" Draco ? ". J'ouvris les yeux. Potter était là, une main sur mon bras, ses yeux verts emplis d'inquiétude. Jennifer était derrière lui.

Je commençai à lui répondre, mais il fronça les sourcils et se leva en me tirant avec lui. " Viens "

Je le suivis docilement, toujours trop stupéfait pour réagir. Il dit quelque chose à Jennifer, qui hocha la tête et tint la porte ouverte tandis qu'il me faisait descendre les escaliers et monter dans sa voiture. J'entendis Potter chercher en tâtonnant ses clés pendant que je me tenais immobile dans la vive lumière du jour, clignant des yeux. Il devait être autour de midi, car le soleil ne renvoyait aucune ombre. Il me tint la porte ouverte et m'aida à monter, puis la referma et se dirigea du côté conducteur. Je le regardai et ma tête dut avoir posé silencieusement la question.

" Je t'emmène à la maison. Tu n'es pas en état de travailler aujourd'hui "

J'acquiesçai et fermai les yeux. Je m'enfonçai dans le siège. Le soleil me rappelait le jour où j'avais enterré ma mère. Ca avait été un jour ensoleillé, comme celui-ci, un de ces jours de Californie clairs et lumineux, sans ombre et sans pluie pour estomper mon chagrin aigu, tandis que je regardais son cercueil s'enfoncer dans la terre.

Des visages allaient et venaient dans mes souvenirs, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Potter ne m'arrête. J'ouvris les yeux.

Nous étions garés dans son garage. Il me dit encore quelque chose et sortit de la voiture, puis vint de mon côté. Je sortis également.

" C'est chez toi ". Malgré le fait que je sois dans le brouillard, mes facultés d'observation étaient toujours aussi aiguisées.

Il hocha la tête. " Tu ne dois pas rester seul pour le moment. Je vais te faire quelque chose à manger "

J'émis un son de consentement et le suivis jusque dans sa cuisine. Ginger vint vers moi en remuant de la queue. Potter me fit asseoir dans son 'antre', Ginger sur nos talons. Elle posa sa tête sur mes genoux et leva les yeux vers moi. Je me demandai si Debbie avait eu un chien un jour, et je commençai à demander à Potter ce qu'il en pensait, mais il était parti. Je baissai les yeux vers Ginger.

"Gentille fille" murmurai-je en la caressant. Au fond de moi, une vague d'émotion s'éleva lorsqu'elle me regarda en toute confiance, me rappelant quelqu'un, il y a longtemps, mais j'écrasai sans pitié cette pensée avec l'aisance d'une longue pratique. J'avais une affaire à résoudre et rester assis à m'apitoyer sur mon sort n'allait pas faire avancer le schmilblick. Je me levai, mais Potter revint dans la pièce en portant un plateau, et me rassit gentiment. Je tentai de résister mais c'était bien trop d'efforts. Plus rien ne faisait sens et j'étais trop fatigué pour essayer de déchiffrer tout ça.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Je me réveillai dans une pièce inconnue. Pendant un moment, je paniquai, me souvenant du lit de Tom, mais je regardai autour de moi, et je me rendis compte que j'étais sur le lit de Potter. Quelqu'un m'avait couvert d'un édredon, et Ginger était roulée en boule à mes côtés. Quant à Potter, il n'était nulle part en vue et la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. Je clignai des yeux et regardai le réveil : 20:32. Je m'assis.

" Tu as bien dormi ? ". Je sursautai. La voix de Potter provenait de la même chaise dans laquelle je m'étais assis pour le regarder dormir, il y avait de cela des siècles.

" Je...ouais. Que...qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? "

" Je t'ai donné quelque chose pour t'aider à dormir. Tu étais en état de choc. Tu te sens mieux ? "

Je m'étirai, fis un inventaire mental de mes capacités et oui, ça avait l'air d'aller. " Oui, j'avoue. J'ai dormi combien de temps ? "

La voix de Potter était amusée. " Environ sept heures "

" Est-ce que...Depuis combien de temps es-tu assis là ? "

" Environ sept heures ". Mes yeux s'accoutumaient peu à peu à l'obscurité et je le voyais assis à présent. J'arrivais simplement à distinguer les traits de son visage. Il devait pouvoir voir les miens, aussi, car il se mit à rire. " Je viens d'arriver il y a quelques minutes pour jeter un coup d'œil sur toi. Je ne t'ai pas regardé dormir "

" Bien ". Je voulais avoir l'air soulagé, mais j'eus plutôt l'air revêche.

" Tu veux un verre ? "

Est-ce que les blondes se teignaient les racines en noir ? Evidemment que je voulais un verre. Et un bon. J'avais _besoin _d'un verre. Je poussai l'édredon de côté et me levai. Une petite partie de mon cerveau songea que ce serait vraiment bien si Potter me rejoignait sur le lit, mais je fis taire très vite cette petite voix et le suivis jusqu'au salon en bas. Il alla vers le bar, prépara deux verres et m'en tendit un. J'en descendis précipitamment la moitié, pendant que Potter m'observait en silence.

" Je vais préparer le dîner, si tu as faim "

" Le dîner ? Oh. Je...ouais. J'ai plutôt faim en vérité ". Je tentai de cacher ma surprise et repris le contrôle de la langue anglaise. Il hocha la tête et monta les escaliers en direction de la cuisine, vêtu d'un short et d'un t-shirt bleu. Ginger vint vers moi et enfouit son nez contre ma paume. Je regardai la piscine, dehors, et très vite, l'odeur du repas emplit la maison.

J'avais l'impression d'être chez moi.

Je pensai à Debbie, et me demandai quand serait son enterrement. Je réalisais que je ne savais vraiment rien sur elle, sur sa vie, ou quels avaient été ses rêves, ou si elle en avait réalisé quelques-uns. Je terminai mon verre.

Potter arriva derrière moi. " Le dîner est presque prêt. Tu vas bien ? ". J'acquiesçai, mais je voyais son reflet dans la glace, comme un spectre de ceux que j'avais aimés et perdus, et je pouvais voir qu'il n'était pas convaincu. Je me retournai.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe quand on meurt, à ton avis ? "

Il n'était pas préparé à cette question, mais il essaya d'y répondre. " Je...je pense qu'on va dans un endroit meilleur. Je ne sais pas si c'est ou non le paradis, mais je pense que c'est un endroit bien. Meilleur que ce qu'on nous a donné sur terre ". Il fit une pause. "Enfin, je l'espère"

Oh mon Dieu. Il affrontait en ce moment même la perspective très réelle de sa propre mort et je n'y avais pas pensé en posant cette question. Ouais. Je suis un détective super malin. C'est juste que je ne sais rien de rien en ce qui concerne les problèmes de coeur. " Oh...Je suis navré. Je ne voulais pas...dire..."

Il sourit. "Ce n'est pas grave, Draco. Vraiment"

Mon ventre fit une drôle d'embardée quand il dit mon nom et alors, juste pour prouver que tout ceci était réel, je me retournai et tendis les bras vers lui. Il vint vers moi, très volontiers. Nous nous embrassâmes et quelque chose monta en moi, et c'était plus qu'un simple feu vert. Ses lèvres glissèrent le long de mon cou, et j'étais chez moi.

Il se recula, mais je gémis et tendis à nouveau les bras. Il hésita, me regarda dans les yeux et quoi qu'il y vit, cela dût répondre à sa question. Nous nous embrassâmes encore, chacun de nous explorant l'autre, et ses mains se glissèrent agilement sous ma chemise. J'eus le souffle coupé et j'enlevai son t-shirt, et il murmura quelque chose en me tirant vers les escaliers. Nous montâmes les marches en trébuchant, nous nous arrêtâmes dans le couloir le temps de retirer ma cravate, et nous nous embrassâmes encore en montant les autres escaliers, et nous tombâmes tous les deux sur son lit, les bouches toujours collées l'une à l'autre, et puis il descendit le long de mon corps, et sa bouche était sur moi et j'ai dû crier son nom. Il leva les yeux vers moi en souriant et oh oui, sa bouche était _vraiment_ douée. Je me cambrai, et je remis mon univers entier entre ses mains alors que je frissonnais, j'haletais et criais son nom, encore et encore. Alors il se déplaça sur moi en m'embrassant, et nous nous perdîmes l'un dans l'autre, bougeant en rythme dans le calme de cette nuit estivale.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

"Harry"

Il changea de position contre moi. " Mm ? "

" Je crois que tu as fait cramer le dîner "

Il se mit à rire, et ce son me rassura. Les ombres qui m'entouraient s'estompèrent. " Ca devrait aller. J'ai tout mis sur feu doux "

Je le regardai ; il était allongé derrière moi. " Sur feu doux ? Comme si tu savais que le repas allait rester sans surveillance pendant un moment ? "

" Le détective est toujours là, hein ? "

" C'est ce pour quoi tu me paies. Le sexe est en bonus "

Il s'assit et me donna un baiser rapide. D'après la lumière de sa terrasse extérieure qui filtrait à travers sa fenêtre, je voyais qu'il souriait. "Oui. Mais tu devrais savoir que je t'ai attiré ici, drogué et que j'ai assouvi mes bas instincts sur toi"

"Tu t'es servi de moi dans mon moment de faiblesse"

Il baissa les yeux. "Je suis un mauvais, très mauvais garçon"

"Je vais peut-être devoir te punir"

"Après dîner, d'accord? Laisse-moi reprendre des forces. Ah, au fait. Tiens". Il me mit une enveloppe dans les mains. J'allumai la lumière, et nous tressaillîmes tous les deux. Mes yeux finirent par s'adapter et je sortis le contenu de l'enveloppe. Il y avait un billet d'avion, et ce qui ressemblait à un reçu de confirmation de réservation d'un hôtel. Je jetai un coup d'œil au ticket. Los Angeles-Londres...

"Première classe?"

Il haussa les épaules. "C'est un long vol. Autant être à l'aise. J'ai entendu dire qu'on pouvait se faire masser"

Je regardai l'autre bout de papier. "L'Hôtel Beaufort?"

"C'est un petit hôtel, près de Westminster, mais je pense que tu l'aimeras. Très élégant"

Je me mis à protester mais il m'arrêta d'un baiser. "J'ai les moyens. Laisse-moi simplement faire ça pour toi, d'accord?"

Bon, le gars marquait un point. Qui étais-je pour discuter? Mon dernier souvenir d'Angleterre était d'être assis dans un taxi, à regarder la ville disparaître au loin tandis que ma mère agrippait mon bras, le visage ferme et résolu. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle fuyait. Mais on fuit tous quelque chose. J'ai appris ça il y a longtemps.

"Va falloir que je me trouve quelque chose à lire pour le vol. T'as du porno?"

Il rit, mais son visage redevint sérieux. D'un doigt léger, il traça le contour des marques sur mon cou. "Vas-tu me dire qui a fait ça?". Obstiné. Maintenant que je connais son passé, je vois que c'est son obstination qui l'a gardé en vie à travers tous ces événements qui auraient dû sans aucun doute le tuer. Je croyais avoir vu les ténèbres, mais Harry, lui aussi, avait eu sa part. Il avait gagné chacun de ses cheveux gris.

Je lui caressai distraitement les cheveux. "Je...je préfère vraiment ne rien dire. Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je suis très fier. Appelle ça une énorme erreur". Une de plus à ajouter à une très longue liste.

"D'accord" fit-il doucement. "Tu as faim?"

Oui, j'avais vraiment faim. Il sourit et sortit du lit, puis enfila un boxer vert. Il me donna un baiser rapide, mais il avait l'esprit ailleurs. Je me levai à contrecoeur et mis mon pantalon, puis allai faire un tour dehors sur la terrasse. Au-delà de la terrasse, le brouillard recouvrait la vallée. Les rues minables et la vie que je connaissais étaient enveloppées dans l'obscurité du cœur d'un tueur à gages. Je restai là, crispé, n'aimant pas cette sensation, puis je finis par rentrer à l'intérieur. Harry était dans la cuisine.

"Quel est le menu?"

Il se retourna. "J'ai fait chauffer des lasagnes. Le pain et la salade sont sur la table. Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire?"

Je me dis que mes trois bourbons habituels par dîner le feraient froncer les sourcils. "De l'eau ira très bien"

"Ok". Il désigna un meuble. "Les verres sont là-dedans"

Je frissonnai. Quelque chose avait changé entre nous. J'étais marqué par Tom en personne, et maintenant sa présence était omniprésente dans la pièce. La familiarité aisée avait disparu et la maison me parût à nouveau étrangère. Je m'accrochais au souvenir des bras de Harry, mais il s'évanouissait, remplacé par les yeux bleus amusés de Tom. J'étais à nouveau seul avec les ombres.

Nous mangeâmes plus ou moins en silence. Le dîner était très bon, et nous fîmes des efforts sans conviction pour parler un peu. Je fixais principalement mon assiette du regard, en colère contre moi-même pour une raison que je n'arrivais pas trop à cerner. Je mourrais d'envie d'un bourbon. Le silence entre nous devenait de plus en plus pesant, et je finis par avoir l'impression d'être la proie de ma propre stratégie. Je me jetai à l'eau, prêt à tout pour combler la distance grandissante entre nous.

Je lui dis directement. Pas la peine de tourner autour du pot. "C'était Tom"

Il leva la tête. "Tom?". Son visage était sans expression. Il savait tout à fait de quoi je parlais. Tom lui avait fait la même chose. Je me mis en mode détective.

"Je me suis réveillé dans son lit, avec un trou de mémoire de douze heures. La dernière chose dont je me souviens, c'est d'être allé au Callahan et de réfléchir à l'affaire. Je me suis réveillé à ses côtés le matin d'après. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on a fait, bien que j'en ai une sacrément bonne idée, et j'ai beau essayer, je n'arrive pas à me rappeler un seul truc. Mais ce n'est pas dû à l'alcool. Je n'avais pas la gueule de bois"

Yeux Verts me regardait, colère et tristesse flamboyant dans ses yeux, mais je compris que ce n'était pas dirigé contre moi. "Il n'est pas ce qu'il semble être. Je...reconnais son œuvre. Je suis navré que ça te soit arrivé". Il jeta un coup d'œil au bleu que j'avais sur l'avant-bras gauche et ses yeux vacillèrent.

Je me souvins de quelque chose que Debbie m'avait dit la nuit précédente, et penser à Debbie m'envoya une pique brûlante et acérée de douleur. "Que sais-tu à propos de ses origines?"

"Eh bien, apparemment...". Harry se tut alors et son regard devint vague tandis qu'il passait au crible ses souvenirs. "Je crois qu'il est orphelin"

C'était quelque chose. S'il avait été élevé dans un orphelinat, alors il y aurait sûrement un dossier sur lui.

"Autre chose?" demandai-je. Harry réfléchit encore, puis frappa violemment la table du plat de la main. Le bruit était sec, comme un coup de feu, et Ginger et moi sursautâmes.

"Ce n'est pas...c'est pas...quand j'essaie de me rappeler...". Il se leva et fit les cent pas en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

"Hé, t'énerve pas, Harry". Je me levai et posai une main sur son épaule, mais il se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque et descendit dans le salon. Je le regardai, sans savoir quoi faire. Par habitude, je scrutai la pièce du regard à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait me servir d'arme. Juste au cas où. Il revint avec un vase bleu.

"J'ai acheté ce vase en Asie du Sud Est. On appelle la couleur 'céladon'. Tu sais comment ils font des vases de cette couleur?"

Je secouai la tête, prudent. Les cours sur l'art n'avaient pas vraiment de rapport avec la situation présente, mais je n'allais pas souligner ça.

"Ils utilisent de fines couches d'un très grand nombre de couleurs. Maintes et maintes fois. Des couleurs sur des couleurs et, si on regarde le vase, tu vois, on aperçoit des traces de toutes les couleurs utilisées. Cette méthode lui donne une richesse et une profondeur qui n'existeraient pas s'ils le peignaient simplement en une seule couleur"

"D'accord" fis-je d'une voix neutre. Son raisonnement allait quelque part, mais je n'arrivais absolument pas à découvrir où.

"C'est...c'est comme ça que sont mes souvenirs. J'ai une mémoire, et en surface ça paraît simple, mais dessous, tu vois, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a beaucoup plus. Je n'arrive tout simplement pas...je ne sais pas, à y accéder. Je ne peux pas m'approcher d'eux!". Sa voix enflait, jusqu'à ce qu'il crie presque.

Je décidai de ne pas lui demander s'il avait discuté de ça avec son psy. Je notai mentalement de jeter un coup d'œil à son armoire à pharmacie. Les drogues psychotropes ne sont pas toujours les amies de tout le monde.

"Mes souvenirs...ils ont l'air...je ne sais pas. Pas d'aplomb. Pas _réels_. Pas à moi, pas réels, pas une part de moi". Il eut un rire amer et cita: "'Je rêve de choses qui n'ont jamais existé, et je dis 'pourquoi?''". Il se passa à nouveau une main tremblante dans les cheveux et s'assit en frottant la cicatrice sur son front.

J'étais silencieux, je l'observais. Je ne savais pas ce qui le ferait craquer complètement, et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de le découvrir. J'en avais terminé avec le numéro du client dingue, et j'avais une politique stricte de non-intervention avec les cinglés. Mais Harry était différent, quelque part. Je ne savais pas comment l'aider, mais j'en avais envie. Je voulais effacer l'abattement qui marquait son visage. A ce moment-là, il avait l'air plus seul que tous ceux que j'avais vus. Je me demandai qui avait brisé son cœur.

"Draco. Souviens-toi de quelque chose. N'importe quoi. D'il y a longtemps". Il me regarda, dans l'expectative, et je songeai au jour où Molly et moi avions ramené Jessica, qui venait de sortir de l'hôpital, à la maison, la touchant avec autant de précaution que si elle était un vase Ming. "Ca a l'air vrai, hein? C'est _à toi_. Personne ne peut t'enlever ce souvenir, non?"

J'acquiesçai. J'avais envie d'améliorer les choses pour Harry, mais je ne savais pas comment. Je ne l'avais jamais su.

"Tu vois, en ce qui me concerne...mes souvenirs n'ont pas l'air réels. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, et je rêve de personnes que je n'ai jamais vues. Des noms que je ne connais pas"

Je me souvins de sa litanie de noms, la nuit où je l'avais ramené du Callahan à chez lui. "Ron"

Ses yeux étaient très, très méfiants lorsqu'il me regarda et quelque chose en eux me brisa le cœur. Il était, juste à cet instant-là, un petit garçon effrayé. Je me souvins d'une photo que j'avais vue un jour, celle d'un garçon prise juste après qu'on lui avait annoncé l'assassinat de sa mère. Les yeux de Harry étaient comme ceux de ce garçon-là: jeunes et pourtant vieux tout à coup par le fait de savoir que la vie venait d'être beaucoup plus dure, obscurcis par quelque chose qui n'était pas vraiment du chagrin.

"Tu l'as dit la nuit où tu étais ivre et que je t'ai ramené chez toi. Tu n'arrêtais pas de réciter des noms, encore et encore, et celui-ci était l'un d'entre eux"

Il répéta le prénom. "Ron...". Je le regardai, mais il finit par lever la tête vers moi, vaincu, comme un récidiviste qui perd totalement la boule à Santa Anita. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lut sur mon visage, mais il se mit sur la défensive. "Je ne suis pas fou"

"Je n'ai pas dit que tu l'étais. Non pas que je sois celui qualifié pour le déterminer, d'ailleurs"

"C'est juste que tout est...embrouillé...et je sais que Tom a _quelque chose _à voir dans tout ça". Il fit une pause et but une gorgée d'eau. "A quoi tu rêves?"

Je le regardai et mentis.

Il hocha la tête. "Tu ne me trouves pas fou? Tu as vu ce vase exploser dans mon bureau. Je n'ai pas imaginé ça"

"Non". Tout comme je n'imaginais pas que la même chose m'arrivait, bien que je ne lui dis pas ça. Il leva la tête vers moi, et la récrimination amère que je vis dans ses yeux me stupéfia un instant. Je n'avais jamais vu de regard plus expressif, et ce n'est que plus tard que je réalisai que je me voyais moi-même en lui. Il combattait ses propres fantômes, et je ne supportais pas de le voir sombrer. Je ne pouvais pas me sauver, mais peut-être que je pouvais le sauver, lui. Et peut-être que ce serait suffisamment bien.

Je l'attirai à moi et l'embrassai. Il soupira, et me rendit mon baiser, et je l'approfondis. Il ronronna et puis tout à coup, nous nous retrouvâmes à nouveau sur son lit, et cette fois, nous nous servîmes de nos mains et de nos bouches pour chercher les endroits qui feraient gémir l'autre. C'était lent, tout en doux soupirs et en assentiments murmurés, là, dans le sanctuaire de sa maison. Et lorsqu'il se mit sur moi, m'embrassant et s'enfonçant à nouveau en moi, cette fois-ci je gardai les yeux ouverts.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

J'étais d'humeur songeuse en entrant dans l'agence le jour suivant. Harry m'avait ramené chez moi afin que je puisse me changer. Je lui avais fait visiter mon palace, et l'avais présenté à Marlowe, qui lui avait jeté un seul coup d'œil puis avait bondi sur ses genoux, en ronronnant furieusement, et était parti dans de grands 'bavardages'. On aurait pu penser que Harry était un très riche parent à qui il restait six mois à vivre. Je ne l'avais jamais vu se comporter de la sorte et je l'avais dis à Harry. D'habitude, il était très distant avec les étrangers, comme une call-girl qui sait très bien que ses prix sont trop élevés pour vous. J'avais pris une douche rapide, m'étais rasé et habillé, tout en pensant à la nuit précédente et au fait de m'être réveillé dans le lit de Harry. La plupart du temps, j'ai hâte de voir le bout d'une affaire et des malheurs qui lui sont associés, mais c'était un cas que je ne voulais pas voir terminé. Je me rappelai qu'il était très peu probable que je revoie Harry un jour, et j'eus un petit pincement au cœur en repensant à sa maison et à ce que ça faisait de faire partie d'une maison, même si c'était pour peu de temps.

J'avais nourri Marlowe avant de partir, puis l'avais caressé pendant qu'il mangeait. "Je dois aller à Londres, vieux. Tu vas rester avec Jennifer. Tu te plairas là-bas. Tu pourras te défoncer à l'herbe aux chats tant que tu veux". Je ne sais pas d'où elle tenait ça, mais Jennifer gardait Marlowe bien approvisionné en bons trucs. C'était un accro à l'herbe aux chats.

Il avait levé la tête vers moi comme s'il m'avait compris et s'était enroulé autour de mes jambes. Je l'avais pris dans mes bras, et avais enfoui la tête dans sa douce fourrure. Il avait ronronné et Harry avait observé la scène en silence. "Il faut que j'aille au travail. Sois sage" avais-je dit en fermant la porte à clé derrière moi.

Harry et moi avions gardé le silence lors du trajet jusqu'à l'agence, mais ce n'avait pas été un silence gêné. L'atmosphère de la voiture avait semblé alourdi par le poids combiné de nos pensées. Il n'avait pas allumé la radio, sur ma demande. Je n'avais pas besoin d'écouter les infos. La mort de Debbie était devenue la flamme vers laquelle je retournais, encore et encore, flirtant avec sa chaleur tel un papillon de nuit qui se dirigeait vers la lumière, tout en sachant que ce serait peut-être sa ruine.

Je me demandai si Harry serait ma ruine.

L'agence était silencieuse lorsque j'entrai. Jennifer n'était pas encore arrivée, semblait-il, alors je m'assis derrière mon bureau.

Une enveloppe blanche était posée au milieu de mon bureau. Avec quelque appréhension, je la retournai. Là encore, juste un tampon de cire rouge en guise de cachet, et aucun insigne. Je sortis la carte qui était à l'intérieur.

Godric's Hollow

Je sus instinctivement que c'était un lieu situé au Royaume-Uni. J'allumai mon ordinateur et Jennifer entra. Elle posa les mains sur mes épaules.

"Comment vas-tu?"

J'appuyai la tête contre elle. "Beaucoup mieux. Harry m'a glissé quelque chose et j'ai dormi la plus grande partie de la journée". Harry m'avait effectivement glissé quelque chose, et plus d'une fois, mais je me dis que ceci figurait dans la catégorie 'Trop de détails'

Sa voix était douce, une émotion colorant ses mots. "Je l'ai appelé. Je pensais qu'il pourrait peut-être aider"

"Je...merci de t'occuper de moi"

Elle hésita, comme toujours avant de me dire quelque chose qu'elle sait que je ne vais pas aimer. Je rassemblai mes forces. "La police est passée hier après-midi. Ils voulaient te parler à propos de Debbie"

Je levai les yeux vers elle et ça fit tilt.

J'étais le dernier, à part son agresseur, à avoir vu Debbie en vie.

Mon ADN était dans son corps.

J'étais couvert de morsures et de bleus, ce qui pouvait avoir été infligé par quelqu'un essayant de se défendre pour sa vie.

Tom. J'avais l'impression qu'il était derrière tout ça. Si je ne quittais pas la ville rapidement, je ne la quitterais jamais. Il ne pouvait pas avoir su que j'irais voir Debbie, mais il était tout à fait capable de saisir l'occasion pour me faire porter le chapeau du meurtre.

Comme il l'avait fait pour Harry.

Jennifer baissa les yeux vers moi. "Tu pars en Angleterre?"

J'acquiesçai en silence. "Demain"

"Pourquoi ne resterais-tu pas avec moi ce soir?". Elle me faisait comprendre implicitement que si les flics ne surveillaient pas déjà ma maison, c'était une question de temps. J'étais un suspect. Ce n'était pas marqué sur ma figure, mais c'était tout comme.

Ca ne sentait pas bon. Un vague malaise s'installa en moi et j'attrapai la bouteille. "Je...oui. Hum. Merci"

"J'irai chercher Marlowe et rassembler quelques affaires pour toi. Pourquoi ne prendrais-tu pas ta journée?"

"Jennifer...je n'ai pas...tu sais que je..."

Elle sourit et me caressa la joue, mais ses yeux étaient tristes. "Je sais"

"Je...". Je savais ce que ressentait Harry à présent. Coincé, sans défense, regardant le jury entrer d'un pas traînant et sachant que tous les appels allaient être refusés.

Je me levai, l'attirai à moi, et elle passa ses bras autour de moi. Je posai mon menton sur sa tête et nous restâmes là, dans une compréhension muette, pendant un long moment.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Je regardai par la fenêtre de l'avion. Malgré quelques verres, je n'arrivais pas à me détendre. Les agents de bord étaient chaleureux et je n'avais qu'à demander ce dont j'avais besoin, mais tout ce luxe me laissait froid. Pourtant, je les mis à profit par une séance de massage, et essayai de regarder à l'intérieur du chemisier de l'hôtesse de l'air qui se penchait sur moi. La rock star qui était de l'autre côté du couloir somnolait, bouche ouverte. J'avais abandonné le livre que j'étais en train de lire, et mon reflet dans la vitre était aussi las que je l'étais. Je pensais à Tom, à Jennifer, à Gary, et aux yeux verts endormis de Harry qui me souriaient tandis qu'il me réveillait avec ses mains agiles. Je l'avais vu la veille, lui avait dit au revoir en l'embrassant doucement, tous les deux tout à fait conscients de l'épée de Damoclès qui pendait au-dessus de nos têtes. Je sentais que j'étais au bord du gouffre, et l'obscurité à l'extérieur de l'avion s'ajoutait à l'impression d'une force qui se rassemblait et sur laquelle je n'avais aucun contrôle. Je n'aimais pas ne rien contrôler. J'aimais bien connaître les réponses. C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis devenu détective, et une partie de la raison pour laquelle j'ai continué ce métier.

Je changeai de position, et j'entendis un bout de papier se froisser dans ma veste. Jennifer me l'avait glissé dans la main en me disant au revoir, et je l'avais mis là avec la carte qu'on m'avait laissée sur mon bureau. Grodric's Hollow. Je sortis le papier et le lus.

C'était un article de journal, datant du 2 novembre 1981, tiré du _Times_ de Londres. Il semblait que la nuit du 31 octobre, les habitants d'un petit village signalèrent une explosion, des grondements et un feu vert mystérieux. L'article expliquait qu'un entrepôt servant à stocker des feux d'artifice avait pris feu et explosé la nuit d'Halloween. Je relus la coupure de journal.

Je me demandai si le village était près de Godric's Hollow.

Je me demandai ce que Yeux Verts était en train de faire.

Je me demandai si je lui manquais.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

L'hôtel était petit mais luxueux. Tout brillait de mille feux, et un personnel prévenant tournait autour de moi, soucieux de prévenir mes moindres désirs. Je fus présenté au directeur, et décidai que je pourrais m'habituer à ce style de vie. J'allai dans ma chambre, où mes valises avaient été déballées, et mangeai le casse-croûte qu'on avait laissé pour moi. Songeur, je regardai par la fenêtre, embrassant la ville du regard. J'étais chez moi à Londres, et je me rendis compte de combien elle m'avait manqué, bien que je ne me souvienne pas du tout du Royaume-Uni. La demeure dans laquelle j'avais grandi ressemblait bien plus à un domaine, avec des terres immenses, une écurie, des serviteurs-

Je penchai la tête. Quelque chose à propos de nos serviteurs. Ils étaient différents, d'une certaine manière. Cette pensée s'échappa de mon étreinte, un souvenir éclair. Ce n'était pas un souvenir révisionniste; je savais au moins cela.

Je secouai la tête et m'affalai sur le lit. Je n'avais pas dormi la nuit précédant mon départ, et je n'avais pas dormi dans l'avion.

Un coup à la porte me réveilla. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge et estimai que j'avais dormi environ six heures. Je me levai, un peu dans le brouillard, alors que l'aurore faisait son apparition dehors. Bien trop tôt pour le petit déjeuner. On frappa à nouveau.

"J'arrive, j'arrive". Je m'étirai et me dirigeai en trébuchant vers la porte. Je regardai par l'œil de bœuf et me figeai un instant. Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Ca ne devrait pas l'être. Quelque chose déferla en moi.

Si.

Mes mains tremblaient lorsque j'ouvris la porte, et j'essayai de retenir mon sourire. J'affichai mon air de détective et haussai un sourcil.

"S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu t'es servi d'un faux passeport"

TBC...


	10. Chapitre dix

_**Titre anglais**: Malfoy, P.I. _

_**Titre français**: Malfoy, Détective Privé _

_**Auteur**: Nancy _

_**Traductrice**: Jess HDH _

_**Catégories**: Mystère, Action/Aventure, Romance, Suspense _

_**Couple**: Harry/Draco _

_**Rating**: R (maintenant M apparemment)_

_**Spoilers**: les cinq premiers livres de HP_

_**Etat actuel de la fic**: en cours d'écriture. 11 chapitres sont pour le moment disponibles. _

_**Où trouver la fic anglaise**: Schnoogle . com_

_**Résumé:** "Je suis Draco Malfoy, détective privé. J'ai vu beaucoup de choses...j'ai fait beaucoup de choses, et je ressemble beaucoup à un gentil garçon de dix-sept ans. Je croyais avoir tout vu, jusqu'à ce qu'une paire de yeux verts entre dans mon bureau". Un Univers Alternatif (AU) à la manière des romans policiers noirs situé à Los Angeles où la passion et la magie se rencontrent. Slashy et sexy. _

_**Disclaimer**: cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K. Rowling. Aucun argent n'en est retiré. L'histoire de cette fic appartient à son auteur, Nancy, et la traduction à sa traductrice, Jess HDH._

_**Note de la traductrice **: croyez-le ou non, mais je suis de retour ! J'ai vu que Nancy avait enfin posté son chapitre 11, et comme je m'ennuie un peu en ce moment (4h de cours/semaine, mon mémoire de master qui avance tout seul et mon chéri en cours toute la journée), j'ai décidé de traduire les deux chapitres que j'ai de retard. Je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont réclamé la suite, c'est en grande partie pour elles que je continue cette fic que j'aime beaucoup. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes et que vous vous souviendrez de l'histoire lol. Le chapitre onze viendra d'ici une semaine ou deux. Evidemment, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires ! Voilà, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !_

_**Note préliminaire **: je rappelle qu'il y a beaucoup de références à la culture américaine, et anglophone en général, dans cette fic. Donc si vous voyez des noms inconnus, ou des expressions qui ne vous disent pas grand chose, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'êtes pas idiots, moi aussi j'ai été quelque peu perplexe des fois, mais ce n'est pas notre culture, donc prenez comme ça vient, ça n'entache pas la qualité de la fic de Nancy. Mes éventuelles notes sont entre parenthèses et en italique, vu que les crochets ne fonctionnent pas._

* * *

**CHAPITRE DIX**

"S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu t'es servi d'un faux passeport"

Yeux Verts me fit un grand sourire. « Oui ». Il le leva en l'air. Je le regardai.

« Raymond Hammett ? Tu n'as pas la tête d'un Raymond, je trouve »

« J'ai quelle tête alors ? »

Je décidai de ne pas répondre à cette question. « Entre ». Il s'exécuta, et posa son sac sur le lit. Il portait un pantalon kaki et une chemise vert pâle. Je m'approchai de lui par derrière et, quand il se retourna, je l'embrassai. Il me répondit avec chaleur.

« J'ai manqué à quelqu'un » dis-je en souriant.

Il acquiesça. « Je ne pouvais pas rester à L.A. en sachant que tu étais ici et pas moi. Je déteste me sentir inutile, tu sais ? »

« Donc tu as décidé de passer outre la liberté sous caution. C'est pas très malin, Potter »

« Je sais. C'est juste que...je voulais te voir ». Ces quatre derniers mots jaillirent de sa bouche comme une eau fraîche et claire dans une oasis en plein désert. Il leva les yeux vers moi, et je pus voir le garçon qu'il avait été avant que la vie ne détruise ses illusions. Je soupirai.

« Faim ? »

Il hocha la tête et me sourit, de ce sourire que peu ont eu l'occasion de voir, ou ne verront jamais, et m'attira sur le lit de façon à ce que je me retrouve sur lui. Il m'embrassa.

Un rayon de soleil brilla à travers les fenêtres et les yeux de Harry captèrent la lumière, verts brillants, et il gémit doucement contre mon oreille, ses bras autour de moi, tandis que je me perdais en lui.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

« Alors, tu vas où aujourd'hui ? » me demanda Harry tandis que nous prenions le thé sur le balcon de notre chambre.

« A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop par où commencer. Je pense au pays de Galles. J'ai lu ça, et c'est arrivé près de Cardiff, donc je pourrais peut-être poser quelques questions ». Je lui tendis l'article de journal que j'avais compulsé durant mon vol. Il le lut attentivement puis leva les yeux vers moi.

« Ca parle de la nuit où mes parents sont morts, non ? »

Je hochai la tête, tout en sirotant mon thé et en mangeant un _crumpet _(_spécialité culinaire britannique, genre de petite crêpe épaisse_). Je me sentais tellement_ British _! « Peut-être que quelqu'un se souviendra de quelque chose. Ca remonte à loin, mais ça vaut le coup »

« Tu as besoin d'une voiture »

J'acquiesçai. J'avais besoin de beaucoup de choses. « Ca aiderait. J'ai l'impression que je vais devoir vadrouiller pas mal dans le coin »

Il hocha la tête. « Prends tout ce dont tu as besoin. Fais tout ce que tu as à faire. Il faut que je sache, c'est tout »

« Comme Monsieur Raymond voudra ». Je lui souris et appelai le concierge qui prit les dispositions nécessaires concernant les billets de train en direction de Cardiff pour le lendemain et un hôtel pour la nuit pour Harry et moi. Je n'avais réussi à trouver Godric's Hollow sur aucune carte, mais l'article de journal avait été rédigé à Caerphilly, près de Cardiff, donc c'était un début.

Il s'assit sur le lit et alluma la télévision. Ses épaules tremblaient et il semblait vaincu, comme une chanteuse complètement lessivée qui sait qu'elle est complètement lessivée mais qui monte sur scène chaque soir juste parce que c'est ce qu'on attend d'elle. Je m'assis à côté de lui. « Ca va aller. »

« C'est juste que je déteste me sentir inutile »

« Tu n'es pas inutile. Tu es beaucoup de choses, mais tu n'es pas inutile. Je travaille seul, mais sur cette affaire, je pense que je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. Ok ? ». J'entendis le tonnerre au loin.

Il leva la tête vers moi, avec une lueur de prudence dans ses yeux verts. Ses cheveux étaient rejetés en arrière et dévoilaient son front, et cette étrange cicatrice ressortait très nettement. « J'ai l'impression...qu'une partie de moi est en train de s'en aller, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer. Je déteste ça »

Il n'y avait rien que je pouvais répondre à ça.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Cette nuit-là, nous sortîmes nous balader dans Londres. Je m'arrêtai à Harrod's pour acheter deux colliers en argent sertis de lapis-lazulis pour Molly et Jennifer. Je choisis un médaillon en argent pour Jessica.

« Pour toutes tes petites amies ? » demanda Harry tout en essayant des chapeaux. Il portait à présent un chapeau melon, ce qui lui allait pas mal. Il le troqua contre un rose avec des plumes d'autruche.

« Un pour Jennifer, un pour Molly, et un pour Jessica. Tu ressembles à la Reine Mère »

Il rit. « On a tous les deux une tête à chapeaux, je crois. Jessica est ta fille, c'est ça ? »

« Oui. »

« A quoi ressemble-t-elle ? »

Je sortis mon portefeuille et lui montrai la dernière photo de classe de Jessica. Il leva la tête vers moi.

« Elle est magnifique. Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? »

« Quoi, qu'est-ce que ça fait ? ». J'essayai une paire de lunettes de soleil, mais les repoussai vite. On aurait dit un Village People.

« D'être père. »

Je payai les bijoux et nous quittâmes le magasin, descendant la rue sans nous presser. « C'est...étrange. Quand elle est née, tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était de regarder cette...cette personne que j'avais créée. Elle était à moi. A moi et à Molly. Et j'ai su alors que je ferais n'importe quoi pour la protéger. Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse ». Je voulais beaucoup de choses, mais j'avais du mal à transformer ces envies en mots.

Harry me jeta un coup d'œil. « Tu la vois souvent ? »

« Pas très ». Je regardai de l'autre côté de la rue. « Je pensais que la Californie avait le monopole sur les débiles mentaux, mais je me suis trompé. »

« Quoi ? »

Je montrai du doigt un petit pub appelé Le Chaudron Baveur. Plusieurs personnes vêtues de robes et de grands chapeaux pointus entraient dans l'établissement. Je me demandai si ce n'était pas une sorte de secte religieuse ou un truc dans le genre. Harry était silencieux derrière moi. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la circulation et commença à traverser la rue, mais stoppa net, évitant de justesse de se faire renverser. Le conducteur cria quelque chose et je tendis instinctivement le bras pour le ramener sur le trottoir.

« Ca va ? » Je posai la main sur l'épaule de Harry. Il était pâle et tremblant.

« Oh. Ouais. J'ai failli me pisser dessus là »

« Ils conduisent du mauvais côté de la route ici. Tu as regardé dans la mauvaise direction. Viens. Je te paie un verre ». Heureusement, le sujet concernant ma fille fut abandonné tandis que nous descendions les rues en direction d'un bar que le concierge nous avait conseillé, loin de l'étrange petit pub.

Nous marchâmes le long de la Tamise plus tard cette nuit-là. Le son de la rivière contre la berge me rappela la première fois où je tombai amoureux, marchant le long du Charles avec Molly, alors que nous étions jeunes et que le monde était plein de promesses.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

L'hôtel à Cardiff était confortable. Contrairement à la plupart des chaînes hôtelières, je n'avais pas l'impression que le personnel se forçait à être aimable. Ils s'arrangèrent pour qu'une voiture soit mise à notre disposition dans l'après-midi et Harry et moi nous 'divertîmes' ensembles en attendant. Je ne me lassais pas de lui.

Malgré mon agitation, le voyage se passa relativement bien. Il ne me fallut pas trop longtemps pour m'habituer au sens de conduite des Anglais, bien que je me fisse surprendre par un satané rond-point, et je me demandai à cette occasion si ces fichus machins seraient présents en enfer, où je serais envoyé tôt ou tard. Je trouvai aisément Caerphilly et tombai amoureux du pays de Galles en cours de route. Une fois arrivé, je m'arrêtai chez un fleuriste. Je supposais que la ville avait un office de tourisme ou un centre historique.

La boutique était petite, et une débauche de couleurs m'accueillit tandis que je m'approchais du comptoir. Un gros chat orange, perché sur le comptoir, miaula dans ma direction, et je le caressai d'un air absent, alors qu'une femme minuscule s'avançait vers moi, courbée sous le poids des années qui n'avaient pas dû être faciles. Elle s'essuya les mains sur son tablier et se mit à arranger des glaïeuls dans un grand vase.

« Oui, monsieur ? ». Je souris à son accent.

« J'aurais voulu savoir s'il y avait un office de tourisme ou un centre historique local dans cette ville. »

Elle me rendit mon sourire. « Américain ? »

J'acquiesçai et sortis l'article de ma poche, suivant mon intuition. Au bout d'un certain moment, on sent qui va parler à un détective privé et qui ne va pas le faire. On fait ce qu'on a à faire pour faire notre boulot. « J'écris un livre et j'ai quelques questions à propos des événements du 31 octobre 1981. Vous viviez ici à cette époque ? »

Elle me prit l'article des mains alors que le chat se levait et me donnait un coup de tête amical sur la main. Les animaux et les bébés m'ont toujours bien aimé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être qu'ils voient au-delà de la façade. « C'était il y a longtemps. Je n'arrive même pas à me souvenir ce que j'ai mangé à midi aujourd'hui, alors quelque chose qui s'est produit il y a si longtemps… »

« Je comprends. Savez-vous, par hasard, où se trouve Godric's Hollow ? »

Elle battit des paupières, ses yeux bleus devenant soudainement prudents. Chaque ville à ses secrets et je me demandai si je n'en étais pas tombé sur un. « Je ne crois pas avoir déjà entendu parler d'un tel endroit. »

« Oh. Bien, merci quand même pour votre aide. Désolé du dérangement ». Je me tournai pour partir mais elle m'arrêta.

« Le pasteur pourrait peut-être vous aider. Il vit ici depuis longtemps. »

Je souris de façon à faire ressortir mes fossettes, et elle rosit. « Et où pourrais-je le trouver ? »

« Juste au coin en bas de la rue, monsieur. Cherchez la flèche de l'église. »

Je tendis la main et elle me la serra. Sa paume était légèrement moite. « Merci encore ». Elle rougit à nouveau et je sortis, me souriant à moi-même. Tout ça grâce à la diplomatie internationale.

Je restai immobile dans la rue un instant, et je vis la flèche de l'église. Ce n'était pas loin du tout – à trois rues d'où j'étais – si bien que je décidai d'y aller à pied. Mes nerfs avaient besoin d'une pause vis-à-vis conducteurs anglais. La ville était animée, et je pris plaisir à ma petite marche.

L'église en elle-même était quelconque, en brique rouge. Je rentrai dans le sanctuaire et la porte se referma derrière moi, condamnant les bruits de la rue. Il faisait sombre à l'intérieur, et je restai un moment sans bouger, le temps que mes yeux s'habituent à la lumière. Je descendis l'allée centrale, et cela me rappela mon mariage avec Molly, tant d'années auparavant. Je secouai la tête. J'étais ici pour enquêter sur le passé de Potter, pas le mien.

Près de l'autel surélevé, un homme était en train d'arroser les plantes. Il se retourna quand j'approchai. Son visage était ouvert et amical. Il était petit et gros, mais il respirait la bonne volonté et la bienveillance. La lumière provenant des hautes fenêtres brilla sur son crâne chauve.

« Révérend Barnard. En quoi puis-je vous aider ? »

Je pensai tout d'abord à masquer la véritable raison de ma venue ici, comme je l'avais fait chez la fleuriste, mais je ne pouvais mentir à un membre du clergé. Je sortis une carte de visite. « Draco Malfoy. J'aimerais savoir si je pouvais vous poser quelques questions à propos de quelque chose qui s'est passé en 1981. Viviez-vous ici à l'époque ? »

Il la prit et l'étudia un moment. « Oui. Venez, allons dans mon bureau. C'est bien moins étouffant ». Je le suivis, heureux de sortir du sanctuaire. Il y a quelque chose dans les églises qui me dérange, mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Je ne suis jamais allé beaucoup à l'église, même si maman était catholique et me traînait à la messe à Pâques et à Noël. Je lui étais reconnaissant de ne pas m'avoir mis dans une école catholique. Je n'arrivais pas à m'imaginer portant une tenue d'écolier, bien que j'aie passé un moment ou deux à me représenter Harry en écolier portant l'uniforme. Je me frappai mentalement et décidai que j'étais vraiment bon pour l'enfer. Si un tel endroit existait.

Nous entrâmes dans un petit bureau. Trois des murs étaient occupés par des étagères, et tout était rempli de livres et de papiers. Il y avait un certain ordre dans tout ça, et j'eus le sentiment qu'il pouvait localiser immédiatement tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il débarrassa une chaise pour moi puis s'assit derrière son bureau.

« J'enquête sur les événements du 31 octobre 1981. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y a eu une explosion de feux d'artifice près d'ici. »

Il s'enfonça dans son siège, pensif. « Ca remonte à loin. Mais oui, je m'en souviens. »

« De quoi vous rappelez-vous de cette nuit-là ? »

« Ah...C'était tard, et j'étais ici en train de régler quelques tâches administratives. Je sais que ça fait longtemps que ça s'est produit car j'avais des cheveux à l'époque ». Il se passa une main sur la tête, puis continua. « Bref. Une des femmes qui travaillait ici est arrivée en courant et m'a dit quelque chose à propos d'une aurore boréale. Je suis allé en Alaska, et j'en ai vu. Mais on ne les voit pas par ici, alors j'étais curieux. On a regardé le ciel vers le sud, et c'était vert. »

Vert. Je me demandai si un feu vert était reflété par les nuages. Il continua. « C'était une lumière verte, qui vacillait entre les nuages. Elle se reflétait. Personne n'a entendu quoi que ce soit, et nous n'avons jamais entendu une explosion. Une sorte de grondement, peut-être, mais rien qu'on pourrait appeler une explosion. La lumière est restée pendant un moment, et puis il y a eu ce...Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'était... ». Il s'arrêta.

« Qu'avez-vous vu, mon révérend ? »

« Vous avez déjà vu des feux d'artifices, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je hochai la tête.

« Eh bien, vous savez comment, après avoir explosé, ils laissent une sorte de fumée ? Je suppose que c'est les cendres. Eh bien, je pense que c'est ce que j'ai vu mais...sa forme... ». Il frissonna comme un homme qui venait de traverser la vallée de l'ombre de la mort.

« Monsieur ? »

« Ca ressemblait à un crâne. Un crâne avec un serpent qui sort de la bouche. J'ai vu beaucoup de choses étranges dans ma vie. Mais ça, c'était...ce que j'ai vu, c'était le mal à l'état pur. »

Mon avant-bras gauche palpita, et j'eus froid tout à coup.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Je retournai à ma voiture, toujours glacé de l'intérieur. Le pasteur n'avait pas entendu, lui non plus, parler de Godric's Hollow, mais il avait estimé que les lumières provenaient du sud, à quelques miles de là. Je jetai un coup d'œil au ciel, et pris la direction du sud.

Il y avait quelques petites maisons au bord de la route, mais en dehors de ça, on était en pleine campagne. Après environ trois miles, je vis une église et me garai sur le bas-côté. L'église paraissait vide, et personne ne répondit quand je frappai. J'essayai d'ouvrir la porte mais elle était fermée. Bonjour le sanctuaire ! Il faut se débrouiller par soi-même pour y rentrer...c'est à y perdre la foi !

Je sursautai en entendant un 'wouf' derrière moi. Je me retournai et vis un grand chien noir, au poil assez long et hirsute. Il remuait la queue.

« Salut le chien ». Je tendis une main, qu'il lécha. Je cherchai son collier mais n'en vis aucun. « Tu es perdu ? Tu m'as l'air sacrément mal nourri ». Le chien aboya à nouveau et roula sur le dos. Un mâle. Je lui grattai le ventre un moment. Le chien se leva, aboya encore, et marcha vers l'église. Il s'arrêta et me regarda.

« Tu veux que je te suive ? Quoi, tu veux m'emmener à ta planque d'os secrète ? Oh, je sais. Timmy est coincé dans le puits. »

Il aboya à nouveau ; je soupirai et le suivis. Je suivais un chien. Chapeau bas à mes talents extraordinaires de détective. Je pouvais voir dès maintenant les gros titres : « Un détective américain retrouvé déchiqueté par des chiens sauvages ». Et pourtant, je suivis le chien, en rêvant soudainement d'un verre.

Je le suivis derrière l'église, et à l'intérieur d'un espace boisé. C'était vert et luxuriant, mais il y avait un sentier bien défini. De temps en temps, il s'arrêtait et s'assurait que je le suivais bien. Je décidai de l'appeler Peter. Je notai mentalement de ne pas mettre ce détail sur la facture de Harry.

Nous traversâmes le bois, qui baignait dans le soleil. C'était vraiment joli, et je crus entendre un rossignol chanter dans les arbres. Curieux d'en entendre un en plein jour. Nous marchâmes peut-être pendant un mile et demi, jusqu'à ce que Pete s'arrête au milieu du sentier et se tourne vers moi.

« Laisse-moi deviner. C'est le moment où tes copains viennent me mettre en pièces ? ». Il aboya et se dirigea sur la droite. Je soupirai. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'en suis réduit à suivre un chien ». Nous arrivâmes dans un espace dégagé où il y avait des décombres.

« C'était ça que tu voulais me montrer, Peter ? ». Il émit un grondement sourd.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu n'aimes pas ton nom ? Peter ? ». Il grogna à nouveau. « D'accord, je ne t'appellerai plus Peter, ok ? »

Il aboya et j'avançai vers les décombres. Je voyais des tuiles, des briques, et je me rendis compte que je regardais les ruines d'une maison. De l'herbe et des fleurs avaient poussé au milieu des ruines. Je frissonnai, soudain glacé. Quelque chose de mauvais s'était produit ici. Peter marchait avec moi. Il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent, et aucun oiseau ne chantait. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un cimetière. Peter avança et revint avec quelque chose dans la gueule, qu'il laissa tomber à mes pieds. Je me penchai pour le ramasser.

C'était en métal, bosselé en quelques endroits, et terni, mais je pouvais voir que c'était un hochet de bébé en argent, comme ceux qu'on trouvait chez Tiffany. Il y avait une petite flaque à quelques pas de là et j'allai y nettoyer le hochet. J'aperçus une gravure et je l'orientai vers la lumière.

_Harry James Potter_

_31 juillet 1980_

Je restai assis parmi les décombres pendant un long moment, Peter à côté de moi, tandis que les bois chantaient vêpres autour de nous et que le soleil de fin d'après-midi déclinait à travers les arbres.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Harry était à l'hôtel quand je rentrai. Je me garai et pénétrai dans le vestibule, le hochet dans ma poche pesant bien plus lourd selon moi qu'il n'aurait dû. J'entrai dans la chambre et le visage de Harry s'illumina.

C'était bien de rentrer à la maison pour quelqu'un. La bouteille ne remplace pas la solitude.

« Salut » fit-il en m'embrassant. Je fondis.

« Salut. Passé une bonne après-midi ? »

Il sourit. « Géniale. Je suis allé au Château de Cardiff. Et toi, tu as fait quoi ? »

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé Godric's Hollow » dis-je en me servant un verre.

J'entendis Harry s'asseoir sur le lit. « Godric's Hollow ? »

Je soupirai puis sortis le hochet de ma poche et le lui tendis. Il le prit avec appréhension, comme un homme qui a reçu une citation à comparaître au tribunal. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Lis l'inscription ». J'ôtai ma cravate.

Harry se dirigea vers la lampe et s'exécuta. « C-C'était...c'était à moi... »

Je le rassis sur le lit. « Oui. J'ai vu les ruines d'une maison. C'était tout détruit. »

« Qu'as-tu trouvé d'autre ? »

« Pas grand-chose. Des assiettes brisées, du bois, quelques couverts. »

Ses yeux étaient presque noirs dans la pénombre qui s'installait dans la chambre. « Je veux aller voir. »

« Harry, il va bientôt faire nuit. »

Il leva le menton. « _Je veux aller voir_. »

« Tu verrais mieux en plein jour ». Il me lança un regard noir et je levai une main. « Ok, ok. Je peux juste manger un bout avant ? »

Il hocha la tête. « C'est juste que...tu sais...c'est là qu'ils...c'est là qu'ils sont morts. »

« C'est très tranquille là bas. »

Harry s'assit, tournant le hochet dans ses mains. « Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler d'eux. »

« Bien sûr que non. Tu étais encore bébé ». En le regardant à présent, je n'arrivais pas à l'imaginer comme il avait dû être un jour, innocent et plein d'espoir. Et je ne pouvais vraiment pas me le représenter bébé. L'écolier en uniforme relevait d'un tout autre domaine.

« Comment tu l'as trouvé ? »

« Godric's Hollow ? »

Il acquiesça.

« Je suis détective. Trouver des choses, c'est mon gagne-pain ». J'espérais que ça suffirait parce que je ne voulais pas vraiment lui raconter la vraie histoire. Je fais un boulot prestigieux et mystérieux ! Toutefois, il sembla accepter ma version et nous dînâmes en silence.

Harry ne dit pas un mot tandis que nous montions dans la voiture et nous dirigions à nouveau vers Caerphilly. Je me sentais plus à l'aise pour conduire à gauche et je décidai que seulement 80 des conducteurs anglais étaient du papier cul en barre. Moi, évidemment, j'étais un conducteur émérite. Je finis par allumer la radio et nous écoutâmes la musique tandis que la nuit tombait autour de nous. Je retrouvai l'église et me garai. Il faisait presque nuit noire désormais, et l'air était un peu frais. Je lui tendis une lampe torche.

« Ca va ? »

Il hocha la tête. « Ouais. Je veux juste... ». Il ne continua pas. Je ne vis aucun signe de Pete, que j'avais laissé à l'église plus tôt ce jour-là. J'espérai presque le revoir, mais nous fûmes seulement deux à suivre le sentier dans les bois. Au dessus de nous, j'entendis des hiboux hululer faiblement, et le rossignol. Une douce brise soufflait à travers les branches ; le bois semblait vivant. Malgré ça, tout ce qui se trouvait autour de moi était plat, comme si tout avait été recouvert par une couche de peinture révélant une autre réalité. Fatigue due au décalage horaire, peut-être. Je songeai brièvement à l'histoire du jeune Goodman Brown et de sa rencontre dans les bois, et puis nous arrivâmes dans la clairière de Godric's Hollow. Harry resta immobile, en silence. Je lui pris la main et le conduisis jusqu'aux ruines où vivaient jadis ses parents.

« C'est...ça ? ». Il me regarda et, à ce moment-là, j'aurais donné ma vie pour enlever cet air sur son visage.

« Oui ». Je reculai, le laissant traverser les décombres. Il prit son temps, regardant sous chaque pierre et ramassant des débris.

Je lui rapportai le compte-rendu du révérend sur l'Halloween de 1981 tandis qu'il fouillait. Je laissai de côté le passage du crâne flottant dans les airs, pour des raisons qui m'échappaient. Il hochait mécaniquement la tête et s'assit vers le milieu de mon récit, mais si mes mots l'atteignirent, il ne le montra pas.

Sur ma droite, quelque chose bougea dans les arbres. Je me tendis, puis me détendis quand je vis Peter. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur Harry. Je tapotai ma jambe, mais il ne vint pas vers moi. Rien d'autre ne semblait exister pour lui à part Harry. Il s'approcha plus près, finit par se diriger vers l'endroit où Harry était assis, et posa sa tête sur les genoux de Harry. Harry sourit et baissa les yeux vers Peter.

« Salut, Sniffle. »

« Sniffle ? ». J'avais entendu beaucoup de noms de chien, mais pas celui-là.

« Il a l'air fait pour lui ». Peter gémit et Harry caressa sa fourrure.

J'étais parfaitement immobile, à les regarder tous les deux. Il se passait quelque chose, et je ne pouvais dire quoi, mais je savais que c'était un moment à eux. Pour ces deux-là, j'avais momentanément cessé d'exister.

Nous restâmes assis tous les trois au milieu des ruines de la vie de James et Lily Potter jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. La lune se leva et recouvrit tout d'une lueur argentée, rendant le monde en noir et blanc, comme un vieux film policier. Néanmoins, je suis quasi sûr que Sam Spade n'est jamais resté assis au milieu des ruines d'une maison dans le clair de lune jusqu'aux premières heures du matin, à regarder un garçon et son chien dans la nuit noire et sacrée.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Deux jours plus tard, je me retrouvai en train de conduire en direction du sud-ouest du Surrey. Harry et moi étions retournés à Londres la veille, où j'avais dîné avec Edward, qui m'avait aidé pour le vrai certificat de naissance de Harry plus tôt dans cette affaire. Cette fois-ci, je reçus le dossier scolaire de Harry des années qu'il avait passées à l'école primaire du comté à Little Whinging. Ca aide d'avoir un pote à la Chambre des Lords. Edward avait essayé de m'expliquer le système scolaire britannique, mais c'était plus compliqué que le régime d'une drag queen. Il s'était aussi procuré le certificat de naissance de Tom Jedusor, mais ça devait être celui du grand-père de Tom, car il prétendait que Tom était né en 1926. Si Tom était aussi vieux, je voulais savoir qui était son chirurgien esthétique.

Je passai devant Big Ben en quittant la ville, et la voir ramena un vieux souvenir. Je n'avais pas plus de quatre ans et des poussières, et je tenais la main de ma mère en riant. Elle avait les yeux baissés vers moi, riant elle aussi. Puis mon père était arrivé, les yeux froids, et ma mère et moi nous étions arrêtés tous les deux de rire. Quelque part, sa présence assombrissait le souvenir. Un autre souvenir me vint alors. J'avais renversé quelque chose sur la table et ses yeux étaient gris et menaçants quand il s'était avancé vers moi...

J'allumai la radio. De la musique classique emplit la voiture. _L'Apprenti Sorcier_,de Dukas. Le soleil luttait pour se faire voir à travers les nuages alors qu'une autre chanson commençait, et celle-ci m'avait toujours donné froid dans le dos. Rachmaninov. _L'Ile des Morts_.

Je me demandai soudainement où était Tom et s'il savait que j'avais quitté Los Angeles. Au fond de mon esprit, deux yeux bleus me raillaient.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Le 4, Privet Drive était une petite maison trop proprette à mon goût, identique à toutes les autres maisons de la rue. Les haies étaient toutes taillées parfaitement à la même hauteur, pas une mauvaise herbe sur la pelouse ou une pierre mal placée. Bref, la maison n'avait aucun caractère et seule la voiture garée devant la différenciait des autres maisons. Ceux qui habitaient ici se souciaient beaucoup des apparences. Je descendis de la voiture de location et remontai la rue. La voiture dans l'allée était encore chaude, donc ceux qui habitaient ici n'étaient pas rentrés depuis longtemps. Autour de moi, la rue sommeillait dans la brume de cette fin d'après-midi.

Je toquai à la porte, et ce fut un homme corpulent, dépourvu de cou et à la moustache impressionnante qui me répondit. Durant un moment, je pensai à Richard Nixon, mais je repoussai cette idée et tendis la main.

« Draco Malfoy. Vous êtes Vernon Dursley ? »

Il me lorgna de ses petits yeux porcins. Il était habillé de façon décontractée, pantalon et maillot de foot, qui jurait horriblement. Le tissu était bon marché et les vêtements mal coupés. Son visage avait le teint rougeaud de l'alcoolique de base, et je sentais des vapeurs d'alcool émaner de lui. Il ressemblait à un arrêt cardiaque sur pattes. « Oui. Que voulez-vous ? »

« J'aimerais vous poser quelques questions sur Harry Potter, si c'est possible. »

« Harry est mort ». Il le dit d'un air impassible, sans un soupçon de chagrin ou de nostalgie. Je ne le contredis pas.

« Vous êtes le Vernon Dursley qui était inscrit en tant que tuteur de M. Potter quand il allait à l'école ? »

M. Haute Tension Artérielle recula d'un pas. « Quelle école ? »

« L'école primaire du Comté à Little Whinging. »

« Ah, d'accord. Vous êtes de la compagnie d'assurance ? Harry m'a laissé de l'argent ? »

Génial. La famille est un don du ciel, n'est ce pas ? Je savais exactement comment jouer ce rôle. « J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir vous le dire, monsieur. J'ai été envoyé par un avocat des Etats-Unis pour vérifier que vous êtes bien le plus proche parent de M. Potter. »

Et l'affaire fut dans le sac. Ses yeux étincelèrent et il devint nettement plus amical. C'est bien de savoir que les gens cupides sont un phénomène international. « Entrez, entrez ». Il me tint la porte ouverte, puis je le suivis dans un couloir étroit où se trouvait un escalier qui conduisait à l'étage. Il me désigna un salon sur la gauche. « Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? »

Est ce que Karen Carpenter buvait du coca light ? J'acquiesçai. « Ce que vous avez ira très bien. Je vous suis vraiment reconnaissant, M. Dursley. Je suis sûr que vous êtes un homme très occupé. »

« Oui, je suis assez occupé en effet ». Il me tendit un gin-tonic et seul un spectromètre de concours aurait pu déceler le tonic qu'il y avait dedans. Je le pris et nous nous asseyâmes.

« Que faites-vous dans la vie, M. Dursley ? »

« Oh, je suis retraité maintenant. De la Grunnings. J'ai dirigé la compagnie pendant des années ». Je ne pensais pas cela possible, mais il enfla encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, commençant à ressembler à une baleine. « Les Etats-Unis, vous dites ? »

« Oui. Los Angeles. »

« Vous avez été envoyé ici pour trouver le plus proche parent de Harry ? »

« Jusqu'à présent, vous êtes le seul que j'ai trouvé. »

« Evidemment que je suis le seul ! Ma femme – qu'elle repose en paix – et moi, on l'a pris chez nous quand il n'était qu'un bébé. On l'a élevé comme si c'était le nôtre, on s'est privés pour le nourrir, il n'a manqué de rien. Il est grand temps que ce petit morveux montre un peu de gratitude ». Il but une longue gorgée. Je me levai.

« Je vais me resservir un verre. Vous en voulez un autre, pendant que je suis debout ? ». Il cligna des yeux et acquiesça. Je lui servis un gin et le lui tendis. « Harry était assez fortuné. »

« C'est-à-dire ? ». Dursley but une gorgée.

Je le lui dis. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il en avala presque le quartier de citron qui était dans son verre. Il jeta un regard rapide vers une porte sous l'escalier. Ca devait certainement être une sorte de débarras et je me demandai ce qu'il y avait de caché là-dedans. Les gestes des personnes révèlent souvent beaucoup plus de choses que leurs paroles. Dursley ici présent avait l'air crispé et je ne pouvais qu'espérer qu'il n'allait pas faire un infarctus avant que j'aie fini de lui parler.

« Donc vous avez recueilli Harry chez vous après la mort de ses parents ? »

« Oui. Quelqu'un l'avait laissé sur le pas de la porte avec une lettre. Il n'avait personne d'autre. Enfin, y'avait bien un parrain, on l'a découvert plus tard, mais il était en prison. Harry n'avait que nous. »

Je griffonnais sur un bloc-notes tandis que nous parlions et je notai l'allusion au parrain. « Vous savez son nom ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Je m'en souviens pas ». Il mentait, et n'était pas très doué pour ça. Pour que son mensonge eût été encore plus évident, il aurait fallu qu'il rajoute des conneries à propos d'un thon cornu. « Mais c'était un criminel, alors qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? »

« Quel est votre lien de parenté avec Harry ? »

« Lily Potter était la sœur de ma femme. Elle s'est mariée avec ce James et on ne les a plus jamais revus après ça. Je suis navré qu'ils soient morts, mais avec une vie comme la leur, il faut être prêt à en assumer les conséquences. On a fait de notre mieux pour élever Harry de manière à ce qu'il devienne un bon citoyen. Pas de...choses anormales dans notre maison. »

Je n'aimais pas cet homme. « Quel genre de vie ils avaient, monsieur ? »

Il ne répondit pas, regardant fixement son verre à la place. J'essayai une autre question. « A quel genre de 'choses anormales' vous faites allusion ? »

Il marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à 'magie'. Je me souvins d'une conversation que j'avais eu avec ma mère, il y avait des années de cela. J'avais dit quelque chose du genre « La magie n'existe pas », et elle m'avait regardé fixement de ses yeux bleus, puis avait simplement dit « Tu en es sûr, Draco ? »

Je pris une inspiration et me ramenai vers l'instant présent. « Comment James et Lily Potter sont-ils morts ? »

Il répondit machinalement, comme s'il l'avait répétée si souvent que la réponse s'était ancrée en lui. « Accident de voiture. »

Accident de voiture, vraiment ? Je griffonnai quelques mots sur mon bloc. « Harry a vécu combien de temps chez vous ? Son dossier scolaire dit qu'il est allé à l'école ici même à Little Whinging, mais après ça, plus rien. »

« C'est parce qu'il est allé dans _cette_ école. Au nord. »

« Au nord ? Loin au nord ? En Ecosse ? »

Dursley secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas où c'était. Quelque part au nord. Il prenait le train. »

« Quel était le nom de cette école ? »

Pour une raison inconnue, ma question le troubla. Il se leva, vacillant légèrement. « Non mais dites donc ! Je ne vois pas ce que tout ceci a à voir. Harry est mort, depuis des années. On l'a élevé ici dans notre maison, on lui a donné de l'amour, de l'affection et tout ce dont a besoin un garçon, malgré le fait qu'on avait déjà un garçon à élever, et il nous remercie en partant à Poud- dans cette école, et puis il revient ici tous les étés avec cette satanée chouette et tous ses amis bizarres et Pétunia et moi, on lui a dit qu'on n'accepterait pas ce genre de chose chez nous. On était une famille normale mais Harry ressemblait à sa mère. C'est une honte, vraiment ». Il lança à nouveau un rapide coup d'œil à la porte sous les escaliers.

Harry avait donc dû être l'affreux secret qu'il fallait cacher, puisque apparenté à une femme qui avait une araignée au plafond, apparemment. Je n'osais imaginer ce qu'avait dû être la vie de Harry dans cette petite maison étouffante.

« Je me contente de rassembler des informations, monsieur. Nous voulons régler cette affaire au plus vite afin d'exécuter la succession de Harry. Apparemment, vous méritez ce que vous allez recevoir, monsieur, pour avoir recueilli un orphelin chez vous alors que vous n'en vouliez pas à la base. Votre gentillesse sera récompensée, je peux vous l'assurer ». Je voulais être là quand ce serait le cas.

Il se rassit, calmé, et très éméché. Je réprimai un sourire. « Je vois que vous avez un fils ». Il y avait des photos de partout d'un garçon gras comme un porc, au sourire niais et avec plusieurs petits porcinets grouillant à ses pieds. Une femme qui devait être son épouse arborait un sourire affecté à ses côtés sur plusieurs photos, et je pensai brièvement aux hippopotames danseurs de _Fantasia_.

« C'est Duddy. Il vient pas beaucoup voir son vieux papa, mais il travaille pour la Grunnings. Il suit mes traces. »

Tu m'étonnes qu'il vienne pas voir son père ! « Il est allé à la même école que Harry ? »

« Jusqu'à ses onze ans, oui. Puis Harry est allé à Poudlard et Duddy à Smelting. Je suis moi-même diplômé de Smelting. »

Je parvins à avoir l'air assez impressionné. « Smelting ? Vous êtes allé à Smelting ? Mon colocataire à la fac était diplômé de Smelting. Il n'y a pas de meilleur homme. »

Il rayonna d'une joie porcine et je retins une grimace. Il était à fond dedans. Il quitta la pièce d'un pas mal assuré et revint avec un gros album photos, qu'il plaça sur mes genoux, à bout de souffle. Je fis mentalement un rapide point sur mes talents de réanimation. Il se pencha vers moi et tourna les pages jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une photo de 'Duddy' en uniforme.

« Vous voyez ? Ca, c'est sa canne de Smelting. Oh, il essayait souvent d'attraper Harry ». Ses yeux pétillaient d'amusement et je le vis comme la brute qu'il était. Je n'aimais vraiment, mais vraiment pas cet homme et je voulus dire quelque chose, mais à la place, je récitai la classification périodique des éléments dans ma tête pour me faire taire. _Antimoine, arsenic, aluminium, sélénium..._

Je revins au début de l'album. 'Duddy', page après page : les immanquables photos de bébé nu ; jetant ses céréales en direction de l'appareil ; avec une grande femme qui devait être sa mère ; jetant un jouet en direction de l'appareil ; brandissant sa 'canne de Smelting' ; faisant un geste universellement obscène en direction de l'appareil ; tous les trois sur une plage.

« C'est votre album de famille ? »

« Oh oui. C'est l'histoire de la famille Dursley que vous avez entre les mains. »

Je feuilletai l'album, curieux de voir à quoi Harry ressemblait petit garçon, mais il n'y avait pas une seule photo de lui.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Le jour suivant, je me levai tôt pour prendre le train de 8:30 pour Newcastle. Harry vint me voir partir à la gare de King's Cross. Contrairement aux gares que je connaissais, King's Cross ne sentait pas la pisse, et on avait environ 50 de chances de traverser les quais sans se faire bousculer ou accoster par des clochards. Je décidai que l'Angleterre n'était pas un si mauvais endroit pour vivre que ça, si seulement j'arrivais à m'habituer au sens de conduite. La circulation était pire qu'à Los Angeles, et ce n'est pas peu dire. Edward m'avait déconseillé de prendre la voiture pour aller à Newcastle.

Harry resta silencieux tandis que nous traversions la gare. Il semblait à mille lieux de là. Distant. Il était comme ça depuis que nous étions allés à Godric's Hollow. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Il n'en parlerait pas. Ses rêves étaient agités, et il marmonnait des choses à propos d'une voiture volante. Je détestais ne rien pouvoir faire pour lui, mais j'avais juste été embauché pour trouver ses démons. Je n'avais jamais dit que je l'aiderais à les combattre. Je n'avais jamais dit que j'en serais capable.

« Ton train part de quel quai? ». C'était la première phrase qu'il prononçait depuis presque une heure.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon ticket. « Quai n°8. On dirait que mon train part du bout du quai. »

« Je crois que c'est par là, il faut descendre ». Il me sourit, mais le cœur n'y était pas. C'était plus par réflexe. Il était plus nerveux qu'une prostituée devant son premier client.

Je lui rendis son sourire et le suivis. Nous descendîmes une volée de marches puis Harry s'arrêta, un pied en l'air, et regarda les quais plus bas.

« Harry ? »

Il ne répondit pas, mais il se remit tout de même en marche, en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Curieux, et un peu inquiet, je le suivis. Il arriva au quai n°8, regarda sur sa gauche, et continua d'avancer. Les quais n°9 à 11 se trouvaient un peu plus loin, et c'était vers eux qu'il semblait se diriger.

« Harry. »

Pas de réponse. Il alla jusqu'au quai n°9, et s'arrêta là. Il me regarda sans me voir puis se dirigea vers le mur en brique qui séparait les quais.

Mon ventre se noua mais je ne dis rien. Il fit courir sa main sur la brique et eus un sourire rêveur.

« Moldus » dit-il.

Je posai prudemment une main sur son épaule. « Harry ? »

Il répéta le mot. « Moldus. »

« Harry. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? ». Je déglutis et j'affichai mon air de détective. Il dut sentir mon inquiétude grandissante car il secoua la tête et se tourna vers moi, et c'était le Harry que je connaissais qui me regardait, pas le somnambule qu'il avait été quelques instants auparavant.

« Quoi ? »

Je pris une profonde inspiration, en rêvant de bourbon. « Ca va ? »

« Oui ça va. Pourquoi ? »

Il ne s'en souvenait pas, donc. Je songeai brièvement à Jennifer, et à ses réponses mécaniques dignes d'une marionnette, un certain matin.

« Simple question. Tu ne dors pas bien ces temps-ci. »

Il eut un sourire enfantin. « Tu n'as qu'à t'assurer que je suis complètement épuisé quand on va au lit, alors, d'accord ? »

Je lui rendis son sourire, mais le cœur n'y était pas. J'avais l'impression d'avoir traversé une membrane invisible et de pénétrer de l'autre côté du miroir.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

L'orphelinat St Jude à Newcastle sur Tyne ressemblait à l'ancien manoir d'un aristocrate. Le bâtiment imposant était en pierre, et était devenu gris avec l'âge. Il avait une allure sévère, comme un couvent. C'était le genre de construction qui recelait de nombreux secrets. J'entrai, et le bruit de mes pas se répercuta sur le carrelage. Un profond silence régnait à l'intérieur, et il faisait très sombre, malgré la présence de nombreuses fenêtres. Je frissonnai. N'importe quel gamin qui grandissait dans cette bicoque devait être content d'en sortir. Je descendis un long couloir jusqu'à ce que je trouve la porte que je cherchais. Je l'ouvris et pénétrai dans un grand bureau lumineux, rempli de plantes grimpantes et de tableaux bariolés. La femme assise derrière le bureau se leva.

« M. Malfoy ? ». J'acquiesçai. « Je suis Joséphine Burroughs. Je suis celle à qui vous avez parlé au téléphone. »

Je tendis la main et elle me la serra. Sa poigne était ferme, et en me rapprochant, je pus voir ses traits tirés par la fatigue. Ses cheveux grisonnaient, et elle avait dans les cinquante ans, facile. Elle sourit à nouveau, et les rides disparurent, la rendant beaucoup plus jeune qu'elle ne l'était.

« Je peux vous offrir une tasse de thé ? Ou est-ce que vous, les Américains, vous préférez le café ? »

« Rien du tout, merci. Je vous suis reconnaissant d'avoir bien voulu me rencontrer dans de si brefs délais. »

« Je vous en prie. Vous disiez avoir une question à propos de l'un de nos anciens pensionnaires ? Nous ne sommes plus un orphelinat, mais nous avons toujours les dossiers. Cependant, tout est confidentiel. »

« Je comprends ». Je lui tendis le certificat de naissance de Tom. « Tom Elvis Jedusor était pensionnaire ici il y a de nombreuses années. »

Elle regarda le document, puis leva les yeux vers moi. « C'était il y a très longtemps. Bien avant même que je sois née. »

« Avez-vous des dossiers remontant à aussi loin ? »

Elle soupira. « Il est mort maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tom ? »

Joséphine hocha la tête. « Je me souviens que notre vieux concierge parlait souvent de lui. Il me disait tout. Je suppose que c'est parce que j'étais la seule à l'écouter. »

« Qu'a-t-il dit ? »

« Bon, il doit être mort à présent, alors je suppose que je ne fais de tort à personne...Juste après la naissance de Tom, sa mère mourut. Personne ne savait qui était son père, donc il fut envoyé à St Jude ». J'acquiesçai. J'avais toujours ressenti de l'affection pour le saint patron des causes désespérées. Je me demandai s'il allait m'aider à présent. « Tom était très intelligent. D'une intelligence peu commune. Silencieux, sombre, et sournois. »

« Il était orphelin. Parfois, des enfants laissés à leur propre charge deviennent ainsi par la force des choses. »

« Ce n'était pas _Sa Majesté des Mouches_ ici, M. Malfoy. La plupart des pensionnaires étaient heureux. Mais Tom...il avait quelque chose de différent. Légèrement...enfin, la meilleure description que j'en ai entendu était 'd'un charme sinistre'. »

Ma nuque picota. Ca décrivait bien Tom, ça c'est sûr. Je me frottai le bras. « Il vécut combien de temps ici ? »

« Oh, il est parti à onze ans. J'ai entendu dire qu'il était parti dans une école plus au nord. Il revenait ici pour l'été et les autres vacances, mais tout le monde le laissait rigoureusement tranquille. Mais il avait changé. Il y avait...enfin, Alex – notre concierge -, appelait souvent ça une 'aura sombre', autour de lui. Tout le monde avait un peu peur de lui. Comme c'était un garçon, il a été un peu chahuté, mais dès le moment où il est allé dans cette école, ça s'est arrêté. »

« Qu'est-il advenu de lui par la suite ? »

« Il est parti à l'école, comme je disais, et puis il a disparu, tout simplement. C'est drôle, pourtant. Je ne pense pas qu'il était orphelin. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Il y a une maison à Little Hangleton, pas très loin d'ici. La Maison Jedusor. On la dit hantée. »

« Jedusor ? »

« Oui. C'était la maison de Tom Jedusor. Senior. »

Je regardai à nouveau le certificat de naissance de Tom. Tom Elvis Jedusor Junior. Joséphine me regardait.

« Personne ne lui a demandé s'il était le père de Tom ? »

« Il était très riche. Personne n'a posé de question. »

« Pourquoi dit-on que la maison est hantée ? »

« Durant l'été 1944, en juillet, une domestique a trouvé Tom Jedusor Senior et ses deux parents morts dans la maison. Ils étaient aussi froids que la glace, alors qu'on était en juillet, et ils avaient l'air terrifiés, mais il n'y avait aucune blessure physique apparente. Ils ont été enterrés dans le cimetière de Little Hangleton. »

« C'est une histoire qui donne la chair de poule, en effet. »

« Leur garde-chasse, dont le nom m'échappe, a dit plus tard à la police que le jour de la mort des Jedusor, il avait vu un adolescent traîner près du manoir. Grand, brun, pâle et- »

« Aux yeux bleus » finis-je.

Joséphine acquiesça, l'air sombre.

« Avez-vous déjà entendu parler d'une école appelée Poudlard ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Non. Où se trouve-t-elle ? »

« Plus au nord. Vous avez une photo de Tom quelque part ? »

Elle se leva. « La poussière vous dérange ? ». Je secouai la tête. On m'avait tiré dessus, presque noyé, forcé à me faire passer pour un gigolo, et à traîner avec des lesbiennes qui faisaient de la contrebande de chats dans des affaires précédentes. La poussière, c'était de la gnognotte pour moi.

Je la suivis dans un vieil escalier, puis dans les entrailles du manoir. De vieux meubles étaient entassés contre les murs d'un vieux sous-sol, éclairé par une seule ampoule. Je le jure, si je voyais une vieille dame aux cheveux gris apparaître, je me tirais d'ici, affaire ou pas. La pièce était remplie de lits superposés vides, de vieilles armoires, et de malles qui avaient dû être le surplus de la Royal Air Force. Je frissonnai. Il devait y avoir dix millions d'araignées dans ce sous-sol, facile. Toutes en train de me regarder. Joséphine se dirigea dans un coin de la pièce et se mit à fouiller dans un carton de vieilles photos. Je la rejoignis.

« On prenait chaque année une photo des pensionnaires. Ils devraient y en avoir quelques-unes pour les années 1940. Voyons voir...là, 1942 ». Je l'aidai à déplacer une pile de photos encadrées, et elle en sortit une du tas. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers une table, au-dessous de l'ampoule dénudée. La photographie était décolorée, mais les visages restaient très visibles. Je parcourus l'image du regard, et tout à coup je le vis.

Tom Jedusor me souriait, et le visage de 1942 que je voyais était juste légèrement plus jeune que celui que j'avais vu dernièrement à Los Angeles, il y avait une semaine tout au plus, et rigoureusement identique, jusqu'aux yeux vaguement amusés et au sourire légèrement en coin. Tom avait le sourire d'un homme sur le point de jeter sa carte maîtresse sur le tapis. Il semblait fier, comme s'il pouvait se permettre de faire n'importe quoi. Peut-être qu'il le pensait, mais si je pouvais changer ça, je le ferais. Pour Harry et pour Debbie. Ma pauvre Debbie, morte. Je sentis son ombre dans mon dos.

Le sous-sol me sembla soudain dépourvu d'air, et je crus entendre un léger rire moqueur en regardant les yeux de ce meurtrier.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Je pris congé de Joséphine, l'esprit tournant à plein régime. Tom avait dit que Harry et lui étaient allés à la même école – celle qui se trouvait là-haut, au nord, et dont personne ne savait rien – et qu'ils avaient quelques années de différence. Plus que quelques années, oui. J'avais besoin d'un verre, mais je décidai plutôt de louer une voiture. Ce ne fut pas facile. Oui, j'étais en Angleterre et je parlais anglais (plus des gros mots dans huit autres langues), et théoriquement ils parlaient aussi anglais, mais apparemment, les braves gens de Newcastle n'étaient pas au courant. Selon la carte routière, Little Hangleton n'était pas trop loin, et je voulais voir la Maison Jedusor par moi-même. C'était une belle journée, et une légère brise caressait doucement mon visage.

Dans mon esprit, les yeux de Tom me raillaient tandis que ceux de Harry m'imploraient. Je les repoussai et me concentrai sur le boulot qui m'attendait. Le trafic était fluide et le soleil se cachait derrière les nuages gris, titillant et jouant comme une strip-teaseuse sur le tard qui ne voulait pas qu'on voit à quel point elle était vieille.

Little Hangleton était une petite ville, toute grise. Des maisons en pierre grise aux toits d'ardoise gris foncé. Joséphine m'avait dit que la Maison Jedusor était en haut d'une colline et surplombait la ville, donc elle fut facile à trouver. La maison, une grande demeure victorienne, se dressait de toute sa hauteur et semblait assombrir tout ce qui se trouvait aux alentours. Une sorte d'intemporalité l'entourait, comme Stonehenge. Je m'engageai sur l'allée menant à la maison, et le vent s'intensifia.

La maison de Jedusor était entourée par une grande clôture en fer. Une immense pelouse s'étendait en pente douce jusqu'à la maison, au loin. La maison était bien entretenue, mais on sentait qu'un délabrement naissant s'immisçait entre les murs. Un souvenir me revint alors, à propos d'une pêche qu'on ramassait avant de découvrir qu'elle était rongée de l'intérieur. Je me demandai qui possédait la maison. Ca vaudrait peut-être le coup d'enquêter de ce côté. Je griffonnai cette idée sur mon bloc-notes. Il n'y avait pas de voiture dans le garage, et aucun signe de vie. Tous les rideaux étaient tirés exactement à la même distance les uns des autres et il me semblait que même les oiseaux se taisaient. Aucun bruit provenant de la rue ne se frayait un chemin jusqu'en haut de cette colline, et je frissonnai lorsqu'un vent vif souffla du nord, apportant avec lui une vague odeur de lis. Je remontai mon col et regardai la maison, en me demandant les horreurs dont elle avait été témoin.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Il était tard quand je rentrai à Londres. Personne à Little Hangleton n'avait voulu me parler de la maison de Jedusor, à part pour réaffirmer que c'était un endroit effrayant. J'étais plutôt content d'être hors de sa portée.

Harry m'attendait à la gare, le sourire aux lèvres, mais son sourire ne me réchauffa pas comme il le faisait habituellement. J'étais fatigué, et je n'avais pas réussi à trouver un seul truc concernant le propriétaire de la maison de Jedusor. J'ajoutai cette tâche à ma liste. Harry et moi, nous prîmes un taxi pour rentrer à l'hôtel et nous dînâmes en silence. Il me raconta sa journée de touriste et j'émis les sons appropriés, suivant les phrases.

« Tu as l'air vraiment lessivé. Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ca va. Mais ouais, je suis totalement naze. »

« Tu as prévu quoi pour demain ? »

Je lui parlai de la maison de Jedusor. Il plissa les yeux.

« Tom a de la famille ici en Angleterre ? »

« Il avait. Ils sont morts maintenant, et je ne sais pas s'il a encore des proches en vie. »

« Il était orphelin. »

« Oui, mais il semble que son père était tout de même vivant. Pour une raison inconnue, cependant, Tom a été placé dans un orphelinat et personne n'a vraiment cherché à approfondir la question. Son père ne voulait pas de lui. »

Harry eut un rire amer. « Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ». Il se leva et nous servit à tous les deux un autre verre.

« C'est bizarre, pourtant. J'ai vu une photo de Tom aujourd'hui. »

« Où ? A l'orphelinat ? »

« Oui. Et c'était lui. Jusqu'au petit sourire en coin. »

« Il a donc grandi dans cet orphelinat. »

« Oui. Il avait l'air d'avoir quatorze, quinze ans ». J'eus une hésitation et Harry leva la tête.

« Quoi ? »

J'allai droit au but. « La photo datait de 1942. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, et ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il eut digéré l'information.

« Tom est...il a notre âge. Il n'est pas...vieux. »

« Je n'ai pas dit que c'était logique. Mais c'était Tom. »

Harry me regarda. « Je vais me coucher. »

« Harry... »

Il leva le menton. « Je vais me coucher. Et demain matin nous irons au zoo et nous nous amuserons. »

Bordel de merde ! C'est lui qui payait les factures. Et je ne faisais pas autre chose que ce qu'il m'avait demandé. Je me demandai s'il serait capable de supporter ce que je découvrirais. C'était un chantier total, et plus je creusais, plus ça se compliquait, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser tomber maintenant. Tout comme Harry, il fallait que je sache.

Harry se mit au lit et tendit les bras vers moi. J'allai vers lui, et le réconfortai de la seule manière que je connaissais.

Cette nuit-là, je rêvai de mon père.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Le matin suivant, Harry me sauta dessus alors que je dormais.

J'ouvris un œil peu amène. Je ne suis pas du matin. « T'as intérêt d'avoir apporté du café. »

Il sourit et me tendit une tasse.

« Ca ne marchera jamais, tu sais. Tu es un lève-tôt et c'est mon devoir de m'assurer que tu n'es pas enlevé ou tué avant qu'on ne te fasse disparaître de la surface de la terre comme la peste que tu es. »

« Ooh, 'peste'. C'est un grand mot. »

Je haussai un sourcil. « Quelqu'un est de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. »

Il sourit. « Va te laver les dents. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Va te laver les dents. »

« Ok ». Je me dirigeai d'un pas traînant vers la salle de bains et m'exécutai. « Ca va mieux ? »

« Viens ici. »

Je m'approchai du lit. « Tu es porté sur la chose du matin, hein ? »

« On est en Angleterre. C'est donc 'excité' qu'il faut employer. » (_Draco avait employé 'horny', mot américain pour 'excité'. 'Randy', employé par Harry, est l'équivalent anglais. Je me suis débrouillée comme j'ai pu..._)

« Ok. Tu es excité. »

« Non, je suis Harry. »

Je grognai. « Elle était trop nulle, celle-là ». Il m'attira à lui et m'embrassa. Nous haletions tous les deux le temps qu'il finisse, et il fit glisser mon bas de pyjama par terre, puis me caressa d'une main fraîche.

« Bonjour, Draco ». Il s'assit sur le lit, m'attira à lui et plus rien ne compta à part le contact de sa bouche sur moi et ses yeux vert foncé rivés sur les miens. Je n'aurais pu émettre un son, ni trouver les mots pour lui dire ce que je ressentais, même si je l'avais voulu. Il sembla comprendre et, tandis que je me laissai aller, il me serra encore plus fort, d'une manière possessive, et fit courir ses mains sur tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre. Il me déshabilla puis, se déplaçant plus vite que je ne l'aurais crû, m'allongea sur le lit et je ne pus rien faire d'autre que gémir, alors qu'il empoignait mes hanches et murmurait mon nom encore et encore.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Le zoo était assez bondé, malgré le fait qu'on soit un jour de semaine, mais nous y passâmes la matinée, riant et nous amusant comme des fous. La tension de la nuit précédente s'était évaporée à la lumière du soleil, remplacée par une complicité naturelle. C'était bien mieux qu'une culbute rapide et désespérée dans un coin sombre, et un 'au revoir' à moitié marmonné. Je me demandai si je le reverrais un jour, une fois l'affaire terminée. Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais découvrir, mais jusque là, ça ne m'avait pas l'air d'être très réjouissant. Ca l'est rarement. C'est la base du métier. Je n'étais pas sûr qu'il veuille me revoir, car ma présence lui rappellerait les secrets que j'avais moi-même déterrés.

Harry me poussa en direction d'un bâtiment.

« Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? »

« Au vivarium. »

Je haussai un sourcil.

« Tu n'as pas peur des serpents, non ? »

« Bien sûr que non, Potter ». Toutefois, je ne lui parlai pas des araignées. Je ne lui dis pas non plus que, à chaque instant, nous n'étions jamais à plus d'un mètre d'une araignée, peu importe où nous étions. J'ai appris ça en cours de biologie à l'université.

Il n'eut pas vraiment l'air de me croire, mais nous entrâmes quand même. Tout autour de nous, derrière des vitres, des serpents ondulaient et crachaient. J'étais en train de regarder un splendide python de Birmanie lorsque j'entendis un son bizarre. C'était une sorte de sifflement, mais différent de tout ce que j'avais entendu jusque là. Je me tournai vers Harry, qui était en train d'observer un grand boa constrictor. Harry était la source du bruit. Il parlait au serpent dans un langage étrange, sifflant, qui me donnait la chair de poule. Le serpent était immobile, les yeux fixés sur Harry, et on aurait presque dit que son attitude était respectueuse. Harry continuait, inconscient de mon regard et des chuchotements des autres personnes dans la pièce.

J'agrippai la balustrade, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Plusieurs fois, le serpent darda sa langue, et il ouvrit une fois la gueule, comme s'il répondait à Harry.

Mais les serpents ne parlent pas. Ils n'ont pas de langage.

Pourtant, Harry semblait penser le contraire. Il s'arrêta et me regarda. Son sourire s'évanouit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Draco ? »

« Je... ». Je n'arrivais pas à trouver mes mots.

« Quoi ? Je parlais juste au serpent. Tu n'as jamais entendu quelqu'un parler à un animal ? »

« En anglais, oui. »

« Mais je parlais anglais ! »

« Non, Harry. Tu ne parlais pas anglais. Je ne sais pas quelle langue tu parlais, mais je n'avais jamais rien entendu de pareil et ce n'était certainement pas de l'anglais ». Une main fantomatique me caressa la joue et je fermai les yeux. Tom.

« Mais comment j'aurais pu... »

« J'en sais rien, Harry. J'en sais rien ». Je pris une grande inspiration. « J'ai besoin d'air ». Les murs semblaient se refermer sur moi et je n'avais jamais eu davantage envie de sortir d'un endroit qu'à ce moment-là.

Harry tendit la main vers moi mais je l'évitai et sortis au soleil, clignant des yeux à cause de la lumière. Je mis des lunettes de soleil et Harry sortit.

« Draco... »

Je me tournai vers lui, et dit d'un ton catégorique « Rentrons à l'hôtel. Je ne veux pas parler de ça ici ». Harry hocha la tête et nous retournâmes à l'hôtel en silence. Harry ferma la porte de la chambre

et se dirigea vers moi, les bras tendus comme s'il voulait m'étreindre.

Je ne pus m'en empêcher. Je me raidis et il recula, les yeux agrandis par la douleur. J'allai vers le bar et me servis un verre pour m'éloigner de ces yeux verts.

« Draco. S'il te plait ». Je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait. Et j'avais peur de le découvrir.

« Laisse tomber. »

Son ton devint accusateur « Tu crois que je suis fou ! »

Je vidai mon bourbon d'un trait, et le liquide remplit mon ventre de courage. « Je n'ai pas dit ça. »

« Je ne suis pas fou. »

« Ouais, enfin, les fous ne savent pas qu'ils sont fous, hein ? »

Il fut à mon côté en un instant. « Je ne suis _pas_ fou ! »

« C'est ce que dit ton psy ? ». Je regrettai ma phrase au moment où je la dis, mais je ne pouvais revenir en arrière, pas plus que je pouvais rattraper une balle une fois tirée.

Il pâlit. « Comment as-tu découvert ça ? »

« Je t'ai dit que je découvrirai des choses. »

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux. « Ca aide d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler ». Oui, ça aide. C'est pour ça que les call girls sont si occupées. Les gens paient beaucoup, simplement pour avoir quelqu'un qui les écoute.

Je me tournai vers lui. « Qu'est-ce qu'un Moldu ? »

« Quoi ? »

Je répétai la question. Il pencha la tête. « C'est un vieux mot pour désigner un joint, non ? »

Je me versai un autre verre. « Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait penser à la marijuana à King's Cross ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as dit ce mot à King's Cross. Tu as regardé la gare et tu l'as dit. »

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne me rappelle pas à quoi je pensais. »

« D'accord. Zappons cette question. Pourquoi cette fascination à propos du quai n°9 ? Où est-ce que tu es allé, au juste ? ». Je me retins de lui demander s'il attendait le ravitailleur.

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Tu ne sais pas. »

« Non, non, _non _! Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais rien _du tout _! Tu n'as pas encore compris ? C'est pour ça que tu es là. C'est pour ça que je te paie. Pour découvrir pourquoi je rêve de voitures volantes, de balais, et d'un placard – ». Il s'arrêta quand il vit ma tête. Je me sentis pâlir. Trop tard pour afficher mon air de détective désormais. J'avais laissé apparaître mes émotions et c'était cuit.

Je m'assis lentement. « Sous les escaliers. »

« Oui. Un placard sous les escaliers. »

A ce moment-là, je n'avais qu'une envie : me bourrer la gueule, puis tout oublier pendant une nuit, mais je levai les yeux vers lui et réalisai que j'avais une promesse à tenir, promesse que je ne me souvenais même pas d'avoir faite.

« Je suis allé voir ton oncle. Vernon Dursley. Tu vivais avec lui quand tu allais à l'école dans le Surrey. Il y avait une porte sous l'escalier et j'ai remarqué qu'il y jetait souvent des coups d'œil. Tu vivais avec ton oncle, ta tante, et ton cousin. Tu avais une chouette comme animal de compagnie et tu es parti dans une école appelée Poudlard là haut, dans le nord, quand tu as eu onze ans. »

Il s'assit à côté de moi. « Oh. »

« Pour une raison qui nous échappe, tu as perdu tes souvenirs d'enfance ». J'en avais très peu moi-même de ma vie en Angleterre. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange à propos des serviteurs dans ma maison quand j'étais enfant. Je me concentrai pour me souvenir, mais ça m'échappait. Je fis en sorte que mon esprit revienne au moment présent et à tous les échecs et les réussites des moments sans importance qui constituaient l'histoire de Harry.

Harry me regarda avec prudence. « Je vois ». Mais il ne voyait rien. Aucun de nous ne voyait quoi que ce soit, pas à ce moment-là.

« Tu te souviens de la fois où j'étais dans ton bureau et qu'un vase a explosé ? »

Il hocha la tête, les yeux brillants - je réalisai ça plus tard - d'espoir. Il était mon amant. Il pouvait tout aussi bien devenir mon confesseur.

« Ca m'est arrivé, à moi aussi. »

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Le Manoir Malfoy ressemblait exactement à l'image que je me faisais de Pemberley _(endroit inventé par Jane Austen_). Il était absolument immense, en pierre, avec des corniches et des tourelles, et il y avait même un petit lac derrière le bâtiment. Le manoir appartenait à la famille Malfoy depuis longtemps, très longtemps. Je suppose qu'étant enfant, c'était une évidence. Le bâtiment principal était entouré d'une herbe grasse et épaisse, d'un vert irréel, et on voyait une forêt au loin. Je pouvais distinguer des écuries au sommet d'une colline, et plusieurs petits pavillons. Je me demandai à quoi avait ressemblé la vie de ma mère lorsqu'elle vivait ici et pourquoi elle était partie. Elle ne me l'avait jamais dit, et j'avais appris à ne pas poser de questions. De temps en temps, je la surprenais en train de regarder un album photos, mais elle le fermait toujours très vite et je n'avais jamais vu ce qu'il renfermait. Quand j'avais classé ses affaires après sa mort, j'avais trouvé très peu de souvenirs de sa vie en Angleterre, mais j'avais trouvé une carte du Manoir Malfoy et je l'avais gardée, pour une raison qui m'échappait. Je n'avais jamais retrouvé cet album photos. Elle mourut en gardant tous ses secrets intacts.

Mes mains se crispèrent sur le volant lorsque je m'engageai sur l'allée qui formait une boucle pour s'arrêter devant la maison. Je ne savais pas si mon père était encore vivant. Je ne savais même pas s'il vivait encore au Manoir. Je ne savais pas ce que je venais faire ici. Des nuages orageux arrivaient par l'ouest.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et plusieurs longues gorgées de bourbon. Mes mains étaient légèrement moites et je les essuyai sur mon pantalon. J'étais on ne peut plus conscient de tout ce qui m'entourait en tendant la main vers un énorme heurtoir en cuivre.

La porte s'ouvrit et je tombai sur deux yeux gris identiques aux miens.

Mon père me sourit. « Draco. J'espérais bien que tu allais t'arrêter en passant, vu que tu étais dans le coin. »

_TBC..._


	11. Chapitre onze

_**Titre anglais**: Malfoy, P.I. _

_**Titre français**: Malfoy, Détective Privé _

_**Auteur**: Nancy _

_**Traductrice**: Jess HDH _

_**Catégories**: Mystère, Action/Aventure, Romance, Suspense _

_**Couple**: Harry/Draco _

_**Rating**: M_

_**Spoilers**: les six premiers livres de HP_

_**Etat actuel de la fic**: en cours d'écriture. 11 chapitres sont pour le moment disponibles. _

_**Où trouver la fic anglaise**: Schnoogle . com_

_**Résumé:** "Je suis Draco Malfoy, détective privé. J'ai vu beaucoup de choses...j'ai fait beaucoup de choses, et je ressemble beaucoup à un gentil garçon de dix-sept ans. Je croyais avoir tout vu, jusqu'à ce qu'une paire de yeux verts entre dans mon bureau". Un Univers Alternatif (AU) à la manière des romans policiers noirs situé à Los Angeles où la passion et la magie se rencontrent. Slashy et sexy. _

_**Disclaimer**: cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K. Rowling. Aucun argent n'en est retiré. L'histoire de cette fic appartient à son auteur, Nancy, et la traduction à sa traductrice, Jess HDH._

_**Note de la traductrice **: Voici le dernier chapitre écrit par Nancy, j'espère qu'elle postera vite le prochain, car la fin de ce chapitre est particulièrement ignoble, je vous avertis ! Merci à tous ceux qui ne m'ont pas oubliée, ça fait chaud au cœur. Merci également à ceux qui ne connaissaient pas cette fic d'avoir pris la peine de la lire, j'espère qu'elle ne vous a pas déçue. En attendant la suite, je continue à traduire **Espace-Temps Décalé**. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Et une petite review pour me donner vos impressions sur ce chapitre ne serait pas de refus ;). Bonne lecture !_

_**NOTE IMPORTANTE CONCERNANT LES RAR :** FFNet interdit désormais les RAR dans les chapitres, vu qu'ils ont instauré un système de RAR via message privé pour les membres enregistrés. Je répondrai donc dorénavant aux membres par ce biais, pour ne pas me faire supprimer mon compte. J'espère d'ailleurs que tout le monde a reçu sa RAR pour le chapitre 10. **Pour les anonymes, s'ils souhaitent une réponse de ma part, qu'ils me laissent leur mail afin que je puisse le faire.** **Si vous ne me laissez pas de mail, j'en déduirai que vous ne souhaitez pas de réponse.** Merci._

_Pour cette fois, je réponds aux reviews anonymes, puisque la « loi » n'était pas encore passée quand je les ai reçues. Mais c'est la dernière fois que je pourrai le faire._

_**Lisylys **: oui, c'est une fic très originale, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je l'ai choisie. Même si elle a été commencée alors qu'il n'y avait que les 4 premiers tomes de sortis, on n'a pas l'impression (à part la présence de Sirius évidemment, mais c'est courant qu'il soit toujours là, même dans les fics plus actuelles, étant donné que c'est un perso très aimé) qu'elle date, et l'auteur elle-même s'adapte aux nouvelles sorties, puisque maintenant la fic contient des spoilers des 6 premiers tomes. Il est vrai que c'est un UA assez spécial, puisqu'au début on se dit que ça n'a aucun rapport avec la magie, mais là, surtout dans ce chapitre, il n'y a plus aucun doute. On est bien dans un possible futur de Harry Potter. Attention toutefois, la fin de ce chapitre est particulièrement forte...L'auteur n'ayant pas encore posté d'autre chapitre, l'attente risque d'être insoutenable...Néanmoins, j'espère que ça te plaira ! Si tu veux que je puisse continuer à te répondre, laisse moi ton mail ;)_

**_Aella_**_ : contente que tu trouves cette histoire intéressante ! Elle est très originale, c'est sûr, et j'adore le personnage de Draco, c'est vrament comme ça que je le vois. J'espère que la fin du chapitre ne te sera pas trop insoutenable...Mais accroche-toi quand même ! Bonne lecture, et laisse-moi ton mail si tu veux que je puisse te répondre à l'avenir !_

_Je remercie également brièvement **Origine**, **Falyla**, **Alana Chantelune**, **Procne Aesoris**, **Petrus**, **Egwene Al'Vere**, **Demoniac Cat's**, **Cachou**, **Shima-chan** et **Tiayel** à qui j'ai tous répondu, normalement. _

* * *

**CHAPITRE ONZE**

Mon père me sourit. « Draco. J'espérais bien que tu allais t'arrêter en passant, vu que tu étais dans le coin. »

Je déglutis. Des souvenirs, désagréables pour la plupart, m'assaillirent, et je ne sus que dire. Il pencha la tête, tel un rapace, et ouvrit davantage la porte. « Entre, je t'en prie. »

« D'accord ». Je pénétrai dans un énorme hall d'entrée, dallé de marbre noir et blanc. Du marbre vert était marqueté au centre et représentait un étrange motif. Ca ressemblait presque à--

« Une tasse de thé ? »

J'arrachai mon regard de l'étrange forme imprimée sur le sol. « Oui, avec plaisir. »

« Je suggère que nous le prenions dans le petit salon ». Il me conduisit à travers la maison ; nous dépassâmes un gigantesque escalier en colimaçon, puis nous traversâmes une salle remplie d'armures, une autre remplie de tableaux, un jardin d'hiver, une salle de bal, et nous finîmes par arriver dans une petite pièce à l'arrière de la maison avec d'immenses baies vitrées qui donnaient sur une pelouse pentue. On voyait une forêt au loin, et sur la droite se trouvait la roseraie bien-aimée de ma mère. J'eus un petit sourire en la voyant. La table était mise : théière, tasses et sous-tasses, plusieurs assiettes de petits fours et un vase de lis blancs. Il s'assit et me regarda avec l'air d'attendre quelque chose, jusqu'à ce que je me sois moi-même assis. Il me remplit une tasse de thé et y ajouta un morceau de sucre.

« Ca fait longtemps. Tu as bonne mine. »

Je bus une gorgée de thé. De l'Earl Grey. « Oui, ça fait longtemps. Vous, euh, vous avez l'air en forme vous aussi ». Etant donné que je ne me souvenais pas trop de quoi il avait l'air autrefois...Non pas que je voulais vraiment le savoir...

Il sourit, mais son sourire était froid. Je ne pouvais me rappeler un quelconque type d'émotion émanant de lui, autre qu'une colère qui s'enflait lentement. « Nous vieillissons très lentement dans la famille. Un héritage parmi tant d'autres. »

« Comment avez-vous su que j'étais ici ? »

Mon père se contenta de rire, d'un petit rire bas et nonchalant. Si un lion pouvait rire après avoir abattu une antilope, c'est ce genre de rire qu'il aurait. « Tu es mon fils. Je suis bien évidemment tes faits et gestes. Comment avance l'affaire de M. Potter ? »

« T-Très bien ». Je jetai un coup d'oeil à la pièce, pour voir les issues possibles, en espérant que ça passerait inaperçu.

Il se versa une autre tasse de thé, et j'aperçus brièvement un tatouage sur son bras gauche, sous la chemise en soie qu'il portait. Il ressemblait un peu à une star du porno des années 70, mais je me retins de faire des commentaires là dessus. Je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait.

« Tu n'as pas l'air à l'aise. »

Ma flasque était dans ma poche, mais je n'osais pas la sortir. Je savais que je devais garder les idées claires, et avec davantage de bourbon, ça n'aurait plus été le cas. « Eh bien, c'est juste que...ça fait longtemps, comme vous dites. »

« En effet. Je suppose que tu es ici parce que tu es prêt à accepter ton héritage. »

Mon héritage ? Je me souvins que ma mère parlait de ça aussi. Des nuages sombres commençaient à s'amonceler et j'avais l'impression que mon cerveau carburait à cent à l'heure.

Il continua. « Après tout, il y a Jessica à prendre en considération. »

Quelque chose en moi se glaça. Jessica. S'il connaissait son existence, alors elle n'était pas à l'abri. Il était peut-être son grand-père, mais j'étais certain qu'il n'avait pas à coeur ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle. Il me lança un regard en coin, à nouveau le sourire aux lèvres, et tira une longue corde de velours qui pendait du plafond. Ca devait être pour sonner un serviteur, mais la créature qui se précipita dans la pièce où nous étions ne ressemblait à aucun serviteur que j'avais vu. Il mesurait une soixantaine de centimètres, avait d'énormes oreilles et des yeux gigantesques, de la taille d'une balle de tennis. Il ressemblait à une sorte d'elfe et soudainement, de manière spontanée, je me souvins de ce que c'était. Un elfe de maison. C'était ce dont j'essayais de me souvenir à propos des serviteurs que nous avions quand j'étais enfant. Mon père était en train de lui parler.

« Tinka, tu te souviens de Draco ? »

La créature me regarda. « Tinka se souvient de Maître Draco. Maître Draco a été absent un long moment, mais c'est bon de le savoir de retour désormais ». La voix était aiguë et éraillée, et je devinai que c'était une femelle.

« Ah, mais Tinka, nous ne savons pas si Maître Draco va rester à la maison. Maître Draco est un très grand détective aux Etats-Unis et je ne sais pas si nous pourrons le convaincre de rester ». Son visage était parfaitement impassible mais un léger dédain colorait ses mots. Il fallait que j'apprenne à faire ça.

Je posai ma tasse. Il était temps d'aller droit au but. Je n'étais pas intéressé par ses petits jeux mondains. « Vous jouez à quoi ? »

Mon père fit preuve d'un amusement poli. « Un jeu ? »

« Oui. Votre jeu. Vos intentions ». Tout le monde en a. « Il se passe quelque chose de louche ici, et vous le savez. Vous jouez avec moi. Dites simplement ce que vous avez à dire et arrêtez de tourner autour du pot. Vous ne vous intéressez pas à moi, ni à Jessica, sinon on aurait eu de vos nouvelles depuis longtemps. Vous ne vous êtes même pas manifesté quand Maman est morte. »

Il traçait négligemment le contour de sa tasse avec son doigt, tout comme Tom l'avait fait, et je plissai les yeux. « Ah oui, Narcissa. Sa mort est vraiment regrettable. Toutefois, je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle ait été vaine. »

Je luttai pour que ma voix reste égale, et j'affichai mon air de détective. Si ce n'était pas pour Harry, je serais sorti de cette maison sur le champ. Mais j'avais une piste désormais, et je restai sous le vent, le nez en l'air. « Pas vaine ? Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Souviens-toi du code d'Hammurabi : 'Oeil pour oeil'. »

Oh non. Non, non, non. Ce n'était pas possible. « Vie...pour vie ? ». Connard fini !

Cela le fit sourire, le premier sourire sincère depuis mon arrivée. « Tu es un garçon intelligent, hein ? Oui, c'est ça. Mais autre question à présent, petit génie : laquelle ? »

Quelle vie...pour quelle vie ma mère avait-elle payé de la sienne ? Je regardai la roseraie au dehors, me rappelant un matin d'été où ma mère avait bu une tasse de thé au milieu des fleurs tout en faisant des mots croisés.

Des mots croisés. Tom faisait des mots croisés. Et il était sorti de nulle part voilà cinq ans. Au même moment, à peu de choses près, que la mort de ma mère. Ca expliquait pourquoi il n'avait pas vieilli depuis 1942. Apparemment, il était mort et on l'avait ressuscité.

Je luttai pour garder une voix égale. « Tom Jedusor, donc. Mais comment avez-vous fait ? »

« Je suis impressionné. Tu fais honneur au nom des Malfoy. »

Je lui lançai un regard furieux. « Je préférerais m'en passer, si ça ne vous dérange pas. Et allez vous faire enlever le bâton que vous avez dans le derrière, ça améliorerait peut-être votre caractère. »

« Je n'ai que faire de tes sarcasmes, Draco. »

« Ouais, je sais bien, j'en dors pas de la nuit, j'en pleure même. Mais que puis-je y faire ? Bon, dites-moi comment vous avez fait. Et pourquoi. ». Si sa voix était pareille à une main de fer dans un gant de velours, la mienne était du fer chauffé à blanc.

Il soupira avec exagération et plia sa serviette. « La magie, Draco. »

« La magie ». Je ne savais pas ce qu'on avait mis dans ce thé, mais le peyotl (_cactus qui provoque des hallucinations_) ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville.

« Tu ne crois pas en la magie ? »

Non, mais ma mère y avait cru...Je relevai la tête, et il eut un rictus triomphant. Il croyait avoir un atout en réserve, et ça le démangeait de le jeter sur le tapis. J'acquiesçai et lui tendis la perche. « Je ne sais pas. Je n'en ai jamais vu. »

« Oh si, tu en as déjà vu, Draco. Tu ne t'en souviens pas, c'est tout. Ta mère t'a emmené et t'a coupé de ton héritage légitime ». Ce type commençait à ressembler à Dark Vador. J'attendais juste qu'il me dise qu'on pourrait diriger la galaxie ensemble, le père et le fils. Je serais parti dans ce cas, mais cette histoire aurait été alors considérablement raccourcie.

« Bien. Faites de la magie, alors. Mais laissez mes couilles là où elles sont, merci. »

« Tu n'es pas comme je me l'étais imaginé. Mais, soit ». Il fit un mouvement du poignet, et un bâton long et fin apparut dans sa main. Je réalisai alors que c'était une baguette. Il la pointa sur la théière, marmonna quelque chose et, là où se trouvait la théière auparavant, se tenait désormais un lapin noir et blanc. Il me regarda, le nez frémissant. Je le touchai, d'une main tremblante. Il était chaud, doux et réel. Un lapin. Ma tête devait être amusante, car mon père se mit à rire et, d'un autre mouvement de baguette, changea radicalement de tenue.

« Je ne...ce n'est pas...mais si vous pouvez... ». Encore une fois, j'en perdais mon anglais. Je n'étais pas simplement hors-jeu, je n'étais même pas dans le stade.

« Tu réalises donc ce que ça veut dire, n'est-ce pas, Draco ? Je suis un sorcier. Tu es un sorcier, toi aussi. Et Jessica aussi, très probablement. Enfin, techniquement, c'est une _sorcière_. »

« Je peux faire de la magie » répétai-je avec stupeur. D'accord. Et Gino Nardone ne voulait pas me blesser quand il m'avait tiré dessus. Il voulait juste ajouter du fer à mon régime.

« Enfin, pas tout de suite, vu que tu n'es pas entraîné. Mais tu n'as jamais vu des choses étranges se produire ? Tu n'as jamais souhaité quelque chose qui s'est ensuite réalisé ? Réfléchis. »

Et je réfléchis. Bien sûr, je ne tombais jamais sur des feux rouges, ou des embouteillages, et je trouvais toujours une bonne place de parking. Mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Et si cet homme était fou, eh ben, est-ce que c'était héréditaire ? Etais-je fou également ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais transmis à Jessica ?

Jessica. Il fallait que j'aille la chercher. Ce type était une vraie pourriture et il savait où elle était. Ma panique grandit, bien que je ne la montrât pas. Mais derrière moi, un vase rempli de fleurs explosa et je faillis pisser dans mes froques. Mon père ronronna. C'était un bruit fort désagréable à mes oreilles.

« Voilà. Une preuve. Tu es troublé, nerveux, et ton énergie magique ne peut s'empêcher de se manifester. C'est assez courant. La seule raison pour laquelle je me sers d'une baguette est pour concentrer mon énergie magique. La tienne n'a pas un objectif précis. D'où le vase qui a explosé. Alors maintenant, ne me dis pas que ça ne t'est jamais arrivé auparavant ». Il sourit. « CQFD. »

Des vases qui explosaient. Oh, c'était arrivé. Plusieurs fois.

Et c'était arrivé à Harry. Ce qui voulait dire que si j'étais un sorcier, lui aussi.

Je secouai la tête. « Je ne...Ecoutez, je ne suis pas intéressé. J'ai ma vie, je la vis comme je la vis, et ça me suffit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venu ici, mais si vous avez tué ma mère, ou en êtes par quelque moyen responsable, je veillerai à vous le faire payer. Et si jamais vous vous approchez de Jessica ou de Harry, je vous le ferai regretter, compris ? Peut-être que je ne peux pas combattre vos petits tours de magie de pacotille. Mais j'ai plein de ressources, ça oui ! Alors ne vous approchez pas de moi, ni d'eux. Regardez-vous, tout seul. Une cage est toujours une cage, peu importe à quel point elle est jolie. Ca doit faire mal, de savoir que toute votre famille vous a abandonné. Vous mourrez vieux et seul. Mal aimé. Dites-moi, ça vous empêche de dormir la nuit ? ». Je me levai. Si j'avais touché un point sensible, il ne le montra pas.

Mon père se leva également, en retroussant les manches de sa chemise. Je finis par voir le tatouage sur son bras gauche.

Un crâne, avec un serpent qui sortait de la bouche. Exactement ce que le révérend avait vu au-dessus des ruines de Godric's Hollow. Glacé, je levai les yeux vers lui et me préparai à me battre.

« Avez-vous quelque chose à voir avec la mort de James et Lily Potter ? »

« Moi. Oh non. Je l'ai su, mais je n'y ai joué aucun rôle, je peux te l'assurer. Je les connaissais, évidemment, de l'école. »

« L'école ? »

« Oui, Draco. Poudlard. C'est là où la plupart des sorciers de Grande-Bretagne vont à l'école. »

Et Harry était allé là-bas...alors il devait savoir qu'il était un sorcier, mais il ne me l'avait pas dit. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il ne me disait pas et je commençais à en avoir marre d'être traité comme un champignon, comme Sam Pirelli disait. Gardé à l'ombre et nourri de merde.

Ou peut-être qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas. Mais il n'était pas celui que j'imaginais, ça au moins je le savais.

« Comment connaissez-vous Harry ? »

Ses yeux s'assombrirent jusqu'à devenir presque noirs. Je me demandai si les miens avaient déjà fait ça. « Harry est un sujet très délicat. Tu es sûr de vouloir en discuter avec moi ? Après tout, ça serait dommage de perdre un amant si tôt...Vilain garçon. »

Un amant...oh mon Dieu, il savait tout. Je me fichais de savoir comment il l'avait su. Pour une raison qui m'échappait, je m'emparai du lapin et m'en allai. J'étais sûr d'être sorti calmement et dignement, exactement comme Bogart aurait fait, mais le rire moqueur de mon père me poursuivit jusqu'à ce que je sois revenu à l'hôtel. On aurait dit Tom.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Harry n'était pas là quand je rentrai à l'hôtel. Le lapin était redevenu une théière en chemin, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la toucher. Je ne me souviens pas du retour jusqu'à l'hôtel, mais je l'avais manifestement fait d'une traite. Je quittai la chambre, à cran, et marchai dans les rues, laissant une traînée de mégots derrière moi. J'avais la tête rentrée dans les épaules, pour lutter contre un vent mauvais, et les trottoirs étaient vides. Des taxis et des bus me dépassaient, leurs lumières intérieures révélant impitoyablement les sièges vides. Des néons bleus et rouges se reflétaient sur les flaques d'eau par terre, et je m'interdis de penser au passé. Je finis par rentrer à l'hôtel et bus du bourbon, les lumières de la ville scintillant dans le brouillard.

L'obscurité était réconfortante et je pouvais faire semblant d'être chez moi, de ne jamais avoir rencontré Harry et que ma vie suivait tout banalement son train-train quotidien : suivre des gens à la trace, et prendre des photos de rendez-vous illicites dans des chambres d'hôtel sordides. La vie du côté louche de la rue. Je n'aurais jamais pensé considérer ça normal mais, comme je l'avais déjà dit, les tristes histoires urbaines étaient ma spécialité. Evidemment, ce que je considérais comme normal désormais était un tout autre problème.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restai assis dans le noir, confortablement engourdi, mais quand Harry entra dans la chambre et alluma la lumière, j'eus un mouvement de recul.

« Draco ? ». Il vint vers moi. « Tu bois ». Sa voix recelait une note de déception, et je me demandai pourquoi. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à la bouteille, qui était aux ¾ vide.

« Juste un peu. »

« Plus qu'un peu, je dirai ». Il enleva la bouteille. Je protestai faiblement, mais il la déplaça hors de portée et se lever de ma chaise demandait trop d'effort. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu veux dire aujourd'hui ? Ou il y a cinq ans ? Ou quand tu es allé dans une école appelée Poudlard ? Tu vois, je sais beaucoup de trucs, mais il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne sais pas, alors pourquoi tu ne me mettrais pas au parfum, hmm ? »

« Draco...Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Je vidai le reste de mon verre ; le bourbon avait bon goût. « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais un sorcier ? »

Il eut l'air si surpris que c'en était presque comique. « Un...quoi ? ». Il était sincèrement surpris, ou le meilleur putain d'acteur que j'avais jamais vu.

« Un sorcier. Que tu pouvais faire de la magie. Parce que mon père peut, et selon lui, nous aussi. »

« De la magie. »

« Oui, Potter. De la magie ». Je lui tendis la théière que j'avais fini par sortir de la voiture. Il se contenta de la regarder.

« C'est une théière. »

« Mais c'était un lapin quand j'ai quitté la maison de mon père. »

« Un lapin qui s'est changé en théière ? »

« Non, non. C'était une théière qui s'est changée en lapin, puis qui est redevenue une théière ». Apportez donc des drogues psychotropes. J'espérais que les camisoles de force étaient amincissantes.

« Je vois ». Mais c'était clair qu'il ne voyait rien. Je regardai ses yeux remarquables, et ils étaient tristes et résignés. « Tu as besoin de repos. »

« On fait exploser des vases. C'est notre énergie magique qui pète un câble sans objectif précis. Il ne t'est jamais arrivé des choses étranges ? Tu as déjà souhaité que quelque chose arrive, et c'est vraiment arrivé par la suite ? »

Il hésita et, à ce moment-là, je sus la réponse. Je continuai. « Tu ne te souviens pas de ton passé, apparemment. Tu es allé dans la même école que tes parents et que mon père. Il connaissait tes parents. La nuit où ils sont morts, il y avait une marque dans les airs au-dessus de Godric's Hollow. Un crâne avec un serpent qui sort de la bouche. Cette marque est également sur le bras de mon père. Son bras gauche ». _Exactement à l'endroit où Tom Jedusor avait laissé ce bleu bizarre sur mon bras_, réalisai-je un peu tardivement.

Harry devint d'une pâleur mortelle, mais je ne m'arrêtai pas. « Et, je ne sais comment, Tom est revenu à la vie. Ma mère est morte et apparemment ça l'a ressuscité. Une vie pour une vie ». C'était drôle de voir comment ma devise dans la vie était revenue me hanter. Je pense que c'est ce qui arrive quand on vit selon ses propres codes de conduite. Je pris le bourbon des mains de Harry et avalai une autre gorgée ambrée.

« C'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas vieilli depuis 1942. Donc lui aussi il est mêlé à tout ça. Il est ici, quelque part, et si seulement je pouvais le trouver...Je sais qu'il connaît les réponses. C'est sûrement lui qui a tué Mike, mais je ne sais pas comment il a fait ça. Mais mon père a changé complètement de tenue, rien qu'en se servant de la magie, donc Tom a très bien pu se changer en toi, ou se faire passer pour toi. Je ne sais même pas si c'est possible, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, il l'a fait. Quelqu'un veut ta mort. Gary m'a dit que le fait de te faire coffrer enlèverait une épine du pied de quelqu'un. Alors pourquoi ne pas te faire porter le chapeau d'un meurtre ? Tu vois ? Ca commence à coller. Tom a effacé ma mémoire je ne sais comment cette fameuse nuit, alors peut-être qu'on t'a effacé la mémoire à toi aussi. Et qu'on l'a remplacée, ou un truc dans le genre ». Cette affaire ne contenait que des 'quelqu'un', des 'quelque chose' et des 'peut-être', mais rien de concret.

Harry avait l'air très jeune et très effrayé, mais il déglutit, leva le menton et continua là où j'avais arrêté. « Donc je ne suis pas celui que je pense être. Et Sniffle le sait, apparemment. Il me connaît, mais moi je ne me souviens pas de lui. Tom me connaît aussi. »

Je repensai aux petits indices que j'avais reçus tout au long de l'affaire. Les mots mystérieux sur mon bureau, Sniffle, Marlowe...« Quelqu'un essaie de m'aider. Je ne sais pas qui. Mais peut-être que je ne suis pas le seul à être de ton côté ». Je dis la dernière phrase un peu à contrecoeur, mais je ne pouvais dire si Harry l'avait remarqué.

Le visage de Harry s'éclaira et ses épaules tremblèrent de soulagement. « Tu es toujours de mon côté alors ? »

« Tu me paies pour l'être, non ? ». C'était sensé sonner sec et dur, et pour moi, c'était le cas, mais Harry sembla y voir autre chose, car il m'attira à lui et m'embrassa de tout son coeur. Je lui rendis son baiser et tentai de garder mon équilibre, mais la gravité n'était pas coopérative.

« Viens, Draco. Allons au lit. On résoudra tout ça demain matin. »

Je n'avais aucun argument contre ça.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Je me réveillai à côté de Debbie. Je roulai sur le côté et enroulai un bras autour d'elle, mais elle était raide.

Et froide.

Ca me réveilla d'un coup et je m'assis. Elle était couchée sur le dos, les yeux ouverts, le teint violacé. Des marques de doigts blêmes se détachaient sur son cou ; je gémis de peur et sautai hors du lit. A côté d'elle, sur le lit, reposait une unique rose rouge. Je ne sais comment, j'arrivai à m'habiller et à aller chez Harry. Il leva les yeux lorsque, paniqué, je fis irruption sur son patio. Il était assis sous une tonnelle couverte de roses grimpantes écarlates. Le tonnerre grondait tout près et le vent soufflait en rafales.

« Debbie...c'est...elle est...étranglée...et je ne me souviens de rien... »

Harry se leva et vint vers moi. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Draco ? »

L'orage approchant, le rosier grimpant cinglait violemment l'air, libéré de ses attaches, et les doigts de Harry s'enfonçaient douloureusement dans la chair de mes bras. Je fis mine de m'éloigner de ces yeux accusateurs, mais cela ne lui fit que resserrer sa prise. Une partie de mon esprit se demanda comment j'avais pu trouver ces yeux beaux.

« Dis-moi, Draco. _Dis-moi ce que tu as fait _». Sa voix était rauque, mais ce n'était pas à cause du whisky.

« Ecoute, je n'ai pas...J'ai bu quelques verres et tout est...flou ». Et c'était bien flou. Je repensai à la nuit que j'avais passé chez elle – la chaleur du bourdon dans la fraîcheur de sa chambre bleue, et l'odeur des fleurs -, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle ne soupirait pas de contentement sous moi. Elle agrippait mes poignets et ses yeux me suppliaient d'arrêter, mais je ne pouvais pas. C'est comme si j'étais hors de moi-même, et que je regardais, sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Ses yeux se brouillaient, sa poigne s'affaiblissait, jusqu'à ce que ses mains finissent par retomber à ses côtés, et la froide vérité s'insinua en moi. Je levai les yeux vers Harry, mais je ne savais pas comment le lui dire.

Il eut l'air de comprendre. Il prit une grande inspiration et redressa les épaules. « Dis-moi, Draco. Tu l'as tuée ? »

Et, sans la moindre hésitation, j'acquiesçai. C'était trop tard pour combattre ce que je savais avoir commis.

« Oui, je l'ai tuée. Ce n'est pas ton combat. Ne t'en mêle pas ». Tom vint se mettre à côté de moi, sa voix étrangement calme. Il posa une main sur mon avant-bras gauche, et il explosa de douleur.

Je m'assis, haletant. Harry dormait à côté de moi, et la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. Je jetai un coup d'oeil alentour, pour me repérer. Londres. J'étais à Londres. Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Je me levai, bus un verre d'eau et allai faire un tour sur le balcon. Les lumières de la ville flottaient au-dessous de moi, et j'agrippai la balustrade jusqu'à ce que mes mains arrêtent de trembler. En retournant dans la chambre, je m'arrêtai près du lit, haletant. Harry dormait toujours ; le clair de lune entrait à flots par la porte que je venais de franchir, brillant sur lui de façon à ce qu'il soit totalement illuminé. Il semblait presque éthéré. Il finit par bouger, déplaçant les ombres argentées, mais ne se réveilla pas. Je le regardai dormir et songeai à Debbie sous le clair de lune.

Ma pauvre Debbie, morte. J'avais conduit Tom droit sur elle. Il me suivait, et s'il avait tué Mike pour faire épingler Harry, alors il avait sûrement tué Debbie pour me faire épingler. Ou peut-être que c'était un avertissement. Toutefois, j'avais joué un rôle dans sa mort et ça n'allait pas être facile de vivre avec.

Encore une autre chose à ajouter à la liste. Je trouvai la bouteille et me servis un verre.

La culpabilité est un fardeau très lourd à porter parfois.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Je me réveillai tôt le matin suivant. A côté de moi, Harry dormait toujours, mais son front était plissé, et il marmonnait dans son sommeil. Je me glissai hors du lit en faisant attention de ne pas le réveiller, et pris une douche rapide. Il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé quand j'en sortis et je le regardai dormir un moment.

« C'est trop tard pour arrêter maintenant » murmurai-je, et je l'embrassai doucement. Si j'avais su ce qui allait arriver, je l'aurais réveillé et je l'aurais embrassé comme il faut, mais je l'ignorais. Je m'habillai et descendis à la réception. Je pris le petit déjeuner en jetant un oeil sur le journal. Rien d'extraordinaire. Ironie du sort que le monde extérieur continue comme si de rien n'était alors que le monde de Harry et le mien s'effondrait.

Je voulais être à nouveau dans mon bureau, à me rembrunir en voyant les factures et à me demander comment j'allais payer le loyer ce mois-là. Je voulais rentrer chez moi, Marlowe blotti sur mes genoux, qui ronronnerait et ferait des boulettes. Je voulais taquiner Jennifer sur son dernier amour. Partout, sauf sur ce chemin qui me conduisait tout droit à des choses que je ne comprenais pas et que je n'arrivais pas à expliquer. Magie ? Sorciers ? Je pensai à Tom et aux choses qu'il avait certainement accomplies. Effacer ma mémoire, se rendre invisible, et arriver à convaincre les flics que Harry s'était confessé auprès de lui.

Tom avait tué Mike. Je tournai et retournai cette idée dans ma tête. Un coup monté sacrément bien organisé, si c'était le cas. Si on voulait la mort de Harry, pourquoi ne se contentait-on pas de le tuer ? Et si on ne voulait pas que je fouine partout, pourquoi ne se contentait-on pas de me tuer ? J'étais sûr qu'il y avait eu plein d'occasions pour le faire.

Je soupirai, pris une longue gorgée de bourbon, et me dirigeai vers le Métro, dans l'intention d'aller au Bureau d'Etat Civil. Mon esprit dérivait, et le bourbon m'apaisait. Une fois arrivé au Bureau, un vieil homme m'attendait, moi qui étais mort mais n'avais pas encore été mis en terre, et je réussis enfin à découvrir qui était le propriétaire de la Maison de Jedusor.

Et - c'est tout à mon honneur - je savais déjà la réponse avant d'avoir les documents sous les yeux. Je cherchai mon bloc-notes pour noter tout ça, mais j'avais dû le laisser à l'hôtel. Pas de problème. Je savais comment aller à Wiltshire.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Il y avait du brouillard sur la route du Manoir Malfoy. Comme je roulais, le brouillard s'était de plus en plus épaissi et ça me rappelait les photos qui dataient des années 1880 : un brouillard à couper au couteau et Jack l'Eventreur tapi dans l'ombre. Je soupirai et sortis de la voiture, après avoir avalé quelques gorgées réconfortantes. Il y avait une autre voiture dans l'allée – un petit truc vert d'une marque étrangère – et rien ne bougeait alentour. Pas d'oiseau, pas de vent, pas de bruit. Parfois, le brouillard grondait sourdement, et c'était sinistre. Les poils de ma nuque se hérissèrent mais je m'approchai néanmoins de la porte d'entrée. J'allais frapper, quand la porte s'entrouvrit. Je la poussai un peu plus et j'entrai.

« Y'a quelqu'un ? »

Pas de réponse. Je jetai un coup d'oeil autour de moi : tout semblait normal, mais pourtant, quelque chose n'allait pas. Un lourd parfum de lis emplissait la maison. Tout mon instinct me disait de sortir de là, mais j'étais un détective coriace. On ne m'effraie pas facilement. Je longeai des couloirs plongés dans la pénombre. Pas de Tinka. Pas de Lucius. Alors que je passai devant une pièce, j'entendis quelqu'un chantonner _La Donna è mobile_ à voix basse, mais le son fut vite étouffé lorsque je m'éloignai de la porte de quelques pas.

J'étais arrivé au niveau du jardin d'hiver, quand j'entendis des éclats de voix sur ma droite. Je suivis le son, traversant une pièce remplie d'armures, dont les yeux vides me suivaient du regard. Un souvenir me revint alors. J'étais terrifié par ces machins, étant enfant, alors mon père m'avait enfermé une nuit entière dans cette pièce, pour que je puisse surmonter ma peur. J'avais toujours peur de ces armures après ça, mais j'avais appris à le cacher. Je frémis, puis fis une pause et écoutai. Les voix résonnaient, donc ça devait être une pièce peu meublée, et je me remis en marche, m'arrêtant que lorsque je me sentis proche du but. Avec stupeur, je reconnus la voix de Harry.

Alors c'était ça l'explication de la disparition de mon bloc-notes. Ce petit con l'avait volé et avait eu l'adresse de mon père de cette façon. Têtu.

« Que m'avez-vous fait ? »

La voix de mon père était amusée. « Moi ? Je ne t'ai rien fait. »

« Que signifie cette marque sur votre bras ? Pourquoi c'était au-dessus de la maison de mes parents la nuit de leur mort ? »

« Oh, ça ? C'est une sorte de carte de visite. Tu es sûr de ne te souvenir de rien ? »

Harry dut secouer négativement la tête, car mon père émit un petit rire. « Petit impétueux. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que Draco trouve de si attirant chez toi, mais là n'est pas la question. Je ne voulais vraiment pas en arriver là, mais ça commence à devenir assez ennuyeux. As-tu quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ? »

J'entrai en courant dans la pièce. Quelqu'un rit dans l'ombre, mais je ne regardai pas. Mon père et Harry se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre, yeux verts contre yeux gris, au centre d'une pièce qui semblait être en cours de rénovation. Tous les meubles étaient recouverts de draps et les murs étaient nus, excepté une couche d'apprêt. Mon père eut l'air amusé ; il pointait une baguette sur un Harry que je ne reconnus pas. Ses yeux verts flamboyaient et, durant un instant, je me demandai s'il n'était pas devenu fou. Il ne m'accorda pas un regard, gardant les yeux fixés sur mon père qui lui, au contraire, me sourit.

« C'est si bon de te revoir, Draco. Je suis navré de ne pas pouvoir t'offrir un verre à l'instant même. Je sais à quel point tu aimes boire un bon coup ». Tiens, la remarque que je lui avais faite un peu plus tôt sur le fait qu'il allait mourir tout seul l'avait fait chier apparemment.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » demandai-je.

Quelqu'un s'approcha de moi par derrière. « Quelque chose qui a commencé longtemps avant que tu n'acceptes cette affaire. »

Tom. Je fermai les yeux et il posa une main fraîche sur mon épaule. « C'est entre eux. Tu ne peux plus aider Harry désormais. »

Je regardai Harry et mon père, et me mis en garde. Le motif du sol en marbre ressemblait à un échiquier. La cérémonie des cavaliers.

_Et même le pion doit jouer un rôle. _Je me souvins des paroles d'Evans. _Parfois, nous, dans nos vies de tous les jours, jouons le rôle d'un pion, bien que sans le savoir_. Je comprenais à présent que c'était un avertissement.

Je me tournai vers Tom. « Qui est le pion ? »

Il me sourit. « Hmm ? »

« Tu as dit que c'était entre eux. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que ça dure ? »

« Oh, environ 34 ans, à peu près ». Il fit courir un doigt froid le long de ma joue, et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu glacial. « Mais ce n'est pas ton combat. »

Mais qui était le pion ? Et qui était le maître du jeu?

« _Dites-moi ce qu'il s'est passé !_ ». La voix de Harry enfla, prenant un ton presque aérien, et j'eus un frisson. Il faisait très froid dans la pièce et l'air palpitait d'énergie. On aurait dit que de l'électricité crépitait autour de nous, et je n'aurais pas été surpris de voir un feu vert entourer Harry.

Mon père soupira avec élégance. Le seul signe extérieur d'une quelconque détresse de sa part était peut-être quelques mèches de cheveux qui s'échappaient du ruban noir qui retenait sa chevelure. « Mon petit plan n'a manifestement pas marché. Très bien, Harry. Tu veux savoir ? Tu veux te souvenir de tout ? Très bien. Souviens-toi alors. »

Echec.

Il marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à du latin ; une lumière bleue jaillit de sa baguette et enveloppa Harry. Harry resta immobile, stupéfait, puis lentement, tandis que la lumière s'écoulait en lui, son visage changea. Il fut d'abord troublé, puis choqué, puis tourmenté et, pour finir, horrifié. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté tandis que je le regardais. Il vacilla et je fis mine d'aller vers lui, mais Tom me retint.

« Lucius est en train de rendre la mémoire à Harry. Ne t'en mêle pas » murmura-t-il.

« Quant à toi, Draco… ». La voix de mon père s'estompa et il pointa sa baguette sur moi. Ses yeux brillaient dans les ombres qui emplissaient la pièce et je sentis le sang se retirer de mon visage, mais je ne pouvais pas bouger. Il commença à dire quelque chose, mais fut interrompu.

« Attendez ! ». Harry finit par lever les yeux vers mon père, pâle comme un linge. « Comment avez-vous fait ? Comment avez-vous effacé si totalement ma mémoire ? »

« C'est un sort assez compliqué. Effacer ta mémoire n'a pas été le plus compliqué, à vrai dire. C'était de remplacer tes souvenirs et de te donner un nouveau passé qui a été le plus difficile. Toute cette paperasse, tu sais. Heureusement, le FBI a de l'expérience en la matière. Tout comme la NSA ». Mon père connaissait des gens dans le programme de protection des témoins ? La pensée de mon père dans le même pieu que les Fédéraux ne me réjouissait pas franchement. Et la NSA fait peur à tout le monde. Il me jeta un coup d'œil, puis revint à Harry et continua. « Je pensais que si tu repartais à zéro, en Californie, sans aucun souvenir de moi, ni de Voldemort, peut-être, _peut-être_ que tu aurais vécu en paix pour accomplir ce que je souhaitais. J'aurais dû te tuer. On m'en a dissuadé, mais je le regrette profondément, je peux te l'assurer. »

Harry déglutit. « J'ai tué Voldemort. »

« Oui en effet. Et ce fut un sacré spectacle. Tu as un vrai sens de la mise en scène. Je ne t'ai jamais remercié pour ça, à propos. Mais je te suis vraiment redevable. Tu as bien plus de ressources que quiconque le disait. »

« La Marque des Ténèbres… »

Mon père me regarda. « La Marque des Ténèbres ». Il fit quelque chose avec sa baguette, et un symbole apparut dans les airs, flottant au-dessus de nous tous, vert et menaçant. Un crâne avec un serpent qui sortait de la bouche. La même forme que j'avais vue sur la mosaïque du hall d'entrée du Manoir. « C'est la marque de Lord Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme on l'appelait. Je la trouve plutôt...sordide. Moi, au moins, j'ai du style. Harry était le seul sorcier de notre époque à pouvoir le tuer. J'étais assez ambitieux, dirons-nous, donc j'avais tout intérêt à ce que Voldemort meure. Harry ici présent fit du très bon boulot et me permit d'atteindre quelques buts que je m'étais fixés il y a bien longtemps. J'aurais vraiment dû tuer Harry mais, comme je l'ai dit, on m'en a dissuadé. Alors j'ai effacé sa mémoire, je lui ai donné un nouveau passé grâce à quelques faveurs qu'on me devait, et je l'ai envoyé en Amérique. »

Ma voix, quand je la trouvai, était tremblante. « Qui vous en a dissuadé ? »

« Oh, tu ne dois pas le connaître. Mais Harry, si. »

Harry plissa les yeux. « Qui était-ce ? »

« Severus. »

« _Rogue ?_ ». Surprise, choc et confusion se succédèrent sur son visage.

« Oui. J'ignore ses raisons. Cependant, il m'a fourni des arguments très convaincants, alors j'ai fait preuve de merci et t'ai laissé vivre. Mais tu as commencé à te souvenir de certaines choses. Tu te souviens d'avoir vu le Chaudron Baveur il y a quelques jours ? C'est tout à fait inacceptable. Et sachant à quel point tu es têtu, je ne pouvais pas me permettre ce genre de choses. Alors Tom est entré en scène, et je l'ai mis au travail. Il devait te surveiller et déterminer si tu étais une menace. Si tu devenais trop incontrôlable, il devait se débarrasser de toi. J'attendais une mort rapide, mais Tom a insisté sur le sens théâtral. »

Je pris à nouveau la parole. « Donc Tom a fait inculper Harry pour meurtre. Parce que si Harry se faisait coffrer et condamner à mort, il ne serait plus dans vos pattes ». C'était les paroles de Gary, prononcées il y avait bien longtemps. Je me demandai si lui aussi était un sorcier.

« Un garçon si intelligent » ronronna mon père, et j'en eus la chair de poule. « Toutefois, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Harry t'embauche. Tu t'es impliqué dans l'affaire et alors, ça a été la pagaille. »

« Vous auriez dû changer le nom de famille de Harry. Ca aurait été beaucoup plus difficile de retrouver sa véritable identité. Cependant, je vous donne un bon point, car c'était bien tenté. Mais ça se voit que vous débutez ». Un jour, j'apprendrai quand il faut fermer sa gueule. Un jour.

Il me décocha un regard glacial, puis reposa ses yeux gris sur Harry, et une idée me traversa l'esprit : je ressemblerais à ça quand je serais plus vieux. « Pourquoi as-tu employé mon fils, et non quelqu'un autre ? »

« Je...je...On me l'a recommandé. »

« Qui ? »

« Quelle importance ça a maintenant ? »

« Je suis curieux. »

Tom prit la parole. « Harry a été aidé tout du long. Tout comme Draco. Alors évidemment, ça ne vient pas de moi ». Son souffle sur mon cou était froid et je devais rassembler tout mon sang-froid pour ne pas me retourner et m'enfuir en courant loin de ce cauchemar. J'avais déjà pris la fuite, et ce n'était dur à faire.

Lucius – je refusais de le considérer plus longtemps comme mon père – haussa élégamment un sourcil. « Ah, très bien. Ca n'a pas d'importance. Je suis navré Draco, mais les dommages collatéraux ne me sont d'aucune aide. Il fallait s'y attendre ». Il pointa à nouveau sa baguette sur moi, le sourire cruel et le regard vide, et Harry écarquilla les yeux. Tom se tendit derrière moi et se décala sur le côté. Un million de pensées me vinrent à ce moment-là, et une notamment : _Je suis désolé, Jessica. Je ne peux plus t'aider_. La maison de mon enfance allait devenir mon tombeau.

« _Avada Ked--_ »

« _Ne vous avisez pas de le toucher !_ ». Harry se mit devant moi pour me protéger et Lucius fut projeté contre le mur opposé. Il y eut un 'crac' et il glissa sur le sol. Harry courut vers lui, lui prit sa baguette et la pointa dans sa direction.

Echec et mat.

« Je me souviens du Sortilège de Mise à Mort, M. Malfoy. Je me souviens de tout. »

L'homme étendu au sol ne bougea pas. Un profond silence régnait dans la pièce, à part le léger roucoulement d'une colombe dehors. Ses yeux étaient fermés, et un filet de sang écarlate s'écoulait du coin de sa bouche. On aurait dit un jouet qu'un gamin qui ne le voulait plus aurait jeté au loin.

Je m'avançai et, cette fois-là, Tom ne me retint pas. « Il est...? »

« Je ne sais pas ». La voix de Harry était tendue et ses épaules voûtées. Je fis mine de le toucher, mais me ravisai. Je m'accroupis, touchai le cou de mon père et levai les yeux vers Harry en hochant la tête. Mort. Je ne savais pas comment le dire, mais Harry comprit et recula en lâchant la baguette. Il était tellement tendu qu'il était susceptible de craquer à tout moment. J'eus une vision de lui se mettant à hurler, sans jamais s'arrêter. Et je ne savais pas ce qu'il était capable de faire à présent. L'homme que j'avais connu était mort. Et mon père, cet espèce de psychopathe, était mort lui aussi.

D'un seul coup, les démons de mon enfance furent balayés, et remplacés par quelque chose d'entièrement nouveau, tout aussi effrayant. Je jetai un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce. Les meubles sous les draps occupaient des places menaçantes, et j'avais le sentiment sinistre d'être observé. Un prédateur était tapi quelque part, dans l'attente de bondir.

« On...on devrait y aller. »

« C'est le moment de jouer ». La voix de Tom était basse et étrangement calme. Il parla sur un ton neutre. Harry commença à répondre, mais Tom disparut, un peu comme le Chat d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles. Il s'évanouit dans les airs, tout simplement. Harry finit par se tourner vers moi, tremblant.

« Draco... »

Je l'entourai de mes bras. Je ne voulais pas le toucher, mais il le fallait. Si je ne le touchais pas maintenant, je ne le ferait plus jamais fait. « Tout va bien. C'est fini. On va découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire, ok ? Allez, viens. »

« Je suis désolé, je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne voulais pas t'embarquer dans tout ça. Je ne savais pas. Je ne savais pas. »

« Viens. Rentrons à l'hôtel. »

« N-non. »

« Où alors ? »

Harry secoua la tête et regarda autour de lui, comme s'il voyait la pièce pour la première fois. « Il a parlé du Chaudron Baveur, non ? »

« Hum, oui. »

« C'est le pub que nous avons vu, l'autre jour. Sur Charing Cross Road. On pourrait peut-être trouver quelques réponses là-bas. »

« Ok ». Je ne discutai pas. Il était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Je le guidai à travers les ombres du Manoir jusqu'à ce que nous soyons dehors ; la tempête faisait rage ce soir-là. Le vent hurlait et de gros nuages noirs s'amoncelaient devant la lune. Une flaque d'eau s'était formée juste au-dessous de la dernière marche de la porte d'entrée. Harry réussit à sauter par-dessus, mais moi je trébuchai et tombai en plein dedans. C'était bien plus profond qu'il n'y paraissait et j'étais presque entièrement immergé. Je me relevai en jurant et rejoignis Harry. Je le fis entrer dans ma voiture et lui donnai ma flasque. « Bois ça ». Un rossignol chantait non loin de là.

« Et ma voiture ? ». Il montra le machin vert garé dans l'allée.

« On enverra quelqu'un la chercher. Tu n'es pas en état de conduire ». Moi non plus, à vrai dire, qui venais d'assister à la mort très probable de mon père, mais je marchais au radar et ne me permettais pas de penser à ce genre de choses. Je suis un professionnel, après tout.

J'allumai la radio, histoire de combler le silence. Barber. _Adagio For Strings_.

Soudain, je fus pris d'une colère inexplicable : j'éteignis la radio et nous roulâmes en silence. Le brouillard se levait petit à petit au fur et à mesure que nous nous rapprochions de Londres. Ne sachant pas où me garer, je me dirigeai vers l'hôtel.

« On n'a qu'à laisser la voiture ici et prendre le métro. Et marcher jusqu'au...euh, pub ». Je n'arrivais pas à en dire le nom. D'une certaine manière, en dire le nom rendrait réel tout ça, et je ne le voulais pas. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne peut pas revenir en arrière qu'on ne le souhaite pas.

« J'ai pris ton bloc-notes. Pardon. »

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil. « Tu es têtu, hein ? »

Il baissa la tête, et je me rendis compte qu'il avait toujours la baguette de mon père. J'eus un haut-le-cœur, et j'avais envie de lui dire de la jeter par la fenêtre, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il le fasse.

Il parla très doucement. « Il faut que je sache. Tu comprends ? »

« Je fourre mon nez partout pour vivre. Evidemment que je comprends ». Et c'était vrai. Sauf quand ça devenait personnel. Je n'aimais pas l'idée d'être le fils d'une personne comme Lucius Malfoy, et à présent je comprenais pourquoi ma mère l'avait quitté. Je me demandai ce qu'elle aurait dit si elle avait su tout ce qui s'était passé. Pas étonnant qu'elle ne m'ait pas parlé de lui, même si souvent, le fait de protéger un enfant pour son propre bien finissait par plus les blesser que les aider. C'est ce que j'avais découvert.

Ma voix était hésitante, et ça m'énerva. « Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie tout à l'heure. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait ce que tu as fait, mais si tu ne l'avais pas fait-- »

« N'y pense plus. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire et j'en suis heureux. »

Il n'y avait rien à répondre à ça.

Nous finîmes par arriver à l'hôtel et je tendis avec gratitude les clés de voiture au valet de chambre. Harry trébucha en sortant de la voiture et je lui pris le bras. « Montons. »

« Mais le pub-- »

« --sera toujours là demain » finis-je. « Tu es en état de choc. Viens. »

Il ne protesta pas quand je le conduisis jusqu'à notre chambre et que je l'assis sur le lit. Je nous versai à tous les deux une bonne rasade et lui tendis son verre. Il le but docilement, puis tourna ses yeux verts vers moi.

« Viens ici » dit-il à voix basse, et je savais exactement ce qu'il voulait. Mon sexe remua et, alors que le sexe était le cadet de mes soucis deux heures auparavant, à présent ça me semblait être une sacrément bonne idée. Je me rendis compte également que Harry ne voulait pas simplement du sexe, mais aussi du réconfort. Pour lui, les deux revenaient au même, apparemment.

Je vidai mon verre cul sec et vint vers lui ; je l'allongeai sur le lit et l'embrassai. Il me rendit mon baiser, les mains enfouies dans mes cheveux, et enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille. Nous arrivâmes je ne sais comment à nous déshabiller, et je le repoussai sur le lit, me mis sur lui et l'embrassai à nouveau. Je pris mon temps, parcourant tout son corps de ma bouche, jusqu'à ce qu'il frissonne et halète sous moi. Quand il jouit, il ferma les yeux et murmura mon nom. Il finit par les rouvrir et il me regarda.

« Dis-moi que tout ira bien. »

« Tout ira bien, Harry, je te le promets ». Je ne sais pas comment un homme qui venait de faire voltiger un autre homme à travers la pièce pouvait ressembler à un petit garçon perdu, mais là c'était le cas. Il eut l'air peu convaincu, mais quand je me mis sur lui, l'embrassai et plongeai en lui, il agrippa mes épaules et murmura que tout allait bien désormais.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Nous dormîmes quelques heures, moi enroulé autour de Harry d'une manière presque protectrice. Si j'avais rêvé, je ne m'en souvenais pas, mais un vague pressentiment planait sur moi et quelque chose me titillait. Il me fallut un moment pour réaliser ce que c'était. Il restait encore beaucoup de questions sans réponse dans cette affaire. Et beaucoup de détails inexpliqués.

Tom, par exemple. Il était en liberté, et il avait parlé d'affaires. Je me souvins de ses paroles : « C'est le moment de jouer ». Je n'aimais pas ça, connaissant la nature des jeux de Tom. Mais peut-être que quelqu'un nous aidait. Je pensais soudainement à Peter le chien.

Harry remua à côté de moi, puis embrassa mon épaule. Il faisait toujours cela en se réveillant.

« Bien dormi ? »

Il s'étira. « Oui. Je me sens mieux. »

« Tu te souviens toujours de tout ? »

Il acquiesça, soudain sur ses gardes. « Pourquoi ? »

« Du calme. J'aimerais juste satisfaire ma curiosité à propos de certaines choses ». C'était un autre genre de préliminaires, cette fois-là.

Il but un peu d'eau. « Ok ». Il se redressa et s'adossa contre quelques coussins.

« Qui est Sniffle ? »

« Sniffle...oh. C'est Sirius. Mon parrain. C'est un Animagus. Un chien. »

« Un...quoi ? »

Il sourit. « Un sorcier qui peut se changer en un animal. Je peux le faire moi aussi. »

« Tu peux ? »

« Ouais. Je suis un chat noir et blanc. Je connais plusieurs sorciers qui peuvent se changer en chat. J'ai même connu une sorcière qui se changeait en cafard. Ca lui allait pas mal, il faut dire. Mon père était un cerf. »

« Je parie que tu as les yeux verts. »

« Ouais. Rappelle-moi de t'expliquer un jour pourquoi les chats lèvent le cul en l'air quand on leur fait des papouilles. Sirius est ton cousin, au fait. Du côté de ta mère. Son nom de famille est Black. Comme le nom de jeune fille de ta mère. »

« Alors c'est lui qui nous aide ». Je songeai à la complicité naturelle qu'il y avait eu entre Harry et Sniffle.

Harry acquiesça. « Ouais. Je ne sais pas si c'est le seul. »

« Mais pourquoi ne s'est-il pas montré en personne ? Pourquoi tout ce mystère ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Il devait avoir ses raisons, à mon avis. Je suis quasi sûr que c'était pour ne pas te faire flipper. »

« Super. Parce que suivre un chien bizarre dans les bois ne me fait pas du tout flipper. Qui est Rogue ? »

« Oh. Severus Rogue. C'était un professeur de Poudlard. L'école où je suis allé. C'est en Ecosse. Il enseignait le cours de Potions. Autrefois, c'était un Mangemort – un partisan de Voldemort -, et puis il s'est rangé du bon côté. Ou peut-être qu'il a joué les agents doubles tout du long. Je ne sais pas. Toutefois, il me détestait. »

« Alors pourquoi aurait-il épargné ta vie ? »

« Oh. Eh bien, il l'a déjà fait une fois. Il était à Poudlard en même temps que mon père, et mon père lui a sauvé la vie face à un loup-garou. Alors il m'a rendu la pareille, j'imagine. »

« _Un loup-garou ?_ »

« Oh, hum. Ouais. Les loups-garous existent vraiment. »

Je le toisai de la tête aux pieds. « Tu n'en es pas un, hein ? »

Il rit. « Non, bien sûr que non. »

« Ca expliquerait certaines choses, pourtant. Comme ton haleine en ce moment. »

« Très bien, je vais aller me brosser les dents ». Il se leva et alla dans la salle de bains, nu. Jolie vue.

« Alors comme ça, je suis un sorcier moi aussi ? »

Harry sortit, la bouche pleine de dentifrice, ressemblant ainsi à un chien enragé. Il hocha la tête, puis retourna à la salle de bains pour se rincer la bouche. « Tu veux que je t'apprenne ? »

« Que tu m'apprennes quoi ? »

« A faire de la magie. »

« Je...hum...Contentons-nous d'élucider cette affaire pour le moment, ok ? ». Je ne voulais pas apprendre la magie. Je ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec tout ça : sorciers, loups-garous et magie. J'ai toujours crû en ce que je pouvais voir, sentir, goûter et toucher. Ca m'avait bien suffi pendant trente-cinq ans et je ne voyais aucune raison pour que ça change. C'était juste que je ne savais pas comment dire tout ça à Harry. Cependant, il ne me questionna pas. Il commença à s'habiller et je me traînai hors du lit, pour faire de même. Nous étions silencieux, mais ce n'était pas un silence inconfortable.

C'était le crépuscule lorsque nous nous dirigeâmes vers le Chaudron Baveur. Les gens rentraient chez eux après une journée de travail, et les signes de vie que je voyais autour de moi me réconfortaient, d'une certaine façon. La vie continuait bel et bien. Harry devenait de plus en plus nerveux au fur et à mesure que nous approchions du pub : il parlait avec animation et riait un peu trop fort. On aurait dit qu'il y avait un air de fête dans le coin, bien que je ne sache pas d'où me venait cette impression.

Harry posa le pied sur la chaussée, pour traverser. Je commençai moi-même à traverser la rue, mais je sentis une secousse et baissai les yeux. Je dus m'arrêter car mon lacet s'était défait.

J'entendis la voiture avant de la voir. Le temps défila au ralenti à partir de ce moment-là. Harry se figea sur le passage clouté comme une voiture déboulait sur lui après un virage. J'aperçus brièvement l'homme derrière le volant et ne fus pas surpris le moins du monde. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent et il hocha la tête. Je ne pouvais l'entendre, mais je pus lire sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il regarda Harry et qu'il dit : « C'est le moment de jouer ». Harry ne pouvait, ou ne voulait pas bouger, et j'étais trop loin pour faire quoi que ce soit. C'était encore une autre triste histoire urbaine.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Los Angeles brûlait. Je regardais les informations depuis des jours, et observais avec nervosité le ciel jaune brouillé, tendu par une sensation de danger imminent. Les incendies approchaient, et l'alarme d'évacuation sonna. A peine capable de respirer à travers la fumée suffocante, j'attrapai Marlowe et tentai de le fourrer dans son panier de voyage. Il me griffa les bras et s'échappa en miaulant de terreur. J'avais mal aux bras ; je regardais la fumée s'épaissir et je n'arrivais plus à respirer, tandis que les cieux s'assombrissaient, éclairés de l'intérieur par des étincelles oranges et rouges, qui dansaient avec malveillance. Le nuage de fumée descendait, et je suffoquais sous son poids ; chaque respiration devenait de plus en plus pénible, et je me demandais si je n'allais pas subir le même sort que les gens de 79 avant J.C (_explosion du Vésuve qui engloutit entre autres la ville de Pompéi_)…

Je me réveillai. J'étais dans un lit, et la douleur était apocalyptique, particulièrement dans ma jambe et mon bras gauches. Au-dessus de moi et sur ma gauche se trouvait un porte-intraveineuses, d'où pendaient différents sacs ; on aurait dit des seins vus par Dali. Quelque chose bipait à un rythme régulier et j'avais quelque chose d'autre dans la gorge, qui m'empêchait de respirer ou de parler.

« Chuuut. Détends-toi ». Une main me caressa les cheveux et je levai les yeux vers Harry. Il n'était pas rasé, avait les yeux rouges et les cheveux sales. Un homme se tenait derrière lui, plus grand, aux yeux noirs et tristes. Il avait dû être beau autrefois, mais à présent il avait l'air épuisé. Mes yeux avaient dû poser une question, car Harry répondit : « Tu es sous respirateur artificiel. C'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas parler. Tu es à l'hôpital. »

J'essayai malgré tout à nouveau de parler. Il secoua la tête. « Tu as eu un accident. Tu as été renversé par une voiture. »

Renversé par une voiture ? J'avais mal à la tête, mais je levai à nouveau les yeux vers lui.

« Il y avait une voiture qui se dirigeait sur moi. Tu m'as poussé hors de son chemin, mais tu as été touché ». Il me prit la main et la serra. « Mais tu vas te remettre très vite. Très vite. Très vite ». Il répétait ces mots, comme un enfant qui pense que si on le dit suffisamment de fois, c'est que ça devait être vrai. Sa voix trembla, tout comme sa main dans la mienne, et ça me fit peur. Soudain, un voile me recouvrit la vue et j'entendis vaguement une sorte d'alarme se déclencher, puis tout devint noir.

D'en haut, je vis Harry retenu par l'autre homme. Des médecins affluèrent dans la pièce, glissèrent une planche sous moi et aboyèrent des ordres frénétiques. Harry se jeta dans ma direction, mais fut retenu encore une fois. Il finit par se laisser glisser sur le sol, la tête basse et les épaules tremblantes.

A ce moment-là, je me demandai si ma vie allait défiler devant mes yeux, mais je voyais rien d'autre que Harry et moi, debouts sur une plage. Nous nous tenions côte à côte et, tandis que je regardais le soleil doré se coucher, lui regardait la lune argentée se lever.

_TBC…_


End file.
